La Guerre des Etoilés
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Le Général Hux est mécontent. Il a un concours de cuisine à gagner contre la brigade de la Petite Résistance mais il doit aussi gérer les sautes d'humeur de son propre coéquipier, Kylo Ren, descendant d'une longue lignée de cuisiniers mythiques. Du Kylux, un soupçon de Luke Skywalker/Wedge Antilles et peut-être un poil de Stormpilot sur le long terme.
1. Chapter 1

_Yoho chers lecteurs! J'ai une nouvelle obsession avec Kylo Ren et Hux et j'ai eu le malheur de regarder Top Chef... Du coup, me voilà à écrire une Kylux AU cuisiniers ! Ce chapitre est une intro pour poser le contexte et les personnes (je sais c'est une longue intro), j'espère que ça vous plaira et plus bientôt!_

"***"

Le dos raide et le regard fixe, le Général Hux tentait de faire abstraction du cirque qui l'entourait et de l'enfer qui l'attendait. Il aurait voulu soupirer, tourner les talons et rentrer dans ses quartiers mais il n'était pas homme à révéler ses faiblesses et ses tourments. Alors, il allait faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : prendre la situation en main et la gérer de sorte qu'une fois encore ils sortent triomphants de l'affrontement qui les attendait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à un tournoi culinaire. En fait, toute son ascension derrière les fourneaux avait été ponctuée de concours et de défis, qu'il remportait habituellement haut la main. Mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes. Là, ce n'était pas juste sa propre carrière qui était en jeu mais toute la réputation du Finalizer. Et si l'immense vaisseau était toujours considéré comme le meilleur restaurant de la galaxie, ses détracteurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Tout le monde savait que le Chef Snoke était un homme vieillissant dont la présence n'était plus que symbolique en cuisine. Et certains susurraient que cela se ressentait sur la qualité de la carte. Hux sentit ses poings se serrer à cette pensée. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de commérages, lui qui tenait la brigade pendant les longues et nombreuses absences de Snoke. N'empêche qu'une ombre planait sur la réputation de l'établissement, envoyant des relents de bile dans la bouche de Hux lorsqu'il y songeait. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Chef Snoke lui avait présenté l'idée de ce concours, Hux avait approuvé de toute son âme.

C'était un évènement qui avait lieu chaque année et auquel tous les restaurants de la galaxie pouvaient s'inscrire. L'occasion pour les enseignes prestigieuses d'assoir leur notoriété, et pour les nouvelles de faire découvrir leur nom. Le Finalizer l'avait emporté à de nombreuses reprises, des décennies auparavant, quand Snoke était au top de sa forme. Le succès non démenti du lieu avait fait qu'il s'était retiré de la compétition, n'en voyant plus l'utilité alors que son nom était sur toutes les lèvres des grands de la République.

L'annonce de la réinscription du Finalizer au concours avait excité le milieu gastronomique et remis le restaurant sur le devant de la scène. Et sur le moment, Hux n'aurait pas pu être plus ravi. Ca allait être l'occasion pour lui de faire ses preuves de chef sous l'œil de tous les spécialistes cosmiques. Mais s'il avait su comment les choses allaient tourner, il aurait balancé sa mallette de couteaux et serait parti travailler dans le premier fast-food venu.

Oh évidemment, au début tout s'était bien passé et ses brigades aguerries avaient mené le Finalizer jusqu'à la finale, sans même une coupure aux doigts ou une viande surcuite. Hux n'avait même pas eu besoin de participer à toutes les épreuves, laissant ses commis se faire la main sur les bouibouis de quartier tout juste bons à servir une tambouille odorante. Il n'avait gratifié la compétition de sa présence que lorsque leurs adversaires étaient sur le papier un peu plus aptes mais même là, il avait su qu'il aurait pu réaliser seul un menu incomparable, face à trois cuisiniers paniqués par son regard d'acier et ses gestes d'une précision inégalée qui lui avaient valu son surnom de Général dans le milieu.

Non, ce n'était qu'à présent qu'ils avaient atteint la finale que les choses s'étaient compliquées pour lui. Non seulement à cause de leurs adversaires mais aussi de sa propre équipe et des caprices de Snoke. Il savait qu'il était ingrat de sa part de songer ainsi à l'homme qui l'avait nommé au plus haut rang de son restaurant, n'empêche qu'il lui avait fichu une sacrée épine dans le pied.

Il se força à prendre une respiration lente et à détendre ses poings. Mais seulement ses poings. Son visage pouvait continuer à arborer ce constant air de mécontentement qui lui était tellement propre et qui avait le délicieux effet de faire trembler de terreur tous ceux qui travaillaient sous ses ordres. Enfin presque tous ceux…

Il grinça des dents.

Autour de lui, il entendait le brouhaha des spectateurs qui prenaient place dans la grande salle où allait se dérouler cette première épreuve. A bord même du Finalizer. Il savait que Snoke l'observait depuis les gradins et que s'il échouait, il serait bon pour tenter sa chance à l'autre bout de la galaxie, là où nul ne connaitrait son nom, synonyme d'échec et de honte.

Il stoppa net toute pensée négative. Il n'allait pas échouer. Même si toutes les circonstances se liguaient contre lui, il n'allait pas échouer.

Son regard se focalisa sur l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, debout, derrière un plan de travail séparé du sien par quelques mètres seulement. Il n'aurait pas cru le retrouver là. Et c'était là une des raisons de sa rage.

Quand il avait découvert le nom de leur adversaire, La Petite Résistance, il n'avait pas cherché à masquer son dédain. Un tout nouveau restaurant, à peine ouvert quelques mois auparavant, et qui s'imaginait pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands. Lorsqu'il avait approfondi ses recherches, son sang s'était glacé. Un nouveau restaurant oui, mais pas composé d'amateurs. Loin de là.

Et maintenant, il avait face à lui Poe Dameron, connu comme le meilleur pâtissier de la galaxie. Ses poings se resserrèrent bien malgré lui, ses jointures plus blanches encore que sa peau ne l'était habituellement. C'était là un adversaire de taille. Qui aurait été de leur côté sans l'intervention de ce crétin de Ren.

Hux avait tenté de démarcher Dameron peu avant l'ouverture de la Petite Résistance. Il l'avait rencontré ici même, sur le Finalizer et lui avait proposé un contrat qu'aucun cuisinier n'aurait pu refuser. Puis il avait commis l'erreur de quitter la pièce, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher les papiers adéquats. A son retour, il n'avait trouvé que Ren, tremblant de rage et qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait fait fuir celui qui aurait dû être le nouveau chef pâtissier du restaurant. Hux ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Ni à Ren, ni à Poe d'ailleurs. Surtout que ce dernier n'était pas parti seul. Il avait emmené avec lui un des commis de Phasma, celui que Hux appelait 2187, lui qui assignait des numéros à ceux du bas de l'échelle, dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre les noms.

D'ailleurs ce sale traître était là aussi, à la droite de Dameron. Hux savait qu'il devait être le maillon faible de l'équipe, puisque quelques mois avant il lavait la vaisselle et jetait les poubelles. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait avoir sa place dans la finale d'une compétition de ce niveau. Mais si Dameron l'avait pris sous son aile, il devait y avoir une raison et 2187 avait peut-être des qualités que Hux n'avait pas su détecter. Peu probable, pensa-t-il en fronçant le nez. Il voyait tout et il savait tout de ce qu'il se passait dans ses cuisines.

Et puis il y avait la fille. Hux ne la connaissait pas mais Ren paraissait la détester. Certes, Ren détestait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par Hux, mais sa haine pour cette gamine souriante avait quelque chose de viscéral. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait pris la place de Ren quand celui-ci avait quitté avec force et fracas le cocon familial.

Dans l'absolu, Hux n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire mais il était fin stratège et il se doutait que si cette fille était là et qu'elle avait, comme le prétendait la rumeur, été entraînée par Skywalker lui-même, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec un couteau en main et une poêle sur le feu.

Bref, il avait là de redoutables opposants dont il savait qu'il ne devait pas les prendre à la légère. Surtout qu'il n'était lui-même pas si sûr que cela de sa propre équipe. Bien sûr, il y avait Phasma, toujours solide et toujours carrée. Avec elle, le boulot était fait, vite et bien. Mais elle manquait de créativité et de finesse et malgré ses nombreuses qualités, à commencer par son caractère silencieux et sa dévotion, elle n'avait pas le niveau d'un Dameron.

Mais surtout, il y avait Ren. Et ça, Hux s'en serait bien passé. Ren était un électron libre dans sa cuisine, un élément à part qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à canaliser. Son statut de protégé de Snoke paraissait lui donner tous les droits. Hux n'était pas d'accord avec cela mais Ren, l'opinion de Hux, il se la carrait bien profond, d'après sa propre formulation.

A plusieurs reprises Hux s'était plaint en personne auprès de Snoke du comportement du jeune homme, du fait qu'il arrivait à n'importe quelle heure, sans respect pour le planning, qu'il cuisinait ce qu'il voulait, sans respect pour la carte ou les commandes, sans compter ses nombreuses crises de colère qui finissaient avec des tables en inox brisées ou des casseroles bosselées lorsqu'il ratait la cuisson de ses asperges ou le caramel de sa tarte tatin.

En fait, au moment même où il avait accepté de participer à ce concours, Hux aurait dû imposer à Snoke de laisser Ren sur la touche. S'il était capable, de temps en temps, Hux devait bien l'admettre, de vrais coups de génie, il était aussi trop fébrile, surtout dans le cadre d'une compétition où le stress serait intense.

Il avait fait valoir ces arguments au chef le matin même, quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé que Ren ferait partie de l'équipe. Mais Snoke avait juste souri et l'avait assuré de son entière confiance quant à sa capacité à gérer les éventuelles sautes d'humeur de son poulain.

Hux n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'opiner. On ne disait pas non au Chef Snoke.

N'empêche que maintenant c'était lui qui se retrouvait bloqué avec un genre d'ado attardé capable de servir un petit suisse nature à une table de prestigieux étoilés en leur annonçant que cela symbolisait la vacuité de son existence.

Hux frissonna rien qu'à cette perspective et à la honte qu'il ressentirait face à la galaxie entière si cela se réalisait.

Son regard glissa discrètement vers Ren qui occupait le plan de travail à la gauche du sien. Rien qu'à le voir, il se sentait exaspéré. Par son attitude d'abord. Au lieu de se tenir droit et digne comme Hux et Phasma, il était penché en avant, les mains posées à plat sur la surface brillante de sa table et les yeux lançant des éclairs à l'équipe d'en face. Pas vraiment à l'équipe d'en face en fait. A la fille.

Hux sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il espérait vraiment que Ren n'allait pas péter un plomb et balancer son couteau le plus tranchant à travers la pièce. Tuer un adversaire en compétition officielle, ça faisait désordre. Mais bon, Ren aimait ça, le désordre. Hux, lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne tolérait pas.

Comme il ne tolérait pas la coupe de cheveux de son collègue et coéquipier. Ren avait beau avoir attaché sa massive chevelure, quelques mèches s'échappaient et Hux n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les remettre une par une derrière ses énormes oreilles. Ou alors de tout couper. Ou de tout arracher à mains nues. Dans tous les cas, la chevelure de Ren n'était pas hygiénique et ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, Hux se serait fait un plaisir de tout raser.

_ Vous êtes prêts ?

La voix de Wedge Antilles le tira de ses pensées et il réalisa que cela faisait maintenant de longues secondes qu'il dévisageait Ren.

Il baissa la tête et opina en direction de celui qui servirait d'huissier à la compétition.

_ Nous sommes prêts, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Phasma, qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil, derrière la large silhouette de Ren, approuva à son tour. Quant à ce dernier, il les ignora royalement, son regard et son courroux toujours tournés vers leurs adversaires.

Antilles ne s'en formalisa pas et haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers l'équipe d'en face, tous regroupés autour de la table de Dameron et riant aux éclats. Hux sentit son antipathie monter d'un cran.

Lorsque les deux équipes eurent confirmé être prêtes, Wedge Antilles se plaça au centre de la salle et leva la main pour demander le silence. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs encore debout s'assirent rapidement et peu à peu le brouhaha se mua en silence total. Wedge Antilles n'était pas homme à élever la voix et tous savaient que s'ils voulaient entendre celui qui était désormais le maître de cérémonie, ils allaient devoir contrôler leurs bavardages et tendre l'oreille.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à la grande finale de cette 127e édition du plus vaste concours culinaire de la galaxie.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent et Antilles fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Cette année encore a été riche en évènements et en rebondissements, en découvertes et en révélations. Et ceux qui sont aujourd'hui devant vous ne sont que les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs, la crème de la crème.

Hux bomba le torse. C'était pour ce type de commentaires qu'il vivait. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Antilles. Lui, il était la crème de la crème, éventuellement aussi Dameron. Quant aux autres… Ren en particulier touchait le fond et était du genre à continuer à creuser tout en gémissant sur son génie ignoré.

Hux força son esprit à se reconcentrer sur Antilles. Il avait remarqué que quelque soit le sujet ces derniers temps, son esprit parvenait à l'associer d'une façon ou d'une autre à Ren. Il avait songé à s'en inquiéter mais avait finalement conclu que c'était un mal pour un bien. Certes penser à Ren lui était pénible mais la haine et la colère qu'il en retirait le stimulait et le poussait à aller toujours plus loin, à devenir toujours meilleur et à écraser les minables réalisations du préféré de Snoke sous ses assiettes aux saveurs parfaites.

_ A ma gauche… reprit Antilles.

Hux se redressa le plus possible au point d'avoir la colonne aussi tendue qu'une ficelle d'arc. Il se tenait toujours très droit de nature mais il savait que son moment sous les feux de la rampe était maintenant et il se devait d'être au niveau. Il espérait que pas une mèche ne s'était échappée de sa coupe savamment sculptée et que pas un pli ne s'était formé sur sa veste noire parfaitement repassée et ajustée.

Malgré lui, ses yeux revinrent sur Ren et il ne put retenir un reniflement face à sa veste aux ourlets déchirés, qu'il devait en général ranger en boule dans son sac à en juger par son allure assez proche d'une serpillière.

_ … la brigade du Finalizer.

Hux leva le menton et ses yeux fixèrent un point droit devant lui, au-delà de la tête de Dameron qui souriait toujours comme un imbécile en saluant la foule de la main. Avec le recul, Hux réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mal de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Il aurait juré avec l'ambiance globale de l'équipe du Finalizer.

_ Restaurant, poursuivit Antilles, appartenant au Chef Snoke qu'on ne présente plus et dont l'équipe sera menée par le Chef Hux.

Hux hocha la tête en remerciement aux applaudissements polis qui montèrent de la salle. Entendre les mots « Chef Hux » lui était toujours un peu étrange. Seuls les nouveaux commis au sein de l'équipe l'appelaient parfois Chef. Les autres utilisaient son surnom de Général au point qu'il en oubliait presque que ce n'était pas son véritable titre officiel. Il ne se formalisait pas d'être appelé Chef. Mais Général sonnait mieux à ses oreilles et à son ego.

_ Il sera épaulé dans sa tâche, continua Wedge Antilles de son même ton tranquille, par le chef pâtissier Phasma et Ben Solo.

_ Kylo Ren ! grogna Ren à travers ses dents serrées.

Hux se retint à grand peine de rouler des yeux et remercia les étoiles que Ren n'ait pas crié à travers toute la salle son correctif. Si Wedge Antilles l'entendit, il ne releva pas, ni ne rectifia.

_ Face à eux, la jeune équipe de la Petite Résistance, un tout nouveau restaurant fort prometteur, ouvert depuis quelques mois à peine…

Hux ne sentit que mépris pour Dameron, le Traître et la Fille qui agitaient leurs bras en tout sens pour s'attirer les faveurs du public. Ils pouvaient bien se tortiller à tout va, au final ce serait la cuisine qui les départagerait et Hux, malgré ses inquiétudes, comptait bien les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes sous sa chaussure de sécurité.

_ … et appartenant à Leia Organa.

Ca, c'était un nom qui le sortit de ses pensées !

Il sentit sa tête se tourner si vite vers Ren qu'il crut l'espace d'un instant se rompre le cou. Ce dernier était toujours dans la même position, appuyé contre sa table, mais il était livide. Ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres tremblaient et même ses cheveux paraissaient plus désordonnés, comme s'ils avaient voulu se dresser sur sa tête. Il fixait un point dans la foule et paraissait ne plus pouvoir cligner des paupières.

Hux suivit son regard et découvrit, au milieu des spectateurs, Leia Organa en personne, qui saluait en retour son équipe sans même un coup d'œil pour son fils.

Hux se mordit les lèvres. C'était un coup bas. Il devait agir vite. Ren était déjà mentalement instable, nul doute que la vue de sa mère qu'il haïssait tant ne faisait que le fragiliser d'avantage.

Il avisa un seau vide sous la table de Ren. Peut-être pouvait-il le lui coller sur la tête pour obscurcir sa vision ? Après tout, on bandait bien les yeux aux animaux paniqués. En tant qu'être humain, Hux savait qu'il paniquerait bien plus encore si on lui bandait les yeux mais parfois, Ren lui paraissait plus animal qu'humain.

A peine eut-il fait un geste en direction de son collègue que ce dernier se tourna vers lui, bouillonnant de rage.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, cracha-t-il, un filet de bave luisant sur ses lèvres pleines.

Hux se demanda pourquoi il remarquait ce détail maintenant, alors que sa vie était de toute évidence menacée. Ren n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais en cet instant, poussé par la colère, il avait une présence qui l'écrasait.

Ce dernier garda sa façade de pierre malgré les circonstances. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à cacher ses pensées et ses émotions.

_ Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit-il sobrement.

Ce qui était vrai. Il s'était penché sur la fiche de l'équipe de cuisine. Les investisseurs et les propriétaires, ce n'était ni son problème, ni son souci.

_ Je vais les humilier, je vais les écraser, je vais les transpercer de leur propre nullité et les…

Hux approuva avec véhémence. Ren semblait remonté à bloc et s'il parvenait à canaliser cette énergie, il pouvait être éclatant. Ou plutôt c'était ce que Hux espérait. A moins que tout cela ne finisse dans un bain de sang, ce qui était aussi une possibilité à ne pas écarter.

_ … traîner dans leurs propres entrailles avant de…

Le raclement de gorge le plus ferme jamais entendu dans la galaxie les interrompit.

_ Ca ne vous dérange pas que je continue ? demanda Antilles.

Pour toute réponse, Hux reprit sa pose parfaite derrière son plan de travail, mais avec un œil toujours rivé sur Ren. Ce dernier était fébrile, impatient. Ses mains s'agitaient en tout sens, ce qui n'était jamais bon dans leur métier. Quant à ses lèvres, elles tremblaient comme pour retenir un sanglot.

Hux détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas assister à cela. Que Ren craque avant même que le concours ne commence était bien placé dans la liste des scénarios catastrophes qu'il s'était dressé depuis le matin. Si seulement Snoke l'avait écouté et lui avait donné un vrai cuisinier !

Il leva un œil dans les gradins et n'eut aucun mal à trouver le chef, son visage ancien dénotant avec l'ensemble de la foule plutôt jeune. Contrairement à Hux, il semblait parfaitement serein et discutait avec un homme maigre sans se soucier des états d'âme de son protégé. Il ne paraissait même pas choqué et surpris de voir Leia Organa ici. Etait-il au courant de sa venue et de ses liens avec la Petite Résistance ? Hux se dit que si tel avait été le cas, il lui aurait au moins mentionné ce fait capital à l'unité de l'équipe. Du moins il l'espérait.

_ Après la présentation des équipes, la présentation du jury. Et cette année, sera avec nous pour ces trois épreuves, un jury d'exception. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Chaque année je vous promets un jury d'exception. Et excusez-moi, mais chaque année, nous avons un jury d'exception ! C'est juste que cette année, il n'est pas seulement d'exception, il est aussi légendaire. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir le premier membre de notre jury. Il est l'administrateur de Cloud City Corp, société organisatrice de notre concours, monsieur Lando Calrissian.

Hux leva les yeux vers le plafond du Finalizer même s'il ne pouvait le voir à cause des puissants spots qui illuminaient la salle. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce type mais si pour Antilles c'était ça un jury d'exception, qu'est-ce qui viendrait ensuite ? Un Gungan et un Ewok ? Bravo pour la crédibilité de l'évènement !

Un homme noir d'un âge certain entra dans la salle. Son sourire rayonnant, son regard pétillant et son pas dynamique lui faisait paraitre bien dix ans de moins que l'âge de son visage. Il s'avança vers l'équipe de la Petite Résistance qu'il salua chaleureusement.

_ Bravo d'être arrivé jusque là les jeunes ! Et bonne chance pour la suite.

Puis il se tourna vers la brigade du Finalizer et Hux lui renvoya son regard le plus professionnel.

_ Salut Benny ! lança-t-il simplement avant de poursuivre sa route vers la grande table réservée au jury au bout de la salle.

_ C'est Kylo ! gronda de nouveau Ren, un peu plus fort cette fois.

_ Tu connais ce type ?

Hux se surprit lui-même d'avoir posé la question. Généralement il gardait pour lui ses pensées mais le fait que Calrissian ait affublé Ren du sobriquet de Benny l'avait déstabilisé.

_ C'est mon oncle Lando, répondit Ren comme si cela était une explication suffisante.

Hux n'allait pas le pousser davantage. Surtout qu'Antilles avait repris son discours.

_ … on ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années et il a accepté de revenir pour nous. Je sais que beaucoup seront surpris de le retrouver là mais quel meilleur choix pour juger nos cuisiniers que celui qui a régné pendant des décennies sur un empire gastronomique ? Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir monsieur Sheev Palpatine !

Hux s'en voulut de se retrouver surpris pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt secondes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il avait été persuadé que Palpatine était mort depuis longtemps. Déjà lorsqu'il était enfant, ça avait été un très très vieil homme. Hux en avait d'ailleurs eu un peu peur lorsque son père les avait présentés, même si déjà à cet âge précoce, il avait su le cacher.

La silhouette noire qui pénétra dans la salle suscita plus les murmures que les applaudissements. Palpatine avait été un homme à la réputation controversée dans le milieu de la gastronomie. Adulé par les uns, haï par les autres. Il n'était pas un cuisinier lui-même, il avait juste bien su s'entourer. Du père de Hux par exemple, à qui il avait confié la direction de son école de cuisine. Ou du grand-père de Ren, le chef Vader, considéré encore par beaucoup comme le meilleur chef de tous les temps, Ren y compris. Hux s'en était rendu compte le jour où il avait manqué de se prendre un couteau dans les tripes quand il avait dit que pour lui, Vader, c'était le type dont la face était sur les sachets d'épices et qui vantait les mérites des bouillons cube sur les ondes des holocanaux lorsqu'il était gamin. Dans l'absolu, ce n'était pas faux. Après la chute de l'empire culinaire de Palpatine et la faillite de ses nombreux restaurants à travers la galaxie, Vader avait tenté de sauver les meubles comme il pouvait en vendant son image contre des contrats publicitaires juteux pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait mis fin à ses jours peu après. Mais à une époque, Vader avait effectivement été le cuisinier le plus talentueux et le plus créatif de sa génération. Hux avait suffisamment étudié l'histoire de la gastronomie pour le savoir.

Et Ren vouait un véritable culte à son grand-père, le seul membre de sa famille pour lequel il avait apparemment encore du respect. Probablement parce qu'il était mort depuis longtemps et qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Mais il avait clamé le jour de son arrivée sur le Finalizer vouloir restaurer l'honneur perdu de Vader. Hux ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là mais si ça pouvait motiver ce grand idiot à faire de la bonne cuisine, Hux n'allait certainement pas l'en dissuader. Sauf que pour le moment, les effets laissaient un peu à désirer…

Hux était d'ailleurs certain que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Ren avait mis la main sur la toque de chef de Vader. Il l'avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises marmonner dans un vieux bout de tissu qu'il gardait à l'intérieur de son casier dans les vestiaires. Pas que Hux ait spécialement observé Ren dans les vestiaires. Non ! Pas du tout ! A part peut-être la première fois… Mais seulement parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ren soit aussi large d'épaules sous sa veste de cuisinier, lui qui à première vue semblait aussi grand que longiligne ! Et la deuxième, juste pour confirmer qu'il ne s'était pas tout imaginé. Peut-être aussi la troisi…

_ Et encore des applaudissements pour Sheev Palpatine ! l'interrompit Wedge.

Hux cligna des yeux. Le temps pour lui de repenser à ce crétin de Ren et à son bout de tissu stupide et Palpatine avait rejoint la table des juges sans un regard pour personne. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Hux n'avait pas envie de voir son visage déformé par la vieillesse et la maladie.

Mais il n'était pas mécontent de l'avoir dans le jury. Par respect pour son père et leurs années de collaboration, peut-être serait-il plus enclin à voter en leur faveur… Il se reprit brusquement. C'est par sa cuisine qu'il allait faire la différence ! Il n'avait pas besoin de piston, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, n'en déplaise à ceux qui pensaient qu'il était parvenu jusque là grâce à son nom. Son père n'était pas homme à faire des faveurs, pas plus que ses connaissances d'ailleurs.

_ Je vous prie maintenant, reprit Antilles une fois Palpatine assis à l'opposé de Lando, laissant un siège vide entre eux, de faire un triomphe à notre dernier juré. Mais pas trop fort, il est un peu timide… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Hux pencha de nouveau pour un Ewok.

_ J'ai personnellement mis beaucoup de ma personne pour l'avoir avec nous ce soir. Depuis des années il s'est retiré du monde de la gastronomie mais je sais que tous ici vous vous souvenez de lui, de ses plats mythiques et de sa philosophe de vie qui ont fait de lui une des légendes de notre profession. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir monsieur Luke Skywalker !

Hux eut un moment de doute. C'était une blague ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être une blague ! Luke Skywalker avait disparu des années auparavant et les seules rumeurs concernaient la fille d'en face qu'il était supposé avoir entrainée ! Des rumeurs qui selon Hux n'avaient aucun fondement.

Mais quand l'homme pénétra dans la pièce, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Avec sa grosse barbe grisonnante et ses vêtements de hippy sorti tout droit d'une poubelle, il s'agissait bien de Luke Skywalker. Plus âgé, le regard triste, mais avec cette aura de celui qui a atteint le sommet de son art.

Hux ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il avait connu Palpatine enfant et peut-être croisé Vader quand il n'était encore qu'un bambin. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait pleinement conscience d'être en présence d'un Maître.

Son regard retourna à Ren. Autant il avait défié sa mère de son air plein de rage, autant là, il avait détourné la tête, ses yeux fixés sur l'espace vide de la table en inox entre ses mains, les épaules voutées comme pour faire disparaitre sa grande carcasse. Il était écarlate et se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Pathétique, pensa Hux. Et il songea une nouvelle fois à la solution du seau sur la tête pour le calmer. Le concours débuterait dans quelques minutes et entre la présence inopinée de sa mère et de son oncle, le protégé de Snoke allait probablement faire n'importe quoi. Hux se nota de faire disparaitre tous les petits suisses du garde-manger avant que Ren ne mette la main dessus.

Mais Skywalker n'accorda même pas un semblant d'attention à leur équipe. Il eut un sourire discret pour la fille, puis pour Wedge, avant de rejoindre la table des jurés. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour régler un différend familial.

Hux tiqua en se demandant si ce n'était pas contre le règlement qu'un membre du jury soit le frère de la propriétaire d'un des restaurants en lice. D'un autre côté, il était difficile de croiser dans la galaxie un cuisinier qui ne soit pas lié de près ou de loin aux Skywalker/Organa/Solo. Ces gens-là paraissaient être partout. Après tout, si la sœur était dans la partie adverse, eux avaient bien le neveu de leur côté. Même si cela relevait plus du handicap qu'autre chose. Du moins si ce qui se racontait était vrai.

Luke Skywalker avait été considéré, à l'instar de son père, comme le meilleur cuisinier de la galaxie. Mais ayant appris des erreurs de Vader, il s'était orienté vers une cuisine plus simple, plus authentique. Il avait ouvert un restaurant en pleine nature, le Temple, et allait lui-même cueillir ses ingrédients dans les bois alentours. Il recevait aussi beaucoup d'apprentis et de commis qu'il convertissait à son mode de vie et à ses principes. Jusqu'au jour où le Temple avait brûlé, de la pointe de son toit de chaume jusqu'à ses fondations les plus profondes. Et les rumeurs assuraient que c'est Ren lui-même qui avait déclenché à dessein l'incendie avant de filer rejoindre Snoke.

Hux ignorait si cela était vrai ou pas. Et il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Skywalker ne profite pas de cet évènement pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Et que Ren reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Quitte à ce que Hux en personne lui fiche son pied dans le derrière s'il le fallait. A défaut d'autre chose…

Il frappa du poing contre la table. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Il y avait bien plus important en jeu. En effet, Wedge Antilles venait de reprendre sa place au centre de la salle.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, il est temps de commencer la première épreuve, annonça-t-il.

(à suivre…)


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire. C'est super encourageant! J'espère que cette seconde partie vous amusera aussi! Bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Hux fixa ses adversaires de son regard le plus froid. Il espérait que sa simple concentration permettrait de les impressionner. Visiblement, ce n'était pas très efficace puisque Dameron continuait à sourire et à saluer la foule, faisant glousser de bonheur les premiers rangs et que la Fille et le Traître étaient en pleine conversation. Au moins ce dernier paraissait nerveux, sa bonne humeur un peu surjouée et ses mains un peu tremblantes. Mais Hux doutait que cela ait quoique ce soit à voir avec son regard d'acier. Cela devait plus être le trac ou quelque chose du genre, que Hux ne pouvait même pas concevoir.

Mais le Traître n'était pas le seul à flageoler. Ren paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Hux fut tenté de saisir une cuillère en bois pour la lui balancer entre ses deux grandes oreilles. Cela détournerait au moins son attention de l'auto-apitoiement dans lequel il devait encore une fois s'être plongé.

D'un simple coup d'œil en coin, Wedge Antilles fit cesser toute discussion dans la partie adversaire et même Dameron baissa enfin ses deux bras.

Bien fait, pensa Hux un peu mesquinement. Etait-il donc le seul ici à prendre ce concours au sérieux ?

Il remarqua une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de la joue du Traître et retint un rictus. Il allait le lapider de son talent.

_ Pour cette première épreuve, reprit Antilles, nous allons demander aux deux équipes de cuisiner un repas complet, plat, entrée et dessert. Chaque membre de l'équipe devra réaliser un élément, chaque élément comptera pour un point et à la fin de la dégustation, l'équipe qui totalisera le plus de points sur les trois à prendre remportera cette manche. C'est bien clair ?

Hux opina avec force. Dameron préféra répondre vocalement. La Fille souriait, le Traître était figé, Phasma cachée par Ren et Ren en hyperventilation. Elle était belle la nouvelle génération de cuisiniers de la galaxie ! pensa Hux amèrement.

Face à un spectacle aussi désolant, il savait que c'était son destin de briller dans cette compétition et de redorer le blason de la gastronomie galactique !

_ Le thème de l'épreuve, poursuivit Antilles, ce sont les plats de votre enfance. Faites nous découvrir les saveurs qui ont bercé vos soirées familiales…

Un grand hurlement s'éleva à la gauche de Hux et une nuée de couverts vola aux alentours, claquant avec violence sur le sol métallique rutilant.

Wedge Antilles fixa Ren avec surprise puis agacement avant de pivoter vers Hux. Ce dernier décida qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'incident et ne tourna même pas la tête vers son coéquipier. Quand un enfant faisait une crise, il fallait soit le punir, soit l'ignorer. Comme il n'allait pas envoyer Ren au coin…

Se calquant sur l'attitude de Hux, Antilles reprit son discours, entrecoupé par les respirations sifflantes de Ren.

_ Je disais donc, les plats de l'enfance. Soyez authentiques mais aussi créatifs. Modernes. Audacieux. Vous avez deux heures devant vous et un seul passage dans le garde-manger. Vous pouvez y aller… maintenant !

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la pièce puis Hux fut le premier à s'élancer. Il savait Dameron sur ses talons et il entendait le pas lourd de Phasma. Il surprit aussi la voix d'Antilles au milieu du brouhaha.

_ Un instant Benny ! Tu vas me ranger tout ce bordel avant d'y aller.

_ C'est Ky… commença Ren.

_ Range.

Hux n'en entendit pas d'avantage. Il venait d'atteindre la porte de l'économat qu'il ouvrit avec force et fracas. Devant lui s'étendaient des montagnes de denrées. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il n'avait pas consulté son équipe avant de se lancer mais il était évident que c'était Phasma qui allait s'occuper du dessert. Lui-même prendrait en charge le plat principal puisqu'il l'avait décidé ainsi. Ren n'avait qu'à faire l'entrée et ne pas la ramener, surtout vu son précédent coup d'éclat.

Occupé à choisir ses produits, il ne remarqua pas celui-ci, qui s'était planté tout contre lui, la face écarlate. Ses cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de son long visage et Hux se demanda bien à quoi pouvait servir l'élastique qui pendouillait encore dans une des mèches.

_ Je veux faire l'entrée, grogna Ren

Il était si proche que Hux sentait son souffle contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit son meilleur air agacé.

_ Tu feras ce que je te dirai. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire remarquer d'avantage.

_ Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la notion de chef ?

Ren haussa les épaules et fit une moue plus boudeuse encore. Hux eut l'impression qu'il allait bientôt dissimuler tout son menton avec sa grosse bouche tombante.

_ Donc tu vas commencer par te rattacher les cheveux. On n'est pas chez les amis hippies de ton oncle ici !

Cela parut toucher juste. Ren récupéra son élastique du bout des doigts et entreprit de se recoiffer. Hux était toujours impressionné par la longueur de ses bras. Les proportions de cet homme étaient décidemment confondantes.

_ Et ensuite, tu vas me faire l'entrée. Et tu vas t'appliquer. Et me sortir de la vraie cuisine. Pas une feuille de salade brûlée dans les coins pour dénoncer la destruction de la forêt primitive d'Endor !

_ Je ne fais pas ça !

Hux roula des yeux. Il était certain que la puissance de ses nerfs optiques avait été démultipliée depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ren.

_ Tu as des choses à leur prouver, à tous ceux en dehors de cette pièce. Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir.

Il savait que c'était bas de relancer la colère de Ren mais franchement, cela ne le culpabilisait pas le moins du monde. Il avait un concours à gagner et il utiliserait toutes les ficelles nécessaires. Les yeux de celui-ci brillèrent et un rictus se forma au coin de sa bouche.

_ Je vais les humilier, grommela-t-il.

Hux opina. Ca c'était un état d'esprit qui lui plaisait !

Remarquant que tous les autres avaient déjà quitté le local, Hux récupéra rapidement ses derniers ingrédients, subtilisant quand même au passage tous les petits suisses. Il savait Ren remonté à bloc mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ses changements d'humeur pouvaient être tellement brusques !

Alors qu'il allait sortir, une puissante main se referma sur son biceps et son cœur manqua un battement. Lentement, il se retourna vers Ren qui le transperçait de ses yeux sombres, leurs nez se touchant presque.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire de la forêt primitive d'Endor, annonça-t-il bien distinctement.

Hux ne dissimula pas son long soupir et se désengagea brusquement de l'emprise de l'autre cuisinier.

_ Dépêche-toi, le temps est compté ! aboya-t-il.

Et il sortit de l'économat d'un pas raide.

De retour à sa table, il remarqua que Ren avait ramassé et rangé les couverts qu'il avait jetés à terre. Il sentit un vague sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres.

C'était une information intéressante. Très intéressante.

A bord du Finalizer, Ren était craint par tous, excepté par Hux, même si ce dernier s'était inquiété pour sa vie à diverses reprises. Mais pour ceux qui connaissaient Ren depuis son enfance, depuis l'époque de Ben Solo, il n'était encore que Benny et ils jetaient sur lui un regard au mieux amusé, au pire condescendant. Seul Luke semblait le prendre au sérieux. Les autres lui parlaient toujours comme à un petit garçon. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui amusait sans fin Hux. Il devrait peut-être tenter d'appeler Ren « Benny » la prochaine fois qu'il faisait un caprice, juste pour tester le résultat. Il parviendrait peut-être ainsi à lui faire ranger son plan de travail.

Des murmures enthousiastes interrompirent ses pensées et Hux releva la tête.

Poe Dameron venait de sortir son arme ultime. Le meilleur pâtissier de la galaxie ne se déplaçait en effet pas sans son robot de cuisine personnalisé, qu'il avait assemblé lui-même selon la légende, et qui répondait parfaitement à chacun de ses besoins. Son BB8 était un modèle unique qui à la fois battait, pétrissait, fleurait, étalait, coupait, cuisait et mille autres astuces dont la plupart des gens n'avaient même pas conscience. Phasma avait déclaré une fois que Poe n'était pas vraiment le meilleur pâtissier de la galaxie, juste qu'il avait le meilleur matériel de la galaxie. Et Hux avait cru déceler une pointe de jalousie dans cette voix habituellement si gardée. Toujours était-il que le petit robot orange trônait désormais sur la table face à Hux et qu'il signifiait que Dameron prenait les choses très au sérieux. Il était temps pour Hux de se mettre au travail.

Quand il pensait à un plat de son enfance, la première chose qui venait à l'esprit de Hux, c'était les bouchées à la reine. Son père n'avait jamais cuisiné à la maison, laissant cette tâche à son épouse, mais il avait régulièrement ramené des restes du restaurant ou de l'école de cuisine car s'il était une chose que Brendol Hux avait en horreur, c'était le gaspillage. Pour lui, le premier point de la réussite était une gestion efficace des ressources. Une leçon que son fils avait bien intégrée.

Toujours était-il que ces restes n'étaient plus toujours de première fraicheur ou de haute qualité. Alors inlassablement, sa mère les enrobait d'une sauce blanche et les accompagnait de champignons et de pâte feuilletée. Et ainsi cuisiné, tout avait bon goût, même les vieux brocolis.

Les brocolis, Hux n'en mettait plus dans sa cuisine depuis longtemps. Mais il avait goûté suffisamment de déclinaisons des bouchées à la reine pour savoir laquelle était la meilleure et comment les mettre en avant. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à faire étalage de sa technique pour les moderniser et enchanter les papilles du jury.

Il commença par la croûte. Exit la pâte feuilletée trop lourde et trop grasse et bienvenu Kadaïf, plus léger et plus croustillant. Il décida de garder la forme traditionnelle de la bouchée, en cercle, mais de changer l'aspect des garnitures.

Il détailla ses deux viandes, ses légumes et lança ses cuissons. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire et l'heure sur le chronomètre lui indiquait qu'il était largement dans les temps. En bon chef d'équipe, il se dirigea vers Phasma pour voir ce qu'elle préparait mais elle l'arrêta de la main avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher.

_ Je sais ce que je fais, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étrangement tendue.

Sans doute la proximité de Dameron, sa Némésis. Du moins dans sa tête. Hux n'était pas certain que Dameron sache qui était Phasma.

Il n'insista pas, habitué à faire confiance à son chef pâtissier. Un peu plus anxieux, il s'approcha de Ren, en pleine ébullition. Il coupait, tranchait, cuisait, touillait, ses bras tentaculaires s'agitant en tous sens et son plan de travail disparaissant sous une montagne de déchets et de vaisselle sale. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage auquel ses mèches rebelles adhéraient.

En temps normal, Hux serait intervenu face à ce désordre sans nom mais pour une fois que Ren paraissait vouloir faire preuve de bonne volonté, il n'allait certainement le rabrouer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demanda-t-il le plus professionnellement possible.

Ren termina d'écraser au marteau des baies rouges avant de lui répondre. Hux était surpris que la table ne se brise pas sous la force des assauts.

_ La soupe saveur Wasaka de mon oncle Chewie.

_ Ton oncle Chewie ? Mais combien as-tu d'oncles à la fin ?

Ren se posa un instant, le temps de réfléchir. Il s'épongea la sueur du front sur sa veste.

_ Il y a mon oncle Luke, évidemment. Mon oncle Chewie, mon oncle Lando, mon oncle Wedge…

_ Attends, ce type est ton oncle aussi ? l'interrompit Hux en tendant le menton vers Antilles.

_ Oui, c'est…

_ Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est n'importe quoi vos histoires de famille !

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as pas d'oncles toi peut-être !

Hux avait bien des oncles mais il ne les avait pas vraiment fréquentés.

_ J'étais surtout entouré de tantes, admit-il.

Chez les Hux, les choses étaient claires. Les hommes étaient aux fourneaux, ils épousaient des femmes, à qui ils faisaient des enfants dont elles s'occupaient et qui deviendraient à leur tour cuisiniers s'ils étaient des mâles, histoire de prolonger la lignée. Rien de bien extravagant. Le Général était le premier de cette longue série à ne pas avoir pris épouse. Ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire. Pour des raisons évidentes pour lui. Moins pour sa mère qui le harcelait. Mais tant pis pour la lignée des Hux. Il avait des cousins pour s'en occuper.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt vers une petite coupelle contenant un ingrédient brunâtre qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

_ Des poils de Wookie, répondit Ren en passant sa purée de baies au tamis.

_ Des… des poils de Wookie ? répéta Hux, incrédule.

_ Oui, des poils de Wookie.

_ C'est… un genre de plante ?

_ Non. Ce sont des poils de Wookie.

Hux demeura un instant interdit avant de sentir les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser de rage.

_ Espèce de sombre crétin ! Tu ne vas pas coller des poils de bestiole dans un plat pour des grands chefs !

_ Ce n'est pas une vraie soupe de mon oncle Chewie s'il n'y a pas de poils dedans ! s'emporta Ren en haussant le ton. Et les Wookies ne sont pas des bestioles ! Tu es un inculte élitiste borné et fermé aux autres cultures !

Hux resta sans voix pendant que les cris de Ren résonnaient entre les murs sans fin du Finalizer, faisant taire toute autre conversation et se braquer les yeux sur eux. Elitiste, oui, il l'était certainement. Borné, parfois. Mais fermé aux autres cultures, ça non ! Son père avait dans l'esprit qu'un grand cuisinier, ça doit tout connaître, tout goûter. Hux avait donc été envoyé alors qu'il était encore adolescent aux quatre coins de la galaxie à la rencontre d'autres modes de vie et d'autres gastronomies. Ces voyages l'avaient forgé et avaient révélé qui il était vraiment. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait cru avoir un quelconque intérêt pour la culture oku ou apprécier autant les Biths.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, répliqua-t-il froidement en retournant à son poste de travail.

Ce dont il doutait. Ils étaient fichus. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Phasma sorte le dessert de sa vie et qu'elle écrase Dameron. Avec son point et celui de Hux, qu'il ne doutait pas de remporter, ils avaient une chance. Sinon…

Il leva les yeux vers les gradins où Snoke discutait tranquillement avec une jeune femme. Il le maudit de lui avoir collé Ren dans les pattes.

La mâchoire serrée, il se remit à ses préparations. Maintenant commençait la phase minutieuse.

Pendant de longues minutes, penché sur sa table, il tailla précisément ses garnitures pour leur donner la même forme régulière. Et il ajusta sa sauce. Puis il retourna à ses garnitures. Jusqu'à ce que Ren recommence son cirque à côté. Il frappait tellement fort ses légumes pour les réduire en bouillie que même la table de Hux sautait.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda-t-il, sans cesser de travailler.

_ La soupe saveur Wasaka… se sert avec une purée... de légumes crus. Ce que tu saurais… si tu n'étais pas un inculte élitiste… borné et fermé… aux autres cultures !

Ren avait le souffle court mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de marteler ses légumes. Hux se redressa et posa son couteau. Mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable. Du moins pour le moment.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, répéta-t-il mais cette fois-ci en transperçant son collègue du regard.

_ Impossible… Les légumes crus… c'est dur…

_ Moins que de gérer ton incommensurable bêtise.

Ca, ça attira l'attention de Ren. Il se tourna vers le Général, un marteau et une asperge à la main.

_ Quoi ? On chouine parce qu'on n'arrive pas à couper ses petits champignons en petits morceaux ? le nargua-t-il.

_ Moi au moins je ne détruis pas mon plan de travail lorsque je rate la cuisson de mes asperges, répliqua Hux, faisant référence à l'une des pires crises de Ren. Ah oui, parce que moi, je ne rate JAMAIS la cuisson de mes asperges ! Mais c'est peut-être pour cela que tu t'es lancé dans des légumes CRUS !

Hux avait conscience d'avoir élevé la voix, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il croyait fermement au pouvoir de l'ordre glacial. Mais être à proximité de Ren paraissait faire monter la température de quelques centaines de degrés. Il sentit les yeux de tous les spectateurs rivés sur leur duo incongru et pathétique. Du moins Ren était incongru et pathétique…

Ce dernier ne fut d'ailleurs pas décevant à ce niveau là. Il jeta son marteau aux pieds de Hux, ne loupant ses orteils que de quelques centimètres. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas.

Levant son asperge comme un sabre, Ren le menaça.

_ Si tu savais où je vais te la coller mon asperge…

Hux ricana.

_ J'aimerais bien voir…

Et brusquement il se retrouva avec l'asperge au fond de la gorge. Il toussa, cracha et finalement, des larmes plein les yeux, parvint à recracher le légume.

Ok, il devait admettre que cette fois-ci, Ren l'avait eu par surprise. Ce n'était pas là qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui colle son asperge.

_ Espèce de… aboya-t-il, balançant l'asperge baveuse à la face de Ren.

Celui-ci ne chercha même pas à l'éviter et elle lui frappa le front avec un bruit mou avant de tomber à terre.

Dans sa tête, Hux entendit la voix de son père le réprimander pour le gâchis. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne para pas la dernière attaque de Ren, quand ce dernier lui lança une pleine poignée de poils de Wookie.

Tétanisé, Hux baissa les yeux sur sa veste. Elle était constellée de poils. Des poils partout. Sur sa veste. Impeccable. Que même les éclats de beurre ou les jets d'huile ne parvenaient pas à atteindre.

Il se sentit devenir écarlate. Cette fois-ci, Ren était allé trop loin. Qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Cracher dans son plat ? Pire, le décoiffer ?

A grandes enjambées, il se rendit aux pieds des gradins.

_ Chef Snoke ! appela-t-il. Vous avez vu ce que Ren a fait ! Vous l'avez vu ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a provoqué ! hurla Kylo qui l'avait suivi.

_ Il faut le remplacer Chef Snoke. C'est une tare pour l'équipe !

_ Il est incapable de mener une équipe, Chef Snoke. Il…

Snoke leva la main, ce qui suffit à les faire taire tous les deux. Puis il se pencha en avant et sourit.

_ Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir confié l'avenir de mon restaurant à deux enfants, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Une voix calme que Hux ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle pleine de condescendance précédant un licenciement.

Il baissa la tête et sentit Ren faire de même à ses côtés. Il n'était plus rouge de colère mais de honte. Il espérait que personne ne remarquerait la différence.

_ Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps, poursuivit Snoke. J'espère que vous saurez vous comporter à la hauteur de votre rang.

_ Oui Chef Snoke, répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ Cinq minutes ! annonça alors dans leur dos Wedge Antilles.

Hux se redressa. Cinq minutes ? Mais il n'avait pas fini ses découpes ni commencé son dressage ! Imbécile de crétin d'abruti de Ren qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux avec ses enfantillages et…

Au son de sa propre colère, il retourna en courant à son plan de travail. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que faisaient leurs adversaires. Tant pis, il savait que lui gagnerait son point. Les autres n'auraient qu'à assumer leur échec si échec il y avait.

Il était rare pour le Général d'avoir le souffle court mais alors qu'il finissait de verser sa sauce dans ses petits brocs de porcelaine et essuyait les dernières traces de ses assiettes, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Et il devait faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour contrôler ses mains trop raides. Devant lui, Wedge Antilles égrenait les secondes. Il entendait Ren qui poussait toute une série de sons inarticulés. Un dernier contrôle visuel…

_ Deux… un… Stop c'est terminé !

Hux leva les mains et recula d'un pas. Il respira profondément et hocha la tête de satisfaction. Il avait face à lui les assiettes qu'il voulait sortir. Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. Il avait les paumes moites, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il jeta un œil sur l'œuvre de Ren. C'était… rustique. Le fond de ses assiettes creuses était couvert d'un liquide rouge et surnageaient des petits boules colorées, sans doute ses fameuses purées de légumes crus. Et au centre il avait jeté un petit tas de poils.

Hux secoua la tête. Décidément, il n'avait rien écouté. Il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Et ils allaient tous se planter à cause de cela maintenant.

_ J'espère que tu es fier de toi, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton acerbe.

_ Non, répondit froidement Ren. Il manque la purée d'asperge. Et on sait à qui la faute, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hux, les sourcils froncés.

_ Crétin, répliqua ce dernier en se penchant pour voir ce qu'avait sorti Phasma.

Ses assiettes étaient déjà clochées. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon désormais, les dés étaient jetés.

_ Le jury va d'abord goûter les plats de la Petite Résistance, annonça Antilles pendant que des serveurs chargeaient les assiettes sur de larges plateaux métalliques.

Hux tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais là encore tout se trouvait sous cloche. Sauf la composition de Dameron qui paraissait être faite de sucre tiré et sur laquelle bonbons et chocolats étaient posés telles des fleurs. Elle montait presque à un mètre de hauteur. Hux renifla avec mépris. Ca n'avait rien d'un plat de l'enfance ça. Juste beaucoup de tape à l'œil. Ils avaient peut-être leur chance finalement.

Les trois cuisiniers de la Petite Résistance s'avancèrent vers le jury. Dameron et la Fille avaient chacun un bras sur l'épaule du Traître pour le soutenir.

Faible et lamentable, pensa Hux.

Mais il était lui-même un peu anxieux d'entendre les commentaires du jury.

C'est la Fille qui avait réalisé l'entrée. Elle expliqua qu'avant que Skywalker ne la prenne sous son aile, elle avait grandi sur Jakku, se nourrissant principalement de rations de survie. Et qu'elle s'en était inspiré pour recréer une recette simple mais nourrissante.

Hux grimaça face à cette séquence émotion qui ne dégelait pas le moins du monde son cœur. Il grimaça plus encore lorsque le jury salua son audace, sa prise de risques et le goût délicieux de sa préparation. Et tu as un vrai instinct pour la cuisine, et blablabla, et tu as su donner vie à des aliments fades, et patata…

Si Hux en avait presque envie de vomir, Ren lui se tordait les doigts si fort à chaque compliment que le Général était impressionné qu'il ne se les soit pas encore démis. Ses os craquaient de manière aussi sonore que répugnante. Et il marmonnait ce que Hux devinait être un chapelet d'injures.

Heureusement, son moral remonta un peu quand le Traître présenta son œuvre, inspirée des plats de cantine qui avaient bercé son enfance. Tout un programme… Calrissian commenta même que personne ne pouvait rendre un vrai plat de cantine appétissant. Le Traître baissa la tête et Dameron lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour le consoler. Au moins le point de Hux était-il assuré. Il bomba le torse, sentant un poids certain quitter ses épaules.

Quant à Dameron, si son visuel et sa maîtrise technique impressionnèrent, les jurés le considérèrent un peu hors sujet. Il avait utilisé des marqueurs de l'enfance mais ce n'était pas vraiment un plat à proprement parlé. Il avait voulu trop en faire.

La commissure des lèvres de Hux remonta légèrement. A bien y songer, il n'avait probablement pas souri aussi franchement depuis des années.

Les trois premiers cuisiniers remercièrent les chefs et ce fut au tour de l'équipe du Finalizer de se présenter.

Entouré de Ren à sa gauche et Phasma à sa droite, Hux se sentait minuscule. Il n'était pas vraiment un petit homme, loin de là. En fait, il était bien plus grand que n'importe lequel des membres de la Petite Résistance. Mais ses deux acolytes étaient incroyablement impressionnants. Ren ne lui rendait que deux ou trois centimètres mais tout en épaules et en muscles, il occupait un espace comme n'aurait jamais pu le faire Hux, bien plus filiforme. Quant à Phasma, elle était sans doute la femme la plus grande et la plus puissante de la galaxie. Hux était content de l'avoir comme alliée.

Il allongea le cou autant qu'il le pouvait pour combler la différence de taille.

Face à eux, trois paires d'yeux les observaient. Ceux de Luke Skywalker étaient posés sur lui. Mais probablement plus pour éviter Ren que par réel intérêt. Calrissian scrutait Phasma en souriant. Quant à Palpatine, il regardait droit devant lui, son regard sans âge éteint. Pauvre vieux. Hux ne savait même pas si l'ancien Empereur de la gastronomie savait ce qu'il fichait là. On avait dû le sortir de sa maison de retraite rien que par coup médiatique.

_ Et voilà l'entrée ! annonça Antilles en se plaçant juste derrière Skywalker.

Des serveurs déposèrent trois assiettes devant le jury et déclochèrent. Une forte odeur mélangeant sucre et épices monta dans la salle, faisant lever une nuée de murmures appréciateurs des premiers rangs.

_ Peux-tu nous expliquer ton plat, Ben ? demanda Antilles.

Kylo ne prit même pas la peine de le corriger. Il était trop occupé à lorgner le bout de ses chaussures sur lesquelles avait sauté un peu de jus de Wasaka. Et à éviter son oncle qui se trouvait pile face à lui.

_ C'est la soupe saveur Wasaka de mon oncle Chewie, grommela-t-il, si bas que même Hux eut du mal à l'entendre.

Antilles eut la bonté de ne pas insister davantage. De toute façon aussi bien Skywalker que Calrissian devaient savoir qui était l'oncle Chewie. Et Palpatine, Hux doutait même qu'il se souvienne de son propre nom.

Les trois jurés plongèrent leurs cuillères dans les assiettes.

Hux observa discrètement Ren. Il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Les mains dans le dos, Hux croisa les doigts pour que cela arrive. Ca ferait une anecdote de tout premier choix qui ferait rire dans les cuisines du Finalizer pour de nombreuses années.

A la surprise générale, Luke Skywalker fut le premier à briser le silence.

_ C'est bon, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hux crut que Ren allait défaillir. Qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour le rattraper…

_ Merci, articula-t-il d'une voix étrangement fluette.

_ Les poils de Wookie apportent une touche très authentique, poursuivit Luke, mais sans relever les yeux.

Là-dessus, Ren parut reprendre vie. Lui qui s'était affaissé lorsque les cuillères avaient touché sa soupe se redressa d'un coup et jeta un regard goguenard à Hux. Il se payait même le luxe d'un léger rictus.

_ Les poils de Wookie ? interrogea Wedge.

Skywalker opina.

_ Quand les Wookies cuisinent, c'est impossible d'éviter les poils. C'est un fait à accepter.

_ Bien… Et vous Lando, votre opinion ?

Calrissian reprit une cuillérée enthousiaste avant de répondre.

_ C'est délicieux. Je n'avais plus mangé de cuisine Wookie depuis des années. Avec toutes les épices qu'ils utilisent, c'est un coup à chopper la turista. Mais ça, c'est bien dosé. Le mélange sucré-salé est plaisant et les billes de purées apportent énormément de fraicheur. J'aime beaucoup.

Hux sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Apparemment Ren avait fait du bon boulot et tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

_ Et les poils de Wookie ? insista Antilles.

Lando éclata de rire.

_ Oh voyons Wedge, tu me connais ! Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai du poil de Wookie en bouche !

Antilles dissimula mal un sourire.

_ Il y a juste une chose, reprit Skywalker, la mine renfrognée. Je sens comme une amertume dont je n'avais pas conscience dans la recette originelle.

_ J'ai ajouté le jus d'un pamplemousse pour symboliser mes larmes, avoua Ren à mi-voix.

Hux se retint à grand peine de rouler théâtralement des yeux. Luke, lui, ne s'en priva pas. Le Général n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi proche du cuisinier hippie qui aimait cultiver des racines et jouer de l'ocarina aux cerfs. Ou quelque chose du genre. Hux avait vraiment du mal à imaginer ce qu'on pouvait avoir comme activités quand on habitait en pleine nature. Quant à Calrissian, il éclata de rire.

_ Oh Benny ! s'écria-t-il. Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu il y a quinze ans ! Quand tu avais quinze ans ! Toujours le même ! As-tu découvert le secret de l'adolescence éternelle, Ben Solo ? plaisanta-t-il.

Ren se mordit les lèvres de gène et de colère mais il ne réagit pas. Possiblement parce qu'il n'y avait que des cuillères sur la table et qu'il était difficile de tuer quelqu'un efficacement avec ces choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hux fut soulagé quand Antilles intervint pour changer de sujet et se tourna vers Palpatine.

_ Et vous Sheev ? Votre opinion ?

_ C'est bon, commenta sobrement celui-ci.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à en tirer davantage, Wedge n'insista pas. Il leva un doigt et les assiettes furent débarrassées et remplacées par de nouvelles.

Hux resserra l'emprise de ses mains nouées dans son dos. Son moment arrivait.

Les tubes de Kadaïf firent naître un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage de Calrissian et même Skywalker leva un sourcil interpelé.

_ Chef Hux, si vous voulez bien expliquer votre plat ? demanda Antilles.

_ Ce sont des bouchées à la reine, fit Hux d'une voix ferme et posée.

Il était bon à s'exprimer en public et il aimait ça. Il savait qu'il était capable de captiver presque n'importe lequel de ses interlocuteurs.

_ Mais comme elles sont déstructurées, ajouta-t-il, je les ai rebaptisées Bouchées à la Ren.

Il lança un long regard appuyé à son coéquipier qui prit une mine outrée. Il entendit Calrissian pouffer et décela une lueur dans le regard de Skywalker. Et voilà, il s'était mis le jury dans la poche.

_ Pour les restructurer, poursuivit-il, il suffit de remplir le trou de sauce blanche.

_ Intéressant, fit Lando en saisissant le petit broc.

A l'instar des autres membres du jury, il versa la sauce dans le tube. Les légumes qu'il avait gélifiés se mirent à fondre, libérant tout leur arôme.

Confiant, Hux les regarda prendre les premières bouchées. Skywalker hocha la tête, Calrissian rayonnait et Hux crut même voir un peu d'émotion sur le visage de Palpatine mais peut-être était-ce juste là un vœu pieux de sa part.

_ C'est bon, c'est propre, c'est bien fait. L'idée de rajouter la sauce au dernier moment est excellente et permet de conserver tout le croustillant du Kadaïf. Technique parfaite, goût impeccable, pour moi c'est une vraie réussite.

Hux n'aurait jamais cru que recevoir une salve de compliments de la part de Luke Skywalker, dont la cuisine était diamétralement opposée à la sienne, lui réchaufferait autant le cœur. Ou peut-être était-ce juste parce que Ren avait rentré de plus en plus la tête dans les épaules à chaque élément positif. Il paraissait désormais plus petit que Hux, vouté qu'il était sur lui-même.

_ Rien à ajouter, fit Lando. Sublime de la première à la dernière bouchée.

Il ordonna même à l'un des serveurs de lui ramener un morceau de pain pour terminer la sauce.

_ C'est très bon, conclut Palpatine.

Hux avait l'impression de briller tel un astre. Il avait eu un « très » de plus que Ren sur le commentaire de Palpatine ! Dans tes grandes dents, Kylo Ren ! Il espérait que cette démonstration de haut vol ferait fermer son clapet à cet imbécile et qu'il allait au moins commencer à lui obéir, ou à défaut, le respecter.

_ Nous allons passer au dessert, fit Antilles quand le jury eut terminé les assiettes de Hux.

Phasma se tendit aux côtés de ce dernier et Hux ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils. Son chef pâtissier était habituellement imperturbable. Obnubilé qu'il avait été par Ren, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle mais quelque chose clochait.

Les trois assiettes furent apportées et découvertes et à l'instar du jury, Hux eut un frémissement de surprise.

_ C'est rigolo, commenta Lando, on dirait un caillou.

_ C'est parce que c'est un caillou, répliqua Luke en tâtant l'objet.

_ J'ai passé mon enfance sur une planète où le sucre n'existe pas. Où le miel n'existe pas. Où les fruits n'existent pas, expliqua Phasma, le visage impassible et les yeux fixés au loin, au-delà de la tête du jury.

Hux crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Kylo Ren était contagieux ou quoi ?

_ Ma mère nous préparait ces cailloux poivrés à sucer en dessert pour donner un peu de piquant à un quotidien culinaire bien fade. C'est pourquoi j'ai absolument tenu à refaire ce dessert pour vous ce soir. Pour vous rappeler que tous les plats de l'enfance ne sont pas que des bons souvenirs.

_ Exactement ! Exactement ! approuva avec véhémence Ren.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais bougre d'abruti ! s'emporta Hux en se tournant vers lui. Tu as été élevé par la plus grande famille de cuisiniers de l'univers !

Ren fit sa moue vexée qui donna envie à Hux de lui attraper la lèvre inférieure et de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces.

Sans se soucier d'eux, Luke Skywalker prit la parole.

_ C'est une belle leçon que nous recevons là. Et je te remercie de nous la donner. C'est avec une grande humilité que nous l'acceptons et que nous allons goûter ton plat.

_ Oui bon après, fit Calrissian qui avait déjà mis son caillou en bouche, c'est jamais qu'un caillou avec du poivre.

_ C'est un message, c'est un symbole, expliqua Luke.

_ C'est un caillou, répliqua Lando.

_ Ah, apparemment nous voyons apparaître les premiers désaccords dans le jury, s'amusa Antilles. Chers candidats, nous vous remercions de votre dégustation. Vous pouvez maintenant regagner vos postes de travail pendant que les juges délibèrent.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs places, Phasma se pencha vers Hux.

_ Désolée, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment battre Dameron sur ce thème. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de jouer sur l'émotion.

_ Espérons que ça suffise, grogna Hux qui aurait tout de même apprécié d'être consulté avant.

Il avait vraiment cru l'espace d'un instant que Phasma s'était transformée en Kylo-bis. Et il avait assez d'un seul modèle.

Les minutes parurent très longues à Hux alors qu'ils attendaient le jugement à venir. Même l'équipe de la Petite Résistance semblait plus nerveuse qu'auparavant. Certes ils discutaient ou riaient, mais ils étaient un peu plus palots, un peu plus nerveux.

Hux resta parfaitement droit à son poste de travail, tout comme au début de l'épreuve.

Sur le côté, il devenait Ren qui allait et venait, s'agenouillait, se relevait, grognait, soufflait, dans la plus parfaite imitation d'un Rancor.

Quant à Phasma, elle avait sorti un magazine de Hux ne savait où et lisait paisiblement, assise les jambes croisées sur sa table. Il n'eut pas le courage de passer outre Ren pour aller lui dire qu'une table c'était fait pour travailler, pas pour s'assoir. Il lui en toucherait deux mots plus tard.

Enfin, Wedge Antilles leur fit signe d'approcher et tous les six s'installèrent en rang d'oignons face aux juges. Hux était plus stressé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre mais il mettait ça sur le compte de Ren qui se trémoussait à ses côtés comme s'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, notre jury s'est mis d'accord sur un verdict qui déterminera quelle équipe remportera cette première manche. Messieurs du jury, pouvez-vous nous annoncer, pour le dessert, qui a remporté le duel ?

Lando Calrissian se pencha, les mains croisées sur la table.

_ Je ne vous cache pas que sur ce plat, les délibérations ont été rudes entre le Chef Skywalker et moi-même. Mais au final, nous avons choisi la Tour Gourmande de Poe Dameron. L'histoire du Chef Phasma était belle mais le Chef Dameron a engagé plus de travail et c'est cela que nous avons choisi de récompenser ici.

Dameron poussa un cri de joie que Hux trouva indécent. Phasma hocha la tête. Son coup de poker avait presque réussi. Tant pis. Il restait toujours son plat et éventuellement celui de Ren pour décrocher la victoire.

_ Ca fait donc un point pour l'équipe de la Petite Résistance, résuma Antilles. Et pour le plat principal, qui s'est distingué ?

Hux releva le menton. Il était sûr de lui. Ses bouchées à la Ren ne pouvaient échouer face à un plat de cantine. Ren avait d'ailleurs terminé de tortiller et le fixait comme sur le point d'éclater de rire si Hux perdait. Il pouvait toujours attendre

_ Pour le plat, reprit Calrissian, nos votes ont été unanimes. Ce sont les bouchées du Chef Hux qui l'emportent. Nous sommes désolés Finn mais techniquement et gustativement l'assiette du Chef Hux était supérieure. Tu t'es bien battu mais tu avais à faire à un très grand chef aujourd'hui.

Finn ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ? Depuis quand 2187 avait un nom ?

Hux jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son adversaire qui avait la tête baissée et la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents pour dissimuler son émotion. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait le commis ? Qu'il allait être capable de le balayer ? A un concours de plonge peut-être mais certainement pas en cuisine !

Poe Dameron posa longuement sa main sur l'épaule de « Finn » pour le consoler.

_ Tu as vraiment fait une très belle assiette, Finn. La prochaine fois tu l'auras.

Compte là-dessus, pensa Hux en fronçant le nez.

_ On croit en toi Finn, ajouta la Fille en lui saisissant le bras.

Rha ! Toute cette débauche de bons sentiments mielleux lui faisait presque pourrir les dents ! Heureusement il y avait la mine ronchon de Ren pour le distraire. Cet abruti n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il perdrait face à un ex-commis ? Ou alors il était nerveux parce que c'était désormais à son entrée d'être jugée. Dans tous les cas, il tirait une tronche de trois kilomètres de long, mordillant l'intérieur de sa propre bouche et son grand nez pointant en direction de ses chaussures.

_ Nous sommes donc à une égalité parfaite entre la brigade du Finalizer et celle de la Petite Résistance, insista Wedge Antilles. Ce sont donc les entrées qui vont faire la différence et déterminer qui remportera cette première manche. Lando ?

Calrissian observa tour à tour la Fille, qui sautillait sur place, les yeux brillants et les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, et Ren, toujours fasciné par le sol mais émanant cette animalité qui lui était si caractéristique. Quelque soit le résultat, il était prêt à lâcher la bête en lui et Hux était épuisé rien que d'y penser. Parce que s'il se passait quoique ce soit de grave, c'était à lui qu'on demanderait des comptes, pas à Snoke et encore moins à Ren lui-même.

_ Pour les entrées, déclara finalement Lando, nous avons une fois de plus eu bien du mal à nous décider. La fraicheur et l'émotion du plat de Rey nous ont vraiment touchés. Quant au plat de Benny, il était bien exécuté et plein d'authenticité. Bravo à tous les deux pour vos réalisations.

_ Merci Chef ! Euh… monsieur Calrissian ! s'enthousiasma la Fille comme si elle venait déjà de remporter la victoire.

Ren grommela quelque chose que même Hux à ses côtés ne comprit pas. Mais il doutait qu'il s'agisse de remerciements. Plutôt une correction de son nom.

_ Cependant, nous avons choisi de donner la victoire à l'assiette de Rey…

_ QUUUOIIIII !

Le hurlement de Ren figea tout le monde, sauf Luke Skywalker qui une fois de plus roula des yeux avec force et conviction. Et Hux qui l'imita sans gêne.

_ Mon plat était bien plus abouti que le sien ! Plus technique ! Plus…

Hux cessa de l'écouter à ce moment-là. Qu'en savait Ren ? Il n'avait pas plus vu ni goûté le plat de la Fille que lui.

_ Le pamplemousse était de trop, Ben, le coupa Skywalker.

_ Tu… Vous… bafouilla Ren, postillonnant sur des mètres à la ronde.

Puis il poussa un nouveau hurlement, attrapa la table des chefs et la renversa de toutes ses forces. Skywalker, Antilles et Calrissian la retinrent au dernier moment avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur Palpatine.

Sans un regard en arrière, Ren sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées.

_ Il faudrait apprendre à maîtriser votre équipe, lança Antilles à Hux en aidant les membres du jury à replacer la table.

Hux lui jeta son meilleur regard blasé.

_ C'est son éducation de base qui laisse à désirer, répliqua-t-il.

Et personne n'insista, laissant pour le moment de côté la problématique Ren.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, reprit Antilles, après ce bref interlude, nous pouvons donc conclure que c'est l'équipe de la Petite Résistance qui remporte cette première manche deux points contre un. La prochaine épreuve aura lieu dans trois jours, dans les locaux de la Petite Résistance. J'espère vous retrouver aussi nombreux et merci à nos candidats et ainsi qu'aux membres du jury. A très bientôt.

Les candidats saluèrent une dernière fois les juges, puis ils quittèrent la salle sous des applaudissements timides. Les membres de la Petite Résistance ne cessaient de se féliciter mutuellement et Hux pressa le pas pour s'éloigner d'eux. Il retint un sursaut quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Poe Dameron.

_ Félicitations à votre équipe, Général, fit-il à Hux avec un clin d'œil. Ce fut une bien belle épreuve.

Hux força un sourire qui devait être aussi crédible que s'il avait mordu dans un brocoli.

_ Et puis chapeau hein, pour gérer l'autre monstre. Vous avez une sacrée force de caractère. Déjà la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait laissé un bien sale souvenir.

_ Kylo Ren est un cuisinier de talent qui à l'instar des grands artistes rencontre quelques soucis émotionnels. Mais je ne doute pas que son présent échec le motivera à mettre son cœur dans son plat lors de la prochaine épreuve…

Hux espérait juste qu'il ne le fasse pas « littéralement ».

_ … et que nous remporterons haut la main la manche, conclut-il. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Chef Dameron.

_ Poe ! Pas Chef Dameron.

_ Chef Dameron, insista froidement Hux avant de s'éloigner.

Non mais il croyait quoi ce type ? Il le plantait avant de signer son contrat de travail, volait un de ses commis, le battait dans la première manche d'un concours de cuisine et il pensait pouvoir faire copain-copain avec Hux à coups de clins d'œil, de sourires charmeurs et de mains baladeuses. Désolé, mais ça ne se passait pas comme ça ! Pas avec Hux !

Et puis c'était quoi cette façon qu'il avait eu d'insulter Ren ? Hux n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre sa défense et il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il avait débité. Ren était juste un imbécile avec le caractère d'un prépubère. Mais le trainer plus bas que terre était le rôle de Hux, pas celui de Dameron ! Et il ne laisserait personne empiéter sur ses plates-bandes !

Il était déjà contrarié par la perte de cette manche, il fallait en plus que Dameron en rajoute une couche. Hux était presque tenté de s'occuper du dessert lors de la prochaine épreuve, juste pour l'humilier sur son propre terrain. Sans compter qu'avant de sortir de la salle, il avait jeté un œil aux gradins pour constater que Snoke s'était déjà éclipsé. Mais bordel à quoi jouait-il ? D'abord il lui collait Ren dans les pattes et maintenant, au lieu de soutenir son équipe, il disparaissait. Hux se sentait de plus en plus frustré.

Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il poussa la porte du vestiaire et découvrit le chaos qui y régnait. Ren avait tout retourné là-dedans. Les bancs étaient dans tous les sens, les portes des armoires défoncées et même les poubelles avaient volé à travers la pièce. Quant à Ren, il était assis sur le seul petit tabouret encore intact, face à son casier, le nez dans la vieille toque de son grand-père à qui il marmonnait des propos haineux. Il offrait à Hux le spectacle de son dos nu, tout en muscles, sueur et grains de beauté, sa veste ayant terminé à terre à l'issue de sa crise de colère.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Hux hésita sur la marche à suivre. Aller consoler Ren était hors de question. Il était son chef, pas sa mère, ni sa nounou. L'ignorer était une option tentante. Hux avait eu beau s'épousseter du mieux possible, il était encore couvert de poils de Wookie et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se changer. Mais ça aurait été trop complaisant vis-à-vis de Ren. Après tout, Hux devait assoir son autorité sur tous les membres de sa brigade sans exception. Alors il décida d'utiliser sa nouvelle arme secrète.

Il s'avança vers son propre casier, les semelles de caoutchouc de ses chaussures de sécurité crissant sur le sol poli.

_ Tu avais fait un beau plat… admit Hux.

_ J'aurais dû gagner, grogna Ren.

_ … mais ton attitude a tout gâché, termina le Général sans prendre en compte la remarque de son collègue. Avant de partir, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça… Benny.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Hux se retrouva plaqué à la porte métallique de son casier, l'énorme main de Ren autour de son cou et son front bouillant contre le sien. S'il était une chose qu'il ne pouvait retirer à Ren, c'était qu'il était rapide. Et puissant, très puissant. Bien plus que Hux.

_ Utilise encore une fois ce nom, gronda Ren de sa voix grave, et je t'étrangle avec tes propres entrailles.

Hux tenta de se dégager mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'énorme masse qui le maintenait.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur, répondit-il, le souffle court et la voix râpeuse.

Même ainsi menacé, il était hors de question qu'il cède du terrain.

Ren resserra sa prise et Hux commença à manquer d'air. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade et vite. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi athlétique que Ren mais il ne manquait pas de ressources. Et face à la force brute, il connaissait une solution infaillible, un bon coup de genou dans les parties !

Il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa à ce moment-là. Peut-être était-ce le manque d'air. Ou la fatigue de la compétition. Mais au lieu de lever son genou avec violence, il glissa juste sa cuisse entre celles de Ren.

Ce dernier recula brusquement, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il fixa Hux quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, puis il jaillit hors des vestiaires et s'enfuit en courant, torse nu, dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

_ Imbécile, grogna Hux en frottant son cou endolori.

Mais il ne savait pas cette fois-ci s'il parlait de Ren ou de lui.

En tout cas, ce qu'il avait conclu c'était que seuls les hommes de plus de soixante ans pouvaient appeler Ren Benny sans risquer la mort. Il s'en souviendrait…

Il ramassa la veste chiffonnée de Ren et ce qu'il supposait être la toque de Vader et les jeta dans le casier de leur propriétaire qu'il claqua sans retenue.

Puis il se tourna vers le sien pour enfin se débarrasser de ses vêtements couverts de poils et de l'odeur de Ren.

_ Imbécile, répéta-t-il les dents serrées.

(à suivre…)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour chers lecteurs! Encore merci de me lire et vraiment vraiment merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. C'est tellement encourageant. J'espère que cette plus-si-petite histoire continuera à vous amuser! Bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Hux soupira et s'étira pour détendre son dos autant que possible. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils étaient dans la navette les menant jusqu'à la Petite Résistance et l'ambiance à bord était glaciale.

Il n'avait pas revu Ren depuis ce qu'il nommait dans sa tête leur « altercation » dans les vestiaires et au moment de monter à bord, le grand cuisinier avait utilisé son rideau de cheveux pour éviter son regard.

Pourtant, la veille, Hux avait tenté d'organiser une réunion au sein de l'équipe pour mettre en place la stratégie de la prochaine étape mais Ren n'était pas venu. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Phasma qui avait passé toute l'heure les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à le fixer comme si l'absence de Ren était sa faute. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Mais ça Phasma n'était pas supposée le savoir. Pas même le deviner.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? avait-elle demandé lorsqu'il était devenu évident que Ren n'allait plus pointer le bout de son long nez.

Hux avait haussé les épaules. Il avait cherché un commentaire insultant et sarcastique mais n'avait rien trouvé de valable, encore gêné quand il repensait à la façon dont il avait pressé sa cuisse dans l'entrejambe de Ren.

_ Absolument rien, avait-il maugréé avant de quitter la salle, la réunion annulée.

Et désormais il était coincé dans un tout petit espace, sur un siège trop dur, avec Ren sur le banc face à lui, qui semblait fasciné par le travail de peinture sur le mur gris métal à l'opposé de Hux et Phasma qui les fixait tour à tour comme si elle scrutait leurs esprits à la recherche du moindre indice. Et cela faisait des heures que ça durait. Au point que Hux se demandait s'il n'allait pas fermer les yeux et prétendre dormir.

Ou alors, il pouvait se jeter sur le pilote et faire exploser la navette. Ca mettrait au moins un terme définitif à cette situation ridicule.

Il consulta l'heure. Ils en avaient encore pour au moins deux heures de voyage avant D'Qar. Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il ne parvenait pas à maintenir immobiles pianotant tour à tour sur ses genoux, le banc sous ses fesses, puis de nouveau sur ses genoux.

Agacé contre lui-même pour son manque de discipline, il attrapa son datapad et tenta de lire un peu. Mais là encore impossible de se concentrer. Il sentait le regard de Phasma revenir sur lui mais dès qu'il relevait les yeux, elle paraissait plongée dans sa propre lecture. Et contre son gré, il finissait toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par observer Ren, ou plutôt la masse de ses cheveux d'où dépassait juste le profil de son nez, sa tête obstinément tournée vers le mur. Que cet idiot continue ainsi et il allait chopper un torticolis !

Finalement, Phasma posa son « Mode et Chrome » du mois et brisa le silence.

_ Puisque nous sommes tous là, pourquoi ne pas tenir la réunion d'hier ?

Hux garda la bouche close quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il avait bien songé à cette possibilité mais n'avait pas trouvé en lui la volonté de parler le premier et de se confronter à Ren. L'énerver dans un espace aussi restreint était risqué. Il n'y avait nulle part où s'abriter s'il piquait l'une de ses célèbres crises. Et Hux risquait de l'éjecter dans l'espace si Ren l'accusait de le molester dans les vestiaires. Il avait une réputation à tenir et tripoter ses collègues après le service n'en faisait pas partie. C'est Phasma qui avait un sérail de commis, pas lui. Il y avait bien eu une petite compétition entre eux à ce sujet lors de leurs débuts au Finalizer mais Hux avait trouvé que coucher avec des subalternes causait plus de troubles qu'autre chose et il admirait Phasma pour gérer ça avec brio. Son harem lui vouait un véritable culte et lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

_ Pourquoi pas, grommela-t-il finalement.

_ Quelle réunion d'hier ? lança Ren, toujours tourné de l'autre côté.

_ Victoire ! Il a terminé de bouder ! lança Hux en roulant des yeux.

_ Je ne boudais pas ! s'offusqua Kylo en les fixant enfin, la moue sur ses lèvres contredisant ses propos.

Hux ouvrit la bouche. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas et qu'envenimer plus encore la situation n'était pas la meilleure solution pour l'équipe mais c'était l'effet que Kylo Ren avait sur lui et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Heureusement, Phasma fut plus rapide que lui à répondre.

_ Le Général avait prévu une réunion hier pour mettre au point notre stratégie sur cette épreuve. Tu n'as pas eu le mémo ?

_ J'ai bloqué ses messages, répliqua Ren d'un ton qui dénotait une évidence.

Hux sentit sa mâchoire se serrer.

_ Bravo, très mature, railla-t-il.

Ren haussa les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

_ De toute façon c'est idiot, ajouta-t-il. La seule stratégie à avoir c'est de gagner. Il n'y a pas besoin de discuter des heures.

_ Oui, de gagner, fit Hux sans supprimer le sarcasme dans sa voix. Avec de la vraie cuisine. Il ne suffit pas de jeter de l'encre de seiche sur un cassoulet pour « symboliser la noirceur de son âme sur la flatulence de la vie » pour faire un grand plat.

Ren, qui était vouté depuis le début du trajet, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, se redressa lentement. Son regard était sombre, ses lèvres pincées et son expression hautaine mais outrée.

_ C'est comme ça que tu vois ma cuisine. Quand tu parlais de salade et d'Endor je pensais que c'était une pique mais non. C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois ma cuisine.

_ C'est tout ce que tu m'as montré, répliqua Hux avec dédain.

Face au silence mutin de Ren, il poursuivit.

_ J'ai ajouté le jus d'un pamplemousse pour symboliser mes larmes, gnagnagna, fit-il en imitant la voix grave de Ren, son visage exprimant tout son mépris pour l'initiative de son collègue.

Ren rougissant brusquement fut une vraie surprise pour Hux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se cachant de nouveau derrière la masse noire de ses cheveux.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ce que je cherche à faire, souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

_ Mais personne ne comprend ce que tu cherches à faire ! s'emporta Hux. Et ça nous a coûté la première manche.

Ren le fusilla du regard. Il était vrai que Hux avait vraiment tapé bas avec sa dernière réflexion. Mais ça lui faisait un bien fou de secouer un peu ce crétin chevelu et de le mettre face à ses responsabilités.

_ Je vais te… gronda Ren tel un chien enragé.

_ Me quoi ? le défia Hux, le menton levé. M'étrangler contre un mur ?

Il sentit que c'était là la remarque de trop. Ren vira à l'écarlate et il se referma comme une moule à marée basse, sa tête penchée si bas qu'elle était presque entre ses genoux. Hux lui-même se sentit rosir, la chaleur s'étalant sur ses joues ordinairement pâles jusqu'à ses oreilles, son cou et même le haut de son torse. Tout ceci était ridicule !

Phasma se leva brusquement et Hux crut qu'il allait avoir le droit à une réflexion, voire à une tarte et pas du genre aux pommes, pour la façon dont il parlait à Ren. Au lieu de cela, elle leur sourit poliment tour à tour.

_ Veuillez m'excuser messieurs mais je dois vous laisser quelques minutes, ma vessie arrive au bout de ses capacités.

Et ma patience aussi, entendit implicitement Hux.

_ Mais je vous en prie, reprit-elle, poursuivez sans moi. Vous êtes sur la bonne piste.

Elle eut un clin d'œil aussi peu discret que le reste de sa personne pour Hux qui secoua la tête d'agacement, puis elle se glissa par une petite porte au fond menant au cabinet de toilette de la navette.

Hux soupira longuement et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il était déjà épuisé et pourtant, leur séjour de deux jours sur D'Qar n'avait même pas encore commencé. Dans quel état serait-il demain, jour de l'épreuve, il n'osait l'imaginer.

_ Ecoute, fit-il à l'encontre de Ren, ton plat a été apprécié des juges. Et ça s'est joué vraiment à pas grand-chose. Donc tu n'es pas un cuisinier aussi terrible que je le pensais…

Ren grogna et Hux ne comprit pas s'il s'agissait là d'un remerciement ou d'une insulte. Dans le doute, il poursuivit, bien décidé à ramener un peu de cohésion dans l'équipe avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment. Et s'il devait mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin, il le ferait, même si cela lui faisait encore plus mal que si on l'avait embroché pour un méchoui. C'était ça aussi être un bon leader.

_ Personnellement, je ne suis pas persuadé que le talent est génétique. En fait, je compte plus sur le travail et la discipline. Mais toi, tu as eu la chance de baigner dans l'univers de la gastronomie depuis ta plus jeune enfance. Tu as été formé par les meilleurs. Tu as rencontré tous les grands chefs. Tu as dû crouler sous les enseignements. Tes connaissances théoriques et pratiques doivent être immenses. Et il y a de la passion dans ce que tu fais. Si tu parvenais à canaliser tout ça, tu pourrais être le plus grand de tous.

_ Je suis le plus grand de tous.

Hux renifla. Ren avait tenté de mettre de la conviction dans sa réponse mais malgré la gravité de son timbre, il avait sonné presque comme un petit garçon qui a besoin de se rassurer.

_ Tu es meilleur que Vader ? le piqua-t-il.

Ren se plaqua le dos au mur, les mains jointes entre ses jambes, et regarda Hux du coin des yeux.

_ Je le serai, assura-t-il.

_ Prouve-le en gagnant ton épreuve. Comme je te l'ai dit, je crois plus au travail et à la rigueur qu'à…

_ Ca te va bien de dire ça, le coupa Ren, un sourire moqueur sur sa grande bouche. Ton père dirigeait l'école de cuisine de Palpatine. Tu as aussi rencontré tous les grands chefs.

_ Ca prouve que je sais de quoi je parle, contra Hux. Et mon père ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter, détestant avoir à se justifier auprès de Ren.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais été pistonné ? railla Ren, sentant qu'il tenait là une des faiblesses de Hux.

_ Pas comme certains, grogna celui-ci en soutenant son regard.

Tous deux savaient que si Ren travaillait sur le Finalizer c'était juste parce qu'il avait le soutien de Snoke. Il n'avait jamais même passé de test ou d'entretien d'embauche.

_ Le Chef Snoke est le seul à voir mon vrai potentiel, se défendit Ren. Il sait.

_ Ta famille ne croyait pas en toi ?

Ren eut un vague geste entre le mépris et le dépit. Ses yeux étaient devenus fuyants, son visage fermé et ses jambes sans fin s'agitaient compulsivement. Il était évident que le sujet de sa famille était délicat, comme l'avait depuis longtemps deviné Hux.

_ Tu l'as dit, fit Ren alors que Hux croyait ne jamais avoir de réponse, j'ai croulé sous les enseignements. Ils ont tous voulu m'imposer leur vue, ma mère et ses classiques d'il y a trente ans, mon oncle et ses légumes oubliés cultivés dans la bouse de banthas… Aucun n'a jamais cherché à savoir qui j'étais vraiment et ce que je pouvais faire par moi-même.

Hux sentit là sa chance de canaliser Ren.

_ Moi j'aimerais le savoir, fit-il en se penchant en avant. Montre-moi.

Ren baissa les yeux sur Hux mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer en silence pendant de longues secondes.

Hux se souvenait très bien de la première fois que Snoke lui avait présenté Ren. Son visage lui avait semblé disgracieux, trop long, avec ses yeux trop petits, ses lèvres trop épaisses, son nez sans fin, sa pluie de grains de beauté et ses immenses oreilles qu'il tentait de cacher sous une masse de cheveux ridicule. Presque laid en fait. Mais il l'avait définitivement interpelé. Désormais il lui trouvait une indéniable beauté, atypique, fascinante, comme une toile de maître qu'il aurait mis du temps à appréhender, à comprendre. Et il se détestait pour s'être ainsi ramolli face à celui qui faisait de son quotidien en enfer. Il détourna les yeux, brusquement mal à l'aise.

C'est le moment que choisit Phasma pour revenir. Se glissant jusqu'à sa place, elle reprit en main son magazine.

_ Alors, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je vais remporter mon épreuve, répondit Ren d'un ton d'acier.

_ Oh vraiment ? fit-elle sans dissimuler son amusement.

_ Je vais faire un plat à la hauteur de mon niveau mais qu'ils puissent tout de même comprendre. Et sans pamplemousse. Ou salade, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin en direction de Hux.

_ Ou petit suisse, répliqua ce dernier.

_ Quoi ? s'étonna Ren.

Hux secoua la tête, amusé bien malgré lui.

_ Rien, laisse tomber.

« *** »

Quand leur navette se posa sur le tarmac de la Petite Résistance, le soleil se couchait sur la crête de pins entourant l'établissement, évoquant un paysage en flammes. Hux observa à la dérobée Ren et se demanda s'il était vraiment celui qui avait brûlé le restaurant de son oncle. Connaissant son tempérament, cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant. Mais lui poser la question maintenant aurait été malvenu. Leur discussion paraissait avoir apaisé Ren et Hux voulait plus que tout éviter un nouveau clash entre eux.

Leurs sacs à la main, ils découvrirent, les attendant les bras croisés et un sourire aux lèvres, Poe Dameron qui les salua à peine la porte de leur transport ouverte.

_ Salut à tous et bienvenue à la Petite Résistance ! Je suis votre comité d'accueil et je vais vous guider jusqu'à vos chambres. Je suis désolé d'être seul et de ne pas vous recevoir avec plus d'égards mais le restaurant est ouvert ce soir et mes collègues déjà au travail.

_ Et les clients sont privés de dessert ce soir ? railla Ren en fixant un regard ennuyé sur le chef pâtissier.

Poe eut un rire forcé, laissant apparaître le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pour lui.

_ J'ai encore quelques minutes avant que les commandes pour les desserts ne commencent à tomber. Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir me suivre.

Ils traversèrent d'un pas vif le parking bondé de la Petite Résistance. Des navettes de toutes origines étaient stationnées, démontrant la popularité du lieu, même après seulement quelques mois d'ouverture.

Hux devinait Ren qui scrutait chaque coin d'ombre, comme s'il craignait de voir apparaitre sa mère d'un instant à l'autre. Déjà lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés, avant même l'ouverture de la porte, il l'avait senti tendu. Mais apparemment Leia Organa n'avait pas plus envie de croiser son fils que l'inverse et c'est sans rencontrer personne que Poe les fit entrer par une issue de service.

_ Sur la droite au fond, expliqua-t-il, se trouve la salle. Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, nous sommes complets.

Un fort brouhaha leur arrivait effectivement du couloir.

_ Nous avons une petite cuisine accolée à la salle pour les finitions. Mais le plus gros de notre activité se trouve en sous-sol. Par ici.

Il leur tint une porte ouverte, donnant sur un escalier de béton puissamment éclairé de néons blancs. Phasma s'engagea, suivie par Hux et Ren. Une fois en bas des marches, ils découvrirent une agitation qu'ils connaissaient bien. Des serveurs poussaient avec enthousiasme de grandes portes battantes, criant plats et numéros de tables à la volée. Des ordres fusaient des différents chefs de partie à l'encontre des cuisiniers et des commis. Les poêles claquaient sur les gazinières, les viandes rissolaient dans le beurre, les odeurs se mélangeaient de manière presque entêtante. Hux sourit discrètement. Qu'il aimait cette ambiance électrique au moment du coup de feu ! Il avait presque envie de saisir un tablier et un couteau et de se mettre au travail.

_ Sur votre droite, vous avez la cuisine principale. Et juste derrière se trouve le laboratoire de pâtisserie, mon domaine, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Puis il tendit la main vers une pièce sombre.

_ Sur la gauche se trouve la salle où aura lieu la compétition. Ca n'est en rien comparable au Finalizer, bien sûr. Mais nous avons quand même pu aménager quelques gradins. Ce sera juste plus… intime, conclut-il d'un clin d'œil.

Hux surprit Ren qui grimaçait et il s'en amusa. C'est vrai que Dameron en faisait des tonnes. Ren aussi en général. Mais différemment.

_ Je vous ferais bien visiter plus en détail les cuisines mais je ne veux pas perturber le service. Peut-être demain matin si nous avons le temps ?

Aucun des membres du Finalizer ne parut très enthousiaste à cette idée et Dameron n'insista pas.

_ Je vais vous montrer vos chambres alors. Je sais que le voyage a été long et que vous voudrez sans doute vous reposer.

Il reprit sa marche rapide dans le couloir.

_ Nous n'avons pas à proprement parler de quoi recevoir des invités ici. Mais nous disposons de quelques chambres pour les membres du personnel. C'est assez spartiate mais propre et fonctionnel. Nous avons également prévu un plateau repas dans chacune des chambres si vous désirez grignoter quelque chose.

Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une section déserte où des portes blanches s'alignaient les unes après les autres. Dameron sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche de pantalon. Il leur en tendit trois.

_ Les numéros des portes sont sur les clés, expliqua-t-il. Les chambres sont toutes les mêmes donc pas de jaloux. La salle de bain et les toilettes sont communes, c'est la grande porte ouverte là-bas. J'ai laissé mon numéro de comlink dans vos chambres pour que vous puissiez me joindre en cas de problème. Je me tiens à votre entière disposition si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit mais s'il vous plait, pas de mauvaises blagues genre me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit juste pour le fun.

Son débit s'était accéléré et sur la fin de la tirade, il s'était tourné vers Ren comme si c'était de lui qu'il se méfiait. Ce dernier avait un rictus moqueur, de celui qui montrait que si l'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré auparavant, maintenant que Dameron la lui avait mise en tête, ça allait être très difficile de résister.

Le pâtissier claqua alors des mains.

_ Je suis désolé de vous planter comme ça mais ça va être l'heure de mes premières commandes. Installez-vous confortablement, Mangez, hydratez-vous, prenez bien soin de vos corps car demain, je veux des adversaires en pleine forme !

Il leur fit un nouveau clin d'œil et Hux décida qu'il s'agissait là d'un tic qu'il détestait.

_ Pour le petit-déjeuner, fit brusquement Dameron alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas, montez quand vous voulez dans la salle principale. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous préparer quelque chose. Allez, bonne nuit à tous et à demain !

Et il disparut au pas de course dans les couloirs.

_ Ce n'est pas l'accueil le plus chaleureux que j'ai reçu, commenta Phasma avec une petite moue blasée.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le pire que j'ai reçu, répliqua Ren.

_ Mais sérieusement, des plateaux repas ? se plaignit la chef pâtissier.

_ Ils n'ont peut-être pas voulu nous dévoiler toutes leurs cartes avant demain en nous servant un vrai repas, tenta Hux.

_ On leur avait servi quoi à leur arrivée sur le Finalizer ? demanda Phasma.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Rien. Snoke avait estimé que puisqu'ils étaient cuisiniers, ils devaient être capables de se débrouiller seuls.

_ Finalement, on est traités comme des rois, grogna Phasma en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds. On a vraiment dû passer pour des enflures, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

Hux eut un petit rire et même Ren l'imita.

_ Bon allez, fit Hux en cherchant le numéro de sa chambre sur sa clé, Dameron est insupportable mais il n'avait pas tort. Un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal. Je veux chacun d'entre vous au taquet demain.

_ Oui Général, répondit Phasma en mimant un salut militaire.

_ J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas collé un truc genre laxatif dans les plateaux repas, grogna Ren en étudiant à son tour sa clé.

_ Je ne pense pas, répondit Phasma en plaçant une main sur son cœur et en ouvrant ses yeux le plus grand possible. Parce que nous, à la Petite Résistance, nous sommes honnêtes, intègres et droits. Nous, à la Petite Résistance, nous sommes une bande de bons copains qui comptent sur la force de l'amitié pour gagner. Nous, à la Petite Résistance, nous savons que seules la solidarité et la joie de vivre nous permettront de…

_ Allez, allez, ça suffit, la coupa Hux, amusé bien malgré lui par son show. On a compris l'idée. Bonne nuit à tous les deux et…

Il s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés.

_ Juste pour être sûr, reprit-il, vous avez bien vos comlinks sur vous ? Comme nous sommes en territoire ennemi, nous devons être sûrs de pouvoir nous joindre à chaque instant.

Phasma avait déjà sorti le sien et le lui agitait sous le nez.

_ Ren ? insista Hux.

Celui-ci grimaça et récupéra son comlink au fond de son sac.

_ Je vais même désactiver le blocage des messages, grogna-t-il comme s'il faisait une faveur exceptionnelle à Hux.

Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était classé dans les maigres contacts de Ren sous le nom de Connard. Il ne releva pas mais Ren eut pour lui un petit sourire goguenard comme s'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

_ Hey, je suis Chrome Géant ! s'enthousiasma Phasma qui observait par-dessus leurs épaules.

Hux eut envie de faire remarquer que Ren était vraiment pitoyable lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir des pseudonymes, à commencer par le sien, mais l'ambiance était exceptionnellement bonne entre eux trois depuis leur discussion dans la navette et Hux ne voulait pas être celui qui mettrait un terme à cela. Il avait besoin de son équipe à fond car s'ils perdaient demain, c'en était fini d'eux. Du moins de leurs carrières.

Ils se souhaitèrent de nouveau bonne nuit et tous trois disparurent dans leurs chambres respectives.

« *** »

Comme l'avait précisé Dameron, la chambre était petite mais fonctionnelle. Il y avait un lit dont les draps paraissaient fraichement lavés, une petite table sur laquelle était posé le fameux plateau repas, une chaise de bois et une commode où Hux plaça son sac de voyage.

Il avait connu pire au cours de ses voyages galactiques.

Pressé d'aller se coucher, il s'attaqua de suite à sa nourriture. Le plateau repas était de bonne qualité. Chaque aliment était froid mais bien préparé et savamment assaisonné. Une belle petite démonstration en guise de pied de nez, pensa-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres après sa dernière bouchée. Il n'avait absolument rien laissé. Et pourtant, il n'était pas un gros mangeur malgré son métier.

Puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette. Il ne croisa ni Phasma, ni Ren, et n'entendit même aucun bruit lorsqu'il passa près de leurs portes.

Il se coucha directement et sortit son datapad pour lire un peu. Il feuilleta les grandes recettes classiques de Vader et les anthologies de Palpatine, qui étaient ses livres de chevet depuis son enfance. Et il n'y avait pas de mal à revoir ses bases avant une compétition. Mettre une touche de classicisme dans ses assiettes face à un tel jury pouvait aussi être un avantage si elle était bien amenée.

Hux n'était pas nerveux en pensant au lendemain mais il avait hâte de savoir quel serait le thème de l'épreuve. Il avait des milliers d'idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait envie de les mettre en œuvre.

Bien décidé à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, il éteignit tôt. Non sans avoir une dernière pensée pour son comlink. Il l'avait posé à côté de son oreiller pour être sûr de l'entendre en cas d'urgence. Comme si Ren pétait un plomb à l'idée de revoir sa mère et s'enfuyait nu dans la forêt à la seule lueur de la lune. Ce n'était pas du domaine de l'impossible dans la tête de Hux.

Après une dizaine de minutes sans trouver le sommeil, il le saisit.

 _N'envoie pas de message insultant à Dameron au milieu de la nuit_ , tapa-t-il.

 _Tu es l'homme le plus chiant de la galaxie_ , répondit Ren quelques secondes plus tard.

Hux reposa son comlink. Au moins Ren recevait désormais ses messages. Et lui répondait. Même si c'était pour l'insulter, c'était déjà un net progrès.

Lorsqu'il ferma de nouveau les yeux, Hux s'endormit dans la seconde.

« *** »

Lorsqu'il croisa Ren le lendemain, ce fut aux aurores. Hux était debout depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Il avait toujours été de ces gens qui se lèvent tôt et aiment mettre à profit leur énergie dès le matin. Il ne supportait pas de trainer dans les draps alors qu'il avait son compte de sommeil et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de virer à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière les adeptes de la grasse matinée.

Il finissait de se raser, sa douche déjà prise et ses cheveux humides, lorsque Ren sortit d'une des cabines, sa peau brillant de gouttelettes. A son instar, il avait une simple serviette blanche passée autour de la taille.

Hux avait bien entendu quelqu'un qui se lavait dans une douche près de la sienne mais il n'aurait pas misé un crédit sur Ren. Peut-être parce qu'il le voyait principalement comme un adolescent attardé, il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il était du genre à ne pas se lever avant au mieux midi.

_ Général ! le salua ironiquement Ren en s'approchant du miroir attenant, son propre rasoir à la main.

_ Ren, répondit poliment Hux avant de se rincer le visage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient tous deux aussi dénudés. Après tout, ils partageaient au quotidien un vestiaire. C'est pourquoi Hux ne se gêna pas pour discrètement laisser ses yeux trainer sur le formidable corps de Ren. L'homme était un imbécile mais physiquement il valait le détour.

Puis il saisit son peigne et son gel et entreprit de mettre en place chacune de ses mèches. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir les cheveux parfaitement en ordre.

_ C'est donc ainsi que tu façonnes cet incroyable casque, commenta Ren le ton moqueur.

Hux s'admira quelques instants. Il avait la même coupe depuis qu'il était enfant et en était très satisfait. Il ne lui fallait que peu de temps pour se coiffer, le geste étant devenu plus automatique encore que de se raser.

_ Et oui, répondit-il finalement en levant la main, j'utilise cet incroyable accessoire aux pouvoirs incommensurables qu'on appelle un peigne.

Il jeta le dit-objet dans le lavabo de Ren.

_ Tu devrais essayer de temps à autre.

Et aussitôt, il récupéra ses affaires et quitta la pièce, sentant le regard de Ren posé sur son dos. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de la sveltesse de sa silhouette ou des taches de rousseur qui constellaient ses épaules.

« *** »

Quand il s'était installé dans la salle principale pour le petit-déjeuner, Hux s'était attendu à ce que Ren débarque peu après. Mais le grand cuisinier ne pointa pas le bout de son nez et c'est Phasma qui le rejoignit alors qu'on lui apportait de belles tartines de pain perdu et un chocolat chaud sentant bon la cannelle. Hux se demanda si la brigade de la Petite Résistance cherchait à le gaver pour qu'il soit moins alerte pour la compétition de l'après-midi mais l'odeur était si appétissante qu'il entama ses tartines de bon cœur.

_ Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place face à lui.

Ils étaient tous deux à une petite table ronde près d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt de conifères qui bordait le restaurant.

_ Parfaitement. Et toi ? répondit-il en notant les cernes sous ses yeux.

Elle eut pour lui une grimace et il soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Alors que Hux allait insister, Poe Dameron arriva.

_ Chef Hux bonjour ! Le pain perdu est à votre goût ? Je me suis chargé moi-même de sa préparation.

Le ton toujours aussi enthousiaste de Dameron ennuya profondément Hux qui appréciait la quiétude matinale mais il fallait admettre que le petit déjeuner était de qualité. Il décida d'être donc poli envers son hôte, qui malgré des traits tirés, avait toujours l'œil aussi pétillant en attendant son commentaire.

_ C'est délicieux, merci, fit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

Il avait bien remarqué que Phasma lorgnait sur ses tartines mais il n'avait aucune intention de les lui laisser.

_ Et vous Chef Phasma, poursuivit Dameron avec un regard que Hux ne sut interpréter, aucun autre rongeur ne vous a importunée ?

Elle lui sourit et Hux ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils. Il s'était passé quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

_ Non, non, je n'ai plus eu de souci après votre intervention. Merci Chef Dameron.

Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, la Fille débarqua dans la salle.

_ Chef Poe-tissier ! appela-t-elle. Finn vous cherche ! Il dit que c'est urgent.

Dameron leur fit une petite révérence.

_ Encore une mission pour le sauveteur que je suis. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle.

Et il les abandonna seuls dans la grande salle, suivant la Fille dans la cuisine attenante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda pour la seconde fois Hux à Phasma qui faisait de grands gestes à un commis pour qu'on lui apporte la même chose qu'au Général.

_ Je ne comprends pas ta question.

_ Ta tête, sa tête, cette histoire de rongeurs, résuma-t-il.

Phasma poussa un long soupir.

_ Oui, bon, j'admets. J'ai peut-être, éventuellement, appelé Dameron au milieu de la nuit en prétendant entendre un bruit étrange dans ma chambre.

_ Quoi ? s'offusqua Hux. Tu as couché avec lui ?

Ce fut au tour de Phasma de se montrer outrée.

_ Non ! Evidemment que non ! Je voulais juste lui pourrir son sommeil pour qu'il soit moins performant aujourd'hui.

_ Ce n'est pas très fairplay, grogna Hux en prenant une gorgée de chocolat.

Pas trop sucré, juste comme il fallait, et bien onctueux.

_ On n'est pas censés être les gentils, grommela Phasma qui surveillait du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de son assiette.

_ Je suppose, répondit Hux dans un soupir. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es sentie le besoin de faire ça.

Elle se pencha en avant, le visage sérieux.

_ Hux, c'est le meilleur pâtissier du monde. Et il a le meilleur robot du monde. Si je veux gagner, il faut que je trouve des solutions. Le côté métaphysique du caillou n'a pas marché la première fois, il me fallait autre chose.

Il secoua la tête.

_ C'est ridicule. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu es le chef pâtissier du Finalizer et le Finalizer est considéré comme le meilleur restaurant de la galaxie.

_ Etait considéré, rectifia-t-elle.

_ Est considéré, répliqua-t-il, assez soupe-au-lait sur ce point. Et franchement le chef pâtissier du meilleur restaurant de la galaxie n'a rien à craindre d'un m'as-tu-vu même pas fichu de servir des croissants au petit déjeuner et qui se contente d'un pain perdu de grand-mère.

Phasma lui sourit.

_ Même si c'est un très bon pain perdu de grand-mère, se sentit-il forcé d'ajouter pour être complètement honnête.

_ Chef Hux, booster d'ego ! fit-elle d'un ton gentiment moqueur. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Méfie-toi, à ce rythme-là, bientôt tu feras des compliments à Ren.

Hux secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander où était d'ailleurs passé cette andouille. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas confiné dans sa chambre de peur de croiser sa mère, au point de jeûner. Pendant une seconde, il considéra l'idée de lui ramener à manger avant de trouver cela complètement idiot.

Un serveur apporta une assiette pleine à Phasma et ils poursuivirent leur petit-déjeuner paisiblement.

« *** »

Hux passa les heures suivantes dans sa chambre, principalement à lire et à se préparer mentalement pour la compétition. Phasma était partie faire une sieste, quant à Ren, il n'avait toujours donné aucune nouvelle. Hux songea à lui envoyer un message mais il n'avait aucune bonne raison pour cela. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, plus prompts à vouloir s'étriper qu'à discuter. Il prit donc son mal en patience, espérant que l'impétueux cuisinier saurait gérer son stress.

En début d'après-midi, même depuis le sous-sol, il entendit le bruit des premières navettes qui se posaient sur le tarmac du restaurant. Les spectateurs arrivaient et Hux sut qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer.

Il enfila sa veste sombre, le pantalon assorti et ses chaussures de sécurité. Puis il vérifia dans un petit miroir l'état de ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Tant mieux car il avait quand même abandonné son peigne à Ren, tout ça pour un bon mot et une petite pique. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de le récupérer le lendemain matin.

Il regarda l'heure une dernière fois et estima qu'il était temps de se rendre dans la salle du concours, au moins histoire d'évaluer l'environnement et le matériel disponible. Il saisit sa mallette de couteaux et sortit de sa chambre.

Le bruit d'une porte claquant derrière lui le fit se retourner. Ren se tenait dans le couloir, lui aussi en tenue et les cheveux soigneusement attachés. Hux se demanda s'il avait utilisé son peigne ou s'il se faisait des idées et que les cheveux de Kylo étaient exactement comme d'habitude.

_ Te voilà finalement, lança-t-il.

Ren verrouilla soigneusement sa chambre avant de lui répondre.

_ Tu t'inquiétais ? demanda-t-il, un rictus discret aux lèvres.

_ Pour l'équipe certainement, esquiva Hux. Un désistement serait terrible de conséquences.

_ Je ne vais pas me désister, répondit Ren d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

_ Même si un cent-cinquantième oncle débarque ? le taquina Hux alors qu'ils remontaient côte à côte le couloir.

_ Je me suis préparé à toute éventualité. Même à celle où ma mère viendrait m'aborder. J'ai médité toute la journée et je suis prêt.

_ Tu as quoi ? s'écria Hux en stoppant net.

_ J'ai médité, fit Ren avec un grand retour de la moue boudeuse face au visage mi-incrédule mi-amusé de Hux.

Ce dernier gloussa.

_ Oh ça va ! le rabroua Ren. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes comportementaux ! Alors oui, je médite. Ca m'aide.

Hux fit appel à toute sa force de volonté pour gommer son amusement de son visage.

_ J'admets, je ne te voyais pas comme le genre de type qui médite mais…

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour rattraper le coup. Ce n'était pas le moment de se brouiller avec Ren qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de bonne volonté que depuis la veille.

_ … c'est un comportement très adulte et je t'en félicite, ajouta-t-il en espérant qu'un compliment aussi plat qu'il soit suffirait à amadouer Ren.

Ce dernier grogna, pas forcément dupe, mais il n'avait pas dans le regard cette défiance que lui avait toujours connu Hux.

C'est dans un silence confortable qu'ils atteignirent la salle. Les portes en étaient grandes ouvertes et une puissante lumière s'en échappait, ainsi qu'un brouhaha constant de voix et de pas. Wedge Antilles se tenait à l'entrée.

_ Vous êtes en avance messieurs, fit-il à leur approche sans autre forme de salut.

_ Nous aimerions apprécier notre environnement avant l'épreuve, répondit Hux sur le même ton professionnel.

Antilles opina.

_ A votre guise.

Et il s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Hux se tourna vers Ren. Il n'avait pas balancé de vacheries à son oncle. Il n'avait pas l'air de bouder. Il ne fixait pas ses pieds comme un adolescent poussé trop vite. Il y avait du mieux. Peut-être que cette histoire de méditation était efficace au final.

La salle qu'ils découvrirent était similaire à celle qu'ils avaient aménagée à bord du Finalizer pour la compétition, juste en plus petit. Beaucoup plus petit. De chaque côté, trois plans de travail étaient alignés et la table des juges en bout de pièce y était presque accolée. Tout était plus tassé, les armoires à matériel, les plonges, les zones de cuisson, les réfrigérateurs étaient presque empilés les uns sur les autres. Ils allaient devoir être méfiants pour ne pas se bousculer dans la précipitation de la compétition. Mais le plus gros changement venait des gradins, là aussi moins vastes et bien plus proches. Les spectateurs des premiers rangs étaient presque à leur hauteur et ça allait demander une bonne dose de concentration de les ignorer. Surtout qu'ils continuaient à affluer, de plus en plus nombreux, par un escalier venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Hux ne s'en faisait pas trop à ce sujet. Il se savait suffisamment discipliné pour ne pas être indisposé. Phasma devrait aussi s'en sortir. Ren quant à lui…

Il se tourna vers ce dernier et le trouva livide, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire crispée. Décidément le pouvoir de la méditation avait été de bien courte durée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? fit-il ne pouvant supprimer la pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix.

_ Mon père… est là… articula difficilement Ren en agrippant l'avant-bras de Hux si fort qu'il lui fit mal.

Bougre d'idiot et ses mains immenses ! pensa Hux mais sans se dégager. Au lieu de cela, il suivit le regard de Ren.

_ Le Wookie ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

Voilà qui expliquait au moins la profusion capillaire.

_ Mais non ! s'écria Ren en lui jetant un regard noir. Ca c'est mon oncle Chewie. A côté !

Près du Wookie se trouvait un homme dans la soixante, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et des vêtements qui auraient été plus adaptés à quelqu'un de moitié son âge sur le dos. Il paraissait être en pleine discussion avec Lando Calrissian qui ne cessait d'éclater de rire.

Hux avait déjà vu le visage de Han Solo. Il était connu de tous les cuisiniers de la galaxie. Mais le Général avait tendance à oublier qu'il était le père de Ren. Il ne collait pas vraiment avec le reste du paysage. Si tous les membres de la famille de Ren avaient été des grands cuisiniers, son père quant à lui n'avait jamais touché une casserole de sa vie, à part le vaisseau qu'il pilotait. Il était plutôt un genre de trafiquant, capable de fournir des viandes rares ou des légumes supposés disparus, bien sûr contre des sommes exorbitantes. Beaucoup de célèbres chefs avaient déjà fait appel à ses services mais peu étaient ceux prêts à l'admettre. Et personne ne comprenait comment une femme de la trempe de Leia Organa avait terminé avec un bandit roublard et baratineur. Il avait dû être très bel homme dans sa jeunesse, songea Hux.

La seule bonne chose pour laquelle était connu Solo, c'était pour avoir fait fermer les immondes huttes à pizzas de Jabba, un alien qui avait tenté d'imposer la malbouffe à toute la galaxie.

Le Wookie tapota alors son épaule avec cri indistinct et Solo se tourna dans leur direction.

_ Hey ! Benny ! s'écria-t-il en levant la main, sourire radieux et œil brillant.

Hux sentit la main de Ren quitter son bras et dans un tourbillon de cheveux, le grand cuisinier sortit de la pièce. Hux hésita quelques instants avant de se jeter à sa poursuite.

_ Ren ! appela-t-il en crapahutant dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une grosse masse sombre. REN !

Il le savait que ces histoires de méditation c'était de la connerie ! Que le yoga, les petites fleurs et les yaourts nature, ça n'avait jamais aidé personne ! Travail et discipline étaient l'unique voie ! Et maintenant ils risquaient de perdre un membre de l'équipe tout ça parce qu'il était incapable de gérer ses problèmes parentaux.

Alors oui, sur le principe, il ne voulait pas de Ren dans l'équipe. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sur D'Qar, mieux valait Ren que personne. Hux n'avait malheureusement qu'une paire de mains et réaliser deux plats d'exception dans le cadre d'une compétition était difficile même pour lui.

_ REN ! appela-t-il de nouveau, la voix cette fois pleine de colère.

Il allait ramener cet adolescent attardé devant son plan de travail et par la peau des fesses si c'était nécessaire ! Il n'allait certainement pas mettre en danger sa carrière à cause d'un imbécile pareil et s'il fallait lui crever les yeux pour qu'il arrête de voir des oncles, des mères ou des pères partout, Hux n'hésiterait pas un instant. Il n'avait pas travaillé dur toutes ces années pour prendre des pincettes maintenant.

Il parcourut les immenses couloirs souterrains de la Petite Résistance à grandes enjambés. Malheureusement celles de Ren étaient plus longues que les siennes et il paraissait avoir pris une sacrée avance. Pressant le pas, Hux sentit des gouttes de sueur apparaitre sur son front ou couler le long de sa colonne. Il devait être écarlate. Quelle perte d'énergie alors qu'il y avait tellement plus important à faire !

Il réalisa qu'il avait atteint la zone des chambres. Sans hésiter, il alla tambouriner à celle de Ren.

_ REN ! OUVRE-MOI CRETIN ! hurla-t-il à travers le panneau de bois.

Mais cris et insultes ne suffirent pas et la porte resta désespérément close. Hux y colla son oreille mais le silence était total.

_ Merde, grogna-t-il, retenant une salve d'injures bien plus vulgaires.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! se répéta-t-il pour ne pas céder à sa fureur.

Première étape, prendre un peu de recul. Et pour cela, il devait se calmer. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain toute proche et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Comme il l'avait pressenti, ses pommettes étaient colorées. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la salle ainsi. Surtout sans Ren.

Se penchant au robinet, il but une gorgée bien fraiche. Bon, que faire maintenant ? Ren n'ouvrait pas et peut-être n'était-il même pas dans sa chambre. Peut-être était-il déjà au fond des bois. Ou alors allait-il voler une navette et disparaitre à jamais dans l'espace. Avec lui, Hux s'attendait à tout.

Il songea à appeler Poe. Il avait probablement un double des clés de la chambre de Ren. Puis il ferma les yeux, se sentant stupide. Il n'avait qu'à tenter d'appeler Ren directement. Dans le feu de l'action et de la colère, il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Les chances qu'il réponde étaient maigres et il avait sûrement déjà bloqué de nouveau Hux mais tenter le coup ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes. Il sortit son comlink de sa poche et appuya sur la fiche de Ren.

Un bip retentit dans son dos.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'avança jusqu'aux stalles des toilettes. Il les ouvrit une par une, jusqu'à la dernière où était assis un Ren la tête entre les mains.

_ Sérieusement ? fit Hux. Caché dans les toilettes ? Comme une adolescente ?

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, gronda Ren sans le regarder.

_ Que tu crois, s'agaça Hux en lui attrapant le bras. On a une compétition à gagner et tu vas venir avec moi.

Ren se dégagea avec violence de son emprise mais il ne regarda pas Hux. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

_ Je ne viendrai pas avec toi, grogna-t-il.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu ne te désisterais pas.

_ C'était avant que mon père débarque.

Hux soupira longuement et bruyamment, espérant transmettre toute son exaspération à Ren qui sonnait de plus en plus comme un gamin débile.

_ Alors affronter ta mère, ça finalement ça va, mais ton père c'est l'extrême limite ?

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_ C'est vrai, fit-il d'un ton blasé. J'ai une relation tellement parfaite avec mon père. On est un vrai duo de bons copains.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répéta Ren, les dents serrées.

_ Quoi ? Il abusait de toi ?

Cette fois-ci, Ren releva la tête vers lui, le nez froncé.

_ Non, s'insurgea-t-il. Absolument pas ! Mais tu ne connais pas mon père. Il est impoli, arrogant…

_ C'est donc de là que tu…

Ren était tellement pris par son discours qu'il ne releva même pas sa pique.

_ Il croit tout savoir mieux que tout le monde et se trouve très malin à ce sujet. Et ses amis ! Arg ! Et ses blagues. Non mais tu devrais entendre ses blagues ! Il voulait que je sois comme lui, genre cool et pote avec tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Et cette façon qu'il avait de toujours m'embarrasser, avec une petite réflexion, devant tout le monde, me traitant comme si j'étais anormal parce que…

Hux attrapa les mains que Ren agitait en tout sens pour ponctuer ses propos. Cela eut pour effet à la fois de le faire taire et de faire monter une certaine rougeur sur ses joues pâles.

_ Si je comprends bien, fit Hux d'une voix posée, tu détestes ton père parce qu'il fait des blagues et qu'il a des amis. C'est bien ça ?

_ Non, grommela Ren en tentant de récupérer ses mains que Hux tenait fermement. C'est plus compliqué que…

_ Parce que si tu veux je peux te parler aussi de mon père. Qui lui au moins n'a jamais fait de blagues. Et qui n'a pas d'ami. Juste des relations. Et s'il me trouvait arrogant quand je tentais une pointe d'humour, c'était une claque. Et s'il me trouvait moins que parfait, c'était une claque. Et si je ratais la cuisson de mes asperges, c'était une claque. La seule chose que mon père ait jamais toléré, c'est l'excellence. Et peut-être que ça a fait de moi l'homme le plus chiant de la galaxie. Mais moi au moins je ne me retrouve pas en train de pleurer sur mon sort enfermé dans les toilettes d'un restaurant pourri !

Il savait qu'il s'excitait plus qu'il ne le devrait, ses yeux luisant de passion et sa voix portée par son monologue. Mais il ne supportait plus l'attitude de Ren à qui on passait depuis trop longtemps son comportement. Et s'il devait en venir aux mains avec lui pour qu'il retourne en cuisine, il le ferait.

_ La position que j'occupe actuellement, poursuivit-il, j'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour l'atteindre. Et je l'ai méritée. Et je ne vais certainement pas tout perdre à cause d'un abruti qui n'est pas capable d'affronter la vie comme un adulte et qui rumine des rancœurs vieilles de quinze ans. Alors non, je ne vais pas pleurer sur ton enfance tragique ponctuée des blagues de ton père, des plats trop classiques de ta mère ou des discours de hippie de ton oncle. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur le pauvre Benny que la vie a fait naitre dans la plus grande famille de cuisiniers de la galaxie et qui pourrait déjà être le plus célèbre chef de l'histoire s'il ne passait pas son temps à tout gâcher par son comportement puéril, stupide et borné ! Le pauvre Benny s'apitoie déjà bien assez sur lui-même, il n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Non, moi mon boulot c'est de récupérer Kylo Ren et de le ramener fissa en cuisine. Pas pour qu'il prouve ce qu'il vaut, là-dessus je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Mais pour qu'il ne me pourrisse pas ce que j'ai mis des années à construire. Donc maintenant, tu vas bouger ton cul de cette cuvette et aller faire ton foutu boulot de cuisinier parce que la crise d'adolescence à trente balais, ça va bien un moment mais là, j'en ai vraiment plus que MARRE !

Il réalisa qu'il venait de postillonner au visage de Ren mais n'allait certainement pas s'en excuser. Il frissonnait d'une colère qu'il avait trop longtemps contenue. Certes, lui et Ren s'étaient déjà engueulés à plus d'une reprise à bord du Finalizer mais c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il lui balançait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il n'en regrettait aucun mot. Même si cela signifiait la fin de la trêve implicite qui s'était installée entre eux depuis leur discussion sur la navette. Et le fait qu'ils ne partageraient probablement plus de petites piques amusées, comme ce matin dans la salle de bain. Et cela pesait un peu quelque part tout au fond de Hux. Mais il était un homme qui connaissait ses priorités et ses priorités à l'instant, c'était de remporter cette foutue seconde manche. Et peu importaient les états d'âme de Ren. Ou les siens.

Ren le fixait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Un étrange mélange de regard de chiot et de bouche entrouverte comme si les muscles de sa mâchoire ne fonctionnaient plus. Puis soudain, tous ses traits se durcirent et il tira si fort sur ses mains pour les récupérer que Hux manqua de lui tomber dessus.

_ Tu es exactement comme les autres, gronda Ren. Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir.

_ Absolument rien, confirma Hux en croisant les bras.

Ren se leva brusquement, le forçant à reculer.

_ T'es vraiment un connard, fit-il en lui passant devant.

_ La première impression est toujours la bonne.

Alors qu'il allait quitter salle de bain, Ren se tourna vers lui et le pointa d'un doigt nerveux.

_ Je vais faire un plat exceptionnel tu m'entends. Le plus grand plat que cette galaxie ait jamais connu. Mais je ne vais pas le faire pour gagner ton précieux concours. Ou pour impressionner ma famille. Je vais le faire pour que tout le monde sache que je suis un bien meilleur cuisinier que toi et que c'est moi qui devrais être le vrai chef du Finalizer !

Hux s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui crache dessus mais après l'avoir fusillé du regard quelques secondes, Ren sortit.

Hux le laissa prendre un peu d'avance. Ses poings étaient serrés à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la paume. Peu importait. Ren retournait en cuisine et c'était le principal. Il s'occuperait des conséquences plus tard.

(à suivre…)


	4. Chapter 4

_Je ne comprends pas, les chapitres s'allongent au fur et à mesure... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire!_

"***"

Hux rentra en cuisine et ne broncha pas en constatant que tout le monde était déjà à sa place, y compris Ren, et qu'il était celui qu'ils attendaient avant d'ouvrir les hostilités. Il consulta l'heure et réalisa qu'il restait deux minutes avant le début officiel de l'épreuve. S'il n'était pas en avance, il n'était pas non plus honteusement en retard. Même si Wedge Antilles lui jeta un regard noir depuis la table où les trois membres du jury étaient déjà assis.

De toute façon, tous les spectateurs n'étaient pas encore installés et les discussions allaient bon train, même du côté de leurs adversaires, regroupés autour de Poe qui mettait en place son BB8.

Phasma l'arrêta quand il passa à côté d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? chuchota-t-elle, de toute évidence inquiète de son arrivée tardive.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Ren et moi avons eu une petite discussion, confessa-t-il, puisqu'il estimait, au nom de la cohésion de l'équipe, qu'il ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête de côté.

_ Quand tu dis petite discussion… c'est une métaphore pour une engueulade ou une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.

_ Une engueulade ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu envisager autre chose.

Elle opina gravement.

_ Ca me rassure quelque part. Parce que vu vos têtes, ça aurait été la pire partie de jambes en l'air de tous les temps. Je veux dire, faire la gueule est un peu votre mode par défaut à tous les deux mais là… ça atteint des niveaux…

_ Réfléchis plutôt à ton épreuve ! lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de la rabrouer mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour ! En plus, il était l'heure de commencer.

Il passa dans le dos de Ren sans un regard pour celui-ci et s'installa à sa table. Dans sa précipitation, il avait jeté sa mallette de couteaux sur son plan de travail où elle trônait de guingois. Il fronça le nez et la récupéra pour la poser bien symétriquement à la table sur la tablette inférieure.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, commença Wedge Antilles.

Immédiatement, Hux croisa les mains derrière son dos et prit sa posture au garde-à-vous. Il était temps de retrouver sa concentration. Non seulement il devait battre la brigade de la Petite Résistance, mais en plus il devait être meilleur que Ren.

Il serra les poings. Non. Ren ne devait pas faire partie de ses priorités. Il lui fallait sortir de son esprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et uniquement songer à humilier ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui. De toute façon, Ren allait probablement sortir un plat d'endives cuites avec un gros mollard au milieu pour symboliser l'amertume que lui inspirait son père.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait arrêter de dénigrer la cuisine de Ren. Ce dernier paraissait bien décidé à écraser Hux sous son talon et ses casseroles, aussi bien figurativement que littéralement. La haine était un puissant moteur et Hux venait de lui fournir une sacrée dose de carburant.

Il jura intérieurement. Il avait laissé ses pensées retourner à Ren encore et encore. Pendant qu'il divaguait, Antilles avait eu le temps de présenter le jury et les candidats. Il faisait maintenant un résumé de la première épreuve et expliquait la façon dont la Petite Résistance avait pris son avance de justesse face à ceux du Finalizer. Même si le résultat avait été serré, une défaite restait une défaite aux yeux de Hux et il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le lui rappelle.

Il sentit les traits de son visage se crisper davantage, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tourner les yeux vers Ren quand Antilles évoqua la soupe de l'oncle Chewie, ce qui déclencha un cri de Wookie enthousiaste dans les gradins.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que l'oncle Chewie était toujours là, ainsi que Han Solo, penché vers l'oreille de son épouse souriante. Charmant tableau de famille. Il trouva aussi Snoke, deux rangées plus haut, plus intéressé par sa discussion avec son voisin que par son équipe. Hux sentit sa rage décupler contre son propre chef. Vu l'attitude qu'il avait eu lors de la première épreuve, Hux s'était attendu à son absence. Mais il ne comprenait pas, puisqu'il avait fait l'effort de se déplacer jusque sur D'Qar, pourquoi il n'était pas venu au moins les saluer. Hux avait l'impression que Snoke n'était là que pour les apparences et papoter avec les autres spectateurs. C'était donc à lui de prendre les choses en mains puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur le propriétaire de leur restaurant.

Entre temps, Wedge Antilles avait terminé son blabla et leva le bras pour demander le silence absolu.

Lorsqu'il l'obtint, il se tourna tour à tour vers les deux équipes.

_ Messieurs, Mesdames, chers membres du jury, chers candidats. Il va être maintenant temps de débuter cette seconde épreuve. Pour celle-ci, vous allez avoir deux heures pour confectionner une assiette sur un thème unique pour tous. Vous pouvez, à votre guise, réaliser une entrée, un plat ou un dessert. Vous serez jugés sur la qualité de votre plat, la masse de travail fourni, la réalisation technique, le goût, la créativité, le dressage etc. Les juges ne laisseront rien au hasard. A l'issue de la dégustation, ils détermineront les trois meilleures assiettes et l'équipe avec le plus de points remportera la manche. Ai-je été clair ?

_ Oui ! répondirent en chœur et avec enthousiasme les trois cuisiniers de la Petite Résistance.

Hux eut la même réponse mais beaucoup plus calmement. Phasma grogna quelque chose et Ren ne dit rien mais Hux sentait comme des ondes négatives qui émanaient de lui.

_ Bien, approuva Antilles. A présent, je vais vous donner le thème. Vous aurez une minute pour discuter entre vous puis nous ouvrirons l'économat pour cinq minutes. Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'y retourner donc soyez sûrs de ce que vous choisissez.

Hux respira le plus calmement possible. L'excitation de la compétition commençait à le prendre. Mais c'était un stress positif, de ceux qui vous poussent à aller plus loin, à devenir meilleur. Il devait juste faire attention à ne pas se laisser submerger.

_ Chers candidats, reprit Antilles, le thème de cette épreuve est… la volaille. Bonne chance à tous. Vous avez une minute.

_ Et pour les pâtissiers ? cria Phasma pour couvrir le brouhaha que l'annonce du sujet avait déclenché.

_ C'est la même chose, confirma Antilles. A vous d'être créatifs.

Hux entendit très distinctement Phasma jurer. Un dessert sur une base de viande était toujours un défi.

_ Phasma ! appela-t-il.

Si de son côté il avait déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, il savait qu'il était de son devoir de soutenir ceux pour qui le thème était moins évident. Hux venait d'une famille de carnassiers. On lui avait fait travailler la viande sous toutes ses formes depuis son enfance et il connaissait des dizaines de recettes de volailles. Et il savait laquelle il préférait. Phasma aimait le sucre, les fruits, le caramel et le chocolat. Des produits qui ne se mariaient pas forcément bien avec le gésier. Hux savait qu'il devait la soutenir, surtout connaissant son complexe face à Dameron.

Elle s'approcha de lui la mine fermée.

_ Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle grimaça.

_ Un sucré-salé, de toute évidence, grogna-t-elle. Après je pensais à une association entre la figue et le foie gras.

Il secoua la tête. C'était tellement banal. Phasma était une bonne technicienne mais elle manquait parfois vraiment d'imagination. Et pourtant, elle avait le talent pour sortir bien mieux que cela.

_ Trop classique, répondit-il. Trouve autre chose. Une fois dans l'économat, regarde bien autour de toi et pense à des associations inédites. Je suis certain que tu es capable de sortir des sentiers battus.

Elle opina avec véhémence. Son visage était déterminé. C'était déjà ça de pris.

_ Et n'oublie pas que Dameron n'est sans doute pas plus à l'aise que toi avec le thème. C'est ta chance de le battre.

Elle parut se détendre avec sa dernière remarque et intérieurement Hux souffla. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir compter sur elle. L'autre en revanche… Ne voyant pas comment y réchapper, il se tourna vers Ren.

_ Et toi, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ?

_ Le connard, répondit Ren très calmement en cherchant son regard.

_ Pardon ? s'offusqua Hux, levant un sourcil.

_ Le canard, fit Ren, j'ai dit le canard.

Hux se retint de lever les yeux au plafond. D'accord, il était par nature hautain, négatif, désagréable et ambitieux mais même lui ne méritait pas ça ! Enfin, tant que Ren sortait une assiette à la hauteur…

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ?

_ Un cassoulet à l'encre de seiche, répondit Ren très sérieusement, évoquant à mi-mots leur discussion dans la navette.

Petite merde, pensa Hux en sentant l'agacement le reprendre. Ren devait se trouver sans doute très drôle ou très spirituel.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui faire part de son mépris, Wedge Antilles intervint.

_ Ouverture de l'économat dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, maintenant !

Et aussitôt Kylo Ren s'élança. Phasma le suivit et Hux n'eut d'autre choix que de leur emboîter le pas.

Comme il l'avait craint, tout le monde se bouscula pour atteindre le garde-manger. Mais l'équipe du Finalizer avait l'avantage de la taille et Ren bouscula avec force la Fille pour entrer le premier.

_ Hey ! protesta-t-elle en se tenant le bras.

_ Toi ! menaça l'ex FN-2187 en pointant l'index vers Ren.

Le regard que lui jeta Ren suffit à faire reculer l'ancien commis. Phasma en profita pour passer à son tour ainsi que Hux. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le Traître grogner un « brute ! » et Dameron demander à la Fille si elle allait bien avant de découvrir le contenu de l'économat.

Sur une table centrale se tenaient des monceaux de volailles, de toutes races, planètes et tailles. Des étagères sur les côtés contenaient légumes et épices. Rapidement, il saisit ce dont il était déjà certain et son regard courut le long des murs à la recherche de nouvelles idées. Le choix des ingrédients était si vaste qu'il devait trier, cataloguer et sélectionner à toute vitesse. Mais qu'il aimait ça !

Ren passa à côté de lui et Hux constata qu'il avait récupéré deux beaux canards. Mais pas de haricots. Donc l'histoire du cassoulet n'était qu'une pique pour l'agacer une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas si cela le rassurait ou l'inquiétait. Parce qu'après tout désormais, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Ren avait en tête. Il verrait bien puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune influence sur l'homme.

_ Quoi ? grogna Ren lorsqu'il réalisa que Hux lorgnait sur son panier.

_ Tu as oublié l'encre de seiche, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et le pamplemousse.

Il eut l'impression de percevoir un très léger amusement dans l'œil de Ren. Même si son visage était toujours fermé. Et aussi lentement que possible, le grand cuisinier, le regard planté dans celui de Hux, tendit la main pour saisir un pack de petits suisses qu'il plaça à côté de ses canards.

Puis sans un mot et d'une façon, d'après Hux, beaucoup trop dramatique, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Hux resta immobile quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait du mal à évaluer ce qu'il ressentait. De l'exaspération, très certainement. De l'inquiétude également. Mais aussi comme une pointe d'euphorie. Il ignorait les intentions de Ren mais même dans sa colère l'homme n'avait pas perdu son humour mordant et cela réjouissait Hux bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible.

_ Deux minutes ! annonça Antilles, sortant Hux de sa torpeur.

Rapidement, il se pencha au-dessus de Dameron pour attraper quelques carottes et se glissa entre le Traître et la Fille pour une poignée de fruits secs.

Les paniers de ses adversaires étaient déjà bien pleins mais rien qu'aux ingrédients, il avait du mal à déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire. La Fille avait un chapon, le Traître des pigeons, quant à Dameron, c'est un lapin entier qui occupait sa caisse. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la même chose que lui, c'était déjà ça.

Estimant qu'il ne lui manquait rien, il s'approcha de Phasma, toujours immobile devant les étagères. Au moins avait-elle récolté quelques ingrédients. Et même si elle avait du foie gras, elle avait laissé de côté les figues.

_ Des idées ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ca vient, ça vient, fit-elle, ses doigts s'agitant devant un brocoli qu'elle hésitait à saisir.

_ Laisse tomber le brocoli, c'est dégueulasse, lui conseilla Hux. Prends plutôt du céleri. Et dépêche-toi, ils vont bientôt fermer la salle.

Il fit un dernier bilan de son propre panier, puis un tour de réserve pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Quand il passa de nouveau à côté de Phasma, sa caisse était bien pleine et il hocha la tête, rassuré. Puis il rejoignit sa table.

Il commença par tailler sa garniture aromatique. Il avait un jus à faire et c'était ce qu'il désirait lancer en premier. En parallèle avec la préparation des trois cailles qu'il avait sélectionnées. Sa recette était claire dans sa tête. Une base de classicisme dans laquelle il allait verser une bonne dose de modernisme. Deux heures passaient vite pour la quantité de travail qu'il s'était fixé mais il était sûr d'en être capable, si rien ne venait perturber le cours de ses préparatifs. Et s'il parvenait à ignorer les grognements et les halètements de Ren qui vidait les canards de leurs organes avec un enthousiasme animal.

De nouveau, Hux avait du mal à se concentrer dans le chaos que générait à ses côtés son collègue. Mais s'il ouvrait la bouche, il était persuadé qu'il allait terminer avec de l'intestin de palmipède sur sa veste et les poils de Wookie de la dernière fois lui avaient suffit.

Il jeta ses oignons taillés dans un saladier et entreprit l'épluchage de ses carottes quand une ombre se planta face à lui. Il leva les yeux, sûr qu'il s'agissait de Ren, même s'il l'entendait toujours mugir à côté. Mais personne d'autre…

Il retint un sursaut lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus de Luke Skywalker. Il réalisa alors qu'à l'exception de Palpatine, les juges s'étaient levés pour inspecter le travail des candidats. Il baissa la tête. Le fait d'être examiné ne l'angoissait pas. Il se savait techniquement parfait et était certain de la qualité de sa cuisine.

_ Des cailles ? commenta Skywalker.

_ Oui chef.

_ Un choix intéressant. Et vous allez les désosser ?

_ Bien évidemment chef. Les os seront la base de mon jus.

_ Classique…

_ Ce n'est que le début de la recette, rétorqua Hux, un peu vexé qu'on lui prête des intentions aussi simples.

Skywalker tendit la main pour fourrager un peu dans le contenu de son panier. Hux n'apprécia pas mais ne commenta pas. Il continua à travailler. Ce n'était pas le moment de déplaire aux juges. Et surtout il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en papotages stériles et inutiles.

_ Je vous croyais comme votre père, fit alors Skywalker, le prenant de court.

S'il était une chose que Hux détestait, c'était qu'on le compare à son père. A tout le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs.

_ Un bon technicien, poursuivit l'oncle de Ren, mais une cuisine sans cœur. Juste de la méthode. Et à vous voir, j'avais de vous la même impression.

Hux retint un reniflement de mépris. Il ne voulait pas interrompre Skywalker mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se focaliser sur le taillage de ses carottes.

_ Mais votre assiette précédente et ce que je devine maintenant me prouve le contraire. Même si vous tentez de le dissimuler, il y a de la passion en vous. J'espère juste que vous saurez où la placer.

Hux avait bien quelques idées de l'endroit où il voulait placer sa passion. Et son esprit ne fit pas du tout un détour par la case Ren. Pas du tout. Mais il savait que Skywalker n'évoquait là que sa cuisine et Hux se sentait prêt à impressionner une fois de plus le chef.

_ Je ne vous décevrai pas chef, répliqua-t-il en plaçant sa garniture de carottes avec les oignons.

Skywalker opina. Il quitta sa table pour passer près de celle de Ren sans un regard puis s'arrêta devant Phasma. Hux se concentra de nouveau sur sa recette. Il espérait que Calrissian ne viendrait pas lui aussi lui tenir la jambe. Il avait encore une belle masse de travail et la préparation des cailles n'était pas la moindre.

Il ouvrit en grand sa mallette à couteaux et choisit le plus tranchant. Désosser une caille était un travail demandant beaucoup d'application. Il devait s'y atteler pendant que l'animal était encore bien froid et la peau moins fragile. C'était un geste qu'il avait déjà réalisé des centaines de fois mais jamais en concours et pas depuis longtemps. Comme toujours il était sûr de lui mais il savait aussi qu'un mauvais geste pouvait être vite arrivé.

Se concentrant, il commença par tailler la peau sa première caille et par dégager les jointures des ailes. Il était rassuré de constater que les gestes précis lui revenaient automatiquement. S'occuper des trois cailles ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes.

La première terminée, il déposa les os dans un bol sur sa table et la dépouille qu'il voulait farcir sur une plaque qu'il plaça au réfrigérateur derrière lui. Les chefs rodaient toujours et il était inconcevable qu'on lui reproche de briser la chaîne du froid. Il devait être parfait d'un bout à l'autre de l'épreuve. Récupérant la seconde caille qu'il avait également mise au frais après le passage de Skywalker, il retourna à sa table.

Il la plaça sur son plan de travail à l'endroit exact où il avait travaillé la première et récupéra son couteau. Ou plutôt, sa main tâtonna à la recherche de son couteau. Il fronça les sourcils et observa sa table. Pas de couteau.

Il se pencha mais ne trouva rien ni sur la tablette inférieure, ni par terre. Il soupira. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir emmené son couteau à la plonge ! Dans le doute, il se rendit à l'évier, mais il était vide.

Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. Quelque chose clochait ici. Il n'était pas du genre à égarer ses affaires et surtout pas son meilleur couteau. Il avait dû le faire tomber ou…

Rejoignant sa place, il s'agenouilla pour scruter une fois de plus le sol. Quand il se redressa, rouge et furieux de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé, il aperçut enfin son couteau. Dans l'immense main de Ren.

Il sentit une colère glaciale le reprendre. Sans hésiter, il se colla à la table du grand cuisinier.

_ Mon couteau, réclama-t-il d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucune contestation.

_ Deux secondes, grommela Ren sans un regard pour lui.

_ Mon couteau, insista Hux du même ton froid mais où perçait une pointe d'impatience.

_ J'ai bientôt fini ! s'agaça Ren, occupé à décoller la peau de son canard.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Hux lui attrapa le bras, l'immobilisant net. Ren se tourna vers lui et il paraissait si énervé que Hux fut surpris qu'il n'ait pas la bave aux lèvres. Il le tint plus fermement, pour être certain que le dit-couteau n'allait pas terminer dans ses tripes.

_ J'ai besoin de mon couteau, immédiatement, réclama-t-il ensuite, sans se laisser impressionner.

_ Moi aussi, répliqua Ren.

_ Mais c'est mon couteau, pointa Hux. Tu n'as pas de couteaux peut-être ?

Ren baissa la tête, soudain embarrassé. Pourtant, Hux l'avait bien vu avec une mallette. Il se pencha pour découvrir celle-ci ouverte mais dans un bordel total. Chez Hux, les couteaux étaient rangés par taille, un pour chaque usage. Chez Ren, tout avait été jeté dans le chaos le plus absolu. Mais il y avait une constante. Tous ses couteaux étaient vieux, émoussés et de qualité très moyenne. Des couteaux de commis. Probablement ceux que Ren avait reçus quand il avait commencé et qu'il n'avait jamais remplacés depuis. Sur le Finalizer, ce n'était pas un problème puisque le restaurant regorgeait de matériel de qualité, mais ici, Ren n'avait que ces vieilleries justes bonnes à se couper les doigts. Certains paraissaient même faits maison, le manche rafistolé avec du scotch.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-il, son propre couteau oublié dans la main de Ren.

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai, grommela ce dernier sans oser croiser le regard de Hux.

_ Et ta famille ne t'a jamais payé de nouveaux couteaux ?

_ Je ne veux rien d'eux ! cracha Ren, confirmant le fait qu'à un moment de sa vie, il avait eu un meilleur matériel mais s'en était débarrassé.

Hux soupira.

_ Et ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée d'acheter de nouveaux couteaux ! On te paie sur le Finalizer à ce que je sache ! s'agaça-t-il.

Et bien plus cher qu'il ne le méritait, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_ Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin !

Le ton commençait à monter dangereusement entre eux mais comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ren, Hux semblait incapable de se restreindre.

_ Et tu n'as jamais été fichu… Je ne sais pas moi… De récupérer le couteau de ton grand-père ?!

Hux avait lancé ça comme une simple pique mais à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Ren s'était dégagé de son emprise et s'était tourné vers lui, le visage écarlate et dans les yeux plus de rancœur que Hux ne lui en avait jamais vue.

_ Non, je n'ai pas récupéré le couteau de mon grand-père ! aboya-t-il et pour la première fois, Hux recula face à lui, pas vraiment effrayé mais mal à l'aise.

_ JE N'AI PAS RECUPERE LE COUTEAU DE MON GRAND-PERE ! répéta Ren, cette fois-ci en criant.

Lorsqu'il se tut un silence gêné s'était installé dans la salle et Hux savait qu'une fois de plus tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

_ Ben… le prévint Antilles.

Mais celui-ci l'ignora.

_ ET TU SAIS POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS RECUPERE LE COUTEAU DE MON GRAND-PERE ! cracha-t-il au visage de Hux.

_ Ecoute, fit Hux en dissimulant le trouble dans sa voix. C'était une simple remarque. Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait…

Mais Ren n'en avait rien à faire de son ton conciliant. Il attrapa Hux par le col. Ce dernier sentait son souffle contre sa peau, comme si un taureau enragé le dominait.

_ PARCE QU'ILS LUI ONT DONNE A ELLE ! ELLE N'EST MEME PAS DE LA FAMILLE ET ILS LUI ONT DONNE CE QUI ME REVENAIT DE DROIT !

La main qui ne tenait pas Hux pointait vers la Fille qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_ CE COUTEAU DEVRAIT ETRE A MOI ! A MOI !

_ Ben, fit Antilles qui s'était avancé d'un pas déterminé, si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je disqualifie toute l'équipe.

_ C'EST KYLO ET…

Prenant une inspiration déterminée, Hux plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Ren pour le faire taire. Il sentit des lèvres s'agiter quelques secondes contre sa paume et un tsunami de postillons lui couvrir la peau. Il roula des yeux mais au final, Ren ne criait plus. Il produisait juste des borborygmes étouffés.

_ Il va se calmer, assura Hux à Antilles. Je m'en occupe.

Il attrapa Ren par le bras, s'essuyant au passage la main sur la manche de sa veste et l'attira dans un coin de la pièce. Il aurait aimé être plus isolé car il se savait toujours la cible du regard des spectateurs mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux dans les circonstances actuelles.

_ Ecoute, je n'aurais pas dû évoquer le couteau de ton grand-père. Je ne savais pas que la Fille l'avait et que c'était un sujet aussi sensible pour toi

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose aussi proche d'excuses. Mais il était hors de question qu'il prononce les mots. Il ne se sentait pas du tout désolé pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, ni coupable. Ce n'était pas à lui d'assumer le caractère fluctuant de Ren et sa puérilité.

Ce dernier grogna, ce qui était déjà un mieux par rapport aux hurlements.

_ Mais on a une épreuve à gagner, poursuivit Hux.

Ren haussa les épaules.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, insista le Général. Si nous perdons je suis certain que ce sera la porte pour tout le monde.

Ren haussa de nouveau les épaules et sa nonchalance fit monter la tension de Hux et le goût acide de la bile dans sa bouche. A son tour, il attrapa Ren par le col.

_ J'ai bien compris, tu n'en as rien à faire de l'épreuve. Et je pense que ça te ferait plutôt rire de me voir finir dans un fast-food, mon nom souillé pour l'éternité.

Ca, ça amena un rictus au coin de la bouche de Ren.

_ Mais pour quelqu'un qui prétendait m'humilier, je trouve que tu abandonnes un peu vite, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque mais Hux préférait encore finir ruiné dans un caniveau que de reculer face à Ren.

Ce dernier se dégagea. Il était en sueur de sa précédente crise et Hux n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui récurer avec enthousiasme la face avec un torchon. Ou une éponge métallique. Ca c'était une bonne idée qui ferait tellement de bien à ses nerfs.

Ren se passa une main sur le visage comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Hux. Puis il s'essuya du mieux possible avec son tablier.

_ J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait que ce foutu concours qui comptait pour toi, répondit-il finalement, sa voix grave toujours aussi boudeuse.

Au moins n'y avait-il plus une trace de colère dedans. Juste une sorte de résignation.

_ C'est pourquoi, fit Hux sautant sur l'occasion rare d'un Ren calmé, je vais faire un immense sacrifice. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait avant pour personne d'autre.

Ren leva un sourcil intrigué mais il gardait son expression de gamin contrarié.

_ Je vais te prêter mes couteaux, déclara Hux. Bien sûr, tu me demandes avant de prendre quoique ce soit, tu n'abimes rien et tu les remets propres à la place exacte, et j'insiste bien sur exacte, où tu les as pris. Mais si tu es capable de suivre ces règles simples, je te laisse accès à ma mallette. Et bien sûr, plus de crises de colère.

Ren hésita, comme s'il sentait un piège quelque part. Il savait à quel point le matériel était important pour un cuisinier, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi exigeant que Hux.

_ Tu parais bien pressé de te faire humilier, répliqua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Je suis pressé de gagner, répondit Hux. Et honnêtement, tu ne me fais pas peur.

_ Je sais.

_ Donc tu es d'accord ? On fait comme ça ?

_ Ok, fit Kylo à mi-voix, mécontent de devoir dépendre de Hux mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix pour poursuivre l'épreuve.

Hux songea à lui tendre la main pour sceller leur accord mais il repensa à la façon dont Ren lui avait bavé dans la paume quand il l'avait bâillonné et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se frotter avec un gel désinfectant. Il était des circonstances où il appréciait l'échange de fluides corporels mais pas en cuisine ! Là, il exigeait une hygiène des plus strictes.

Il se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de Ren pour le ramener à sa place. Ce dernier se dégagea à peine l'avait-il effleuré pour bien lui montrer qu'il était toujours furieux contre lui. Hux leva les yeux au plafond. Et bien qu'il boude ! Tant qu'il cuisinait, Hux n'en avait rien à faire.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Wedge Antilles pour indiquer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et consulta le chronomètre. Ren lui avait fait encore perdre de précieuses minutes.

Une fois ses mains propres, il récupéra le couteau que ce dernier avait abandonné sur sa table.

_ Je garde celui-là. Je vais t'en donner un autre, plus grand et mieux adapté au canard.

Ren ne le remercia pas. Hux s'y était attendu.

Il se pencha et d'une main sure, saisit un couteau effilé qu'il utilisait en général pour la découpe des grosses volailles. Et les canards de Ren étaient massifs comparés à ses petites cailles.

_ Celui-ci…

Il s'interrompit en découvrant la Fille, plantée devant le poste de travail de Ren, les joues rouges et un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle avait entre les mains un couteau ancien. Il était d'une qualité qu'on avait du mal à trouver de nos jours dans la galaxie et avait été parfaitement entretenu. Son gros manche noir était rutilant et sa lame bleutée étincelait comme si elle produisait sa propre lumière. C'était un couteau d'exception comme Hux n'en avait plus vu depuis son enfance.

_ Je… commença-t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise face à Ren.

Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été après son dernier coup d'éclat ?

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était le couteau de ton grand-père, dit-elle finalement d'un ton résolu. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé un tel désagrément. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de l'avoir gardé aussi longtemps. Mais j'en ai bien pris soin. Et je pense qu'il sera mieux adapté à ta main qu'à la mienne. Tiens !

Le couteau à plat entre ses deux mains, elle le tendit à Ren. Mais ce dernier resta à la regarder, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Hux ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi idiot. Il renifla.

_ Ecoute, s'impatienta la Fille, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Tu le veux ?

Comme au ralenti, Ren hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour saisir le couteau.

_ Okayyyy… dit la Fille. Alors je vais le poser là et je vais… continuer mon plat. Bonne chance pour le concours !

Délicatement elle plaça le couteau sur le plan de travail et fit immédiatement demi-tour pour rejoindre sa place d'un pas sautillant.

Hux savait qu'il aurait dû se remettre à ses cailles mais il était fasciné par le spectacle de Ren qui approchait lentement une main tremblante du couteau, comme s'il craignait d'être brûlé par l'aura qui s'en dégageait.

Il l'effleura juste et Hux aperçut des larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins de ses paupières. Là, c'était trop pour lui !

_ Tu aurais au moins pu la remercier, fit-il d'un ton acerbe, espérant remettre l'esprit de Ren dans le concours.

Ce dernier sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers lui, la mine confuse.

_ M… Mais… pourquoi… fit-il, buttant sur ses propres mots.

Il scruta de nouveau le couteau et cette fois le prit en main pour en tester le poids. Il respirait fort comme si submergé d'émotion. Ce qui était probablement le cas à en juger par ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux humides.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? s'agaça Hux qui voyait le chronomètre défiler à toute vitesse.

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? termina Ren, les sourcils froncés mais le regard toujours absorbé par l'objet entre ses doigts.

_ Je pense, répondit Hux, qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte de gentillesse.

Ren le fixa plus perdu encore.

_ Je sais, répliqua Hux en secouant la tête, moi aussi c'est une notion qui m'échappe.

Et il décida qu'il était désormais temps de retourner à ses cailles. Après tout maintenant, Ren avait son propre couteau pour travailler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il manqua de couper son oiseau en deux lorsqu'à côté de lui, il entendit Ren murmurer.

_ Grâce à ton couteau, je te promets, grand-père, que je vais sortir le canard le plus exceptionnel de la galaxie.

Hux lutta fort pour ne pas sortir, lui, le soupir le plus exaspéré de la galaxie.

« *** »

L'heure qui suivit passa incroyablement calmement aux yeux de Hux. D'accord tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour surveiller ses cuissons, le public cria avec passion quand une des casseroles du Traître prit feu, et Hux lui-même manqua de finir dans les bras de Dameron lorsqu'il glissa sur un bout de peau de canard qui trainait au sol. Mais à part ça, il avait pu s'occuper de son jus, de ses légumes, de sa farce et il venait enfin de mettre ses cailles au four, le tout sans intervenir une seule fois auprès de Ren. Pas même pour lui reprocher la tentative d'assassinat à la peau de canard dont il espérait qu'elle n'était pas volontaire.

Il lorgna sur le plan de travail à côté du sien mais il y régnait un tel chaos que Hux n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait trafiquer Ren. En tout cas, il abattait une masse de boulot impressionnante à en juger par les épluchures et autres déchets qui formaient une montagne dans un coin. Hux y devina même des pots vides de petits suisses.

_ Alors, on commence à trembler ?

Il sursauta et se retourna pour trouver Ren tout près de lui. Son sourire laissait présager qu'il savait exactement que Hux était en train d'espionner son poste.

_ Je tremble juste à l'idée d'un passage des services d'hygiène, répliqua-t-il, embarrassé malgré lui de s'être fait ainsi surprendre. Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de la marche en av…

Ren s'éloigna pour lui signifier que ses leçons de morale ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais il se pencha tout de même pour récupérer une bassine sous sa table et d'un grand geste du bras, fit glisser toutes ses ordures à l'intérieur.

_ Content ? demanda-il à Hux.

_ Je ne devrais pas avoir à te rappeler des gestes que tous les commis connaissent.

_ On verra qui sera le commis quand je t'aurai battu.

Hux secoua la tête d'exaspération. Dans l'hypothèse, peu probable, où Ren sortirait un meilleur plat que lui, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait redevenir commis. C'était complètement idiot ! Ren était complètement idiot !

Ses yeux trouvèrent alors Snoke dans les gradins. Le vieux chef semblait enfin s'intéresser au concours et observait la brigade de la Petite Résistance avec attention et quoi ? Inquiétude ? Qu'étaient-ils donc en train de faire ?

Hux sentit une pointe d'angoisse lui serrer le cœur. Si Ren le battait, il n'allait pas redevenir commis. Si la Petite Résistance le battait en revanche… Il connaissait suffisamment bien le caractère sadique de Snoke pour savoir qu'avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Et si pour se venger il ne renvoyait pas Hux mais le plaçait sous les ordres de Ren ? Ca, ce serait vraiment humiliant. Après tout, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait jamais comprises, Ren avait toujours été le favori. Savait-il quelque chose que Hux ignorait ?

_ Tu vois, tu trembles, pointa Ren qui s'était de nouveau glissé dans son dos.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'énerva Hux.

Il avait encore pas mal de choses à finir pour sortir une assiette parfaite et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais au bout de l'épreuve, il était sûr de présenter un plat tellement haut de gamme que personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher et qu'il conserverait sa place de chef sur le Finalizer ! Et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser déconcentrer par des doutes aussi ridicules qu'infondés ou l'attitude de Snoke ou le souffle de Ren dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu n'as pas un cassoulet à finir ? cracha-t-il en laissant son coude caresser le ventre de Ren, lui signifiant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si jamais il ne retournait pas illico à sa place.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Même si tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais. Et ça, ça te…

Un cri interrompit leur échange. De concert, ils tournèrent la tête vers Phasma.

_ Tout va bien ? fit Hux en bousculant Ren pour se précipiter vers elle.

Elle était très pâle et tenait à la main un torchon tacheté de sang.

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Je me suis juste coupée.

_ Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il en constatant que le torchon s'imbibait rapidement.

_ Ce n'est rien ! répéta-t-elle en se tournant pour l'éviter. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

_ Il y a du sang partout !

_ J'ai connu pire !

_ Euh… Phasma ? intervint Ren qui s'était également approché. Ton doigt est dans tes fruits.

Hux se tourna lentement vers le plan de travail, horrifié de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Ren avait eu une voix blanche qui ne lui était pas du tout habituelle.

Et effectivement, la première chose qu'il vit au milieu de ce qui paraissait être un carpaccio de fruits rouges, c'était un doigt à l'ongle parfaitement limé.

Il sentit son corps s'affaiblir bien malgré lui. Découper des morceaux de carcasses, c'était une chose, voir un doigt humain sans un corps au bout, c'en était une autre.

_ Un médecin ! appela-t-il en tentant de conserver son calme malgré sa tête qui tournait. Il nous faut un médecin !

_ Mais j'ai un plat à finir ! protesta Phasma.

_ Il te manque un doigt ! répliqua Hux avec plus de virulence qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

_ J'en ai encore neuf et…

_ OH ! s'écria Wedge Antilles qui s'était approché pour connaître la raison de tout ce vacarme. Faites venir le médecin. Et que quelqu'un mette ce doigt dans la glace !

Aussitôt, Hux réagit. Il attrapa un saladier propre et courut jusqu'au congélateur le plus proche. Il trouva à l'intérieur des petits glaçons colorés qu'il récupéra et retourna auprès des autres.

Avec une certaine appréhension, il regarda le doigt qui trônait toujours au milieu des tranches de fraises. Le nez froncé, il saisit un torchon.

_ Laisse-moi faire ! cria Ren en le lui arrachant des mains.

Puis, très délicatement, il saisit le doigt de Phasma et l'enroula dans le tissu avant de le poser sur les glaçons verts que Hux avait ramenés.

Hux retint le merci qui lui brûlait les lèvres. D'accord, il était content de ne pas avoir eu à toucher le doigt tranché de Phasma mais après tout, il avait eu la situation sous contrôle et n'avait rien demandé à Ren.

_ Beau travail d'équipe les garçons ! s'enthousiasma Phasma derrière eux.

Quand il se retourna, il la découvrit souriante malgré la pâleur de son visage et le torchon de plus en plus rouge qu'elle pressait contre sa blessure. Il songea qu'elle devait être ivre de douleur ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Oui, c'était très certainement les endorphines qui parlaient…

Ren bougea de façon inconfortable à la périphérie de sa vision.

_ Donnez-moi ça, ordonna une femme d'une quarantaine d'années que Hux n'avait pas entendu arriver et qui le fit presque sursauter.

Elle récupéra le saladier avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

_ Il faut nous dépêcher si vous voulez récupérer toute votre mobilité. Venez avec moi, fit-elle à Phasma en l'attrapant par le bras, pendant que votre doigt est encore frais.

Hux comprit alors qu'il s'agissait là du médecin appelé par Antilles. Avant de quitter la salle, Phasma se retourna brusquement et Hux crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais elle avait juste oublié de leur dire quelque chose.

_ Dans le frigo, il y a des dés de foie gras glacés au jus de fruits rouges. Il faut faire un nouveau carpaccio de fraise. J'ai déjà dressé une gelée poule-céleri au fond de mes assiettes, il faudra tout mettre dessus. Et au frais il y a une crème liquide aromatisée au foie, il faut la monter en chantilly. Pour le dressage je pensais…

_ Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ! insista le médecin en lui tirant sur le bras.

_ Va te soigner, ordonna Hux. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton plat, nous allons nous en sortir.

Et là seulement Phasma consentit à obéir.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle de la Petite Résistance. Les spectateurs étaient fascinés par les trainées de sang que Phasma avait laissé derrière elle.

_ Quelle femme, souffla Ren. Si je m'étais coupé le doigt, je me serais certainement roulé en boule en hurlant.

_ Si tu t'étais cassé un ongle tu te serais certainement roulé en boule en hurlant, répliqua Hux.

Ren lui envoya son regard le plus sombre et Hux haussa les épaules. Ce qui était arrivé à Phasma était désolant mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle s'en remettrait vite. Pour le moment, ils avaient un concours à remporter.

_ Va plutôt terminer ton plat, lança-t-il à Ren. De mon côté, je vais finir le mien et celui de Phasma.

_ Je peux t'aider pour celui de Phasma.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_ Tu as encore beaucoup de travail sur le tien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva Hux.

_ J'ai vu la façon dont tu t'es agacé tout à l'heure quand je t'ai provoqué.

_ Ca ne veut rien dire ! Ta présence m'agace toujours ! Tu as presque terminé toi peut-être ?

_ Evidemment !

_ Moi aussi !

_ Moi pour de vrai !

_ Mon plat sera plus abouti que le tien.

_ Le mien sera plus technique.

_ Le mien aura meilleur goût.

_ Le mien…

_ Messieurs ?

Wedge Antilles venait de les interrompre, agitant la main entre leurs deux nez qui se touchaient presque.

Automatiquement, Hux se redressa et croisa les mains dans son dos.

_ Etant donné les circonstances, reprit Antilles, le jury a décidé de vous donner une demi-heure de travail supplémentaire.

Hux sentit le coin de sa bouche remonter. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Il n'était pas du genre à cracher sur un avantage stratégique quel qu'il soit.

_ Nous n'en voulons pas, répondit alors Ren.

Hux se tourna vers lui, car il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ Vous êtes sûrs ? insista Antilles.

_ Certains, confirma Ren. Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Hux était trop estomaqué pour même parvenir à articuler une insulte. Il leva la main vers Antilles pour attirer son attention mais le regard de celui-ci était posé sur Ren comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui.

_ Bien. C'est vraiment fairplay de votre part.

Après une telle remarque, Hux n'osa plus intervenir et, une vague de colère remontant en lui, il vit Wedge Antilles retourner à la table des juges où Skywalker l'accueillit avec le sourire.

_ Espèce de crétin ! cracha-t-il alors à Ren. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là !

Ren le toisa, un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur sur sa grosse bouche.

_ J'ai fait ce qu'on appelle un acte de gentillesse.

_ Que… Quoi ? répondit Hux qui se demandait vraiment ce que cette andouille avait encore en tête.

_ Mon plat est exceptionnel. Si le tien est même moitié moins bon que tu le prétends, nous n'aurons aucun mal à gagner. Pas la peine non plus d'humilier ceux d'en face.

Hux secoua la tête et se massa les tempes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait virer Ren de l'équipe pour la prochaine épreuve. Même s'il devait lui-même lui planter le couteau de son grand-père dans le bide et prétendre que Ren s'était empalé tout seul en glissant sur une peau de canard.

Il leva la main quand Ren ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

_ Dépêche-toi juste de terminer ton plat, le coupa-t-il.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre en bavardages ridicules et vains. Il avait un peu fanfaronné tout à l'heure face à Ren mais il avait encore beaucoup de travail s'il voulait que son assiette ressemble à ce qu'il désirait. Tentant de se sortir Ren de la tête, il reprit son couteau et poursuivit sa recette.

Toute sa vie, Hux avait été connu pour sa rigueur, sa vitesse et sa précision. Pourtant, jamais encore il n'avait avancé aussi vite que sur ce plat. Il canalisait la frustration que lui inspirait Ren à tous les niveaux pour la transformer en énergie et en concentration. Malgré la crispation de tout son corps, des nerfs de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Il sortit ses cailles du four, certain de la réussite de sa cuisson et effectua le dressage qu'il avait en tête depuis le début. L'oiseau entier dans sa croute dorée était mis en avant sur un lit de légumes glacés au jus corsé. L'assiette avait une vibrante teinte automnale et, Hux l'admettait sans fausse modestie, sentait délicieusement bon. Si Ren arrivait à battre ça, Hux voulait bien manger la toque de son grand-père !

Plaçant ses assiettes sous la lampe chauffante, il passa sur le plan de travail de Phasma. Des commis de la Petite Résistance avaient nettoyé tout le sang et seules les préparations propres restaient.

Décidant de reprendre là où Phasma s'était arrêtée, il lava quelques fraises et entreprit de les couper le plus finement possible.

_ Attention à tes doigts, fit Ren en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Hux grimaça. C'était exactement le genre de conseils à cause desquels on se blessait. Il ferait mieux de le laisser se concentrer !

_ Tu as fini ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, les yeux toujours braqués sur ses fraises.

_ Evidemment. J'ai mis mes assiettes à côté de tes brioches.

_ Ce ne sont pas des brioches, ce sont des cailles.

_ Oups pardon, répliqua Ren d'un ton moqueur. A première vue, l'apparence est trompeuse.

Tranchant sa dernière fraise, Hux se redressa. Il plissa les yeux pour évaluer au loin les assiettes de Ren.

_ Tu sers une balle de smashball ? C'est original. Peut-être un peu ferme. Le jury n'est plus tout jeune. Tu sais les dents à cet âge…

_ Ah, ah, railla Ren. Quand je t'aurai battu et que tu seras devenu mon commis personnel, je me ferai un plaisir de…

Hux le fit taire en lui posant un index déterminé sur le torse.

_ Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire qu'à jacasser, tu pourrais peut-être me sortir les éléments que Phasma a déjà réalisés.

Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis il eut un reniflement méprisant mais prit tout de même la direction du frigo. Hux en profita pour passer un pinceau imbibé de sirop sur ses fraises, les rendant brillantes.

Il regarda le chronomètre. Il restait moins de cinq minutes et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment finir et dresser ce qui était déjà prêt.

Ren revint et posa devant lui trois assiettes creuses dans lesquelles était prise une gelée. Poule-céleri lui avait dit Phasma. Original mais Hux avait du mal à en concevoir le goût. Etait-il équilibré ou un des ingrédients prenait-il l'avantage ? Difficile à déterminer sans essayer. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le faire sans abimer le dressage. Il grogna. C'était vraiment difficile d'assurer une bonne assiette dans des conditions pareilles.

Il se pencha pour voir si Phasma n'avait pas laissé sous la table une casserole avec un peu de gelée mais elle était presque aussi maniaque que lui et tout avait déjà été débarrassé.

Ren ramena ensuite une assiette où trônaient de petits dés de foie gras rosis et un cul-de-poule où était prise une crème.

_ On a tout, annonça-t-il. Je m'occupe du dre…

_ Je m'occupe du dressage, le coupa Hux.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse une étape aussi délicate à ce barbare. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un dessert aussi fin.

_ Toi tu montes la chantilly ! ordonna-t-il ensuite.

C'était une étape facile, rapide et la seule qu'il pouvait confier à Ren sans trop d'inquiétude. Quoiqu'avec lui, on ne savait jamais.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand Ren remonta ses manches d'un cran de plus, révélant le bas de ses large biceps. Très larges biceps, pensa Hux en détournant le regard vers ses assiettes comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Il devina Ren qui saisissait un fouet et roula des yeux.

_ Il y a des batteurs en face, lâcha-t-il de son meilleur ton exaspéré.

_ Je préfère la méthode ancienne, répondit-il avant de battre la crème avec puissance.

Hux se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui demander si pour allumer sa gazinière il utilisait deux silex. Au lieu de ça, il retourna à ses fraises qu'il posa délicatement, de la pointe de son couteau, en rosace sur la gelée.

Mais les grognements de Ren ne cessaient d'attirer son attention sur ce dernier et son bras luisant qui allait et venait sans relâche, dans l'odeur du foie gras et le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant violemment.

Hux se demanda si c'était là juste de la frime ou si Ren se moquait de lui et de ses bras maigrichons. Enfin pas exactement maigrichons. Mais certainement bien moins volumineux que ceux de son collègue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hux, au moins, n'avait aucun mal à monter une chantilly. Ren paraissait galérer. De la crème lui avait sauté sur le visage, dans le noir de ses cheveux, à la commissure de ses lèvres. En son for intérieur, Hux avait beau trouver cela dégoûtant, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'y revenir.

Pour cacher son trouble, il attrapa un morceau de foie gras glacé et le mit en bouche. Pas mal ! Mais… Une idée le frappa alors. Il regarda une fois de plus le chronomètre. Trois minutes. C'était jouable mais il devait sortir le meilleur de lui-même.

Enfin il parvint à refaire passer Ren au second plan de son attention et retourna dans son mode chef cuisinier. L'assiette de foie gras dans une main, une poêle dans l'autre, il courut jusqu'à la table de cuisson la plus proche. Il lança le gaz à fond.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! lui cria Ren. On n'a pas le temps !

Hux pensa très fort à lever son majeur mais devant tant de témoins, ça aurait été malvenu. Par contre, le plus beau pied de nez qu'il pouvait faire à Ren, c'était de réussir son coup. Il allait caraméliser la croûte de fruits rouges entourant le foie gras. S'il réussissait, il apporterait un joli croquant à l'assiette mais aussi un beau contraste entre ses cubes chauds et la fraicheur de la fraise. Ca devait marcher !

Il jeta les dés dans sa poêle en croisant les doigts pour que Phasma ait utilisé un foie gras de qualité et assez de sucre dans son glaçage. Quand une odeur doucereuse lui monta aux narines, il sut que c'était gagné. A condition qu'il ne crame pas tout. Avec la fin de l'épreuve qui approchait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser l'intensité de sa flamme. Il devait donc se montrer très vigilant.

Faisant confiance à son instinct et à son expérience, il tourna les cubes une dernière fois et coupa le feu. Puis il débarrassa l'ensemble dans une assiette froide chemisée de papier pour stopper la cuisson du sucre. Il observa ce qu'il venait de faire. Parfait ! C'était parfait !

Il retourna au pas de course à la table de Phasma.

_ Une minute ! prévint Antilles.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et le sang rugir dans ses oreilles. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

A l'aide d'une petite spatule, il attrapa le premier dé de foie caramélisé. Il réalisa alors qu'il entendait juste Ren battre comme un dément son cul-de-poule.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'emporta Hux.

Il était hors de question qu'il perde parce que ce crétin avait voulu parader avec ses gros muscles !

_ CA NE MONTE PAS ! lui cria Ren, exaspéré.

_ EVIDEMMENT QUE CA NE MONTE PAS ! répliqua Hux sur le même ton. TU FAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Il voyait les secondes qui s'égrenaient et son angoisse qui gonflait parallèlement.

_ C'EST CA QUE TU APPELLES FOUETTER ? ajouta-t-il, conscient qu'il perdait son habituelle composition mais incapable de s'en empêcher. JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A FOUETTER MOI ! JE SUIS LE ROI DU FOUET !

Ren stoppa subitement tout mouvement, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Hux ne savait pas si la rougeur sur ses joues était due à l'effort qu'il venait de produire ou à ses dernières paroles. Lui-même se sentait écarlate. Habituellement travailler sous pression lui réussissait mais là, sa langue avait vraiment coupé tout lien avec son cerveau.

Il attrapa le matériel des mains de Ren et battit avec autant de conviction qu'il le pouvait. La régularité du geste était essentielle, chose que Ren n'avait apparemment pas compris, préférant comme toujours la force brute. Certes, la crème avait épaissi mais elle n'était pas suffisamment ferme. Hux savait qu'en quelques secondes, il pouvait arranger ça.

_ Mets les dés dans l'assiette ! aboya-t-il sur Ren qui était resté planté à regarder. Et fais quelque chose de joli !

Pour une fois, Ren ne rechigna pas et obéit dans l'instant.

_ Oui ! souffla Hux en voyant enfin les premières pointes apparaitre dans sa chantilly.

Immédiatement il attrapa deux cuillères et se concentra pour faire de jolies quenelles.

_ Cinq, quatre… commença Antilles.

Hux jeta plus qu'il ne posa ses quenelles dans les assiettes. Le chef d'œuvre qu'il aurait pu faire avec une demi-heure de plus, songea-t-il avec colère. Il envisagea d'envoyer une quatrième quenelle à la face de Ren, juste pour le plaisir, mais ce dernier s'était déjà bien assez constellé comme ça de foie gras. Il en avait partout et Hux ne comprenait pas comment il en était resté assez dans le cul de poule pour terminer.

_ Zéro !

A l'instar des autres candidats il leva les bras. Enfin c'était terminé. Il reposa ses cuillères, souffla et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était en sueur. Il sentait même sa veste qui lui collait dans le dos, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis l'adolescence, quand son père restait derrière son épaule à observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Il avait même l'impression de deviner une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le front.

Il grimaça et, du mieux qu'il pouvait, arrangea sa coupe.

_ Mais oui tu es bien coiffé, commenta Ren d'un ton narquois.

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi, grogna Hux. Tu es répugnant.

Ren prit un air vexé qui se transforma en moue dépitée quand il baissa la tête et constata qu'une voie lactée de foie gras s'étalait sur sa poitrine.

Il saisit un torchon et entreprit de se nettoyer. Au final, il l'étala sur sa veste plus qu'il n'enleva quoique ce soit.

_ N'oublie pas le visage, lui conseilla Hux, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Ren se frotta la face avec un autre torchon.

_ Et les cheveux, insista Hux.

Grommelant, Ren passa à ses mèches.

_ C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Hux fronça le nez. Si Ren avait réussi globalement à nettoyer sa peau, ses cheveux en revanche étaient graisseux et quelques particules de foie s'y accrochaient encore.

_ Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Il prit le torchon et se planta face à Ren pour l'aider à se nettoyer. Sur le principe, il n'en avait rien à faire que Ren soit aussi sale mais par respect pour les juges, un minimum de soin était nécessaire.

Une à une, Hux saisit les mèches de Ren et les essuya. Ils étaient si proches qu'il le sentait et l'entendait respirer. Ren puait la transpiration. Hux n'en avait rien à faire. Il irradiait aussi la chaleur. Une température corporelle à la hauteur de son tempérament.

_ J'ai presque fini, annonça Hux en maîtrisant sa voix du mieux possible.

Il évitait tout de même de regarder le visage de Ren. Ce visage idiot et mal foutu et pourtant tellement…

Soudain Ren lui attrapa la main, le figeant dans son nettoyage. Tout ce que Hux parvint à faire, ce fut déglutir. Même se dégager lui paraissait impossible. Ces grands doigts sur les siens avaient court-circuités toutes ses pensées.

_ Nous allons commencer la dégustation par les plats de l'équipe du Finalizer, annonça Wedge Antilles, ramenant Hux à la réalité.

_ Merci, maugréa Ren, à voix basse, presque à contrecœur.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas te présenter comme ça devant le jury, répliqua froidement Hux, la mine pincée mais le cœur battant encore fort. L'honneur du Finalizer était en jeu. Allons-y.

Sans même vérifier que Ren le suivait, il s'avança vers les juges, le menton levé et le dos aussi droit que possible. Il avait la soudaine impression d'être épuisé mais il n'allait certainement pas le montrer.

Comme pour l'épreuve précédente, Ren vint se placer à sa gauche. Par contre il était étrange et légèrement déroutant de ne pas avoir Phasma à sa droite.

_ Avant de commencer, fit Antilles, je tenais à vous féliciter tous les deux pour être parvenus à sortir trois plats malgré une équipe amputée.

Calrissian pouffa. Antilles lui envoya un regard plein de jugement.

_ Evidemment, pointa ce dernier, ce jeu de mots malheureux n'était pas volontaire. J'ai d'ailleurs eu des nouvelles de votre collègue. L'opération se passe bien et elle devrait, dans les quelques semaines à venir, retrouver l'usage complet de son doigt.

_ Merci de cette excellente nouvelles, répondit Hux.

Il n'avait jamais douté de Phasma. Et même s'il était apaisé de savoir que tout irait bien pour elle, il avait hâte de passer à la dégustation des plats. Le sien n'avait déjà que trop traîné.

_ Nous allons maintenant passer à la première assiette, enchaîna Antilles.

Hux sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Heureusement qu'il avait les mains derrière son dos et personne pour le voir. A part les spectateurs, mais eux n'étaient pas importants.

_ Il s'agit du plat de Ben Solo.

Ren grogna. Tout le monde l'ignora.

_ Par contre, fit Antilles, je pense avoir une erreur dans ma fiche parce que j'ai « connard retourné à ma façon » comme intitulé.

Hux ne put retenir le regard noir qu'il jeta sur Ren. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait.

_ C'est canard, évidemment, répondit-il à l'intention du jury.

Les commis déposèrent les assiettes et déclochèrent, révélant quelque chose s'apparentant à première vue à un pain de viande. C'était une présentation simple et surtout, Hux ne voyait aucune garniture, ce qui était étonnant vu la quantité d'ordures que Ren avait généré.

Le jury parut perplexe.

_ Et en quoi le canard est-il retourné ? demanda Calrissian en étudiant son plat sous tous les aspects.

_ La croûte a été faite avec les abats du canard, répondit Ren. La chaire est à l'intérieure. Pour bien comprendre le plat, il faut verser la sauce dessus, ajouta-t-il lorsque les commis apportèrent de petites fioles.

Hux leva les yeux. Le coup du jus à ajouter au dernier moment, il l'avait déjà fait la dernière fois. Ren manquait vraiment d'imagination et il en était presque déçu.

_ Essayons ! s'enthousiasma Calrissian en s'exécutant.

A peine la sauce chaude coula-t-elle sur la croûte que celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux avec un claquement sonore. Très lentement, les moitiés s'écartèrent, révélant petit à petit l'intérieur, que le mouvement des coques déplaçait en un dressage délicat de magret, d'un cannelloni de pommes de terre à l'ail qui se releva jusqu'à devenir une tour, d'une salade qui glissa avec fluidité sur le côté, chapeautée d'une tuile blanche qui tourna sur elle-même pour s'immobiliser au-dessus de la viande. Et en plus, une odeur délicieuse s'éleva.

Hux avait conscience que sa bouche était entrouverte mais il ne savait plus comment la fermer. Un dressage tout en mouvement, il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Ren avait effectué cette prouesse. C'était comme si, à l'ouverture de la coque, une force invisible avait déplacé les éléments pour les disposer harmonieusement sur l'assiette.

Il savait que Ren, à ses côtés, avait le torse bombé et lui jetait des coups d'œil narquois mais pour le moment, il était trop estomaqué pour même songer à y répondre.

_ Impressionnant, commenta Calrissian.

_ Très belle technique, ajouta Skywalker.

_ Joli, conclut Palpatine.

Même la voix faible de ce dernier fut audible, le plat de Ren ayant coupé court à toute conversation et captivé l'attention des spectateurs.

_ Et si on goûtait ! s'exclama Calrissian en saisissant ses couverts.

Les autres juges lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Pendant de longues secondes, Hux regarda le jury couper, sentir, mâcher, avaler et recommencer le processus encore et encore. Cela lui donna au moins le temps de se recomposer. Ce qu'avait fait Ren venait de lui mettre un grand coup au moral et il ne s'imaginait plus pouvoir le battre. Son plat était de très belle qualité mais il lui semblait tellement quelconque à côté de l'assiette mouvante de Ren. Ca lui faisait mal mais en son for intérieur, il devait admettre que c'était un peu plus haut de gamme qu'un cassoulet à l'encre de seiche. Ren l'avait vraiment soufflé sur ce coup.

D'un côté, c'était une bonne chose. Ils avaient désormais la victoire quasi-assurée. Mais s'il voulait que son plat soit classé au-dessus de celui de Ren, il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ce dernier se soit planté dans ses assaisonnements ou quelque chose d'aussi idiot que ça. Peut-être avait-il négligé le fond au profit de la forme.

_ C'est bon, commenta Calrissian, annihilant net les derniers espoirs de Hux.

_ Hum, approuva Palpatine.

Seul Skywalker mit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour goûter.

_ La pomme de terre est fondante à souhait mais je trouve la garniture à l'ail un peu trop forte. Mais je suppose que c'est une question de goût. Le canard est également trop cuit à mon sens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres ?

_ Si on veut chercher la petite bête, admit Calrissian, effectivement le canard aurait pu être moins cuit.

_ C'est bon, fit juste Palpatine.

_ Oui, oui, approuva Skywalker. Ca reste très bon. Je dis juste qu'avec un visuel pareil, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de précision sur les bases de la cuisine même. C'était tellement proche de la perfection, c'est dommage. Mais ça reste une assiette de très haute qualité. J'aime particulièrement le côté croquant et acide de la petite tuile même si j'ai du mal à déterminer ce que c'est. Ben ?

_ C'est une tuile à base de petit suisse, répliqua Ren d'un ton qui contenait mal sa colère.

Pour Hux il était évident que Ren s'était tellement attendu à ce que le jury tombe en pamoison face à son assiette qu'il avait du mal à digérer les quelques critiques qu'il venait d'essuyer. Et Hux ne savait plus s'il avait envie de rire à gorge déployée ou de lui poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Le fait même qu'il hésite était, à son sens, inquiétant. Alors oui, son plat venait de revenir dans la course à la victoire. Et oui, c'était toujours plaisant de voir Ren se prendre une bonne dose d'humilité dans la face. Mais ce dernier avait mis tellement de travail dans son assiette ! Et Hux avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas le début de la moindre idée de comment il avait effectué son dressage. Il y avait sans doute une histoire d'interaction avec la chaleur de la sauce mais même avec cette base, Hux devait s'avouer vaincu.

_ En tout cas, un bien beau plat de Ben Solo, fit Antilles pour clore la dégustation. Assiettes suivantes s'il vous plait.

Hux se redressa à s'en paralyser la colonne vertébrale. C'était à lui.

Les commis déposèrent ses plats face aux juges. Il fut rassuré de constater que ses assiettes n'avaient rien perdu de leurs couleurs chatoyantes. Il espérait désormais que l'attente n'avait pas dénaturé le goût et les textures.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Calrissian en se frottant les mains, les yeux pétillants d'envie.

_ Cailles Lorraines Fourrées, annonça Hux de sa voix la plus implacable. A ma façon, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Il devina Ren tournant la tête d'un coup vers lui et le fixant de ses yeux sombres. Les ondes négatives du grand cuisinier étaient si puissantes qu'elles allaient finir par décoiffer Hux. Celui-ci lutta pour retenir un sourire narquois mais Calrissian, lui, pouffa.

_ Et en quoi sont-elles lorraines, ces cailles ? demanda Skywalker qui pour la première fois affichait un discret sourire amusé.

_ Je les ai flambées à la mirabelle et elles sont recouvertes d'une chapelure de madeleines.

Skywalker opina.

_ Voilà qui parait très appétissant.

_ Et à quoi sont-elles fourrées ? fit à son tour Calrissian.

_ Au jus de carotte, expliqua Hux. Ainsi qu'aux fruits secs et aux champignons de saison sur Naboo.

_ Ah… Naboo… coassa Palpatine.

Hux se retint de serrer un poing victorieux. C'était pour amadouer l'ancien empereur de la gastronomie qu'il avait fait un choix pareil et cela paraissait payant.

Plus sûr de lui que jamais, Hux observa le jury couper ses cailles. Aussitôt le jus orangé se déversa au fond de l'assiette. Alors d'accord ça n'en mettait pas plein les yeux comme ce qu'avait fait Ren mais ça produisait quand même son petit effet. Lorsque les juges goûtèrent, les avis furent unanimes.

_ C'est intelligent, bien conçu et bien réalisé, analysa Skywalker. Les cuissons sont réussies, les harmonies parfaites. La caille est bien mise en avant et se complète formidablement avec la farce, les légumes, le jus. C'est un plat digne de la renommée du Finalizer.

_ J'approuve la caille lorraine fourrée, ajouta Calrissian en levant le pouce.

_ Naboooooo, fit juste Palpatine en prenant une autre bouchée de farce.

_ Bravo Chef Hux, conclut Antilles. Nous allons passer au dernier plat. Celui réalisé en commun par les trois chefs.

_ Un plat à six mains, c'est intéressant, commenta Skywalker.

_ A vingt-neuf doigts, ajouta Calrissian en pouffant.

Hux eut l'impression qu'Antilles était sur le point de lui jeter ses fiches au visage. Au lieu de cela, il reprit son expression la plus neutre.

_ Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce plat, Chef Hux ?

Ce dernier fit un résumé des éléments de l'assiette, même s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit exactement ce que Phasma avait en tête.

_ C'est bon, fit Skywalker, mais je trouve la gelée poule-céleri trop salée et ça empiète beaucoup sur le reste du plat.

_ Par contre les dés de foie gras sont super, commenta Calrissian en les gobant les uns après les autres comme des bouchées apéritives.

_ On sent, reprit plus professionnellement Skywalker, que c'est un plat non abouti. Il y a de bonnes idées mais sans lien. Ce qui est normal étant données les circonstances. Ca reste cependant de qualité et je ne peux que vous féliciter pour le sauvetage de dernière minute.

Hux salua quand la dégustation se termina mais il sentit Ren qui restait parfaitement raide à ses côtés. Ce crétin ne savait vraiment pas quand faire profile bas.

Hux l'attrapa par le bras pour le ramener à son plan de travail avant qu'il n'ouvre une fois de trop sa grande bouche. Arrivés hors d'écoute des juges, Ren se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu l'as entendu ! Tu l'as entendu ! Mon canard était trop cuit ! Bien sûr que non mon canard n'était pas trop cuit !

Hux haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur sa table pour suivre le reste du concours. Il n'avait pas goûté le dit canard, il n'avait donc pas d'opinion à ce sujet. De son côté, il avait trouvé globalement les commentaires de Skywalker très pertinents.

_ C'est parce qu'il me déteste qu'il me saque comme ça alors que mon plat était parfait, gronda Ren dans son dos.

_ Ou alors, suggéra Hux sans se retourner, ton canard était trop cuit et tu ferais mieux d'écouter les conseils qu'on te donne et de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu feras ce plat.

_ Je ne referai JAMAIS ce plat ! s'emporta Ren. C'est trop humiliant, ajouta-t-il en se jetant théâtralement à côté de Hux, une main plaquée sur son long visage.

Hux soupira.

_ C'est dommage. La mise en place était très impressionnante.

Les doigts de Ren s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre un œil qui fixait Hux.

_ C'est vrai ? Toi ? Tu as été impressionné ?

Refusant obstinément de regarder Ren, Hux opina.

_ J'admets que je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de la sorte.

Ren s'approcha dangereusement de lui, une fois de plus. Sa grosse tête occupait toute la gauche du champ de vision de Hux.

_ Donc tu admets avoir perdu ?

_ Je n'ai rien perdu. Mon plat était meilleur.

_ Mon plat était meilleur, maugréa Ren. C'est Skywalker qui m'en veut tout ça parce que j'ai brûlé son restaurant.

Là, Hux ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

_ Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

Ren eut un sourire sombre.

_ Tu en doutais ?

_ Je me disais que même toi tu n'étais pas aussi mesquin.

Mais il savait que son expression faciale était proche de celle de Ren. Il y avait quelque chose de jubilatoire à imaginer Ren apporter le chaos et la destruction dans le monde de fleurs, d'amour et de navets de Skywalker.

_ Maintenant tais-toi, j'essaie de suivre, lança-t-il en reprenant la maîtrise de son visage.

Ren obéit étrangement mais resta installé au poste de travail de Hux, leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. A cause de Ren, il avait loupé la dégustation de la Fille, leur plus sérieuse adversaire. C'était maintenant le Traître qui présentait son plat.

_ C'est pas mal, fit Skywalker, mais il manque un élément liant. Et de la texture.

_ J'avais préparé des glaçons de coriandre que je comptais piler au dernier moment mais ils ont été utilisés pour le doigt du chef Phasma, répondit le Traître la tête baissée.

Hux étouffa un ricanement.

 _Bien fait pour toi_ , pensa-t-il, _tu n'avais qu'à pas abandonner le Finalizer !_

Il sentait Ren à ses côtés qui partageait son amusement.

_ Bien joué le coup des glaçons, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Au final, le jury se montra indulgent avec le Traître. Plus que Hux ne l'aurait été. Puis ce fut au tour de Poe. Qui bizarrement n'emballa pas les juges. Apparemment l'association sucré-salé n'était pas au goût du meilleur pâtissier de la galaxie. Hux serra le poing. La victoire était tellement proche !

Après quelques minutes de délibération, tous les cinq furent appelés face au jury. Le silence régnait dans la salle qui attendait avec impatience le verdict. Hux fut tenté de jeter un coup d'œil pour distinguer Snoke. Au final ses yeux tombèrent sur Han Solo et Leia Organa. Lui souriait d'un air nonchalant mais son visage à elle était plus fermé. Elle devait savoir que son équipe avait perdu.

Assez étonnamment, Ren avait parfaitement réussi à ignorer ses parents tout au long de l'épreuve. Avec quelques heures de recul, Hux voyait maintenant qu'il avait bien fait de le secouer. Dans sa colère contre lui, il était parvenu à faire abstraction des éléments qui l'avaient perturbé en premier lieu. C'était un bon truc à retenir pour la prochaine fois, focaliser Ren sur sa personne de façon à le rendre compétitif. Même s'il risquait un poing dans la figure ou une main autour de son cou. Certaines choses valaient la peine de faire des sacrifices.

Une fois de plus, il se surprit à observer Ren. Son visage était un livre ouvert. Ses yeux fuyaient vers le sol et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait la nervosité d'un petit garçon face à ses professeurs. D'un coup, il ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui de battre Hux.

Ce dernier releva la tête et attendit, impassible, le verdict des juges. Il savait qu'ils allaient gagner.

_ Messieurs, mademoiselle, le jury est parvenu à un accord, annonça Antilles, sa petite fiche à la main. Quand vous voulez…

Lando Calrissian prit la parole.

_ Pour la troisième place, nous avons retenu le plat de Rey, le chapon croustillant en trois façons. Bravo, vous rapportez un point à votre équipe.

_ Merci ! s'enthousiasma Rey en saluant la foule qui applaudissait.

Hux renifla. Il ne comprendrait jamais ces gens qui se satisfaisaient d'autre chose que de la première place. Lui aurait été mortifié de se retrouver troisième.

_ Pour la seconde place, reprit Calrissian, nous avons choisi le plat de Benny, le canard retourné et son incroyable dressage. Bien joué Benny.

Hux se tourna vers Ren, un rictus aux lèvres. Il avait gagné. Son sourire retomba lorsqu'il vit le visage furieux du grand cuisinier. Il n'entendit que de loin la voix d'Antilles.

_ Ca fait donc un point partout, le dernier plat sera…

_ PARDON ? le coupa Ren, et Hux se demanda s'il devait intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal.

_ Un problème ? demanda Antilles.

_ Vous m'avez donné la deuxième place ! cracha-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la table des juges, les dominant de son immense silhouette sombre.

_ Le dressage était à couper le souffle mais il restait quelques erreurs techniques, expliqua Calrissian.

_ NON ! s'emporta Ren. NON ! TOUT ETAIT PARFAIT ! PARFAIT ! PAS UN DE VOUS ICI N'EST CAPABLE DE FAIRE CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! PAS UN !

_ Ren ! intervint Hux, tentant de couper court à cette nouvelle crise.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora. Hux ne savait même pas en fait s'il l'avait entendu, absorbé qu'il était par sa fureur. Il tendit un doigt vengeur vers Skywalker qui ne broncha pas. Calrissian posa les deux mains fermement sur la table pour empêcher Ren de la renverser le cas échéant.

_ TOI ! poursuivit-il. C'EST TOI QUI M'A SAQUE ! PARCE QUE JE SUIS MEILLEUR QUE TOI ! PARCE QUE J'AI PLUS DE TECHNIQUE QUE TU N'EN AURAS JAMAIS ! JE VAIS TE…

_ REN ! intervint plus fort Hux en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour le retenir.

Ren se retourna vers lui brusquement et l'espace d'un instant, Hux crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Les yeux de Ren brûlaient de rage. Il scruta Hux en silence, soufflant telle une bête.

Puis il cracha au sol, aux pieds des juges et, bousculant Hux au passage, sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Hux soupira. C'était la seconde fois en deux épreuves que Ren faisait une crise au moment du verdict. C'était vraiment un idiot indécrottable. A ce rythme, il allait les faire disqualifier !

_ Je vous prie d'excuser mon collègue pour… commença-t-il en se tournant vers les juges.

Skywalker leva la main pour le faire taire.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour son comportement, expliqua-t-il. Tous ici avons tenté un jour de le canaliser, aucun n'y est arrivé. Je vous félicite juste de votre patience.

Hux baissa la tête. Il n'appréciait pas trop le commentaire de Skywalker. Certes, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à porter la responsabilité des actions de Ren mais il repensait aussi à ce que ce dernier lui avait confié dans la navette, à la façon dont il s'était senti étouffé par sa famille… Ce que Skywalker entendait sûrement par « canaliser ». Mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire la moindre remarque.

_ On peut continuer ? intervint Antilles.

Les juges opinèrent.

_ Enfin, pour la première place, reprit Calrissian, nous avons choisi la caille lorraine fourrée du Chef Hux. Félicitations chef, votre plat qualifie votre équipe pour l'épreuve suivante.

_ Merci, répondit-il au jury, un sourire à peine esquissé sur ses lèvres alors qu'autour de lui des applaudissements s'élevaient.

En public, Hux avait le triomphe modeste. Intérieurement il jubilait. Il leur avait prouvé à tous qui était le meilleur dans cette salle !

Il se tourna vers sa gauche. Ren n'était plus là. Sur sa droite, pas de Phasma non plus. Son enthousiasme retomba d'un cran. Il était certes satisfait d'avoir affiché sa supériorité mais il n'avait plus d'équipe et il se retrouvait seul pour savourer sa victoire.

Hux avait toujours été d'un naturel solitaire, aussi se retrouva-t-il le premier surpris quand il ressentit une pointe d'amertume à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette réussite avec ses coéquipiers. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

A défaut des deux autres, il chercha Snoke du regard. Il venait de lui réaffirmer qu'il avait eu raison de lui confier les rênes du Finalizer. Mais le vieux chef n'était nulle part dans la salle. Son désagrément gonfla.

_ Félicitations chef !

La main de Poe Dameron venait de se poser avec force sur son épaule. Hux résista à l'idée de reculer.

_ C'était un plat formidable, poursuivit le pâtissier.

_ Vraiment joli et super appétissant, enchaîna la Fille.

Le Traître, lui, restait en arrière à lui jeter un regard sombre. Peut-être lui en voulait-il pour le coup des glaçons. Hux n'en avait rien à faire. Ca n'aurait rien changé.

_ Merci, répondit-il poliment avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Dameron.

Le pâtissier était d'une tactilité inconvenante.

_ J'ai hâte d'être à l'épreuve suivante, fit la Fille en souriant. Et la prochaine fois je vous aurai ! C'est mon prochain objectif.

Hux hésita entre un commentaire condescendant et le silence. Il opta pour ce dernier. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Elle avait du talent mais il en avait bien plus et surtout de l'expérience.

Wedge Antilles apparut soudain entre eux, se raclant la gorge avec force pour attirer leur attention.

_ S'il vous plait, si je peux conclure cette épreuve ?

Les spectateurs qui avaient commencé à quitter la salle se figèrent et Hux se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus.

_ Juste pour vous rappeler que les deux équipes sont maintenant à un point partout. Notre troisième et décisive épreuve se tiendra la semaine prochaine dans un lieu neutre. Vos établissements respectifs recevront les informations nécessaires en temps et en heure. Merci à tous et bonne fin de journée.

Sur cette conclusion hâtive, il retourna à la table des juges pour aider Skywalker et Calrissian à remettre debout Palpatine.

Alors que la salle se vidait, Hux retrouva son plan de travail et récupéra ses affaires. Il avisa la mallette de Ren restée ouverte sous sa table et le couteau de son grand-père qui trônait près de la planche à découper.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça. C'était un objet de grande valeur.

Grimaçant, il récupéra les affaires de Ren et ne put s'empêcher d'y remettre un peu d'ordre avant d'y glisser le couteau à la lame bleutée. Il lui rendrait demain, lorsqu'il serait calmé. A peine avait-il fermé les loquets qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas s'éleva sur sa droite.

_ Chef… Hux ?

Hux tourna la tête et fut surpris de trouver Han Solo à quelques pas de lui. L'homme semblait hésitant.

_ Oui ? demanda Hux, aussi perplexe que curieux.

_ Je voulais juste vous remercier de prendre soin de Ben.

Hux manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Prendre soin de Ben ? Il ne prenait pas soin de Ben ! On le lui avait collé dans les pattes et il essayait juste de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait dans de telles circonstances !

_ Ben a toujours été un garçon solitaire, reprit Solo, apparemment poussé à parler par la mine de Hux. Et je vous ai bien observé tous les deux pendant l'épreuve. Vous paraissez bien vous entendre.

Là Hux ne put retenir un reniflement. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, nombreuses étaient les choses qu'il considérait stupides !

_ Vous avez été capable de le ramener pour participer à l'épreuve, expliqua Solo. Et vous l'avez calmé après sa crise sur le couteau de Vader. Pour moi c'est quasiment miraculeux. Vous l'avez aussi aidé lorsqu'il a eu des soucis avec sa chantilly, et vous ramassez ses affaires qu'il a laissées trainer. Vous êtes un bon ami et je suis content de savoir qu'il vous a à ses côtés.

Ce déferlement de mièvreries abjectes et de mésinterprétations était trop pour Hux. Il secoua la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas son ami, répliqua-t-il, cinglant. Je fais seulement ce que je dois faire pour limiter les catastrophes provoquées par cet enfant que vous avez été incapable d'élever !

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Han Solo lui sourit. Un sourire un peu moqueur d'ailleurs.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Si ça vous rassure. Mais on ne me la fait pas à moi. On ne me la fait pas, répéta-t-il en s'éloignant, un insupportable air goguenard sur le visage.

Puis il disparut dans le flot des spectateurs.

_ Famille de tarés, grogna Hux en prenant une mallette de couteaux dans chaque main.

Il avait soudain trop chaud et les paroles de Han Solo l'avaient mis mal à l'aise. Il se dépêcha de sortir avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait l'idée de l'alpaguer.

« *** »

Une douche chaude lui avait fait du bien. Pas son idée d'une célébration de victoire mais il prenait ses petits plaisirs où il pouvait. Il comptait ensuite faire un tour en cuisine pour dénicher quelque chose à manger. Ils avaient une nuit de plus à passer sur D'Qar avant de rentrer sur le Finalizer et il commençait à ressentir la faim. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose de prévu pour eux ce soir mais il n'avait aucune envie d'appeler Dameron pour le découvrir. Il préférait se débrouiller seul.

Il était en train d'enfiler sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas sur le carrelage humide de la salle de bain.

_ Salut sexy ! fit la voix de Phasma.

Il roula des yeux.

_ Tu n'as pas des leçons de piano à prendre ou quelque chose du genre ? demanda-t-il.

Elle leva vers lui sa main fortement bandée.

_ Dans quelques jours, je pourrai te jouer une symphonie.

_ Jours ?

_ Semaines, admit-elle. Mais l'opération s'est bien passée et d'après le médecin je ne devrais avoir aucune séquelle.

_ Bien, bien, fit-il, heureux de la retrouver en aussi grande forme.

Phasma n'était de toute façon pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

_ J'ai appris, reprit-elle, que vous n'avez même pas été capables de classer mon plat parmi les trois premiers ?

_ Qui t'a dit ça ?

_ Skywalker. Je l'ai croisé à ma sortie de l'infirmerie et il m'a tout raconté. Il est charmant quand on apprend à le découvrir.

Hux fronça le nez.

_ Il a l'âge d'être ton père !

_ Mais il a la classe. Tu ne peux pas le nier !

Hux haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur Skywalker. Tant qu'il votait pour lui…

_ En tout cas, félicitations pour ta victoire.

_ Merci.

_ Merci à toi de nous avoir qualifiés pour la suite.

_ Pas que moi. Ren aussi. Son plat a fini second.

_ Oui son… connard retourné ?

Hux pouffa.

_ Apparemment, il s'est cru subtil.

Il s'assit sur un banc pour enfiler ses chaussettes. Phasma s'installa juste à ses côtés.

_ Ca te va bien de dire ça, railla-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil vexé.

_ Comment ça?

_ Un jour il faudra qu'on parle de l'obsession anale que tu as pour lui.

_ Je n'ai pas d'obsession anale pour lui ! s'emporta-t-il, ses chaussettes oubliées à la main.

Phasma gloussa.

_ Oh voyons ! Les bouchées à la Ren dans lesquelles il faut mettre la sauce blanche ! Les cailles lorraines fourrées ! Sérieusement ! Et tu te gausses du manque de subtilité des autres !

Hux détourna le regard. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient en feu. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire pour sa défense.

_ Surtout que si j'étais toi, poursuivit-elle, ce n'est pas là-dessus que je me focaliserais. A mon avis, son derrière n'est pas la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie.

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il, espérant mettre rapidement un terme à cette conversation embarrassante.

_ Oh, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé. Grandes oreilles, grand nez, grandes mains, grands pieds, grande…

_ Ok, ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! l'interrompit-il.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Parce que ça aurait été un mensonge. Il y avait pensé. Souvent. Très souvent. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Ren dans les vestiaires en fait. Et une part de lui était très curieuse à ce sujet. Mais il n'allait pas l'admettre non plus.

_ Tu es ridicule, lâcha-t-il.

Et il passa enfin ses chaussettes, tentant d'ignorer le sourire narquois qu'elle projetait vers lui. Elle attendit qu'il enfile ses chaussures pour revenir à l'attaque, lui enveloppant les épaules de ses immenses bras.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'attaques au problème. Tu es moins incisif qu'avant, moins concentré.

Ca non plus, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Quoiqu'il fasse, Ren finissait toujours par envahir ses pensées.

_ Ca ne m'empêche pas de gagner, répliqua-t-il, se relevant pour se dégager de son emprise.

_ Peut-être mais…

_ Je vais me chercher à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? la coupa-t-il, pour bien lui signifier qu'il ne désirait pas poursuivre cette conversation.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Tu as de la chance que je meure de faim, répondit-elle en le suivant en direction des cuisines.

(à suivre…)


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà la suite! Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au passage, petit changement de rating de la fic. Bonne lecture!_

"***"

Hux avait beau tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas. Pourtant, il avait eu une journée éprouvante et riche en émotion, puis un sympathique dîner avec Phasma, assis dans un coin des cuisines comme à l'époque où il était encore commis. Et le lit de sa chambre à la Petite Résistance était globalement satisfaisant. Mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil.

Des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sa conversation avec Han Solo. Celle avec Phasma. Toutes ses interactions avec Ren. L'odeur de sa peau lorsqu'il lui avait essuyé les cheveux. Ce moment où Ren lui avait attrapé la main et Hux en avait même oublié comment parler.

Il était physiquement attiré par l'homme, c'était une évidence dont il avait conscience depuis quelques temps déjà et il aurait été stupide de se le nier. Mais donnaient-ils vraiment l'impression d'être proches ? Han Solo avait cru que lui et son fils étaient amis. C'était stupide. Il n'y avait rien d'amical dans leur relation. Et pourtant… Et pourtant Hux appréciait leurs échanges de piques constants et leurs prises de bec. Ils partageaient le même type d'humour cynique et Hux s'était senti rassuré après leur engueulade quand Ren avait continué à répondre à ses provocations. Il avait même éprouvé comme une complicité tordue à l'évocation de l'incendie du restaurant de Skywalker ou lorsqu'ils avaient souri ensemble des déconvenues du Traître.

Il frissonna en repensant à Ren, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Le grand cuisinier avait toujours une manière agressive d'envahir son espace personnel mais Hux ne savait pas si c'était à dessein ou non. Il savait juste que quand c'était Dameron qui s'approchait trop de lui, ça l'agaçait. Quand c'était Ren… et bien ça l'agaçait aussi mais différemment. Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. C'était un agacement… stimulant, pensa-t-il à défaut d'autre terme.

Avant l'arrivée de Ren, sa vie sur le Finalizer avait été beaucoup plus simple. Il mettait en place les menus, gérait les commandes et les équipes, créait les plats au rythme des saisons et des régions que le vaisseau-restaurant visitait et donnait des ordres que tous les autres exécutaient avec empressement. Les choses avaient été nettes, carrées, organisées et terriblement prévisibles.

Ren était entré telle une tornade dans l'existence de Hux. Il lui avait fichu en l'air ses plannings, ses réserves et ses postes de travail. Hux avait dû augmenter son temps de présence déjà conséquent pour gérer les retombées de son comportement erratique. Et il s'était énervé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Ca avait été une nouveauté pour lui qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, avait travaillé sur le contrôle de ses émotions. Ren avait cette incroyable faculté de bousculer non seulement son environnement mais également ses barrières et Hux avait l'impression de désormais tout vivre avec plus de force.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Phasma avait raison, il allait devoir faire quelque chose car il était vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Quoiqu'il fasse, il n'avait que Ren en tête et cela allait finir par se ressentir sur son travail. Et c'était pour lui intolérable.

Mais il ne savait pas si Ren serait intéressé par… quelque chose, même seulement un coup d'un soir, juste histoire de purger la tension qui existait entre eux. D'ailleurs avait-il conscience de cette tension ou était-ce juste un pur fruit de l'imagination de Hux, poussé à bout par ses hormones survoltées ?

Après tout, Ren n'avait pas très bien réagi quand Hux avait glissé sa cuisse entre les siennes quelques jours auparavant dans les vestiaires. Même si ce n'était pas ce que Hux avait eu en tête à ce moment-là, la fuite de Ren avait été assez équivoque.

Mais il n'avait pas reculé quand Hux lui avait nettoyé les cheveux. Et cette main qui avait saisi la sienne… Cette façon qu'ils avaient de finir front contre front dès qu'ils élevaient la voix l'un contre l'autre…

Hux s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser et par quel bout prendre la situation. Et il se voyait mal aborder Ren pour en discuter franchement. Ca aurait été de son point de vue… humiliant. Le Général ne dissertait certainement pas sur ses désirs et ses besoins. En plus, il ne savait même pas de quel côté allaient les préférences de Ren. Hux ne lui avait jamais connu aucune compagnie intime à bord du Finalizer. Et il ne voulait pas non plus semer le trouble dans l'équipe avant la troisième épreuve. Après la blessure de Phasma, les choses allaient déjà être bien assez compliquées comme ça. Il lui fallait juste se retenir quelques jours de plus et ensuite, il aviserait.

De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il allait frapper ce soir, au beau milieu de la nuit, à la porte de Ren. Il n'avait même pas une bonne excuse pour le faire. A part lui rendre sa mallette. Ou lui réclamer son peigne. Bon, d'accord, en fait il avait tout un tas de bonnes excuses pour aller frapper à la porte de Ren. Mais ensuite ? Il lui rendrait sa mallette et il retrouverait son peigne et rien de plus. Ce n'était pas comme si Ren allait l'inviter à entrer ou comme si Hux allait se présenter nu sous un peignoir qu'il laisserait tomber au moment opportun. Il ricana. Non, ce serait grotesque. Et Ren lui fermerait sans doute la porte au nez.

En plus, Ren était en train de bouder dans sa chambre. Il n'était peut-être même pas sorti pour prendre une douche et devait encore sentir la sueur et le foie gras.

Cette idée troubla Hux bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. L'odeur de Ren lui était restée dans les narines longtemps après l'épreuve et même maintenant il avait l'impression de la deviner, flottant dans l'air. C'était idiot. Il ferma les yeux.

Il repensa à la façon dont la respiration de Ren se perdait dans ses cheveux quand il se tenait trop près de lui, à la chaleur que son corps émanait en permanence, à la taille de ses doigts quand il lui attrapait le bras lors de l'une de leur échauffourées.

Il grogna. Il était ridicule.

Il glissa tout de même une main dans le pantalon de son pyjama gris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à Ren. C'était même quelque chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Et c'était à chaque fois de moins en moins satisfaisant. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus réel. Mais en attendant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et c'était sans conséquence, sans implication et bien plus facile.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand il imagina les dents de Ren se refermer sur le lobe de son oreille.

« *** »

Le lendemain matin, Hux était seul devant la porte de la navette alors que le soleil se levait sur les toits de la Petite Résistance. Les sourcils froncés, il inspecta les environs dans l'attente de des coéquipiers. Il n'en avait croisé aucun depuis son lever. Pas de Ren dans la salle de bain, ni de Phasma au petit-déjeuner. En fait, il avait dû endurer seul la compagnie de Poe Dameron qui lui avait une fois de plus préparé de quoi se nourrir, tout en lui commentant à quel point l'épreuve avait été formidable et comme il avait hâte que la dernière manche commence, et tout un tas d'autres bêtises que Hux avait au bout d'un moment renoncé à suivre, hochant juste la tête de temps à autres pour ne pas vexer son hôte.

Il consulta l'heure. Leur départ était prévu il y avait cinq minutes. Les pilotes avaient mis les moteurs en chauffe. Il sortit son comlink de sa poche. Alors qu'il allait appeler Phasma, il aperçut sa grande tête blonde qui dépassait de derrière un vaisseau. Elle s'avançait vers lui le pas traînant, tenant sa valise de sa main intacte. L'autre était soigneusement plaquée contre son torse pour éviter de se cogner aux quelques véhicules qui occupaient encore le tarmac.

Elle eut pour lui un pauvre sourire quand elle le vit trépignant à côté de la navette.

_ Désolée, fit-elle en s'approchant. J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable. Mes antidouleurs ont cessé d'être efficaces vers deux heures du matin et j'ai dû en reprendre une dose de cheval pour pouvoir dormir. Du coup, impossible de me lever quand le réveil a sonné.

Il opina. Ca c'était une excuse qu'il pouvait comprendre. Ren en revanche…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Tu n'es de toute façon pas la dernière.

A l'instar de la nuit précédente, il avait hésité à aller frapper à la porte de Ren. Mais comme toujours après qu'il se soit caressé en pensant à lui, il ressentait une gêne à l'idée de le confronter, comme s'il craignait que rien qu'en posant les yeux sur lui, Ren sache ce qu'il avait fait. C'était idiot, surtout que Hux était un champion du contrôle facial. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Du coup, il avait dû se coiffer sans son peigne, juste à l'aide de ses doigts, et même si le résultat était globalement satisfaisant, pour ses yeux entraînés, il n'était pas parfait.

Ne voyant pas d'autre option, il appela Ren, persuadé qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas répondre. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit des yeux surpris quand une voix grave décrocha.

_ Quoi ! gronda le timbre toujours aussi amical de Ren.

_ C'est l'heure de partir, répliqua Hux sur le même ton. On t'attend.

Au moins si Ren était de mauvaise humeur, c'était qu'il était réveillé. C'était déjà une satisfaction, aussi petite soit-elle.

_ Je ne peux pas partir. On m'a volé ma mallette. Que je trouverai le coupable, je vais me le…

Hux soupira longuement. Evidemment que c'était ce qui était venu en tête à Ren, qu'on lui avait repris le couteau de Vader. Hux pouvait parfaitement se l'imaginer, arpentant les couloirs souterrains de la Petite Résistance de son pas bestial, à la recherche de la Fille pour savoir si tout cela avait été une mauvaise blague de sa part.

_ Personne ne t'a volé ta mallette, répondit-il. C'est moi qui l'ai.

_ C'est toi qui m'as volé ma mallette !

Hux se pinça l'arête du nez. Ca promettait d'être une très longue journée.

_ Je ne t'ai pas volé ta mallette, expliqua-t-il de la voix qu'il réservait aux commis un peu lents. Tu l'avais laissée dans la salle hier après ta crise, donc je l'ai récupérée justement pour que personne ne te la vole.

_ Ah, fit laconiquement Ren avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Hux secoua la tête en rangeant son comlink. Ils auraient dû partir hier soir. Il aurait dormi le temps du trajet, épargnant à son cerveau l'incroyable quantité d'idioties qu'il entendait lorsqu'il passait trop de temps en compagnie de Ren.

Ce dernier apparut peu après, traversant le parking la tête baissée et les cheveux au vent mais fraichement lavés. Au moins ce matin, Hux était certain que Ren n'avait pas utilisé son peigne.

_ C'est bon ? fit-il quand Ren stoppa devant lui. Tu as fait la bise à tes parents ? On peut y aller ?

Ren lui agita son majeur au visage avant de récupérer sa mallette restée aux pieds de Hux. Ce dernier crut l'entendre marmonner un merci mais à voix si basse que ça n'aurait pu être que son imagination.

Enfin ils purent partir.

A peine entrée, Phasma s'étala de tout son long sur l'une des banquettes. Ses médicaments paraissaient vraiment l'assommer et elle s'endormit aussitôt, la tête posée sur son sac.

Contrairement à l'aller, Ren s'assit à côté de Hux et non plus à l'autre bout de la seconde banquette, comme s'il cherchait à créer le contact ou discuter. Hux ne savait pas trop que penser de cette attitude.

Dans le doute, il garda la bouche close, laissant à Ren le soin d'initier les choses. Le décollage se fit dans un silence total, la sortie de l'atmosphère aussi. Une bonne dizaine de minutes après être passé en hyperespace, Hux se lassa d'attendre. Il s'était de toute évidence trompé et Ren n'avait rien à lui dire. Il sortit son datapad.

Il commençait juste à se plonger dans un article sur les pratiques gastronomiques de Takodana quand Ren se racla la gorge. Hux se demanda s'il allait parler ou cracher à ses pieds comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'élégance devant le jury la veille.

_ Merci, grommela Ren, ses yeux fixés sur ses mains, croisées entre ses jambes.

_ Pardon ? fit Hux avec un discret rictus. Ai-je bien entendu ?

_ Oh ça va ! se braqua Ren en rougissant.

Hux était toujours émerveillé par la façon dont laquelle Ren était incapable de contrôler son visage, ses émotions brutes passant sur ses traits les unes après les autres. Hux ne savait pas toujours comment les interpréter mais elles étaient là.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? répondit Hux. Pour ne pas encore t'avoir viré de l'équipe après ton inexcusable comportement d'hier ou pour ne pas t'avoir abandonné dans le cocon familial malgré ton retard ?

_ Pour la mallette, expliqua Ren toujours sans le regarder. J'étais tellement furieux hier que j'ai tout oublié et ça m'a travaillé toute la nuit. J'aurais été malade… pour le couteau…

Il prenait des pauses, ayant apparemment du mal à trouver ses mots. Ce n'était probablement pas le genre de conversations auxquelles il était habitué. En fait, Ren discutait très peu à bien y réfléchir. Ces derniers jours avec Hux avaient été exceptionnels.

_ C'est bien que tu l'aies retrouvé, fit Hux. C'est un bel objet. Du genre qui peut te pousser à devenir un bien meilleur cuisinier encore.

Ren se redressa, plaquant son dos contre le mur métallique de la navette.

_ Pourtant, malgré le couteau, tu m'as battu hier.

Hux renifla. Ren cherchait-il à ce qu'il le complimente encore sur son dressage ?

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit-il simplement, je n'ai pas goûté ton plat. Tu as peut-être été saqué.

_ Peut-être… En tout cas, la prochaine fois, je t'aurai !

_ Tu sais qu'on est dans la même équipe ?

Ren sourit mais il ne répondit pas.

_ Au fait, reprit Hux, ton père est venu me parler hier.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'évoquer cela avec Ren mais il ne voyait pas non plus de raison de le lui cacher. Et puis le voyage était long, ça leur ferait au moins un sujet de discussion.

Ren tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche pincée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

_ Rien d'intéressant. Simplement me remercier de m'occuper de toi.

_ T'occuper de moi ? répéta Ren avec une grimace. C'est ridicule !

_ Tu sais, calmer tes crises, ce genre de choses. Je crois que c'est ça qu'il entendait par-là.

Ren grogna.

_ Ouais…fit-il, baissant la tête pour cacher son visage derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Merci pour ça aussi.

Hux rougit. Il était rassuré que Ren ne le regarde pas.

_ Je le fais pour la cohésion de l'équipe. Rien de plus.

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à retourner en cuisine, je n'aurais jamais récupéré le couteau de mon grand-père, lâcha Ren dans un souffle. Ou sorti le plat que j'ai sorti…

_ A ce sujet, le coupa Hux, désireux de détourner la conversation. Il faudra que tu me montres comment tu as fait un dressage pareil. J'avoue être curieux.

_ C'est secret, répliqua Ren en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Dans ce cas, tu pourrais en faire un plat spécial pour le restaurant ? Je pense que les clients adoreraient ça.

_ Tu crois ?

Hux opina.

_ Si tu apprends à cuire le canard entre temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ Mon canard était parfaitement cuit ! s'agaça Ren avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une boutade.

Il secoua la tête.

_ N'empêche qu'il était parfaitement cuit, ajouta-t-il un index tendu vers Hux.

Son regard brillait de défi et une seconde, Hux se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il l'embrassait, là, comme ça. Après tout, Phasma dormait et… Il se détourna. Il s'était lui-même imposé la veille de ne rien tenter avant la fin du concours. Ce n'était pas pour tout gâcher à peine quelques heures plus tard ! Il avait plus de self-control que cela !

La discussion retomba d'elle-même ensuite. Ils évoquèrent leurs adversaires et ce qu'ils imaginaient pour la dernière épreuve. Puis Ren déclara qu'il était fatigué d'une nuit presque sans sommeil à penser à son couteau peut-être déjà reperdu et à l'instar de Phasma, il s'allongea sur la banquette, ses semelles à quelques centimètres seulement du pantalon de Hux qui se colla autant qu'il le pouvait contre le bord, la mine dégoûtée. Du coin de l'œil, il observa comment Ren avait contorsionné sa grande silhouette dans un espace aussi étroit. Ca avait l'air hautement inconfortable. Mais ca ne l'empêcha pas de dormir peu après. Hux leva les yeux au plafond. Et en plus de tous ses autres défauts, il ronflait !

Hux maudit ses goûts pitoyables en matière d'hommes.

« *** »

Les deux jours suivants passèrent sans que Hux ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Avec le concours, il avait pris beaucoup de retard sur son planning habituel et devait gérer les nombreux à-côtés du restaurant. Il vérifia que les cartes étaient à jour, que les commandes avaient été bien passées et bien réceptionnées, il avait fait le tour des articles traitant des épreuves et comment leur mise en avant pouvait être un formidable coup de publicité, et mille autres choses qui le laissèrent trop exténué pour même songer à Ren, si ce n'était dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis leur descente de la navette, travaillant tous deux sur des plages horaires différentes.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, ce break. Ca donnait l'occasion à Hux de prendre un peu de recul. Sur le principe. Dans les faits, il ne se sentait pas plus avancé.

C'est avec surprise qu'il reçut le second soir une convocation de Snoke. Il ne savait même pas que le vieux chef était revenu sur le Finalizer et il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des jours, pas même par comlink. C'était comme si le propriétaire du restaurant se fichait complètement d'un concours qui était pourtant crucial pour l'image de l'établissement. Hux tentait de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que ce désintérêt pouvait signifier mais il ne pouvait dissoudre l'inquiétude qui poussait petit à petit dans son cerveau. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond là-dessous, il en était certain. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas confronter son chef et mentor aussi directement. Peut-être Snoke s'expliquerait-il de lui-même.

Il frappa énergiquement à la porte, sa veste la plus impeccable sur le dos. Nul autre que lui ne voyait la différence entre ses vestes mais lui, il savait.

La voix de Snoke l'autorisa à entrer et il pénétra dans la pièce sombre pour se poster juste devant le grand bureau d'acajou du vieux chef. Snoke se prétendait sujet aux migraines et son espace était lugubre comparé aux cuisines étincelantes du vaisseau et aux lignes modernes des salles de réception.

_ Chef Snoke, salua Hux en restant debout, dans sa pose habituelle, les mains croisées dans le dos.

_ Chef Hux. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous entretenir. Et c'est en grande partie ma faute. J'ai profité de la foule drainée par le concours pour lier de nouvelles relations qui pourraient être utiles à l'avenir du Finalizer.

Hux hocha la tête. C'était donc pour ça que Snoke avait été en conversation pendant toutes les épreuves. Hux était curieux mais ce n'était pas son rôle de le questionner. Si le chef avait quelque chose à lui confier, il le ferait de lui-même.

_ Dans un premier lieu, reprit ce dernier, je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre victoire lors de la dernière manche. Et pour la façon dont vous avez géré votre équipe dans une période pourtant difficile.

_ Merci chef.

Hux se sentait un peu plus léger. Au moins ses efforts avaient été remarqués.

_ J'ai bien reconnu là l'homme à qui j'ai confié mes cuisines.

_ Et je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez, chef.

_ Bien, bien. A ce sujet, j'ai reçu les instructions concernant la dernière épreuve. Elle se passera sur Endor et durera deux jours. Vous partirez après-demain.

Hux eut du mal à conserver son visage impassible. Deux jours ? Sur Endor ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant autant de temps dans ce trou perdu de la galaxie ! Ca n'était pas pour le réjouir.

_ Bien chef, répondit-il simplement.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire et devait suivre les règles imposées.

_ Pour la composition de l'équipe, elle reste inchangée, ajouta alors Snoke.

Cette fois, Hux ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils.

_ Mais chef, Phasma est blessée et…

Snoke le fit taire d'un regard.

_ Vous avez conscience, Chef Hux, que même en votre absence le restaurant reste ouvert et que les clients continuent à affluer ?

Evidemment qu'il en avait conscience ! C'était lui qui avait tout organisé pour que l'établissement puisse tourner normalement et que les choses se passent le plus sereinement possible.

_ Oui chef, fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

_ Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir qu'il m'est impossible de modifier les plannings sans créer une véritable pagaille au sein des cuisines.

Hux était certain que lui parviendrait à mettre en place quelque chose mais ce n'était pas une initiative qu'il pouvait prendre sans l'aval de Snoke.

_ Si vous me permettez, commença-t-il, je pourrais…

Snoke le coupa sans même l'écouter.

_ C'est pourquoi je vous fais confiance pour trouver une utilité à Phasma, même dans son état actuel. Ce sera tout chef et bonne chance pour la prochaine manche.

Hux serra les dents et les poings. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? C'était ridicule ! C'était comme si Snoke voulait leur planter un couteau dans le dos. Il ne pouvait décemment pas imposer à Phasma de cuisiner avec une main en moins et à deux contre trois, il allait leur être très difficile de gagner. Si l'épreuve était programmée sur deux jours, les juges avaient dû concocter quelque chose d'énorme. Il fixa Snoke quelques secondes, cherchant à deviner ce que cachaient ces yeux noirs sans âge. Il n'y vit rien.

Alors il salua et sortit.

Il parcourut les longs couloirs froids du Finalizer à grandes enjambées furieuses. Snoke lui cachait quelque chose et il n'appréciait pas ça. Il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas balancer son poing contre le mur le plus proche. S'il avait été Ren, il aurait probablement défoncé une section entière. Mais il n'était pas Ren et devait donc se contenter de maîtriser sa colère à défaut de pouvoir la faire sortir. Même si l'idée de trouver une zone isolée et de pousser un cri furieux le tentait de plus en plus.

Son comlink sonna alors. Certaines personnes avaient vraiment un sens du timing lamentable. Il allait se faire un plaisir de passer ses nerfs sur l'importun. Il soupira en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Ren. Evidemment. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Après deux jours de silence total c'était maintenant qu'il se manifestait !

Tout ça pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans l'une des cuisines du vaisseau. Enfin demander était un bien grand mot. Apparemment, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Hux supposa qu'il avait encore cassé quelque chose. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'évacuer sa frustration sur une cible de qualité.

Il fit demi-tour et se sentant déjà plus léger, rejoignit le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il fut surpris de constater que c'était un espace qui était inoccupé à cette heure tardive. Le Finalizer était si énorme que plusieurs cuisines se répartissaient les différentes salles selon les repas de la journée. Il se trouvait ici dans un endroit où étaient préparés les petits-déjeuners. Autant dire qu'il avait été nettoyé depuis des heures. Plus un commis n'y traînait même les pieds. Et toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes. Il n'en voyait plus qu'une, tout au bout, derrière une porte battante.

Il parcourut le couloir plongé dans le noir avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'est-ce que Ren pouvait bien vouloir à le faire venir aussi tard dans une zone aussi calme ? Etait-ce le moment où il allait révéler son jeu et l'assassiner avec le couteau de son grand-père pour voler sa place de chef au sein du restaurant ? Hux n'osait songer à une autre explication. Enfin, il verrait bien.

Sans hésitation, il poussa la porte. Ren releva immédiatement la tête vers lui.

_ Enfin te voilà !

_ Enfin ? s'indigna Hux. Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton message.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Le vaisseau est très grand, lui rappela Hux en adoptant un ton narquois.

Ren secoua la tête mais ne répliqua pas. Hux s'avança. A priori il n'y avait aucun dégât dans la pièce. Juste un gros tas de vaisselle dans le bac et une bonne odeur qui fit réagir l'estomac du Général qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se nourrir depuis le matin. Et grignoter pendant son service lui apparaissait comme inadmissible.

_ Viens t'assoir ! lui fit Ren avec un sourire encourageant.

C'était une expression que Hux ne lui avait encore jamais vue et il trouva cela un peu déstabilisant. Il y avait une impatience dans les yeux de Ren ce soir, mais une impatience positive, de celle d'un enfant qui attend son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Méfiant, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à constater que Ren avait retourné une grande caisse pour lui faire un siège improvisé face à une table en inox. Entre Phasma qui bouquinait le cul sur son plan de travail et Ren qui lui présentait un vieux bout de plastique à l'hygiène douteuse en guise de tabouret, Hux se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir entendu parler de cet objet pratique et civilisé qu'on appelait une chaise.

Mais Ren le fixait avec tellement… D'espoir ? D'appréhension ? … que cela fit passer à Hux toute envie de protester. Mais il ne retint pas un grognement quand ses fesses touchèrent la surface dure. Il avait connu des sièges plus agréables.

_ Bon alors, que signifie tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Tu n'as pas une idée ? répliqua Ren.

Hux roula des yeux. Non, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce grand idiot avait en tête. Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui montrer que ça faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

_ Je pensais que tu avais de nouveau dévasté quelque chose, répondit-il simplement.

Ren secoua la tête mais son sourire s'élargit. Là, il devenait vraiment flippant. Surtout que Hux venait d'apercevoir l'éclatante lame du couteau de Vader, posé non loin de là.

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi, déclara Ren en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Hux tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Peine perdue. Et se remettre debout n'aurait pas été discret.

_ Je t'ai fait à dîner ! lança alors Ren en soulevant une assiette où était posée la fameuse coque de viande qu'il avait utilisée lors de la manche précédente.

_ Tu… Quoi ? s'écria Hux sans parvenir à contrôler son visage où s'affichait la plus grande incrédulité.

_ Je voulais que tu goûtes ma cuisine. Vraiment. Alors je t'ai refait mon plat de canard.

Il déposa l'assiette face à Hux, avec une délicatesse que ce dernier ne lui avait jamais connue. La petite fiole de sauce apparut également à côté de sa main. Hux resta quelques instants sans réagir. Il s'était attendu à tout mais pas à ça. Il releva les yeux vers Ren. Ce dernier avait dû se trouver une caisse aussi car il était à présent assis face à lui. Il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée que le Général mange sa cuisine.

_ Dépêche-toi, le poussa-t-il. Il faut que la sauce soit bien chaude pour que ça marche.

Hux ne mit qu'une petite seconde à recomposer son expression neutre. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'était que tempête et chaos. Il était seul avec Ren dans une aile isolée du vaisseau et celui-ci avait préparé un plat spécialement pour lui. Etait-ce cette soif constante de reconnaissance que paraissait avoir Ren ou autre chose ? Dans le doute, Hux décida de suivre le plan du grand cuisinier. De toute façon, il mourait de faim, autant profiter de l'occasion.

Il saisit la fiole et la versa sur la coque. Et de nouveau la magie opéra. Elle s'ouvrit en deux et en quelques secondes, le plat prit toute sa majesté.

Même avec l'assiette sous le nez et une observation méticuleuse, Hux n'avait toujours pas compris comment Ren faisait cela. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui soutirer son secret.

Confession sur l'oreiller ? suggéra une petite voix dans sa tête.

La ferme ! lui intima Hux.

Il regarda Ren. Celui-ci avait le menton dans la main et un sourire authentique aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas ce rictus moqueur qu'il arborait souvent. Non, c'était une expression de réelle satisfaction.

_ Pas mal hein ? fit-il pour encourager Hux à commenter.

_ J'admets, répondit celui-ci d'une voix pincée, que c'est toujours aussi impressionnant.

Le visage de Ren s'illumina et Hux se replongea dans l'analyse du plat.

_ Je n'étais pas certain que ça marche lors du concours, avoua Ren d'une voix penaude. Je ne connaissais que la théorie. Mais maintenant je crois que j'ai bien compris le truc.

_ Et où as-tu trouvé cette technique ? demanda Hux en espérant tirer de la discussion un indice utile.

_ Snoke m'a donné des cahiers de notes ayant appartenus à mon grand-père. C'était dedans.

Evidemment… pensa Hux avec un certain dépit. On en revenait toujours au grand-père. Même si l'idée que des recettes inédites de Vader se trouvent à bord du Finalizer titilla son cerveau. Ce serait exceptionnel de pouvoir…

_ Tu ne goûtes pas ? s'inquiéta Ren, le coupant net dans ses pensées.

Hux leva les mains.

_ Et je fais comment ? Avec mes doigts ?

Le visage de Ren se colora en réalisant qu'il avait oublié les couverts. Il se leva brusquement de sa caisse.

_ Rha pardon ! Merde ! Je suis désolé ! Je…

Il s'éloigna pour fourrager dans un tiroir. Hux en profita pour laisser échapper le sourire qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Quoiqu'il fasse, ce grand crétin gaffait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'en était presque touchant. Et il avait bien dit « presque » !

Quand Ren revint face à lui, Hux avait repris la main sur ses émotions. Il attrapa la fourchette à huitres et le couteau à steak que Ren lui tendait.

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, grogna ce dernier.

Hux considéra que ça ferait l'affaire et puis il avait bien trop faim pour faire le difficile maintenant. Le plat de Ren avait une odeur aussi alléchante que son aspect.

Il coupa un morceau de magret qu'il trempa généreusement dans la sauce avant de le porter en bouche. Il prit son temps pour mâcher et en analyser toutes les saveurs et les textures. Il avait conscience du regard de Ren focalisé sur lui, cherchant à lire ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs, le grand cuisinier était tellement tendu dans sa direction qu'il en était presque allongé sur la table, les poings serrés devant lui pour dissimuler son impatience et sa nervosité.

Hux décida qu'il allait jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. Il allait faire traîner le moment du verdict. Juste comme ça, pour s'amuser. Il ne se lasserait jamais de taquiner Ren.

_ Et toi ? Tu ne manges pas ? fit-il nonchalamment en tranchant le haut de sa tour de pommes de terre à l'ail.

Ca aussi, c'était très très bon, et pas si fort que ça, contrairement aux allégations de Skywalker.

_ Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai cuisiné pour toi, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Hux mit une feuille de salade en bouche. Craquante, fraîche et bien assaisonnée. Puis il prit en main la petite tuile blanche qui couvrait la viande. Il secoua la tête.

_ Toi et ton petit suisse… commenta-t-il.

Ren écarquilla les yeux.

_ C'est la première fois que j'utilise du petit suisse dans une recette ! C'est toi qui as parlé de petit suisse en premier ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je ne sais pas d'où tu as sorti ça mais…

Le rire de Hux les surprit tous les deux. Ren se tut immédiatement et l'observa, les sourcils hauts et la moue hésitante.

Hux, quant à lui, se passa une main sur le visage pour dissimuler cet éclat d'émotion. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se laissait ainsi dépasser par son amusement. Mais la face outrée de Ren avait été trop pour lui. Et il était sans doute très fatigué et encore sur les nerfs de sa discussion avec Snoke. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

Il ferma les yeux et dut prendre trois grandes inspirations pour calmer le tremblement qui chatouillait encore le fond de sa gorge.

_ Même si mon plat n'est pas bon, il aura au moins eu le mérite de t'amuser, lança Ren avec acidité.

Hux le regarda. Ren avait les bras croisés et son expression d'enfant boudeur. Il avait dû croire que Hux se moquait de lui. C'était un peu le cas, certes, mais sûrement pas de la façon dont Ren le voyait. Et maintenant, il était vexé.

Hux eut envie de tendre la main pour le toucher. Il ne bougea pas.

_ Ton plat est bon, admit-il finalement. Très bon.

Il reprit la dégustation. Ren releva la tête, interpelé mais toujours la moue aux lèvres.

_ Il est probablement meilleur que le mien, finit par admettre Hux après quelques bouchées supplémentaires.

Il fit jouer les piques de sa fourchette dans la sauce onctueuse. Son père aurait détesté ça.

_ Tu as été saqué, poursuivit-il le plus honnêtement possible. La cuisson du canard est parfaite et les pommes de terre à l'ail parfaitement assaisonnées. Franchement, je n'ai pas trouvé un seul défaut. Tu as même réussi à rendre le petit suisse intéressant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire discret auquel Ren fit écho lorsqu'il le regarda.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux et Hux hésita entre saisir la main de Ren ou glisser son pied contre le sien. Voire les deux.

Ren prenant la parole coupa net toutes ses velléités.

_ Ton plat était meilleur, grommela-t-il. J'ai suivi tes conseils et j'ai refait mon assiette en tenant compte des critiques de Skywalker. J'ai moins cuit le canard, moins ajouté d'ail à mes pommes de terre. C'est pour ça que tu as aimé. Mais l'autre jour, ton plat était meilleur.

Hux termina sa dernière bouchée. Il avait tout savouré. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir un morceau de pain pour profiter plus encore de la sauce qui nappait le fond de l'assiette.

_ J'ai intérêt à me méfier si tu commences à avoir un comportement adulte et constructif, répondit-il.

Ren renifla.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais en faire une habitude.

Et il ramena nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Hux se sentit fasciné par le geste.

_ Dommage, articula-t-il laborieusement, le souffle court. Mais tu devrais continuer sur cette voie. Par exemple en n'oubliant pas de faire ta plonge.

Il se leva de la caisse. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Et rapidement. L'atmosphère était trop détendue, trop intimiste. Et il allait finir par faire une bêtise.

Ren lorgna sur la pile de vaisselle et grimaça.

_ On a des commis pour ça, se plaignit-il.

_ Des commis qui sont payés pour préparer les petits-déjeuners. Pas s'occuper du bordel d'autrui.

Ren soupira mais se leva à son tour. D'un pas traînant, il s'avança vers le bac plein.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas… tenta-t-il en se tournant vers Hux.

_ Quoi ? T'aider ? Certainement pas !

Lui et Ren, l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant dans l'eau, il ne s'imaginait que trop bien comment cela risquait de finir. Il préférait encore passer pour un salopard hautain que de prendre le risque de briser la fragile cohésion de l'équipe. Après le concours, il verrait. Après le concours…

Ren grogna et mit l'eau à couler. Hux prit la direction de la sortie. Une fois à la porte battante, il hésita.

_ Ren ? appela-t-il.

Celui-ci reposa la poêle qu'il venait de saisir.

_ Oui ?

_ Merci pour le dîner. C'était délicieux et… j'ai passé un très bon moment, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il ne s'attarda pas pour connaître la réaction du grand cuisinier.

« *** »

Il passa les journées suivantes à préparer son absence du restaurant et son voyage pour Endor. Il avait également dû annoncer à Phasma qu'elle repartait avec eux suite au caprice de Snoke, et même si elle était restée perplexe à cette annonce, elle avait promis qu'elle trouverait une utilité à sa présence.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir Ren en personne et s'était contenté de lui envoyer un message avec ce qu'il savait de la prochaine épreuve. Ren avait répondu d'un simple « ok » et les choses en étaient restées là.

Leur départ s'était effectué sur le shift nocturne, après la fin du service de Hux, et à peine en vol, ils s'étaient tous trois endormis dans la même position qu'à leur retour de D'Qar, Phasma allongée de tout son long sur une banquette, Ren recroquevillé dans un coin de l'autre, et Hux assis au bout, évitant de son mieux les chaussures sales de celui-ci.

Il n'aurait pas eu ce problème s'il avait proposé à Ren d'utiliser ses cuisses en guide d'oreiller comme l'idée l'avait effleuré mais il l'avait rejetée tout aussi vite. Après le concours, s'était-il une fois de plus répété, telle une litanie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Hux avait mal au cou et il s'étira de son mieux pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il regarda l'heure. Ils s'approchaient d'Endor. Il avait mieux dormi qu'il ne l'aurait cru lorsqu'il s'était installé. Même lui ne pouvait résister au cumul de la fatigue.

Il tourna la tête pour trouver Ren assis dos au mur, en train de lire un vrai livre. Hux tiqua. Tout le monde utilisait désormais des datapads et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu qui que ce soit avec du papier en main.

Sans un mot, il se leva. Phasma dormait toujours et il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller. Ces derniers jours avaient également été difficiles pour elle. Et sans doute douloureux.

Il se rendit à la petite cabine en bout de navette pour soulager sa vessie. Il savait que Ren l'avait suivi du regard mais il n'avait rien dit non plus.

Après s'être lavé les mains et rafraichit le visage, il sortit des toilettes. Il avait même eu le temps de se passer un coup de peigne. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré celui qu'il avait jeté à Ren mais il en avait d'autres dans ses quartiers à bord du Finalizer et n'avait eu qu'à en prendre un neuf. N'empêche, il se demandait ce que Ren fichait avec son peigne puisque de toute évidence, il ne l'utilisait pas pour ses propres cheveux.

Lorsqu'il repassa à côté de Ren, la curiosité l'emporta. Ce livre qu'il lisait paraissait ancien. Il était jauni et écorné, comme s'il avait été tenu par de nombreuses mains. Il s'agenouilla près du grand cuisinier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Ren leva vers lui un regard brillant, comme s'il avait espéré la question.

_ C'est un des carnets de mon grand-père, expliqua-t-il. Ceux dont je te parlais l'autre soir.

Hux était partagé. D'un côté il avait envie de rouler théâtralement des yeux puisqu'il était maintenant évident que Ren avait voulu qu'il s'intéresse à sa lecture ! C'était une occasion pour lui de remettre sur le tapis son grand-père ! De l'autre, il avait vraiment envie de découvrir le contenu du livre. La plupart des cuisiniers auraient tués père et mère pour un accès aux notes de Vader. Il y avait sûrement dedans des recettes et de techniques dont Hux n'avait jamais entendu parler, à l'instar de l'assiette mouvante de Ren. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts le démanger. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais une occasion pareille.

_ Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Ren pour tenter d'apercevoir le contenu des pages.

Ce dernier l'observa, hésitant. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la couverture du cahier. Qu'est-ce qu'il craignait ? Que Hux s'enfuit en courant une fois le carnet en sa possession ? Il n'irait pas bien loin. Autour d'eux ne se trouvait que le vide de l'espace. Et puis s'il ne voulait pas que Hux le consulte, il ne fallait pas le sortir pour frimer avec !

_ Je ne vais pas l'abîmer, insista celui-ci. Tu sais bien que je suis l'homme le plus méticuleux de la galaxie.

Ca, c'était quelque chose que Ren ne pouvait pas réfuter. Il parut incertain encore quelques secondes et finalement tendit le carnet à Hux. Ce dernier le saisit avec autant de précautions que possible. Il aurait été dommage que Ren change d'avis maintenant.

Une fois le livre en main, Hux pensa retourner à sa place. Mais le poids du regard de Ren était tellement lourd qu'il décida de rester là, près de lui, pour le consulter. Il se laissa glisser au sol jusqu'à être complètement assis. Ce n'était de toute façon pas plus inconfortable que la banquette. Et cela parut détendre Ren qui se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour se joindre à la lecture.

Hux ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, les fesses par terre, à tourner révérencieusement les pages du carnet de Vader, Ren tout près de lui. Ils furent silencieux tout du long. Seul Hux levait la tête de temps à autre pour confirmer que Ren avait fini avant de changer de page. C'était une atmosphère étrangement paisible et studieuse, de celle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître en compagnie du grand cuisinier.

Dans ce carnet, Vader évoquait les différents gibiers qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer au gré de ses voyages galactiques. Lesquels étaient consommables immédiatement, lesquels nécessitaient une cuisson lente ou une marinade, lesquels avaient une chair mortelle pour les humains. Et Hux réalisa que malgré ses voyages de jeunesse, il était de nombreuses espèces dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et dont les saveurs lui échappaient complètement. Il se força à mémoriser le nom des animaux et des planètes. Il ne prenait jamais de vacances à proprement parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait d'ailleurs ? Rendre visite à ses parents ? Il préférait encore être dans la cuisine de son restaurant à suer sang et eau quinze heures par jour. Mais la perspective d'un séjour gastronomique n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus fait et se lancer sur les traces de Vader n'était pas une mauvaise option. En plus, cela ferait enrager Ren !

C'est la voix de Phasma qui les ramena à la réalité.

_ Je crois que je ne vous avais jamais vus aussi calmes tous les deux, dit-elle sans cacher son amusement. Cinq minutes que je vous regarde et pas un cri, pas une menace, pas une insulte.

Ren se redressa. Il s'était tellement avachi qu'au bout d'un moment, son menton avait presque reposé sur l'épaule de Hux. Ce dernier n'avait pas protesté.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous lisez mais ça a l'air drôlement passionnant, ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en étirant ses grands bras.

Une de ses mains était toujours entourée d'un gros bandage et elle pouvait à peine s'en servir.

_ Des recettes de cuisine, répondit sèchement Ren. Pas de desserts, ajouta-t-il pour bien lui faire sentir qu'il n'y avait rien pour elle à l'intérieur.

Elle n'insista pas. Hux sourit discrètement. Apparemment, il était le seul que Ren laisserait consulter ce qui était sans doute un de ses plus précieux trésors. Pour ne pas perdre sa confiance, il lui tendit le carnet et Ren le rangea précipitamment dans son sac avec un hochement de tête. Hux savait que s'il le demandait, Ren lui laisserait lire à nouveau les cahiers de Vader.

Le postérieur douloureux d'être resté par terre trop longtemps, il retourna à sa place. Dans moins d'une heure ils seraient sur Endor.

_ Vous, je ne sais pas, fit Phasma en attrapant ses affaires, mais moi je meurs de faim.

De sa main valide, elle fourragea à l'intérieur.

_ Vous avez pris quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle.

Hux haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien prévu. Il pouvait rester longtemps sans se nourrir et il était certain qu'on leur servirait une collation à leur arrivée.

_ J'ai du pain, du fromage et des fruits, poursuivit-elle en étalant ses trésors sur la banquette.

_ J'ai aussi du pain et des biscottes, répondit Ren en tirant un paquet de son sac. Des noix. Et j'ai aussi…

Il se tourna vers Hux en souriant.

_ Spécialement pour toi, précisa-t-il. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Il sortit un pack de petits suisses qu'il lui tendit. Hux leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il allait regretter pendant des années d'avoir parlé de petits suisses.

_ Et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas oublié… les couverts ! fit Ren en lui jetant une petite cuillère.

Hux l'attrapa au vol et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas afficher un sourire trop large face à la mine rayonnante de Ren qui semblait particulièrement fier de lui. Quel crétin !

Phasma les observa tour à tour.

_ Quelque chose me dit que j'ai loupé un épisode… lança-t-elle.

Mais quand aucun des deux ne répondit, elle haussa les épaules.

Hux ouvrit un petit suisse et en prit une cuillérée. Il grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas terrible. Il se leva pour voler quelques myrtilles à Phasma et quelques noix à Ren et les mettre à l'intérieur. Ca améliorerait un peu les choses.

_ Non mais regarde-le, fit Ren à Phasma, la bouche pleine de biscotte. Incapable d'apprécier la simplicité d'un petit suisse.

_ C'est un snob, répliqua celle-ci en croquant dans une pomme. Du genre à mettre du parmesan à la place du gruyère dans ses pâtes.

_ Le parmesan a un goût plus… commença Hux mais il était évident qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas et qu'ils voulaient juste se payer sa tête.

_ C'est comme sa haine des brocolis, poursuivit-elle. Ah ça, la truffe, le caviar, il y a du monde. Mais alors le brocoli…

_ Le brocoli c'est dégueulasse, argua une fois de plus Hux en terminant son petit suisse amélioré.

Il hésita à jeter son pot vide sur Phasma mais cela aurait été vraiment puéril. En revanche, il se pencha pour chiper une des biscottes de Ren qui était toujours aussi hilare. Au final, ce petit-déjeuner improvisé et sommaire n'était pas désagréable. Bon, Hux aurait davantage apprécié des œufs et un grand thé mais au moins la compagnie était bonne… dans son genre…

Soudain le vaisseau ralentit et une planète bleue et verte apparut dans les hublots.

_ On arrive ! s'enthousiasma Phasma en se collant au transparacier.

Hux changea de banquette pour observer Endor qui se découpait au loin. Il soupira.

_ Un problème ? demanda Ren qui l'avait suivi.

Au final, ils étaient tous trois tassés du même côté.

_ Endor ! répondit Hux en plissant le nez. Il n'y a rien là-bas. Je me demande bien ce qu'on va y faire.

_ C'est clair, ajouta Phasma. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. J'espérais qu'on finirait à Naboo ou Coruscant. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter.

_ Moi ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Ren. Endor est une planète importante pour Skywalker. C'est lui qui a dû la choisir.

Phasma et Hux se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il extrapole.

_ C'est là qu'on été disséminées les cendres de mon grand-père, expliqua-t-il.

Hux fronça les sourcils. Il savait que c'était aux abords d'Endor que Palpatine avait mis en œuvre le chantier du grand restaurant qui allait le ruiner et dont Vader avait la responsabilité mais il n'aurait pas cru que le légendaire chef ait été aussi attaché à la planète.

_ D'après ce que m'a raconté mon p… Han Solo, c'est à bord du restaurant déserté que mon grand-père est mort. C'est mon oncle Luke qui l'a trouvé. Il l'a ramené sur Endor et a procédé à la crémation. Depuis, Endor est un lieu de recueillement pour ma famille. Ma mère m'y emmenait parfois quand j'étais petit, pour rendre hommage à mon grand-père.

Il se tut en réalisant que son histoire avait amené moues et grimaces sur les visages de ses compagnons.

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on va se marrer sur Endor, fit Phasma en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux courts.

_ Plongés au cœur du drame des Skywalker, ajouta Hux. C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Tous deux se laissèrent retomber lourdement contre le mur de la navette.

_ En fait, reprit Ren en réalisant qu'il venait de leur saper le moral, les hommages à mon grand-père étaient plutôt une occasion pour toute la famille de se réunir autour d'un grand pique-nique. Mon grand-père était un cuisinier avant tout. Nos rencontres n'avaient rien de triste.

Hux soupira. Ren avait beau tenter de sauver les meubles, il regrettait déjà les jours de sa vie qu'il allait perdre sur Endor. Les Skywalker-Solo-Organa allaient vraiment causer sa perte. Il entendait presque la voix de son père le mettant en garde contre ces gens-là, que Vader avait été le seul de la bande à valoir quelque chose etc… etc… S'il savait que Hux avait l'intention de mener le pire de tous dans son lit, il en ferait probablement une crise cardiaque.

Après le concours, lui rappela son cerveau.

Oui, oui, répondit-il à lui-même avec un agacement qu'il réservait en général à Ren.

Puis il se demanda si l'épreuve allait être un genre d'hommage à Vader. Tout semblait pointer dans cette direction. Il lorgna sur le sac de Ren qui contenait les fameux carnets. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça si…

La voix de Ren interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

_ Il y a même de bonnes choses qui sont arrivées sur Endor, insistait-il, tourné vers Phasma qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, singeant son agonie. D'après mon oncle Lando, c'est là que j'ai été conçu.

Hux ne put retenir un rire rauque.

_ Oh oui, ça c'est un argument de poids, ajouta-t-il.

Ren eut l'air vexé. Il fit la moue, lui tourna le dos et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Hux grimaça. Mais quel gamin !

_ Non, sérieusement Ren, dit-il, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à tes parents s'envoyant en l'air dans la forêt.

Cela fit pouffer Phasma. Ren secoua la tête mais son visage se décrispa quelque peu.

_ Je crois, répondit-il d'un ton boudeur, que c'est aussi là que mon oncle Luke et mon oncle Wedge se sont mis ensemble.

Hux et Phasma échangèrent un regard, se demandant l'un comme l'autre s'ils avaient bien entendu.

_ Pardon ? demanda finalement Hux.

_ Mon oncle Luke et mon oncle Wedge, répéta Ren comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_ Luke Skywalker et Wedge Antilles ? insista Hux pour bien être sûr.

Ren haussa les épaules.

_ C'est parce qu'il est avec mon oncle Luke que mon oncle Wedge est mon oncle.

_ Mais depuis quand ? intervint Phasma.

Ren hésita.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'était avant ma naissance.

Hux ricana.

_ Et Phasma qui le trouvait charmant ! Il va falloir trouver autre chose, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui montra son majeur.

_ En tout cas je constate une chose, répliqua-t-elle, c'est qu'Endor est propice aux amours de la famille Skywalker.

Et elle appuya ses propos d'un gros clin d'œil bien gras en direction de Hux.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Ren n'avait heureusement rien vu de l'échange. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la planète qui occupait maintenant presque tout le hublot. Ses mains étaient crispées et ses jambes agitées. Il avait un début de sourire.

_ Tu aimes cette planète, lui fit Hux en se penchant dans sa direction.

_ Non ! nia brusquement Ren en se reculant. Non, répéta-t-il d'un ton bougon. C'est juste que je n'avais pas rendu hommage à mon grand-père depuis longtemps.

_ Hum…

Hux restait persuadé que comme toujours, Ren cherchait à minimiser ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il était évident sur son visage qu'il avait hâte de fouler le sol terreux d'Endor. Hux n'avait aucun mal à imaginer un mini Ren, à l'époque où il n'était encore que Ben, courant sous les fougères plus grandes que lui pour se jeter dans les bras des oursons qui peuplaient ces forêts. Et c'était une vision aussi risible qu'écœurante de mièvrerie. Hux espérait juste que Ren n'allait pas une fois de plus se laisser submerger par les émotions qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'on évoquait de trop près sa famille. Et là, il allait être les deux pieds dedans…

Le pilote annonça leur entrée prochaine dans l'atmosphère. Tous retournèrent à leurs places respectives pour s'attacher.

« *** »

C'était Wedge Antilles qui était venu les chercher à leur descente de la navette. Et Hux ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer, lui et Skywalker, folâtrant entre les hauts arbres qui composaient la forêt. Il secoua la tête. Mais pourquoi Ren avait-il parlé de cela ? Maintenant c'était tout ce à quoi il allait penser quand il verrait les deux hommes côte à côte.

Enfin, au moins cela lui ferait une distraction. Car tel qu'il l'avait craint, leur séjour sur Endor le mortifiait déjà. Comme dans son pire cauchemar, ils allaient être hébergés dans un village Ewok et les petites créatures velues se pressaient de toute part pour les observer.

Hux repensa aux cahiers de Vader et se demanda s'il était mentionné quelque part la meilleure façon de cuire un Ewok.

Phasma, quant à elle, avait l'air de trouver finalement tout cela très amusant.

_ Si je mets mes pieds dans leur bouche, je pourrais m'en faire des bottes, déclara-t-elle en riant.

Hux espérait qu'aucun Ewok ne parlait humain. Il n'avait pas envie de finir avec une lance dans le derrière.

Ren marchait un peu à l'arrière, son grand nez levé, humant les senteurs de la nature. Il tentait de cacher son émoi, mais comme toujours échouait lamentablement. Sa bouche était relevée en un demi-sourire et il se frayait avec presque grâce un passage au milieu de la tribu poilue qui piaillait autour d'eux.

_ Tu parles Ewok ? demanda Hux en laissant Phasma le distancer.

La question parut surprendre Ren.

_ Non, pourquoi ?

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu as passé du temps ici enfant. Tu aurais pu apprendre.

_ Non. Je connaissais quelques mots mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je parle beaucoup mieux Wookie qu'Ewok.

Il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et l'amusement qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Hux.

_ Et non je ne te ferai pas de démonstration ! ajouta-t-il en rougissant et en pressant le pas, manquant de bousculer au passage un Ewok captivé par la longue écharpe sombre qu'il portait.

Hux se calqua sur son rythme. C'était une occasion qu'il n'allait pas laissé passer.

_ S'il te plait, insista-t-il.

_ Non !

_ Juste un mot !

_ Non !

_ Une insulte ! proposa-t-il. Insulte-moi en Wookie ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, non ?

Ren s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

Hux opina. Sur le coup il avait juste voulu rire un peu de Ren mais une petite partie de lui était vraiment curieuse du résultat. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais entendu un humain parlant Wookie. Le comprenant, oui. Le parlant, c'était bien plus rare.

Ren soupira.

_ Ce n'est pas juste pour te moquer de moi ? vérifia-t-il.

Hux prit son meilleur air pincé.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre de…

_ De te foutre de ma poire ? Oui, totalement.

Hux grimaça. Il n'allait pas nier, il n'aurait eu aucune crédibilité.

Ils restèrent à se fixer de longues secondes et finalement, Ren laissa échapper un grognement guttural qui fit s'enfuir les quelques Ewoks qui avaient osé les approcher de près.

Hux eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son exaltation. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas sourire trop largement. Ren était écarlate et évitait son regard, apparemment occupé qu'il était à compter les brindilles au sol ou quelque chose du genre.

_ On aurait dit un vrai, commenta Hux.

_ Un vrai quoi ?

_ Un vrai Wookie.

Ren haussa les épaules mais il avait dans les yeux la satisfaction d'avoir impressionné Hux.

_ J'ai commencé tout petit, expliqua-t-il.

_ Avec ton oncle Chewie ?

_ Oui.

_ En parlant de ton oncle… Où sont…

Hux tourna sur lui-même et réalisa qu'ils avaient perdu Antilles et Phasma.

_ Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, dit Ren. Les villages Ewoks ne sont pas très étendus. Viens.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans la direction globale qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent suivie.

_ Et tu m'as dit quoi ? demanda au bout d'un moment Hux.

_ Connard, répondit Ren avec nonchalance.

Hux sourit. Il aurait été déçu qu'il en soit autrement.

Ils atteignirent une large clairière où une équipe technique était occupée à monter des gradins. Probablement là où seraient accueillis les spectateurs le lendemain. Hux eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne distingua pas de plans de travail ou n'importe quel assemblage pouvant suggérer une cuisine. Ca ne devait pas encore être installé.

Il remarqua aussi des écrans géants et des caméras. Il savait que la compétition était diffusée sur le holonet mais jusqu'à présent, les équipements avaient été soigneusement camouflés dans les structures des restaurants. Les avoir sous les yeux le rendait d'autant plus conscient du fait que des millions de gens suivaient les épreuves. Et avaient été témoins des âneries de Ren. Il sentit quelque chose ressemblant à du stress pointer quelque part dans son estomac. Il se résolut à l'écraser de toute sa force de volonté.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on va nous faire faire pendant deux jours, lâcha Ren.

_ Peut-être un hommage à Vader, proposa Hux en repensant à l'idée qui l'avait effleuré dans la navette.

Ren tourna vers lui un œil brillant.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Pourquoi nous faire venir là sinon ?

Ren soupira.

_ Si c'est Skywalker qui a choisi l'épreuve, ça peut être absolument n'importe quoi. Sauf un hommage à Vader, termina-t-il en grimaçant. Mon oncle a la cuisine de mon grand-père en horreur. Il pense qu'il s'est perdu en cours de route.

_ C'est bien connu que ton oncle a une conception très spéciale de la cuisine, répondit Hux. Tous ces machins de hippie à base de racines et de crottes de chèvres…

Hux observa la forêt alentour. Tous ces grands arbres, toute cette nature… Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant l'épreuve.

_ Mon oncle n'a jamais servi de crottes de chèvres ! s'insurgea Ren.

Puis il se pencha vers Hux, la tête de côté, l'observant comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

_ Les crottes de chèvres, les petits suisses… Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

_ Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua Hux en imaginant sa main se poser sur l'entrejambe de Ren. Tu n'as pas idée…

_ Hé les garçons !

La voix de Phasma les fit se retourner. Mais ils avaient beau scruter les lieux, impossible de la trouver. Et pourtant, c'était une immense blonde vêtue d'un t-shirt à paillettes.

_ Là-haut !

Levant les yeux, ils la trouvèrent accoudée à la barrière d'une immense passerelle de bois qui zigzaguait dans les arbres entre des cabanes rudimentaires. Les rayons du soleil couchant faisant luire les sequins de ses vêtements.

_ Je pense qu'il faut qu'on monte, commenta Ren.

_ Tue-moi tout de suite, grogna Hux en découvrant les toits de chaume sous lesquels il imaginait sans mal des paillasses de fougères.

Il avait déjà dormi dans des endroits ressemblant à celui-ci. Il n'en gardait pas un souvenir mémorable. Et il avait eu quinze ans de moins.

_ Ne me donne pas des idées, répliqua Ren avec un rictus en saisissant l'échelle de cordes qui menait au niveau supérieur.

Hux soupira et le suivit. Au moins la montée lui permettait-elle de mater discrètement le derrière de Ren. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Une fois en haut, Phasma les retrouva. Apparemment Antilles avait énormément de choses à organiser et lui avait faussé compagnie.

_ J'ai eu peur que vous vous soyez perdus tous les deux dans un coin sombre de la forêt, fit-elle d'un bon badin.

Hux lui jeta un regard noir mais Ren passa complètement à côté.

_ C'est un endroit que je connais bien, répondit-il. Nous n'allions pas nous perdre.

Phasma roula des yeux. Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Antilles m'a montré notre… hutte ? reprit-elle. Je vais vous guider.

Elle les mena jusqu'à une petite cabane ronde dont l'intérieur était presque aussi primitif que Hux l'avait craint. Un genre de poêle à bois trônait au centre mais il était éteint. Au moins les matelas n'étaient-ils pas composés de fougères mais de peaux de bêtes. C'était rustique mais ce serait un peu plus confortable que ce à quoi Hux s'était attendu.

Tous les autres meubles avaient dû être enlevés pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs affaires mais des outils en bois étaient restés accrochés sur les murs, sans doute en guise de décoration. Hux se demanda s'ils allaient devoir pisser du haut des arbres. Il ne posa pas la question à Phasma. Il verrait plus tard avec Ren. Lui devait connaître les coutumes locales en la matière.

Phasma avait déjà posé son sac sur le matelas de gauche. Ren fit de même avec celui de droite. Hux traversa la pièce pour prendre celui du fond. Au moins était-il loin de la porte. Il ne savait pas quelles sales bestioles vivaient dans ces forêts mais s'il y en avait, il préférait que Phasma et Ren soient les premiers à les rencontrer.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Antilles a parlé d'une fête ou quelque chose du genre, répondit Phasma.

_ Les Ewoks aiment les célébrations, confirma Ren. Ils doivent avoir préparé quelque chose pour notre arrivée.

Hux retint un soupir. Et voilà qu'il allait devoir passer sa soirée à écouter des oursons jouer du tambourin ! Enfin sa soirée… Avec ce fichu décalage horaire, même s'ils n'étaient réveillés que depuis deux heures, la nuit tombait déjà sur Endor. Il ne savait pas s'il allait trouver le sommeil. Ils allaient être frais demain matin pour le début des épreuves.

Il ne voyait pas comment les choses pouvaient être pires.

_ Hé ! Vous êtes arrivés.

Poe Dameron venait de passer la tête dans la hutte.

Correction de Hux, les choses pouvaient toujours être pires.

_ Vous avez vu cet endroit incroyable ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en entrant sans y être invité.

_ Et les Ewoks sont vraiment adorables ! ajouta la Fille qui le suivait de près.

Le Traître était présent aussi mais il ne dit rien.

_ Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Phasma qui paraissait être la seule à vouloir sociabiliser un peu.

Ren, lui, avait le même air fermé que Hux.

_ Il y a quelques heures, confirma Dameron. On a déjà eu le temps de faire le tour du village et de se faire des copains Ewoks. Ils sont en train de préparer un barbecue pour nous, ça a l'air sublime. Ca promet une soirée inoubliable !

La Fille acquiesça avec un sourire lumineux.

_ Ils ont un petit orchestre, ajouta-t-elle. Ca va être formidable.

Hux se demanda s'ils avaient aussi une bonne dose d'alcool. Ne supportant pas de perdre le contrôle, il n'était qu'un buveur occasionnel et modéré mais pour survivre aux peluches trompettistes et à la brigade de la Petite Résistance réunis, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Enfin, même si les Ewoks lui servaient une grande rasade de leur tord-boyau local, il n'y toucherait sans doute pas car le concours, toujours le concours…

_ Vous savez ce que nous faisons ici ? demanda-t-il alors.

Leurs adversaires étaient peut-être mieux renseignés qu'eux. Après tout, ils travaillaient directement pour la sœur de Skywalker.

_ Vous voulez dire… l'épreuve ? fit Poe, un peu sur la défensive.

_ Oui, l'épreuve, confirma Hux.

Dameron secoua la tête.

_ Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que ça va s'étaler sur deux jours. Rien de plus. Et vous ?

_ Pas mieux, répliqua Hux.

_ De toute façon, même s'ils savaient quelque chose, ils ne nous diraient rien, grogna le Traître.

Hux se demanda s'il était toujours vexé de s'être fait battre platement à deux reprises.

_ Bien sûr que si, ils sont fairplay, répliqua la Fille en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ils ont même refusé la demi-heure en plus la dernière fois.

Elle se tourna vers Ren.

_ Merci encore pour ça, lui fit-elle, toujours aussi rayonnante. Vous nous avez déjà battus comme ça, je n'imagine même pas si vous aviez eu plus de temps !

Ren eut l'air bêtement embarrassé. Il rougit et détourna les yeux.

_ De rien, grommela-t-il si bas qu'il en était presque inaudible.

Hux sentit ses mains se serrer à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes. Et l'équivalent d'un coup de poing dans son estomac. D'un coup, il avait envie de virer toute l'équipe de la Petite Résistance de leur hutte. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici !

Mais il se força à respirer lentement. Il était ridicule et irrationnel. Il n'allait tout de même pas être quoi… jaloux ?... parce que Ren avait rougi face à quelqu'un d'autre. Ca aurait été pathétique. Et il n'était pas un homme pathétique. Pas encore.

Il vit que Phasma l'observait, un petit sourire en coin. Il l'ignora.

_ La fête va bientôt commencer, reprit Poe. On vous montre ?

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Phasma en les poussant vers la sortie.

La Fille et le Traître le suivirent puis Ren, avec un soupir, une silhouette voutée et un coup d'œil en arrière vers Hux. Ce dernier se décida à bouger.

Alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la hutte, la main de Phasma l'arrêta.

_ C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas prendre un compliment, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Il s'en fiche d'elle.

_ Je sais ! aboya-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise.

_ Tu le sais ? Vraiment ? Vu ta tête…

Il ne répondit rien.

_ Tu ne réalises pas la façon dont il te regarde. Ni comme il se rapproche de toi à la moindre occasion…

Il sortit de la hutte sans attendre qu'elle ait terminé. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se mêle de leurs histoires. Et non, il ne réalisait pas tout ça. Certes, Ren avait tendance à envahir son espace personnel mais il était dans l'ensemble socialement inadapté et ça pouvait ne rien vouloir dire. Le faisait-il sciemment ? Hux n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas interagir avec Ren sans que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se retrouvent presque collés. Et il s'en savait en partie responsable.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

Après le concours, se répéta-t-il avec autant de conviction qu'il le pouvait, la mâchoire si crispée qu'il ne lui aurait probablement pas été possible d'ouvrir la bouche s'il avait essayé.

Il regarda le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. A quelques mètres résonnèrent les premiers coups de tambours.

(à suivre…)


	6. Chapter 6

_Yoho les gens! Rholalala, j'ai vraiment reçu des commentaires super sympas sur la partie précédente! Vraiment merci à tous! Vous n'imaginez pas comme vous me faites plaisir! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!_

 _Sinon je voulais juste faire un peu de pub à ma copine hermineuh qui m'a écrit une chouette petite Kylux appelée Le Choix de Buridan! N'hésitez pas à aller la lire!_  
 _Et encore merci à tous!_

"***"

La petite fête organisée par les Ewoks n'été pas aussi terrible que Hux l'aurait cru. Alors oui, les cornes et les tambours n'étaient pas son style. Les danses autour du feu, que paraissaient particulièrement affectionner Dameron, la Fille et même le Traître une fois qu'il eut été trainé sur la piste par les deux autres, non plus. Mais la nourriture était étonnamment savoureuse.

On leur avait servi de belles assiettes couvertes de viandes à l'extérieur craquant et à l'intérieur juteux. Ce n'était pas fin mais le goût était là, même si Hux aurait apprécié une petite sauce en accompagnement. De grands bols avaient aussi circulé, pleins de légumes cuits sous la cendre ou bouillis avec des épices et des baies. Il y avait également pas mal de choses qu'il n'était pas parvenu à identifier et qu'il avait hésité à goûter. Se rendre malade la veille du concours ne lui apparaissait pas comme la meilleure des choses. Mais à chaque fois Ren avait été là pour lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait et comment le déguster. Sa connaissance de la cuisine Ewok était vaste.

En prenant une bouchée de pâte sombre qui se révéla être un mélange de fruits secs et d'herbes, il observa le grand cuisinier, assis en tailleur à ses côtés. Le feu donnait à son visage un aspect cuivré et il souriait en regardant Phasma souffler avec force dans une corne. Il mangeait une tranche de tourte que Hux n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester.

Sentant des yeux sur lui, Ren se retourna. Hux se força à soutenir son regard.

_ Alors ? demanda Ren en pointant le menton vers ce que dégustait Hux, tu trouves ça comment ?

_ Surprenant. Un peu amer.

Ren découpa un petit morceau de sa tourte à l'aide de ses doigts. Les Ewoks n'avaient pas de couverts et ils mangeaient tout à la main. Au début, cela avait amusé Ren et contrarié Hux. Maintenant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était passé à autre chose. Comme au genou de Ren qui ne cessait de frôler le sien lorsqu'il se penchait pour lui parler au dessus du vacarme des tambours.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau se détestait d'être aussi fébrile. Ce n'était pas lui, cette incapacité à se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important, comme le concours et la suite de sa carrière. Mais ce qu'il trouvait pire que tout encore, c'était qu'en cet instant, face au feu, l'assiette et l'estomac plein et Ren si proche de lui, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était juste bien, serein, et la partie rationnelle de son cerveau pouvait aller se faire voir. Cette quiétude était un état qu'il n'atteignait que rarement et il avait décidé que ce soir, il allait en profiter.

_ Tu devrais essayer avec ça, fit Ren en lui tendant le bout de tourte que Hux prit entre des doigts.

Il n'hésita pas avant de la tremper dans sa bouillie de baies et de la porter à sa bouche. Il savait que Ren ne le quittait pas des yeux, jaugeant sa réaction. Et effectivement, la douceur de la tourte balançait bien l'amertume de la pâte. C'était un mélange intéressant que Hux consigna dans un coin de sa tête pour un futur usage.

_ Alors ? insista Ren, toujours aussi impatient.

Hux lui sourit.

_ C'est bien mieux comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en désignant le reste de tourte toujours dans l'assiette de Ren.

Il l'écouta expliquer longuement la recette, qu'il avait faite plusieurs fois lorsqu'enfant avec sa mère ils étaient venus lors d'un des fameux pèlerinages des Skywalker. C'était techniquement assez simple mais beaucoup d'ingrédients ne se trouvaient que dans cette partie de la forêt.

Ses yeux retournèrent sur le feu qui brûlait de plus en plus faiblement devant eux. Seuls quelques Ewoks dansaient encore, entourant Phasma qui avait adopté la corne comme son nouvel objet fétiche malgré les sons dissonants qu'elle en tirait. La Fille s'était jointe à elle, tapant sur un tambour sans aucun sens du rythme. Hux n'avait déjà pas trouvé la musique terrible au début mais maintenant ce n'était que cacophonie et fausses notes. Au moins avaient-elles l'air de s'amuser.

Dameron était assis à quelques pas de là, le dos appuyé à une barrière. Hux se raidit en réalisant que son bras était passé autour des épaules du Traître. Et que ce dernier avait la tête qui reposait sur le torse du meilleur pâtissier de la galaxie. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait abandonné le Finalizer et rejoint la Petite Résistance.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ce nul est dans leur équipe, grommela Ren, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Il avait suivi le regard de Hux et son assiette de tourte reposait désormais au sol, complètement oubliée.

Hux se contenta de renifler. Cette façon de s'exposer en public était risible. S'il était avec Ren, jamais ils ne paraderaient ainsi. D'ailleurs, s'il venait à Ren l'idée de passer son bras autour de ses épaules…

Il ne put s'empêcher de surveiller le bras de Ren du coin de l'œil. Il était immobile entre eux deux mais son poing était crispé. Tout autant que Hux en fait.

_ Tu… tu ne veux pas essayer ? lança alors Ren un peu brusquement.

Hux eut l'impression qu'on venait de le gifler.

_ Que… quoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Il se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant de sa surprise. Là seulement il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son visage. De toute façon, Ren ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Phasma.

_ La corne ? Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

Intérieurement, Hux souffla. Ren ne parlait pas du tout de ce qu'il avait cru au début. Un peu déstabilisé par le changement de conversation, il secoua la tête.

_ Non. Non merci.

_ Tu as peur d'être ridicule ? fit Ren en retrouvant ce sourire arrogant si caractéristique.

_ Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir quand il s'agit de souffler dans une corne, répondit Hux avec humeur, se retenant de vanter ses capacités buccales.

Souffler dans la corne ne lui faisait pas peur. Ce qu'il craignait davantage, c'était qu'une fois debout les Ewoks l'entraînent dans une de leurs danses. Or, le Général ne dansait pas. Principalement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était aussi raide qu'un piquet. Là, il aurait été ridicule.

Sa grande consolation était que Ren ne dansait probablement pas mieux que lui. Son allure générale suggérait un corps bien plus souple que le sien mais qui avait souvent l'air de l'encombrer et qu'il avait du mal à coordonner. Hux en savait quelque chose. Il l'avait beaucoup observé.

Il tiqua un instant. Cette histoire de corne, ce n'était quand même pas une excuse pour inviter Hux à danser ? Non, ça aurait été ridicule. Ren le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se trémousser devant témoins.

Son cœur manqua un battement. La main de Ren venait de se soulever, hésitante. Etait-il…

Fausse alerte. Ren ne passa pas son bras autour des épaules de Hux mais juste sa main dans ses cheveux, révélant l'espace d'un instant une de ses immenses oreilles.

Comment Hux pouvait trouver aussi attirant un homme aussi physiquement imparfait ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Mais la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour le visage de…

_ Quoi ? demanda Ren quand il réalisa que Hux le fixait.

_ Rien, répliqua ce dernier en baissant la tête.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il était vraiment en train de perdre les pédales. Vivement que ces deux jours soient terminés, qu'il puisse faire évoluer sa relation avec Ren. Il ne savait pas dans quel sens mais au moins il connaitrait l'état d'esprit du grand cuisinier. Car malgré les paroles de Phasma, Hux n'était pas certain qu'il soit intéressé. Son attitude était plus amicale qu'autre chose ce soir. Quoiqu'amicale n'était déjà pas si mal vu de là où ils étaient partis.

Mais Hux savait que l'amitié de Ren ne lui suffirait pas. Il ne lui demandait pas une relation à vie mais au moins son corps pour une nuit. Il grimaça. Il tombait vraiment de plus en plus bas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? fit Ren en se penchant vers lui. La soirée ne te plait pas ? Tu digères mal ?

_ Non, non, tout va très bien, répliqua Hux mais il savait bien que le ton n'y était pas.

Il avait été mordant, presque agressif. Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

_ Tu es toujours tellement crispé, répondit Ren sans se formaliser. Apprends à te détendre un peu. On a de la super bouffe, de la musique et pas d'obligations avant demain où nous allons écraser ces imbéciles de la Petite Résistance. Tu n'as pas à être aussi coincé.

Et il ponctua sa phrase en ébouriffant les cheveux de Hux de sa grande main.

_ J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça, ajouta Ren en éclatant de rire.

Hux lui jeta un regard noir mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le tour des dégâts capillaires, Phasma poussa un grand cri.

_ Les cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a touché les cheveux ! Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut JAMAIS toucher les cheveux du Général ?

_ J'avais cru comprendre. Mais c'est là tout le plaisir.

_ Crétin, souffla Hux en se recoiffant comme il pouvait.

Il avait songé à envoyer le reste de tourte à la face de Ren mais ça aurait été puéril. Il avait aussi pensé à se jeter sur lui pour lui donner la raclée de sa vie mais d'après leur différence de gabarit, ça aurait été plutôt lui qui se serait pris une déculottée. Et puis presser son corps contre celui de Ren, même dans le cadre d'une bagarre, n'était pas la meilleure idée.

_ C'est donc vrai que vous vous faites appeler Général ? demanda la Fille en rendant son tambour à un Ewok. Quand Finn nous a raconté ça, on a tous cru qu'il exagérait.

_ Je ne me fais pas appeler Général, grogna Hux. C'est le surnom que mes équipes m'ont donné.

_ Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

_ Parce qu'il est aussi chiant qu'un militaire, intervint le Traître qui s'était enfin détaché de Dameron.

_ J'estime juste qu'un peu d'exigence est nécessaire et…

Il s'interrompit en réalisant que Phasma et Ren avaient ri à l'explication du Traître. Des Traîtres eux aussi… Tous autant qu'ils étaient !

Il se donna quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme.

_ D'ailleurs, rappela-t-il froidement en se levant, ce n'est pas un camp de vacances ici. Nous avons une compétition demain. Venez, il est temps d'aller au lit.

Phasma et Ren eurent l'air déçus en comprenant que pour eux, la fête était terminée. Mais ils ne protestèrent pas et le suivirent.

_ C'est de ta faute tout ça, murmura Phasma à Ren alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du feu. Tu lui as touché les cheveux et maintenant nous sommes punis tous les deux. J'espère au moins que ça valait le coup.

Hux avait saisi la conversation du bout de l'oreille. Et lorsque Ren ne répondit pas, il lutta pour ne pas se retourner et déchiffrer son expression.

« *** »

Il faisait chaud dans la hutte. Quelqu'un avait allumé le poêle en leur absence. Et les peaux dans lesquelles ils étaient couchés étaient confortables. Malgré cela, Hux ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il s'était écoulé trop peu de temps depuis leur descente de la navette et il n'avait vraiment pas sommeil.

La petite fête s'était terminée peu après leur départ et il régnait maintenant un silence quasi-total dans le village en hauteur. Tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les crépitements du feu et la respiration paisible de Phasma. Assommée par ses médicaments, elle s'était endormie rapidement.

Il devinait aussi des bruissements venant du côté de Ren et il supposait que ce dernier ne trouvait pas plus le sommeil que lui. Hux avait pensé à engager la conversation mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment. Alors, il n'avait rien fait.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée de rejoindre Ren dans son lit l'avait aussi effleuré. Mais il savait que ce n'était là qu'une fantaisie idiote. La vraie vie ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Surtout avec Phasma dans la pièce et un concours capital le lendemain.

Un bruit traînant se fit entendre et Hux rouvrit les yeux. La longue silhouette de Ren se découpait à la lumière des flammes. Il s'était levé et enfilait à présent ses bottes. Hux se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Aller au petit coin ? Après tout, leur hutte ne disposait pas de ce confort basic.

Curieux et n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à faire tant que le sommeil le fuyait, il se glissa hors de ses couvertures à peine Ren sorti. Il passa quelques vêtements à la va-vite et se jeta à la suite du grand cuisinier.

A la lueur de la planète gazeuse au-dessus d'eux, il ne lui fut pas difficile de le repérer, errant sur les plates-formes de bois.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il le fila à distance. Il était difficile de ne pas faire de bruit, les planches craquant sous ses pas. Heureusement, le vent dans les arbres et les sons nocturnes de la forêt couvraient en partie son vacarme.

A un moment, Ren disparut derrière une cabane. Mais pour Hux il était évident qu'il se dirigeait vers l'échelle menant à terre. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait bien avoir en tête pour ainsi aller crapahuter dans les bois en pleine nuit ?

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Heureusement qu'il était parvenu à retenir au dernier moment le cri qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge. Il se retourna, presque certain de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Dameron. Mais c'était Ren qui le fixait, un sourire goguenard sur son long visage.

Il s'était dissimulé derrière un tronc et paraissait ravi d'avoir ainsi pris Hux à son propre jeu.

_ On ne peut plus se passer de moi, Général ? demanda-t-il sans cacher l'ironie dans sa question.

_ Je voulais juste être sûr que tu ne fuyais pas une fois de plus avant l'épreuve, cracha Hux, vexé de s'être fait surprendre aussi rapidement.

Ren eut un air réellement blessé.

_ Mon père n'est pas là, je n'ai rien à fuir, grommela-t-il, toute trace de sourire envolée.

Hux s'en voulut un peu d'avoir frappé aussi bas aussi vite.

_ Alors où allais-tu ? poursuivit-il pour dissimuler son embarras.

_ J'ai des choses à faire, répondit simplement Ren, évitant toujours son regard.

_ Quel genre de choses ? insista Hux.

_ Des choses privées.

_ Oh, je vois. Tu vas au petit coin.

_ Non pas ça ! s'agaça Ren.

_ Quoi alors ?

Ren soupira longuement.

_ De toute façon, je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille ?

_ Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te casses une jambe en allant gambader en pleine nuit dans la forêt. J'ai déjà bien assez d'une éclopée dans l'équipe.

_ Si je me blesse tu pourras peut-être avoir ta demi-heure supplémentaire cette fois.

_ Oh ça va, grogna Hux. Bon alors, à quoi rime tout ça?

_ Tu n'as qu'à me suivre si ça t'amuse, capitula Ren.

Côte à côte, ils reprirent leur marche vers l'échelle.

_ Mais au fait comment as-tu su que je te suivais ? demanda Hux lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent.

Ren pouffa et tout son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il fixa Hux d'un air amusé. Ce dernier n'aima pas ça.

_ Tu te croyais vraiment discret ? fit-il.

_ Je faisais de mon mieux.

_ Non, sérieusement, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi svelte peut faire un tel potin.

_ Les planches craquaient ! se défendit Hux.

Ren rit une fois de plus et entreprit la descente. Lorsqu'il fut en bas, Hux le rejoignit et tous deux se mirent en route.

Ils longèrent tout d'abord la grande clairière où se trouvaient les gradins. La gazeuse géante était suffisamment claire pour les guider sans problème. De toute façon, Ren avait l'air de parfaitement savoir où il allait. C'est lorsqu'il tourna et qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt que les choses se compliquèrent pour Hux. A couvert, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et il ne cessait de butter contre des racines ou de sentir des ronces lui accrocher les vêtements. Ren, quant à lui, était toujours parfaitement à l'aise et ne mit pas longtemps à le distancer.

_ Ren ! Ren ! appela Hux avant que le grand cuisinier ne disparaisse complètement dans les ombres.

_ Quoi ? lança celui-ci en se retournant, surpris de ne pas trouver Hux juste derrière lui.

_ Arrête d'aller aussi vite ! Je n'arrive pas à te rattraper !

Ren fit demi-tour pour l'aider à se désengager d'un buisson piquant.

_ Merci, grogna Hux.

_ Tu n'es pas blessé ? s'inquiéta Ren.

_ Bien sûr que non !

Pas encore… pensa-t-il.

Il avait accompagné Ren pour éviter que ce grand idiot ne se casse une patte, au final, c'est lui qui allait finir par se faire mal.

_ Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-il quelques mètres plus loin, comment tu fais pour avancer avec autant d'aisance.

Ren haussa les épaules. Il avait beaucoup ralenti son rythme pour permettre à Hux de le suivre.

_ J'ai une bonne vision nocturne, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton cas.

Hux devait s'avouer qu'il ne devinait que des ombres et il jura violemment quand il butta une fois de plus sur une racine. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment.

_ J'espère au moins, gronda-t-il le souffle court, que ça vaut le coup.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Là où on va ! s'énerva-t-il.

Ren se tourna vers lui et les quelques rayons de lumière qui filtraient laissaient apparaitre un sourire penaud.

_ Pour moi oui, pour toi beaucoup moins.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je voulais juste rendre hommage à mon grand-père.

Hux laissa échapper un grognement de dépit qui n'était pas sans rappeler la démonstration de Wookie de Ren lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur Endor. Cela eut au moins pour effet d'amuser celui-ci.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? marmonna Hux. Ne me dis pas qu'on est en train de risquer nos vies tout ça pour voir une vieille tombe !

_ En fait, reprit Ren en poursuivant sa marche, il n'y a même pas de tombe. C'est juste l'endroit où son corps a été brûlé. Il n'en reste plus aucune trace.

_ Donc, répliqua Hux qui commençait à sérieusement regretter de ne pas être resté blotti sous ses peaux de bêtes, on traverse la forêt pour aller voir un bout de forêt qui ressemble à n'importe quel autre bout de forêt ?

_ C'est un peu ça, admit Ren. Mais pour moi c'est important.

_ Si j'avais su… cracha Hux en se faisant fouetter le visage par une petite branche.

Il l'attrapa et la cassa. C'était mesquin mais ça lui faisait du bien.

_ C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir, lui rappela Ren.

_ J'aurais dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'était une de tes idées donc forcément elle allait être mauvaise.

_ L'idée de me suivre est venue uniquement de toi.

_ Et en plus tu es contagieux, lâcha Hux entre ses dents. Ah bordel ! jura-t-il ensuite en se cognant le genou contre une souche.

Il se pencha et se frotta l'articulation endolorie.

_ Ca va? s'inquiéta Ren. Tu veux que je te ramène au village ?

_ Non, je vais bien, répliqua Hux avec une petite moue, ayant l'impression de singer celui-ci.

Mais il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Déjà, parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère de fuir face à l'adversité, surtout lorsqu'il était vexé et de mauvaise humeur. Ensuite parce que c'était important pour Ren et ils avaient déjà parcouru pas mal de chemin. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa ce dernier.

_ Ca va…

_ Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une équipe avec deux éclopés, plaida Ren.

Hux grimaça mais finit par acquiescer. Il se figea quand Ren passa derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre en bas de son dos.

_ Par-là, souffla le grand cuisinier en le guidant à quelques centimètres de la route qu'allait suivre Hux, évitant au passage une nouvelle branche. Et maintenant lève haut les pieds.

Ensemble, ils enjambèrent un tronc au sol. Puis ils contournèrent un talus.

Hux réalisait au fond de son cerveau qu'il ne se cognait plus, qu'il ne se griffait plus. Mais tout ça lui semblait très lointain. La chaleur des mains de Ren parvenait à transpercer le tissu de ses vêtements pour se ficher sur sa peau et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il ralentit le pas, sans vraiment en être conscient. Il avait l'impression que l'emprise de Ren sur lui s'était raffermie, que ses bras l'enserraient de plus en plus. Leurs corps ne cessaient de s'effleurer. Il stoppa complètement.

Hux se retourna vers Ren. Ce dernier se mordillait les lèvres, hésitant peut-être à parler. Les quelques touches de lumière qui atteignaient son visage sublimaient la pâleur de sa peau, la noirceur de sa chevelure et de ses yeux. La main qui se trouvait dans le dos de Hux glissa autour de sa taille, figeant son cœur et son souffle. Quelque chose de ferme pressait contre sa hanche.

Et soudain, il décida de tout envoyer valser. C'était la décision la plus irrationnelle qu'il ait prise de son existence. C'était immature et si peu professionnel ! Mais mature et professionnel, Hux l'avait été tout au long de sa vie, même quand il était enfant. Désormais, il avait envie de prendre ce qu'il désirait vraiment et qui lui rongeait l'esprit depuis trop longtemps. Après tout, Dameron paradait bien avec son petit copain, même la veille d'un concours ! Comme si tout le monde se fichait des enjeux ! D'ailleurs, à part Hux, tout le monde s'en fichait probablement des enjeux. Même Snoke paraissait n'en avoir rien à battre et passait son temps à lui coller des bâtons dans les roues. A se demander pourquoi Hux s'impliquait autant et bridait ses envies pour un patron dont il n'avait même pas le soutien. Alors oui, il allait envoyer au diable ce maudit concours ! Et tant pis pour les conséquences et la cohésion de l'équipe ! Et tant pis pour sa carrière ! Il allait attraper Ren, le jeter à terre et lui coller sa langue au fond de la gorge ! Et s'ils devaient s'envoyer en l'air sur un tapis d'aiguilles de pin comme deux bêtes sauvages, cela lui convenait parfaitement !

_ Je… Tu… fit bêtement Ren en l'observant.

Hux avait l'impression qu'il se penchait vers lui mais si lentement que ce n'était peut-être que son imagination fiévreuse. Ce grand idiot était vraiment le pire des empotés ! Ca allait être à lui de passer à l'action.

Il leva la main, cherchant à attraper la masse de cheveux noirs qui encadrait le visage de Ren. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu même atteindre son épaule, un grognement puissant retentit non loin de là, figeant tout son corps à l'exception de sa pilosité qui se dressa sur sa tête et ses bras.

Ren perdit dans l'instant son expression hébétée et ses yeux affutés sautèrent de buisson en buisson à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses bras restèrent autour de Hux mais moins tendres, plus protecteurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Hux, dont la libido était retombée aussi vite que la sueur était apparue dans son dos.

_ Un borra, fit Ren à voix basse.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Un borra.

_ J'avais bien compris, s'agaça Hux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un genre de sanglier, expliqua Ren.

Hux souffla. Si ce n'était qu'un cochon, il pouvait gérer. Il en avait découpé et rôti des milliers. A son sens ce n'était vraiment pas un animal effrayant.

_ Mixé avec un loup, poursuivit Ren.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et qui mesure dans les trois mètres.

_ QUOI ?

_ Chut ! Moins fort ! Il va nous repérer. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici.

_ Sans blague ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul, génie ?

Sans même prendre le temps de répliquer, Ren lui attrapa la main et le tira dans la direction opposée au grognement. Il ne courait pas mais marchait suffisamment vite pour que Hux ait du mal à le suivre. Il l'aurait probablement rapidement perdu de vue si le grand cuisinier n'avait pas serré ses doigts aussi fort, le traînant dans son sillage.

Hux ne cessait de se prendre branches et racines, ne restant debout que grâce à la puissante emprise de Ren. Mais malgré les difficultés du terrain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en arrière presque constamment, de peur de voir un cauchemar géant débouler à leur poursuite. Il avait à présent du mal à respirer mais l'adrénaline poussait son corps à avancer toujours plus vite derrière Ren.

_ Je crois qu'il… commença ce dernier en ralentissant.

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva, plus proche encore que le premier.

Sans prendre la peine de se concerter, ils se mirent à courir.

Les enjambés de Ren étaient bien plus longues que celles de Hux mais il ne le lâcha pas et Hux lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'abandonner derrière. Même si c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient dans ce bordel en premier lieu !

Il serra les dents, le souffle laborieux. Idiot de Ren avec ses idées à la con ! Et lui ne valait pas mieux, à le suivre au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit ! Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on laissait ses hormones décider à la place de son cerveau ! Il s'en souviendrait la prochaine fois ! Enfin s'il ne finissait pas dans l'estomac d'un monstre de trois mètres…

Une branche lui griffa violemment le visage et il laissa échapper tout un chapelet d'injures qui auraient fait s'évanouir sa mère et sortir le martinet à son père. Il sentit quelque chose lui couler sur le visage. Il saignait. Il espérait que l'odeur n'allait pas exciter davantage le cochon de l'enfer. Mais il n'allait pas se retourner pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas à leurs trousses. Et il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait que le bruit sifflant de sa respiration et le vacarme de leurs pieds qui écrasaient sans discernement aiguilles, buissons et brindilles.

Heureusement, il aperçut au loin quelques flambeaux qui brûlaient encore dans le village des Ewoks. Cela lui donna la force d'accélérer encore.

Ils passèrent la lisière de la forêt et Hux se focalisa sur l'échelle qui les attendait à quelques mètres de là.

_ Grimpe d'abord ! lui ordonna Ren en l'attrapant par la taille pour littéralement le jeter au-delà des premiers barreaux.

Hux s'agrippa et monta aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tirant sur ses bras, poussant sur ses jambes. Un coin de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que si le sanglier était à leur poursuite, Ren était prêt à se sacrifier pour le sauver, lui laissant les honneurs sur l'échelle et fermant la marche. Mais il était trop épuisé, effrayé et furieux pour se soucier de cela maintenant.

Il se hissa sur la plate-forme et, toujours à quatre pattes, se retourna aussi vite que possible.

Ren était juste derrière lui et il n'y avait aux alentours pas la moindre trace du borra. La nuit était même étonnamment paisible après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Seule une petite brise soufflait, portant les bruits des insectes nocturnes.

Il s'assit à même le sol, le visage tourné vers le ciel, cherchant le maximum d'air. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Ses membres tremblaient. Il sentait la sueur lui couler dans le dos et sur le front. Et il n'imaginait même pas l'état de ses cheveux.

Il s'essuya le visage à l'aide de sa manche. La griffure sur sa joue le piqua quand il y porta les doigts mais il ne saignait apparemment plus. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

_ Ah, ah, lâcha Ren en s'écrasant au sol à côté de lui, quelle cavalcade !

Quand Hux ne répondit pas, il tourna la tête vers lui et fut accueilli par le regard le plus sombre qu'il soit.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda Ren en se redressant, soudain inquiet.

Sa main était levée comme pour lui caresser le visage. Hux se recula.

_ Tu savais que des bêtes pareilles se baladaient la nuit dans la forêt et tu allais quand même y aller ?

Ren haussa les épaules mais il avait au moins le bon goût d'afficher une mine penaude.

_ Les borras sont rares normalement, expliqua-t-il.

_ Mais tu n'as pas pensé un instant à m'avertir avant que c'était potentiellement dangereux ? insista Hux.

_ Je pensais que tu t'en doutais, répliqua-t-il en réaffichant sa moue d'enfant boudeur. A ton avis, pourquoi les Ewoks construisent leurs villages en hauteur !

_ Je n'en sais rien moi ! s'énerva Hux. Pour éviter l'humidité stagnante ? Parce que la vue est plus jolie ?

_ A cause des prédateurs ! lui répondit Ren sur le même ton. Ce n'était quand même pas difficile à deviner !

_ Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Ren leva les yeux au ciel comme si Hux racontait vraiment n'importe quoi.

_ Contrairement à toi, je sais me déplacer dans la forêt, répliqua-t-il. Et puis j'étais armé.

_ Quoi ?

Ren écarta un pan de sa veste, révélant le couteau de Vader, accroché à sa ceinture.

Hux secoua la tête, consterné. C'était ça qu'il avait senti contre sa cuisse tout à l'heure.

_ Un couteau de cuisine contre un cochon de trois mètres ? Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que j'imaginais ! cracha-t-il.

Il se remit debout malgré ses jambes chancelantes. Mais savoir que Ren avait failli se faire tuer… les faire tuer tous les deux… pour aller rendre hommage au milieu de rien à un homme mort depuis trente ans, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Ren était idiot, puéril et irrationnel, trois caractéristiques que Hux avait en horreur. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre la main sur ses émotions et de remettre en avant son cerveau.

Il prit la direction de la hutte. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à dormir. Il avait un concours à gagner après tout.

_ Hux, attends ! fit Ren derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas. Ren ne le suivit pas.

Une fois dans la hutte, Hux se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa entre les peaux de bêtes. Dans l'âtre, il ne restait plus que des braises. Il frissonna. Les effets de l'adrénaline se dissipaient petit à petit et maintenant il se sentait juste frigorifié et misérable. Il se roula en boule et serra la mâchoire, bien décidé à se raccrocher à sa colère.

Il était presque endormi quand il entendit Ren rentrer à son tour.

« *** »

Le lendemain matin, Hux se réveilla aux aurores. Une pâle lumière pénétrait dans la hutte et le chant des premiers oiseaux se faisait entendre. Il bailla et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait poisseux et embrumé. La nuit avait été courte et mauvaise.

Il se redressa en grognant. Ses muscles se rappelaient à lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être debout et de bouger à longueur de journée, mais cela n'était rien à côté de la course effrénée de la veille.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur Ren. Il ne voyait de lui qu'une forme blottie sous les peaux. Phasma dormait encore paisiblement de l'autre côté. Hux l'envia quelque peu, même s'il savait que sa torpeur était due à ses antidouleurs et non à un sommeil réparateur.

Décidant de profiter de ce moment de quiétude pour s'occuper de lui, il sortit de sous ses couvertures. Il faisait moins froid que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était déjà ça.

Il inspecta ses jambes et ses bras. Il avait quelques griffures mais rien de bien méchant. C'était juste que les marques rouges ressortaient particulièrement bien sur la blancheur de sa peau. Il lui faudrait quand même désinfecter tout ça, histoire d'être sûr.

Il enfila une tunique légère et attrapa ses affaires de toilette. Ren lui avait expliqué la veille qu'une petite fontaine servait de point d'eau pour se débarbouiller. Ca ne valait pas une douche mais c'était mieux que rien et il avait bon espoir de même pouvoir se laver les cheveux.

Il la trouva à une cinquantaine de mètres de leur hutte. Il n'y avait encore personne et il en fut soulagé. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de se faire tenir la jambe par la brigade de la Petite Résistance.

Ce que Ren avait désigné comme une fontaine ressemblait davantage à un grand abreuvoir en bois au-dessus duquel Hux posa ses affaires. Il plongea les mains dedans. L'eau était fraîche mais pas glaciale. Il ferait avec. Il avait connu pire.

Il se pencha et s'aspergea le visage. La coupure sur sa joue le brûla légèrement et il sentit crisser un début de barbe sous ses paumes. Il détestait ne pas être rasé de près.

_ Hey…

La voix de Ren le surprit et il attrapa sa serviette pour s'essuyer succinctement avant de se tourner vers lui.

Il avait prévu de l'accueillir avec une remarque sarcastique et bien placée mais lorsqu'il le découvrit, le visage rouge et contrit, la mine basse et les mains croisées nerveusement devant lui, toute sa colère s'évapora. A en juger par les ombres noires sous ses yeux, Ren n'avait pas mieux dormi que lui.

_ Hey, répondit-il en écho.

_ Je... hum… commença-t-il avant de se mâchouiller les lèvres, comme pour en extirper sans succès les bons mots.

Hux avait pensé la nuit dernière que sa fureur avait balayé toute envie d'embrasser Ren. Il réalisait à présent à quel point il s'était trompé. A la lueur du jour, l'incident lui apparaissait lointain, comme s'il avait réagi trop fort à quelque chose qui finalement n'était pas si grave que ça. Ils s'en étaient tirés et à bien y réfléchir, Hux n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait jamais eu un borra. Ca aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre, leur angoisse décuplée par l'obscurité de la forêt.

_ Je suis désolé, pour hier soir, lâcha finalement Ren. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de montrer à mon grand-père que j'avais récupéré son couteau que je n'ai pas pensé aux risques. Et je t'ai mis en danger.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ C'est moi qui me suis imposé, grommela-t-il en observant ses pieds nus.

Il sentit Ren relever la tête vers lui, surpris de ne pas s'être fait envoyer paître.

_ J'aurais dû te prévenir des dangers, insista-t-il.

_ Tu aurais dû, concéda Hux, mais tu ne m'as pas mis le couteau de ton grand-père sous la gorge pour m'obliger à venir.

Cela fit sourire Ren. Légèrement. Juste un coin de bouche relevé et une lueur dans ses yeux. Juste de quoi remettre le concours au second plan dans la tête de Hux.

_ Je… commença Ren, hésitant de nouveau sur la bonne formulation. Je tiens vraiment à rendre hommage à mon grand-père avant l'épreuve, lâcha-t-il finalement. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Hux soupira. Cet idiot était vraiment une tête de mule. Et lui était tout aussi stupide de n'avoir tiré aucun enseignement de l'incident d'hier.

_ Pourquoi pas, s'entendit-il répondre avant même d'avoir analysé la situation. Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble cette si terrible forêt de jour.

_ Elle est beaucoup moins agressive, lui promit Ren.

Son visage prit un air peiné lorsqu'il leva la main pour caresser du bout des doigts la griffure sur la joue de Hux. Ce dernier ne recula pas.

_ Chef Hux ?

Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment lorsque Wedge Antilles l'interpela. Hux songea à lui arracher la tête à mains nues. Il allait prendre à la place du borra qui les avait également interrompus à un moment tout aussi inopportun. Il s'imagina aussi lui arracher les entrailles pour en faire du boudin fourré au borra. Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Ou alors il pouvait…

Il se figea quand il réalisa qu'Antilles n'était pas seul. Un homme à l'air sévère se tenait juste derrière lui et sa simple vue fit reprendre à Hux sa pose au garde-à-vous.

_ Père ! salua-t-il, conscient d'être ridicule ainsi vêtu de sa tunique et ses sous-vêtements, un début de barbe sur les joues et les cheveux en bataille.

Malgré la droiture de sa colonne, il eut l'impression de rapetisser de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Antilles prit congé mais son père continua à l'observer pendant de longues secondes. Hux savait qu'il le jugeait durement pour ne pas être lavé, rasé, habillé et coiffé alors que le soleil était déjà levé. Chez les Hux, même quand le service de la veille était long, on se levait toujours très tôt. Et lui-même n'avait jamais failli à cette règle. Ce matin, il avait été le premier des candidats debout. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour son père.

Les yeux de ce dernier glissèrent furtivement sur Ren et son visage parvint à exprimer plus de mécontentement encore.

Hux se sentit défaillir. Son père savait. Evidemment qu'il savait. Il avait dû voir Ren lui caresser la joue. Et lui n'avait même pas fait mine de s'écarter.

Il avait déduit depuis longtemps que son père se doutait que jamais il ne perpétuerait la lignée familiale. C'était un homme intelligent. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de conversations qu'ils avaient ensemble, leur univers entièrement focalisé sur la cuisine. Contrairement à sa mère, il n'évoquait jamais l'idée d'un mariage ou de petits-enfants. Il avait juste besoin que le nom de Hux reste associé au plus haut niveau de la cuisine galactique. Tout le reste n'était que futilité pour lui

_ Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez assister à la dernière manche du concours, reprit Hux quand il ne supporta plus le regard aussi clair que glacial que son père posait sur lui.

_ J'ai autre chose à faire que d'assister à ce cirque, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Je ne suis que de passage, je ne reste pas.

Quelque chose en Hux se détendit. Savoir son père sur place à étudier ses moindres faits et gestes l'aurait sans doute paralysé. Là, il allait juste écouter son sermon et passer à autre chose. Il pouvait le faire. Il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois. Les règles de son père étaient profondément ancrées en lui mais il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux très différents et que son père n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre en matière de technicité culinaire. Il n'empêche qu'il était toujours aussi impressionné et indisposé en sa présence.

_ Des rumeurs circulent dans les milieux gastronomiques, reprit-il et la première chose à laquelle pensa Hux fut Ren et lui.

Leur histoire sous-jacente était-elle ressortie sur les écrans du holonet à travers toute la galaxie ? Ca lui semblait improbable mais…

_ Des rumeurs ? demanda-t-il, certain que son malaise se voyait sur son faciès.

_ Il paraîtrait que le Chef Snoke soit dans l'optique de revendre le Finalizer à un vaste conglomérat.

_ Quoi !

Son père parut désapprouver son éclat de voix. Mais c'était là une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

_ Comment ça ? poursuivit-il. Quel conglomérat ?

_ Je ne sais pas exactement mais il se raconte que des investisseurs auraient en projet de tourner le Finalizer en vaste centre commercial. La vente rapporterait des millions à Snoke.

_ Mais il ne peut pas faire ça ! s'insurgea Ren dont Hux avait presque oublié la présence.

Son père se tourna vers lui, le nez froncé dans une mimique qui n'était pas sans rappeler son fils.

_ Il est le propriétaire. Il fait ce qu'il veut, pointa-t-il comme s'il parlait à un parfait idiot, ce qui était sans doute la façon dont il voyait Ren.

_ Mais pourquoi faire tout ce chemin pour venir me dire ça ? demanda Hux qui imaginait mal son père perdre son temps pour de simples ragots.

_ Je n'ai pas fait tant de chemin que ça. Je suis en voyage d'affaires à quelques heures de route d'ici, d'où mon crochet. Car il est une chose que tu dois savoir.

Hux opina. Ses poings étaient serrés. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Si son père était là en personne, c'était que quelque chose de grave se préparait.

_ Snoke ne veut pas perdre la face à la manière de Vader.

Hux entendit Ren grogner à ses côtés mais les choses n'allèrent pas plus loin. Dommage, il se serait délecté de l'image de Ren hurlant sur son père.

_ Il ne veut pas, poursuivit ce dernier, que sa personne soit associée à la disgrâce de la cuisine face au profit. Il projetterait donc de te faire porter le blâme si jamais tu perdais ce concours.

Hux crispa ses mâchoires. Beaucoup de choses étaient en train de se mettre en place dans sa tête.

_ Nous perdons le concours, nous avons moins de clients. Nous avons moins de clients, Snoke est obligé de vendre. Je comprends la logique.

Son père hocha fugacement la tête.

_ C'est ce qui parait le plus plausible, répondit-il. Et c'est pourquoi il t'a imposé une équipe aussi… bancale, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé sur Ren.

Hux ne pouvait pas le nier. Avoir Ren et son caractère imprévisible dans l'équipe lui était apparu comme un handicape de prime abord. Et Snoke n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner que leur animosité aurait débouché sur autre chose que de la haine. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Phasma était toujours dans l'équipe malgré sa blessure.

_ L'enflure, grogna Hux. Je vais…

_ Tu vas gagner ce concours, le coupa son père d'un ton sans contradiction. Que Snoke vende son restaurant ou pas, peu m'importe. Mais il est hors de question que le nom de Hux se retrouve associé à cette débâcle.

_ Je comprends père, répondit Hux plus remonté que jamais.

Depuis le début, Snoke l'avait mené en bateau. Il n'avait jamais voulu redorer le blason du Finalizer. Juste trouver une excuse pour se remplir les poches ses vieux jours arrivant.

Son père tendit vers lui un index menaçant et Hux ressentit comme un étrange mélange d'humiliation et de détermination.

_ Alors tu vas arrêter ce comportement indigne, reprit-il en scannant l'allure échevelée de Hux puis Ren, et te concentrer sur ce qui est important. Ne donne pas une excuse à Snoke pour salir notre nom.

_ Je vais gagner, père, annonça-t-il très sérieusement.

Son père le scruta encore quelques instants puis fit demi-tour. C'était le signe qu'il était satisfait de l'issue de la conversation. Il s'éloigna sans un mot supplémentaire.

Hux attendit qu'il ait complètement disparu derrière une hutte pour regarder Ren.

_ Ce salopard de Snoke… commença-t-il avant de réaliser que Ren lui tournait le dos.

Il serrait si fort les mains sur la fontaine que ses jointures étaient blanches.

_ Il m'a menti, grogna-t-il.

_ Il m'a menti aussi, lui fit remarquer Hux.

_ Il ne m'a pas choisi pour l'équipe parce qu'il croyait en mes compétences. Il m'a choisi pour nous faire perdre.

Hux ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il comprenait à quel point la situation était humiliante pour Ren. Ce n'était pas le moment d'envenimer plus encore les choses. Mais consoler n'était pas son fort non plus donc…

Ren se retourna vers lui. Son visage bouillait de fureur mais ses yeux étaient humides.

_ Tu penses vraiment que je suis un fardeau pour l'équipe ? demanda-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix était déchirant.

_ Je le croyais au début, admit Hux. Mais depuis tu as prouvé que…

Ren poussa un hurlement et attrapa l'abreuvoir qu'il renversa presque sans effort. Cette chose devait pourtant peser son poids. Des dizaines de litres d'eau se déversèrent sur la plate-forme de bois, coulant à travers les planches, mouillant les pieds de Hux.

Puis Ren s'enfuit à grandes enjambées.

Hux soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à gérer une crise maintenant. Même s'il ne le montrait pas de façon aussi dramatique, la trahison de Snoke lui restait en travers de la gorge. Et il avait promis à son père de gagner le concours. Il se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires qui avaient volé quand Ren avait jeté à terre la fontaine.

Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de se laver. Il était temps qu'il retrouve le vrai lui, celui qui n'avait que la victoire en tête. Le concours d'abord. Même s'il devait le gagner seul.

_ C'est Benny qui a fait ça ? Sacrée scène de ménage !

La Fille fit le tour de l'abreuvoir renversé, sautant avec assurance au-dessus des flaques.

_ Ce n'était pas une scène de ménage, répondit Hux en vérifiant que sa trousse ouverte contenait toujours son peigne et son rasoir.

Elle posa sur lui un regard malicieux.

_ Je l'ai vu vous caresser la joue, chuchota-t-elle. C'était ado…

Il lui tourna le dos en roulant des yeux. Son père, la Fille, et puis quoi d'autre ? La galaxie entière avait-elle vu ce stupide geste retransmis en direct par le holonet ?

_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Poe Dameron… Evidemment… A croire que la brigade de la Petite Résistance ne savait se déplacer qu'en troupeau.

_ Benny et le Général se sont encore disputés, répondit la Fille.

Hux voulut répondre que ce n'était pas ça du tout. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Il serra les dents et ramassa sa serviette. A priori, il avait tout récupéré.

_ Besoin de conseils ? demanda Dameron en se plantant devant lui avec son sourire trop blanc.

Hux soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas d'humeur à cacher son exaspération.

_ Oh, quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin, plaisanta le pâtissier.

Hux tendit un index menaçant vers lui avant de brusquement baisser la main. C'était un autre geste qu'il avait hérité de son père.

_ Sérieusement, ferme-la, fit-il de son ton le plus rude.

Il eut juste le temps de savourer la mine choquée de Dameron avant de faire demi-tour.

« *** »

Hux lissa le devant de sa veste plus par réflexe que par besoin. Il avait trouvé un second abreuvoir à l'autre bout du village et avait pu se laver. L'eau froide avait réveillé ses sens et exacerbé son désir de vengeance.

Enfin il sentait qu'il était de nouveau la tête dans le concours. Et tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ren ces dernières heures ne paraissait soudain plus aussi important. En fait, lorsqu'il y repensait, il ne se reconnaissait pas et se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu déraper à ce point.

Il avait également expliqué à Phasma ce que lui avait rapporté son père et elle avait utilisé une belle enfilade de jurons dont certains particulièrement fleuris qu'il n'avait même jamais entendus.

Elle lui avait promis de l'aider au mieux de ses capacités et paraissait désormais aussi motivée que lui à remporter le concours.

Il consulta l'heure. Wedge Antilles avait prévu de les chercher dans les minutes à venir.

Il attrapa sa mallette de couteaux. Il avait hâte de commencer.

Une ombre massive apparut devant la porte de la hutte. Bien trop large pour être Antilles. Quand Hux se retourna, il réalisa que Ren était là.

Le grand cuisinier était à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait couru. Ses vêtements étaient désordonnés et ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Hux fut soulagé de le voir apparaître. Un sentiment qu'il écrasa immédiatement. Le concours, bordel !

_ Je ne suis pas en retard ? demanda Ren en entrant, son allure et sa voix déterminées.

_ Tu as encore quelques minutes.

_ Bien.

Il jeta sur son lit sa chemise, exposant son large torse.

Le concours ! s'imposa Hux qui ne détacha pourtant pas ses yeux du corps de Ren.

Ce dernier attrapa ensuite sa vieille veste aux ourlets déchirés et s'habilla rapidement avant de regarder Hux.

_ Désolé d'arriver aussi tard, maugréa-t-il comme s'il rechignait à donner une explication.

Hux ne lui en avait pas demandé.

_ Je suis allé rendre hommage à mon grand-père. Et méditer.

Hux se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire remarquer que la fois précédente, la méditation n'avait pas été d'une grande aide.

_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aussi, ajouta Ren avec une moue. A ce que ton père avait dit sur Snoke.

Hux ne répondit rien. Même s'il hésitait et cherchait ses mots, Ren avait l'air de savoir où il allait et Hux n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il y arrive. Le presser n'aurait servi à rien.

_ Il m'a menti. Il m'a trompé. Il m'a dit que je serai l'arme secrète. Celui qu'on n'attendait pas et qui ferait la différence. Celui dont le talent était tellement évident que les juges et le public allaient tomber en pamoison. Et que j'aurai là l'occasion de t'humilier et de prouver que je suis le meilleur cuisinier de la galaxie. Le digne successeur de mon grand-père. Je me déteste tellement pour y avoir cru. Je suis vraiment un crétin.

Hux voulut approuver cette dernière réplique mais Ren semblait tellement peiné que ce n'était probablement pas le moment pour une bonne petite pique. Il regardait ses pieds, les poings serrés, la lèvre tremblante et Hux crut qu'il en avait terminé. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit la parole.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'étais de mèche avec lui pour planter la brigade, grogna-t-il. Et je veux prouver qu'il avait tort. Je veux prouver que je suis une force pour cette équipe.

Hux empêcha les coins de sa bouche de remonter. Il était satisfait de savoir Ren de leur côté. Il avait prouvé sa valeur sur l'épreuve précédente et Hux était sûr de pouvoir utiliser sa colère contre Snoke pour le mener où il voulait.

Dans ton lit ! fit une voix au fond de son cerveau.

A la victoire, répliqua cette rationalité qu'il essayait de maintenir au premier plan de son esprit.

Il tendit la main à Ren.

_ En ce qui me concerne, tu es un membre à part entière de l'équipe.

Ren lui sourit presque timidement. Puis il saisit sa main. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, son index caressa la longueur de sa paume et l'intérieur de ses doigts.

_ Aujourd'hui, reprit Hux enivré à la fois par la compétition et ce bref contact, marque le dernier jour de la brigade de la Petite Résistance. Ensemble nous botterons le cul de ces imbéciles !

_ Oui ! s'enthousiasma Ren, le regard fiévreux.

_ Vous exagérez, intervint Phasma qui avait suivi toute la conversation, assise sur son lit. Rey est vraiment sympa.

_ Qui est Rey ? demanda Hux, les sourcils froncés.

Phasma soupira et secoua la tête, la mine exaspérée malgré un subtil sourire.

_ La Fille !

_ Oh.

Pendant ce temps, Ren s'était agenouillé pour fouiller l'intérieur de son sac. Il en tira sa mallette de couteaux. Cela fit tiquer Hux qui n'avait pu empêcher son regard de suivre le mouvement.

_ Tu l'as nettoyée ? fit-il en découvrant les parois brillantes.

Ren secoua la tête. Il mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Tu…

Hux s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa la main sur la mallette aux contours parfaitement lisses.

_ Tu as acheté une mallette neuve ? s'étonna-t-il, ne pouvant dissimuler le contentement qu'il ressentait.

Ren opina. Il appuya sur deux loquets et la mallette se déverrouilla avec un claquement franc qui fit remonter un frisson dans la colonne de Hux. Il aimait le beau matériel.

_ Regarde, s'enthousiasma Ren.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il révéla toute une gamme de couteaux neufs et parfaitement alignés par taille, juste comme Hux l'aimait. Il sourit à Ren

_ C'est magnifique, répliqua-t-il.

_ Je savais que ça te plairait. Et il y a mieux…

Il sortit de sa ceinture le couteau de Vader qu'apparemment il baladait partout avec lui. Hux trouva cela dangereux mais l'idée passa rapidement quand Ren glissa le couteau dans la dernière fente, celle réservée au plus grand de tous, complétant ainsi la série.

Hux ressentit la satisfaction des choses bien faites. Il ne put empêcher sa main de caresser les lames brillantes. De la plus petite à la plus large.

_ Sublime, souffla-t-il.

_ Oui, fit Ren sur le même ton.

Sa main se posa près de celle de Hux, jouant le long des couteaux.

_ Trouvez-vous une hutte inoccupée vous deux ! leur cria Phasma depuis son lit.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable d'apprécier de beaux couteaux que tu dois briser l'enthousiasme des autres ! Retourne à tes spatules ! répliqua Hux. Ces pâtissiers… grommela-t-il ensuite, partageant un sourire complice avec Ren.

_ Tu avais raison, reprit ce dernier. J'aurais dû racheter du matériel depuis longtemps.

_ J'ai toujours raison, répondit Hux en se relevant.

Rester aussi longtemps près de Ren n'était pas sage.

Il lissa les plis qui s'étaient formés sur son pantalon. Il était prêt pour le concours. Ils étaient prêts tous les trois. Honnêtement, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la Petite Résistance.

« *** »

Quand Wedge Antilles vint les chercher, il était déjà accompagné de Dameron, la Fille et le Traître. Hux décida de les ignorer et releva le nez si haut qu'il faisait presque une tête de plus qu'eux. La différence de taille entre les deux équipes était impressionnante et il fut ravi de constater que Ren et Phasma calquaient leur attitude sur la sienne. Le Finalizer n'avait peut-être pas le monopole de la sympathie, mais très certainement celui de la meilleure allure !

_ Je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés, lui fit la Fille.

Rey ! entendit-il de la voix de Phasma. Peu importait, pour lui, elle serait toujours la Fille.

_ Nous n'étions pas brouillés, lui répondit Hux.

Elle leva un sourcil perplexe puis lui fit un clin d'œil complice, juste avant de reprendre sa place auprès de ses deux camarades. Le Traître les ignorait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et Poe ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Hux. Ce dernier espérait vivement qu'il n'allait pas lui parler.

_ Hé, Général !

Et merde ! pensa Hux en se retenant difficilement de rouler des yeux.

_ Je voulais juste m'excuser, fit le pâtissier. Apparemment je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas au mauvais moment.

Sans blague, pensa Hux sans dire un mot.

_ J'espère que malgré cette… indélicatesse de ma part, poursuivit Dameron, nous sommes toujours en bons termes ?

Hux hésita à envoyer paître Dameron en lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en bons termes. Certes, lorsqu'il avait cherché à le recruter, il n'avait présenté que la partie charmante de sa personne, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été amis.

Ou alors il pouvait être plus diplomate, singeant la réconciliation et la bienveillance. Et le plaisir d'écraser la Petite Résistance sous sa médiocrité à la fin du concours n'en serait que meilleur encore.

_ Je suis celui qui a été inutilement indélicat, répondit-il en forçant un sourire.

_ Ah ! s'exclama Dameron en brillant de toutes ses dents, c'est oublié !

Ils descendirent par l'échelle et suivirent Antilles jusqu'à la clairière où les gradins étaient désormais bondés. Des milliers de spectateurs s'y massaient et la valse des vaisseaux avait dû être incessante aux premières heures de la matinée. Hux plissa les yeux mais abandonna vite l'idée de reconnaitre qui que ce soit dans ce flot de couleurs et de formes. De toute façon, il n'y avait sans doute personne de sa connaissance. Son père était reparti et Snoke ne devait pas s'être déplacé. Du moins il ne l'espérait pas.

De chaque côté des écrans géants diffusaient l'image de la table où les trois juges étaient assis, attendant patiemment l'arrivée des candidats. Hux sentit son cœur s'emballer. La fièvre de la compétition le reprenait et il se sentait plus affuté que jamais.

La seule chose qui le perturbait était l'absence de plans de travail ou de quoique ce soit pouvant rappeler une cuisine. La place au centre des gradins était vide. Une fois de plus, il se demanda ce que Skywalker avait imaginé. Il aurait dû prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, d'en discuter avec Ren puisqu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux son oncle. Au lieu de cela, il s'était laissé porter par son désir et avait négligé tout travail préparatoire. Maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer une fois de plus dans l'arène culinaire, face à des milliers de spectateurs et des millions, voire des milliards de téléspectateurs, il le regrettait.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un coup d'œil à Ren qui tremblait d'impatience à ses côtés. Hux se doutait qu'il était difficile pour lui de rester ainsi immobile sous la pression. Ses grandes jambes ne cessaient de tressauter.

Il devina derrière les membres de la Petite Résistance qui se tenaient les mains, comme les imbéciles heureux qu'ils étaient. Hux ne pouvait s'imaginer faire de même avec Phasma et Ren. Phasma lui éclaterait probablement de rire au nez, ou lui collerait un pain. Et Ren se figerait sur place. Leur solidarité s'exprimait différemment. A travers leur haine commune de Snoke par exemple.

_ Messieurs, mesdames, leur fit Antilles en se tournant vers eux. Je vais maintenant me rendre au centre du plateau. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Seulement lorsque j'appellerai votre restaurant, vous avancerez et vous placerez face aux juges qui vous révèleront le contenu de l'épreuve. C'est bien compris ?

Tous opinèrent.

_ Bien, fit Antilles en s'éloignant.

Son apparition fit monter d'un cran les murmures venant des gradins.

Hux le regarda de loin, lever la main, demander le silence, comme à son habitude. Mais il ne suivit rien de son discours. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses oreilles. C'était maintenant que se jouait son avenir. Plus encore qu'il ne l'avait cru en premier lieu. Avant, il concourait pour sauver sa place. Maintenant, il concourait pour sauver son nom et écraser Snoke. Et dire que sans son père, il serait resté aveugle à ses machinations. Son esprit était habituellement plus aiguisé que ça.

_ On va les massacrer, grogna Ren à son oreille lorsque la brigade de la Petite Résistance s'avança sous les ordres d'Antilles.

Hux eut pour lui le plus machiavélique des rictus. Lui et Ren, conspirant contre des ennemis communs, c'était plus grisant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

_ … du Finalizer ! annonça Antilles et seul le dernier mot attrapa l'attention de Hux.

Sans hésiter, le torse bombé et la tête haute, il s'avança vers le jury. Il savait que Ren et Phasma le suivaient de près. Les applaudissements des spectateurs redoublèrent. Nul doute que ceux qui suivaient le concours avaient été charmés par leur dernière performance.

Il s'arrêta face à Palpatine. Le visage de ce dernier était dissimulé sous une vaste capuche, destinée à le protéger des rayons du soleil, pourtant encore faibles en ce début de matinée. Comme toujours, Ren se posta à sa gauche et Phasma à sa droite.

Skywalker les évaluait tous du regard, un par un, avec intérêt. Lando n'avait pour eux qu'un sourire bienveillant. Il n'était pas difficile de voir lequel des juges prenait la manche d'aujourd'hui vraiment à cœur.

_ Messieurs les membres du jury, si vous voulez bien indiquer à nos candidats la nature de l'épreuve, conclut Antilles avant de se reculer d'un pas.

Luke Skywalker se leva pour leur parler. Ce simple geste fit tomber un silence total dans la clairière.

_ Chers candidats, je suis heureux de vous retrouver aujourd'hui sur Endor. Depuis le début du concours, vous nous avez présenté des plats de haute qualité qui me redonnent espoir en la cuisine galactique et je tenais à vous en féliciter. J'ai face à moi une génération brillante et passionnée dont je suis sûr qu'elle perpétuera nos traditions culinaires et nos exigences qualitatives. Bravo et merci à tous.

Une salve d'applaudissements ponctua son discours.

_ J'avoue, reprit Skywalker, que j'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter la place de juge au sein de cette compétition. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai pris la bonne décision et c'est pourquoi, j'ai préparé pour vous un défi à la hauteur de votre talent. Je suis aussi curieux qu'impatient de découvrir quelle va être votre attitude face à cette nouvelle épreuve.

Hux se raidit. Les compliments et le blabla c'était bien cinq minutes mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il avait un concours à gagner !

_ Comme vous le savez peut-être, Endor est pour moi une planète spéciale. C'est là que j'ai perdu mon père, que je me suis rapproché de gens importants dans ma vie, que ma famille s'est agrandie.

Hux se retint de secouer la tête. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi Skywalker qui était globalement laconique depuis le début du concours se sentait maintenant le besoin d'étaler sa vie ! Franchement ! Surtout qu'il avait déjà entendu tout ça de la bouche de Ren la veille.

_ J'ai donc décidé de la mettre à l'honneur avec cette épreuve qui conciliera mes croyances et les idées de cette formidable nouvelle génération de cuisiniers.

Skywalker prit une pause et respira lentement en fixant les candidats. Hux savait qu'à ses côtés, Ren était mal à l'aise. Lui se sentait à peine mieux. Les croyances de Skywalker étaient diamétralement opposées aux siennes et il se voyait mal parcourir la forêt à la recherche de salsifis sauvages à mettre dans sa sauce au jus de salsepareille, ou dieu savait quelle autre saloperie d'herbe qui poussait sur Endor.

_ Les deux équipes vont donc avoir deux jours pour monter chacune un restaurant.

Hux écarquilla les yeux. Ca, c'était plutôt une bonne surprise. Gérer un établissement, il savait faire !

_ Vous allez devoir trouver une salle, un thème, une décoration et bien sûr un menu, poursuivit Skywalker. Endor ne possédant ni marché, ni boutique, vous allez devoir trouver un autre moyen d'acquérir vos ingrédients. Vous pouvez cueillir, pêcher, chasser, faire du troc avec les populations locales etc. A vous d'être malins. La seule règle est d'utiliser uniquement des produits originaires de cette planète.

Hux serra les mâchoires. Et voilà ! Il en était sûr ! C'était parti pour des heures à crapahuter dans les bois à la recherche de champignons et de pignons de pin !

_ Bien sûr, poursuivit Skywalker, il est strictement interdit de présenter de la viande d'Ewok.

Il appuya son regard en direction de Ren dont Hux devina la moue sans même le regarder.

_ Demain soir, à la tombée du jour, le jury et des spectateurs présents aux deux épreuves précédentes viendront dîner dans vos établissements et ensemble nous voterons pour le meilleur restaurant. Des questions ?

Hux observa tour à tour Phasma qui rayonnait et Ren qui boudait. Aucun ne rajouta quoique ce soit. Du côté de la Petite Résistance, Dameron et le Traître paraissaient aussi perplexes que la Fille était souriante.

_ J'ai hâte de commencer, lança-t-elle. J'ai déjà des milliers d'idées ! On va pouvoir tout créer nous même, ça va être formidable.

Hux leva la main.

_ Oui Chef Hux ? fit Skywalker.

_ J'ai une question chef.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Et pour le matériel de cuisine, les plaques de cuisson, les fours, etc, comment procède-t-on ?

Skywalker eut un sourire amusé.

_ Comme pour le reste, Chef Hux. Soyez créatif !

C'était exactement la réponse que craignait Hux. Il allait devoir rôtir au feu de bois des chenilles plantées sur des bâtons. Bravo pour les traditions culinaires que vantait tout à l'heure Skywalker. Avec un peu de chance, il ramasserait un truc toxique et rendrait tout le jury malade. Ce serait au moins une maigre consolation.

_ Encore des questions ? insista Antilles.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer l'épreuve dès maintenant. Bonne chance à tous !

Malgré les applaudissements enthousiastes du public, les deux équipes restèrent plantées sur place comme si elles ne savaient pas quoi faire. A défaut de tâche définie, ils étaient tous un peu perdus. Il n'y avait ni économat, ni plans de travail et encore moins un semblant de menu.

_ Il faut scinder l'équipe ! fit la Fille en attrapant Dameron et le Traître par les épaules. Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la salle, les autres qui partent à la recherche d'ingrédients.

C'était assez malin, pensa Hux qui l'entendit du bout de l'oreille. A peu près ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Je veux m'occuper du restaurant en lui-même, intervint Phasma, ramenant son attention vers sa propre équipe. Ma main m'empêche de cuisiner mais décorer une salle, ça, je peux le faire.

Hux approuva. C'était une bonne idée. Il allait devoir surveiller cela parce que sinon, l'endroit risquait d'être trop clinquant et de rendre aveugle la moitié des clients mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Phasma pour que les choses soient propres et nettes.

_ Ren ! fit-il ensuite en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Je compte sur toi pour la recherche d'ingrédients.

_ Moi ? répliqua le grand cuisinier avec une grimace. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

_ Tu es venu souvent ici. Tu connais la faune et la flore. Je suis certain que ton oncle t'a déjà emmené chercher des plantes dans les bois.

_ C'était il y a vingt ans ! lui rappela Ren. Et je n'étais pas le plus assidu des étudiants, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Hux soupira. Et dire qu'il avait presque cru tenir là l'ombre d'un avantage.

_ Il doit bien t'en rester quelque chose ! s'agaça-t-il.

Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était mangeable dans cette forêt. Ren n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air. S'il faisait un effort, il parviendrait peut-être à se souvenir de quelques bases !

_ C'est pour battre Snoke, lui rappela-t-il en guise de coup de pied au derrière.

Ren se passa la main dans ses cheveux trop longs. Il arborait toujours son air penaud.

_ Je veux bien essayer, grogna-t-il. Mais ça ne sera de toute façon que des choses que tu détestes. Genre des plantes pour faire des tisanes ou des bulbes. Pas de beurre, de petits suisses ou de viande, annonça-t-il.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Hux. Une idée si forte qu'il ne put l'ignorer. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait mettre dans ses assiettes demain soir. Il allait prendre à sa façon le contrepied de Skywalker et de sa cuisine légère. Et se venger de la débâcle de la veille par la même occasion.

_ Il me faut un borra, annonça-t-il.

(à suivre…)


	7. Chapter 7

_Ohlalala je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout de répondre à mes commentaires cette semaine! Pardon! Pardon! En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit avis et j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Hux réalisa vite que Phasma et Ren le regardaient d'un air perplexe, comme s'ils n'adhéraient pas à sa formidable idée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est un borra ? demanda Phasma après de longues secondes de silence.

_ Un cochon local, répondit laconiquement Hux.

Elle sourit.

_ Excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Il y a tellement à faire avec le cochon ! On pourrait même récupérer de quoi faire de la gélatine pour confectionner des mousses ! J'imagine déjà…

C'est là que Ren explosa.

_ MAIS CA NE VA PAS ! hurla-t-il en direction de Hux. Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Un borra ! Tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut pour tuer un borra !

Hux leva vers lui un sourcil perplexe.

_ Un simple couteau de cuisine suffit d'après ce que j'avais compris, répondit-il la mine pincée.

Ren grogna et serra et desserra les poings, se retenant probablement d'étrangler Hux. Ce dernier pensa brièvement que mourir les mains de Ren autour de son cou serait probablement un sort plus doux que de terminer déchiqueté par un borra, mais il avait fait son choix. Il cuisinerait un borra ou rien.

_ Okay, intervint Phasma. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ne me dit pas. Je croyais que le borra était un cochon.

_ Croisé avec un loup et de trois mètres de haut ! cria Ren à son encontre. Dis-lui que c'est de la folie !

Phasma se pinça l'arête du nez.

_ Tu veux dire que dans ces bois il y a des cochons loups géants ? Et que le Général veut en tuer un ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, répliqua Ren. C'est la plus grosse bêtise que je lui ai jamais entendu dire. Et pourtant…

_ Si tu ne voulais pas que je sois au courant de l'existence des borras, il ne fallait pas me traîner dans les bois au milieu de la nuit.

_ Je ne t'ai pas traîné, c'est toi qui m'as suivi.

Phasma s'interposa lorsqu'il devint évident qu'ils allaient bientôt se sauter à la gorge.

_ Dites donc vous deux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de nuit dans les bois ?

Ren rougit et détourna le regard.

_ Rien, répondit Hux d'un ton aigri.

_ Je n'appellerais pas rien le fait de se faire courser par un borra.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire, reprit Phasma, parce que là, je suis un peu perdue.

_ Justement ! l'ignora Hux en se concentrant sur Ren. On sait qu'il y a un borra dans le coin. C'est une occasion rêvée ! Que vont servir les autres ? Des pâtes de fruits secs et du pain sans gluten ? Imagine nos clients lorsqu'ils se retrouveront après ça face à un borra en vingt-cinq cuissons !

Vu la taille de la bête, Hux imaginait sans mal les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il en salivait presque autant que quand ses yeux se posaient sur le torse de Ren dans les vestiaires.

_ Mais tu t'imagines courir après un borra pour le tuer ? contra ce dernier. Tu ne supportes déjà pas d'être décoiffé, alors mettre à mort un porc de cette taille, tu vas être couvert de boue, de sang et probablement de déjections !

Hux se frotta le menton. Il était vrai que ce n'était en rien une perspective réjouissante.

_ Skywalker a dit que la seule règle était d'utiliser des produits locaux. Il a également parlé de troc avec les habitants. Rien ne nous oblige à tuer le borra nous-mêmes. Les Ewoks sont armés non ? Ils ne tuent jamais de borras ?

Quitte à ce qu'il y ait des morts, Hux préférait en toute honnêteté que ce soit des Ewoks plutôt que lui.

Ren soupira.

_ Ca leur arrive. Mais c'est très rare. Je n'ai vu ça peut-être qu'une ou deux fois. Les Ewoks qui ramènent des borras sont considérés comme les plus courageux de la tribu. Et les plus chanceux. Parce que même les meilleurs ne se frottent pas aussi facilement à des borras.

_ Eh bien nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver les plus courageux des Ewoks et leur promettre ce qu'ils veulent.

_ Tu parles Ewok toi maintenant ? ironisa Ren.

_ Non, fit Hux en reprenant la direction du village. Mais en business, on trouve toujours un moyen de s'entendre. Et puis qui sait ? Nous rencontrerons peut-être un Ewok qui parle Wookie !

Ren grogna. Phasma le dévisagea quelques instants.

_ Tu parles Wookie ? demanda-t-elle sans dissimuler son amusement.

Ren grogna de nouveau et suivit Hux. Phasma pressa le pas pour le rattraper.

_ Tu peux me faire une démons…

_ Non !

« *** »

A grands coups de mimes et de bruitages, ils avaient fini par trouver la troupe de chasseurs la plus méritante de la tribu et par s'assoir autour d'une petite table en compagnie de leur leader, Logray.

Les rondins de bois qui servaient de tabourets étaient aussi bas qu'inconfortables et Hux avait du mal à garder toute sa dignité avec ses genoux qui lui remontaient presque jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui le consolait davantage, c'était que Ren et Phasma, eux, avaient vraiment les genoux qui leurs touchaient les oreilles et pour une fois il apprécia d'être le plus petit du trio.

Il regarda l'heure. Ils avaient déjà perdu une demi-heure rien que pour ça et quand il pensait à la masse de travail qui les attendait, il savait déjà que la nuit serait courte. Il fallait qu'il boucle un accord le plus rapidement possible.

_ Borra ? répéta-t-il une fois de plus, le plus lentement possible.

L'Ewok piailla longuement en guise de réponse. Hux se tourna vers ses acolytes.

_ Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pas un mot, fit Phasma.

Ren haussa juste les épaules.

_ Borra, ok ? répéta-t-il à Logray en levant un pouce.

Qu'il se sentait ridicule à discuter avec un ours en peluche ! Il maudit intérieurement Skywalker.

_ Borra, ok ! fit cette fois-ci plus laconiquement l'Ewok et Hux se retint de serrer le poing en guise de victoire.

Puis Logray bruita de nouveau avant de tendre son doigt vers Phasma. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux.

_ D'accord… fit-elle d'une voix traînante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais là, ça devient clairement flippant.

_ Il veut une récompense, comprit Hux.

Evidemment que l'Ewok n'allait pas risquer sa vie juste pour ses beaux yeux.

Il fit un mouvement de l'Ewok vers lui.

_ Borra.

Puis un mouvement de lui vers l'Ewok.

_ Phasma.

La peluche approuva.

_ Apparemment, c'est le borra contre toi, lui annonça Hux.

_ Merci de te sacrifier pour la cause, ajouta Ren en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Il arborait une mine faussement compatissante qui fit sourire Hux.

_ Mais ça ne va pas non ! s'exclama Phasma. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi d'abord ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, reprit Hux. Te bouffer ?

Elle roula des yeux.

_ Renseigne-toi mieux que ça !

Hux se tourna vers Logray, attrapant le bras de Phasma pour le porter à ses lèvres et faire mine de mordre dedans.

_ Phasma ? demanda-t-il.

L'ourson secoua la tête avec véhémence.

_ Den ! Den ! Den ! piailla-t-il.

_ Ah ça, je reconnais, intervint Ren. Ca veut dire non.

_ Et bien parfait, fit Hux. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne veut pas te bouffer.

Phasma lui jeta un regard noir. Il soupira et reprit sa simili discussion avec Logray.

_ Phasma ? demanda-t-il en levant les bras en signe de questionnement.

L'Ewok parut réfléchir à la meilleure façon de formuler sa requête. Puis il fit comme un cul de poule avec sa bouche. Ren pouffa de rire à côté de Hux, se dissimulant derrière sa grosse main.

Hux lui-même était globalement amusé. Il imita la mimique de l'Ewok.

_ Smack ? demanda-t-il à défaut d'autre idée.

Logray opina.

_ Smack ! Smack ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

_ Voilà, fit Hux en se tournant vers Phasma, ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça. Un borra contre un baiser.

Phasma ouvrit vers lui de grands yeux furieux.

_ Mais ça ne va pas non ! Je ne vais pas embrasser un Ewok !

_ Oh voyons, répliqua Hux qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème, ce n'est qu'un baiser. Il ne te demande même pas de passer la nuit avec lui !

_ Non, se braqua Phasma.

_ Mais pourquoi ? s'agaça Hux.

_ Parce que c'est un Ewok !

Hux leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

_ Franchement, qui n'a jamais fait d'inter espèces ici !

_ Tout le monde n'a pas eu ta jeunesse tumultueuse, répondit Phasma.

_ Quoi ? Jamais ? insista Hux.

_ Jamais, répliqua Phasma.

Hux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne demanda même pas à Ren. Ce dernier était écarlate et fixait ses pieds. Hux en était à se demander si le grand cuisinier avait même déjà fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un de sa propre espèce. Il avait bien dû jouer un peu à touche-pipi avec d'autres apprentis dans la demeure de Skywalker. Hux l'espérait pour lui

_ Très franchement là, Phasma, tu me déçois, déclara-t-il.

Il réfléchit, les sourcils froncés.

_ Et, reprit-il après une bref pause, ce commis Mon Calamari qu'on avait eu il y a quelques années, tu n'avais pas couché avec ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Non, ça c'était toi. Tu t'étais même plaint le lendemain matin de ton impression d'avoir eu une sardine en bouche toute la nuit. Puis tu as viré le pauvre gars.

Hux leva les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait plus que très vaguement de cette anecdote. Près de lui, Ren avait l'air d'avoir rapetissé de plusieurs centimètres et était désormais quasiment prostré sur son bout de bois.

Hus soupira et il regarda longuement Phasma.

_ Donc tu ne veux pas le faire ?

_ Non !

_ Même pour l'équipe ?

_ Non ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de force et une moue buttée. Je ne suis pas une marchandise, merci ! Si c'est si important pour toi, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

Il observa ses doigts qui s'agitaient nerveusement sur sa cuisse et réfléchissait en rythme. Il pouvait proposer Ren à l'Ewok mais cela lui faisait une sensation désagréable dans l'estomac. Puisqu'il fallait tout faire soi-même de toute façon…

_ Phasma, Den ! annonça-t-il au chasseur.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir une expression aussi déçue sur un visage de peluche.

_ Phasma den mais moi ok ? demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

L'Ewok pencha la tête de côté dans un signe universel de confusion.

_ Hux ok ? répéta-t-il.

L'Ewok le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux bruns s'attardèrent particulièrement sur ses cheveux roux.

_ Ok, acquiesça-t-il finalement en hochant la tête.

_ Marché conclu ! lança Hux en lui tendant la main.

Logray la saisit avec enthousiasme.

_ Je n'y crois pas que tu as fait ça, commenta Phasma une fois l'Ewok parti, sa petite lance de guerrier en main.

Hux se demandait vraiment comment il comptait tuer un cochon géant avec ça.

_ Quoi ? répondit Hux. Ce n'est qu'un baiser, et un baiser sans aucune signification. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'épouser.

Pris d'un doute, il se tourna vers Ren qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis un moment.

_ Rassure-moi, lui demanda Hux, il n'y a pas un genre de rituel Ewok bizarre où quand on s'embrasse on est mariés ?

Ren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si Hux venait de l'extraire du fil de ses pensées.

_ Non, non, pas à ma connaissance, répondit-il.

Son ton était bougon et cela fit presque plaisir à Hux. Ren était-il jaloux d'une peluche d'un mètre de haut ? C'était étrangement gratifiant.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de Ren et le serra furtivement avant de le relâcher.

_ Bien, fit-il en sortant son datapad où il avait noté ses premières idées, à la prochaine étape !

« *** »

Ils furent d'accord sur le fait que l'autre point important était de trouver une salle pour leur restaurant. A titre personnel, Hux n'avait aucune envie de recevoir des clients dans une construction Ewok.

Lorsqu'ils étaient redescendus à terre après leur discussion avec Logray, ils avaient aperçu au loin la brigade de la Petite Résistance entourée d'une troupe d'oursons qui portaient de gros rondins. Nul doute que ceux-ci comptaient se mettre à la couleur locale. Mais Hux n'aimait pas la nature et le désordre. Il était un homme d'intérieur qui appréciait les constructions humaines, nettes et solides. Or, les possibilités sur cette planète paraissaient limitées.

Abandonnant les deux autres derrière lui, il s'approcha des gradins. Etait-il possible d'aménager des cuisines là-dessous ?

Il sursauta en voyant sa propre image apparaître sur les écrans géants. Il eut beau scruter le paysage autour de lui, il ne détecta pas la moindre caméra. Elles devaient être soigneusement dissimulées dans les arbres.

_ Tu rends bien en HD, commenta Phasma qui venait de le rejoindre. On devine presque tes taches de rousseur.

Hux fut sur le point de lui lever son majeur au nez mais en direct sur le holonet, le geste ne serait pas le bienvenu. Et ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui au reste de la galaxie.

_ Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Ren quand Hux reprit son étude des fondations.

_ Je cherche quelque chose qui puisse accueillir notre restaurant, répondit-il en passant la main sur les piliers de métal.

La construction était vaste et solide mais assez rudimentaire et il voyait mal comment il pouvait faire quoique ce soit à partir de cette base. Il grimaça de dépit. A part s'il dressait une tente en peaux de bêtes, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour éviter la cabane d'Ewok en branchages.

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas faire ça là-dessous ? répliqua Ren avec une mine dégoutée.

_ Tu imagines le bruit quand tous ces gens vont bouger ! ajouta Phasma.

_ Sans compter que si on fout le feu aux cuisines, poursuivit Ren, on va cramer la moitié des spectateurs. Je ne suis pas expert mais je pense que ça risque d'être éliminatoire.

_ Mais au moins on aurait notre viande, conclut Phasma en gloussant.

Ren la rejoignit dans un rictus morbide. Hux secoua la tête.

_ J'étais déjà convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée avant même que vous n'ouvriez la bouche, grogna-t-il. Vous feriez mieux de m'aider au lieu de vous complaire dans la bêtise !

Phasma passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux courts.

_ C'est que tu es tellement exigeant ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas utiliser une hutte d'Ewok comme le ferait n'importe qui !

_ Parce que je ne suis pas un clochard qui accueille ses invités le cul dans la poussière et les fougères ! Voilà pourquoi ! s'agaça-t-il. Je veux une vraie construction ! Quelque chose de propre ! Quelque de solide ! Un endroit où je puisse travailler dans de bonnes conditions et ne pas juste griller des pommes de pin au feu de bois en espérant que ça ramollisse à la cuisson !

_ A mon avis, fit Phasma avec une moue, les pommes de pin ça brû…

Ren tapa dans le dos de Hux avec tellement de force qu'elle en fut coupée dans son élan et lui-même fit un pas en avant pour éviter de basculer.

_ Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! cria-t-il en se tournant vers Ren.

Le visage de celui-ci rayonnait, affichant un sourire qui rejoignait ses deux grandes oreilles.

_ Pardon ! dit-il un peu distraitement comme s'il ne le pensait pas. C'est juste que je viens d'avoir une idée fantastique. Tu vas adorer ! Suivez-moi !

Il plongea dans les bois à grandes enjambées rapides. Sans même prendre le temps de se concerter, Hux et Phasma le suivirent de peur de le perdre de vue.

Pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, Ren les traîna de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, la piste se rapetissant et les broussailles se faisant de plus en plus épaisses. Presque personne ne devait passer par ici, même pas les Ewoks.

Heureusement pour Hux, il était plus facile pour lui de circuler de jour que de nuit et il calquait son parcours sur les pas exacts de Ren. Il aurait aimé savoir où ils se rendaient mais le grand cuisinier ne lui donna pas l'occasion de demander, accélérant même plus encore sur la fin du trajet.

_ C'est encore loin ? se plaignit Phasma derrière Hux. Je n'en peux plus.

Lui-même commençait à avoir le souffle court mais il était hors de question qu'il le lui montre.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, répondit-il, les dents serrées pour dissimuler sa respiration sifflante.

Il savait qu'il était écarlate et craignait de bientôt se retrouver en sueur.

Mais alors qu'il allait crier pour demander une pause à Ren, ce dernier s'arrêta en haut d'une butte. Les trois ou quatre pas menant à son sommet furent une torture pour Hux qui sentait toujours ses courbatures de leur course contre le borra. Mais Ren avait l'air tellement excité, se retenant à peine de sautiller sur place comme un gamin, qu'il ne se plaignit pas. Et quand Ren lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser jusqu'en haut, il n'hésita pas avant de la saisir. Et quand il garda ses doigts sur les siens, il ne protesta pas. Principalement parce qu'il était tellement bouche bée par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux qu'il n'y songea même pas.

_ Alors ? fit Ren d'une voix qui réclamait des compliments.

_ C'est… C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! C'est dans quel état à l'intérieur ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y suis plus retourné depuis que j'étais enfant. Et même là, je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher de cet endroit… normalement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

_ Ca vaut le coup ? cria Phasma qui venait d'atteindre la butte, son grand corps bourré de médicaments se traînant difficilement à travers les bois.

Hux désengagea enfin sa main de celle de Ren avant de répondre.

_ C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, répliqua-t-il.

En fait, avec Ren, il s'était attendu à un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait vraiment été mauvaise langue. Pour une fois, le grand cuisinier avait eu une idée brillante.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Phasma en les rejoignant sur les hauteurs.

_ C'est l'ancienne arrière-cuisine du restaurant de mon grand-père, annonça Ren avec émotion.

Le bâtiment qui se trouvait face à eux évoquait plus un bunker qu'une cuisine. Il était bas et gris et surtout recouvert de végétation. Depuis trente ans, lianes et lierre en avaient colonisé la façade et ça allait déjà être un gros travail de dégager les deux portes massives qui en bloquaient l'entrée. Mais Hux avait bon espoir que l'intérieur soit en meilleur état.

_ Tu es déjà rentré dedans ? fit-il à Ren.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_ Plusieurs fois.

_ Et alors ? Ton analyse ? Quelque chose peut nous servir ?

_ Ce n'est pas une cuisine très évoluée. Je pense que le lieu servait surtout à réceptionner les matières premières, équarrir la viande ou traiter les légumes. Tout était ensuite conditionné et envoyé directement au restaurant, là-haut, ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt vers le ciel. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a plusieurs salles, des tables, un peu de matériel.

_ De quoi faire des cuissons ?

Ren secoua la tête.

_ Honnêtement, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

_ Et bien si nous allions voir ça ?

Ils traversèrent les quelques mètres les séparant de l'entrée du bâtiment. Hux en étudia tous les détails. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était bien supérieur à une hutte d'Ewok. Ici, ils pourraient travailler dans de vraies conditions et accueillir les clients dans une véritable salle. Le tout était de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il posa les mains sur une grosse liane et tira de toutes ses forces. La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, c'était de paniquer la nuée d'insectes qui y vivait cachée. Il recula précipitamment quand l'un d'entre eux tenta de grimper sur son bras. La liane, quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

_ Merde, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Je t'aiderais bien, fit Phasma, mais je n'ai qu'une main.

Elle leva son gros bandage en guise d'excuse. Hux était plutôt certain qu'elle n'avait pas envie de fourrer ses doigts valides au milieu des cafards et des araignées.

_ Je m'en occupe, déclara Ren d'une voix forte.

Il s'avança vers la porte, le pas conquérant et, d'un geste sûr, retira sa veste qu'il jeta sans un regard en arrière à Hux. Surpris, celui-ci ne la rattrapa que du bout des doigts, les longues manches traînant tout de même à terre.

_ Garde-moi ça, demanda Ren.

Puis il agrippa la même liane que Hux, et, bandant tous les muscles de son corps, tira dessus en grognant tel un animal.

La liane se détacha avec un craquement inquiétant.

Ren la lança le plus loin possible. Puis il en saisit une seconde.

_ Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? chuchota Hux à Phasma en lui désignant la veste de Ren qu'il tenait en boule entre ses mains.

Elle posait sur le grand cuisinier un regard moqueur, l'observant arracher la végétation branche après branche.

_ Sois un peu indulgent, répondit-elle. Il veut juste te prouver qu'il est mieux foutu qu'un Ewok.

Hux leva un sourcil amusé et, en compagnie de Phasma, profita du spectacle du corps à moitié dénudé de Ren qui luisait au soleil. Le grand cuisinier mettait tellement d'ardeur à la tâche que quelques minutes plus tard, il parvint à repousser une des portes, libérant le passage.

En sueur et ses longs cheveux collant à son visage, il revint vers Hux, les joues rougies par l'effort.

_ Merci, fit simplement Hux en lui rendant sa veste, avec à peine un regard pour lui.

Ren parut un peu décontenancé par sa réaction et sans un mot, il s'épongea le front avant de se rhabiller.

Hux admettait que ses défenses étaient mises à mal. Il savait que plus que jamais il devait se focaliser sur le concours. Mais Ren paradant ainsi ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder sa concentration. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il était à présent quasi certain que Phasma avait eu raison et que Ren était aussi intéressé que lui. Sinon pourquoi s'exposer ainsi à la moindre occasion ? Pourquoi être jaloux de Logray ? Et puis il y avait eu ce moment, avant l'arrivée du borra, où les bras de Ren l'avaient enserré.

C'était déjà un net progrès par rapport à ces derniers jours et qui présageait des moments délicieux une fois le concours bouclé. Tout ce qui était nécessaire désormais, c'était un peu de patience.

Décidant qu'il perdait son temps à ressasser encore et encore les mêmes pensées sur Ren, il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. A la lumière filtrant par la porte ouverte, il découvrit une grande salle carrée. Le carrelage au sol était ébréché et tout était recouvert de poussière et de crasse mais avec quelques torches et un bon coup de balai, Hux ne doutait pas qu'on puisse aisément reconvertir cet espace en salle de restaurant.

Il remarqua même quelques longues tables en inox, entassées les unes sur les autres dans un coin, et qu'il serait facile de reconvertir le temps d'un dîner avec une jolie nappe ou à défaut des sets de table en fougères.

_ J'ai des milliers de concepts, commenta Phasma, qui paraissait ravie de cette découverte.

Hux opina.

_ Tu as eu une excellente idée, dit-il à Ren.

Ce n'était que la plus stricte vérité. Il ne faisait pas cela pour s'attirer le sourire de Ren. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il restait motivé pour la suite du concours. Rien de plus.

_ Il y a d'autres salles derrière, annonça Ren en les menant jusqu'à une nouvelle porte close.

Il la défonça à grands coups d'épaule. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un grincement sinistre, la rouille ayant envahi depuis longtemps les gonds.

La pièce où ils pénétrèrent était plongée dans le noir total. Hux posa les mains sur ses hanches, plissant les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose. Peine perdue.

_ Nous aurions dû penser aux torches, grogna-t-il, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir explorer davantage pour le moment.

_ Attends, intervint Ren. Je m'en occupe.

La dernière fois que Ren lui avait dit ça, Hux s'était retrouvé avec sa veste dans les mains. Il se crispa un peu. Mais Ren fut beaucoup plus sobre cette fois-ci. Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres et Hux supposa qu'il utilisait la super vision nocturne qu'il lui avait découvert la veille. Ou alors il se souvenait juste de la configuration des lieux.

Quelque chose craqua et un rayon de lumière fendit l'obscurité. Ren venait de déverrouiller une petite lucarne. Elle était en partie obstruée par la végétation extérieure mais au moins pouvait-il désormais deviner ce que contenait la salle.

Et il sentit un début de sourire se former sur son visage. Bien que toute petite comparée à la pièce précédente, elle était plus richement meublée. Une nouvelle table en inox était accolée au mur sous la lucarne et sa jumelle se trouvait juste en face. C'était celle-ci qui retint l'intention de Hux. Elle était mitoyenne à un gros objet métallique dans lequel il reconnut un ancien four à bois, surmonté de quatre plaques d'acier. De quoi réaliser des cuissons maîtrisées.

_ Oui, souffla-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas mesuré, ne voulant trop exposer l'excitation qui venait de le saisir.

Il ne pouvait empêcher sa main de caresser les meubles sur son passage, malgré la poussière qui s'accumulait sous ses doigts. Rien n'était de la première jeunesse mais avec un bon nettoyage, ils obtiendraient une cuisine tout à fait fonctionnelle. Pas le top du top mais largement de quoi écraser la Petite Résistance.

Il y avait même encore des couteaux aimantés sur les murs.

Il s'agenouilla près du four à bois et en saisit la poignée.

_ Tu crois qu'il fonctionne encore ? demanda Ren en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

_ C'est increvable ces choses-là, répondit Hux.

Il ouvrit la porte et un cri aigu lui répondit. Il bondit en arrière, droit dans les bras de Ren, lui cognant le nez de l'arrière de son crâne. Deux bestioles poilues jaillirent du four et s'enfuirent en courant sur leurs longues pattes. Elles disparurent dans un trou du mur.

_ Saloperies ! gronda Hux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces machins encore !

_ Des ruggers, fit Ren dont une main était posée sur son biceps.

L'autre frottait son nez endolori.

_ Des genres de rongeurs, ajouta-t-il. Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de crier comme ça.

_ Je n'ai pas crié ! répliqua Hux en se retournant, réalisant enfin à quel point il était proche du grand cuisinier et qu'il lui avait mis un coup de boule. C'est eux qui ont crié ! ajouta-t-il, se trouvant idiot d'être ainsi embarrassé et rougissant.

_ Mais bien sûr, fit Ren, son insupportable sourire goguenard contrastant avec son nez rouge. Moi, je sais juste que j'ai entendu crier.

_ Je confirme, ajouta Phasma avec malice.

Hux grogna mais décida de ne pas relever leurs piques. A la place, il frôla du bout de son index le nez de Ren.

_ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

Phasma avec un doigt en moins et Ren avec un nez cassé, ce n'était pas le genre d'équipe qu'il avait imaginé en inscrivant le Finalizer au concours.

Ren secoua la tête.

_ Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est mon nez qui a tendance à dépasser, ajouta-t-il avec une moue gênée.

Hux eut envie de lui répondre qu'il avait le nez le plus fascinant de la galaxie mais ce n'était pas le moment. Surtout qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil Phasma qui les observait, la mine un peu trop amusée. A la place, il recula et retourna inspecter le four.

Le passage des rongeurs n'était marqué que par la présence de brindilles qu'il serait facile de nettoyer. A part ça, il était impeccable. Les équipes de Vader avaient su comment prendre soin du matériel et le temps n'avait presque rien abîmé.

_ Et peut-être même… fit Ren dans son dos.

Il s'éloigna de trois ou quatre pas et quelque chose grinça. Puis il y eut un bruit étrange qui fit se relever Hux. Ren se trouvait à côté d'un vaste évier donc il venait de tourner le mitigeur. Pendant de longues secondes, tous trois restèrent à scruter le robinet qui continuait à bruiter étrangement. Puis un jet d'eau brun jaillit, provoquant un cri de victoire de la part de Ren.

_ Et voilà ! Le seul endroit de la planète avec l'eau courante ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cette fois Hux ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

_ Formidable, murmura-t-il. Juste formidable.

Ren était si extatique qu'il ne tenait plus en place et allait et venait d'un bout à l'autre de la petite pièce. Phasma en profita pour lui donner une grosse frappe dans le dos.

_ Putain Ren, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais un tel génie ! lâcha-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu viens de me sauver au moins deux heures de ménage !

Peu après, l'eau s'éclaircit et Hux ferma le robinet. Il ne voulait pas l'user inutilement. C'était du vieux matériel et il préférait ne pas tester tout de suite ses limites.

Même si le simili bunker n'était pas très grand, Hux supposait qu'il y avait d'autres pièces à visiter mais un coup d'œil à son comlink lui montra qu'ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps. La première salle et celle-ci suffiraient largement à combler leurs besoins.

_ Il y avait aussi un générateur dans un coin, fit Ren mais je ne sais pas exactement où.

Hux tapota une table du bout des doigts, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. L'électricité était une option intéressante mais compliquée. Il fallait trouver le générateur, s'assurer de son état de marche, dénicher du carburant, comprendre comment le démarrer et espérer ne pas mourir d'un dégagement de monoxyde de carbone. Cela faisait tout de même beaucoup de contraintes et leur temps pouvait être mieux utilisé.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit indispensable, répondit-il. Il y a là de quoi faire beaucoup de choses. Le temps passe vite, nous ferions mieux de laisser Phasma gérer l'endroit et nous mettre à la recherche d'ingrédients.

Si le borra allait être la base de tous ses plats, il lui fallait tout de même quelques accompagnements.

Ren et Phasma approuvèrent.

_ Je vais voir si je dégotte de quoi nettoyer, commenta-t-elle. Sinon il faudra que je me tape l'aller-retour jusqu'au village des Ewoks.

_ Tu penses retrouver ton chemin ? s'inquiéta Hux.

Elle approuva.

_ Bon, à nous maintenant, fit-il en se tournant vers Ren. Il va falloir qu'on trouve de quoi garnir nos plats. Tu as quelques souvenirs ou rien du tout ?

_ Des souvenirs très vagues, admit celui-ci. Et franchement rien de palpitant. Mais… j'ai pensé à autre chose !

Hux le regarda en silence, le poussant à poursuivre.

_ Dans le dernier cahier de Vader, il y a des notes sur Endor. On pourrait peut-être y découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant.

Hux hocha lentement la tête.

_ Ren, ne doute jamais d'être indispensable à cette équipe.

Hux n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi ravi sur le visage du grand cuisinier qui paraissait soudain presque attendrissant.

_ Allons chercher les cahiers de Vader ! déclara-t-il avant de laisser la mine de Ren l'atteindre en plein cœur.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'au village au pas de course, sans parler. Tous deux étaient bien trop excités par ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans les notes du grand-père de Ren. Il avait passé de nombreux mois en orbite autour de la planète et avait dû accumuler pas mal de connaissances sur le sujet.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de la construction de la Petite Résistance, Hux tiqua. Les choses avançaient vite pour eux aussi et leur hutte-restaurant était en bonne voie. Elle avait une qualité campagnarde avec son toit de chaume qui charmerait sûrement Skywalker. Hux serra les dents. Ils allaient vraiment devoir exceller en cuisine !

Une fois dans leur cabane, Ren sortit un carnet rouge, différent de celui que Hux avait consulté sur la navette.

_ Ce sont les dernières notes prises par Vader, expliqua Ren. Il n'était déjà plus très sain à ce moment là, admit-il à contrecœur, et il y a pas mal d'inepties, d'histoires de rédemption et de végétalisme, donc je ne le consulte que rarement. Mais je crois qu'il y a tout un passage sur Endor.

Il le feuilleta rapidement et opina avec enthousiasme quand il trouva les bonnes pages.

_ Regarde, fit-il en mettant le cahier juste sous le nez de Hux. Ca, ça pourrait nous aider.

Hux saisit l'ouvrage et l'étudia rapidement. Il y était listé toute une description des plantes locales, lesquelles étaient mangeables et celles à éviter, le tout accompagné de recettes et d'illustrations un peu tremblantes.

_ Fantastique, approuva-t-il.

Il posa le cahier ouvert sur le lit de Ren et récupéra son datapad. Rapidement, il photographia les informations.

_ Arrête ! s'écria Ren en retirant le cahier sous l'objectif de Hux.

_ Quoi ? se braqua celui-ci.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps avec un caprice de gamin.

_ Je ne veux pas que les notes de Vader sortent de ce cahier, grogna Ren avec une moue en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. C'est privé.

Hux soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas la patience pour ça. Et dire que Ren s'était montré étonnamment efficace jusqu'à présent. Il aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas durer.

_ Ecoute, j'effacerai tout après le concours si ça peut te rassurer. En attendant, il va aussi me falloir ces notes.

_ On ne peut pas juste emmener le cahier avec nous ?

_ Tu prends le cahier avec toi, je prends mon datapad, expliqua Hux le plus patiemment possible.

Ren mit quelques secondes à répondre et Hux avait presque l'impression d'entendre les rouages de son cerveau.

_ Attends ! s'exclama-t-il finalement. Tu veux dire qu'on n'y va pas ensemble ?

Hux opina.

_ On couvrira plus de terrain séparés.

_ Non ! s'écria Ren.

_ Quoi non ? répondit Hux en roulant des yeux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de cacher son exaspération.

_ Et si tu te perds !

_ J'ai mon comlink.

_ Et si tu te fais attaquer par un borra !

_ Deux fois de suite alors que tu as clamé qu'ils étaient rares ? Je doute.

_ Mais où est le fun à être seul dans la forêt !

Hux se pinça l'arête du nez.

_ On n'est pas là pour ça ! s'agaça-t-il. On est là pour gagner ! Ca ne me réjouit pas plus que toi de devoir arpenter seul la forêt mais tu as vu la hutte de la Petite Résistance ? Ca va être coquet et mignon et Skywalker est plus sensible à ça qu'à notre bloc de béton. C'est donc sur la cuisine qu'on fera la différence ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre une partie de notre potentiel juste pour une question de…. fun ! ajouta-t-il, le nez froncé, comme si le mot lui-même l'offensait personnellement.

Ren grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et fit la moue mais Hux savait qu'il avait raison et que Ren en avait aussi conscience.

_ D'accord, finit par concéder ce dernier.

Il rendit le cahier de Vader à Ren et le laissa photographier les pages à loisir.

« *** »

Ren avait eu raison. Se balader seul dans la forêt à la recherche d'ingrédients était aussi pénible qu'ennuyeux. Hux marchait depuis des heures et son panier en osier qu'il avait volé près d'une hutte au village ne contenait que quelques herbes et deux grosses racines que Vader avait identifiées comme mangeables si on n'avait rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas la panacée.

Il avait aussi repéré quelques champignons mais n'avait pas osé les ramasser. Les notes de Vader étant en noir et blanc, il n'était absolument pas certain de l'espèce. Si vraiment il ne trouvait rien de plus, il retournerait peut-être les prendre. Plutôt la mort que l'échec ! Enfin la mort du jury… Lui comptait rester en vie encore un bon moment.

Il regarda l'heure. Il avait rendez-vous au bunker avec Ren et Phasma en début d'après-midi pour dresser un point sur l'avancée du projet. Le temps de faire le chemin inverse, en comptant qu'il prendrait deux ou trois fois le mauvais tournant, c'était bientôt le moment de faire demi-tour. Il espérait que Ren avait été plus chanceux que lui parce que là, il n'allait pas pouvoir servir grand-chose à ses clients.

Il maudit une fois de plus Skywalker et ses lubies.

« *** »

Ren n'avait pas été plus chanceux que lui. Il avait un paquet de feuilles qui rappelaient vaguement des blettes, un légume qui avait un faux air de brocoli et que Hux écarta immédiatement, ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs comestibles, qui certes feraient très joli dans les plats mais ne nourriraient certainement pas une salle pleine.

_ On est dans la bouse de bantha, commenta Phasma quand ils eurent étalé leur maigre récolte sur une des tables en inox.

Le point positif était que de son côté, elle avait bien avancé. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé la décoration mais elle avait découvert dans un placard de quoi faire le ménage et la cuisine comme la salle étaient maintenant rutilantes. Phasma aimait ce qui brillait.

_ On n'a qu'à prôner la cuisine minceur ? tenta Ren.

Hux lui jeta un regard noir. Il allait préparer son borra qu'il n'avait pas encore dans les règles de l'art, avec du gras et de la sauce ! Hors de question que la cuisine à l'eau de Skywalker l'emporte !

_ On va fait autrement, grogna-t-il. Phasma, tu t'occupes de la décoration. J'ai confiance en toi mais… Ne tourne pas notre restaurant en boule à facettes !

Elle dodelina de la tête, comme si elle se tâtait sur le sujet.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, finit-elle par répondre, je ferai quelque chose d'universellement esthétique.

_ Ren, reprit Hux, tu vas continuer à chercher dans la forêt. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance cet après-midi. Quant à moi, je vais retourner au village et voir si je peux faire un peu de troc avec les Ewoks.

Cette idée parut révolter Ren. Phasma éclata de rire.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui fit-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement le dos, il ne va pas payer qu'avec son corps, pas vrai Général ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il opina mais sans conviction. Il prendrait les mesures nécessaires quelles qu'elles soient. Mais effectivement, il espérait que tous les Ewoks ne soient pas du même calibre que Logray.

_ Et vous croyez que la Petite Résistance galère autant que nous ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Je ne suis pas certain, avoua Hux à contrecœur. Les Ewoks les aidaient pour leur salle. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils les aident aussi pour les ingrédients. Et j'admets que ça me rend un peu nerveux.

Il n'aimait pas souligner ses faiblesses mais il était certain que les membres de la Petite Résistance avaient une certaine affinité avec les oursons qui peuplaient ces bois.

_ J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils préparent, ajouta Hux les mâchoires crispées.

_ On n'a qu'à aller les espionner, répondit Ren en haussant les épaules.

_ Quoi ?

_ Skywalker a dit que la seule règle était de servir des ingrédients locaux. Il n'a rien dit sur l'espionnage, le vol ou l'incendie volontaire. Les possibilités sont multiples, ajouta le grand cuisinier avec un rictus inquiétant.

_ Nous n'allons pas mettre le feu à la hutte des adversaires, le prévint Hux en tendant vers lui un index menaçant.

Par contre, le vol et l'espionnage n'étaient pas pour lui hors limite. Surtout le second. Le premier, ça ne serait vraiment qu'en cas de coup dur.

_ Je vous dis pas la réputation que ça va nous faire si nous nous faisons prendre, souligna Phasma dont le sourire amusé laissait supposer qu'elle était à fond pour l'idée malgré les risques.

_ Alors c'est simple, il ne faut pas nous faire prendre, conclut Hux. Le mieux serait de s'y rendre de nuit.

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

_ Voilà le plan, exposa-t-il. Phasma, tu décores, Ren tu cueilles et moi je troque. Au crépuscule, on se retrouve tous les trois à l'orée des bois près des gradins et de là, on fait un raid sur le restaurant de la Petite Résistance. Ca vous va ?

Les mines réjouies de ses camarades à cette perspective lui firent chaud au cœur. Il avait vraiment trouvé SON équipe et il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait voulu à une époque d'un type comme Dameron sur le Finalizer.

_ Et n'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-il en récupérant son panier désormais vide, soyez discrets !

« *** »

Le troc avec les Ewoks s'était révélé bien plus productif que la cueillette. Et au grand soulagement de Hux, les oursons n'étaient pas tous des pervers fantasmant sur les humains. Il avait assez facilement obtenu des œufs et un étrange lait blanc en échange des petits suisses restants de Ren. Il avait aussi récupéré une corbeille de fruits contre un t-shirt à paillettes de Phasma. Elle en avait tellement, elle pouvait bien se passer de celui-ci. Il avait aussi quelques épices, des herbes supplémentaires et des genres de pommes de terre troqués contre deux ou trois bricoles qu'il avait trouvées dans les sacs de ses coéquipiers. Lui-même n'emmenait jamais que le strict nécessaire, il n'avait donc rien dont il puisse se débarrasser aussi facilement. Puis il stocka le tout dans leur hutte, pensant revenir les chercher après leur passage chez la Petite Résistance. Par contre il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Logray et de son borra et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

Au loin le soleil frôlait la cime des arbres. C'était le bon moment pour se remettre en route. Il descendit l'échelle et partit dans la direction opposée au lieu du rendez-vous. Il prit bien garde de se faire voir par les quelques humains et Ewoks qu'il croisa et qu'il salua poliment. Puis, lorsqu'il parvint dans un lieu un peu plus désert il plongea entre les buissons.

Il scruta de gauche à droite mais à priori, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le sous-bois et attendit. Quand il commença à faire bien sombre, mais encore suffisamment jour pour qu'il trouve son chemin, il se dirigea vers les gradins en faisant le minimum de bruit. Ren s'était fichu de lui la veille parce qu'il croyait être discret, il fallait qu'il en tire les enseignements. Se faire repérer ce soir leur vaudrait très certainement des sanctions. Skywalker avait eu beau n'évoquer que des règles assez floues, Hux était quasiment sûr que respecter la morale de base était sous-entendu.

Il aperçut assez rapidement la clairière où des spots géants illuminaient les gradins désormais vides. Hux n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où était passé le public. Probablement à dîner dans les nombreux cargos qui les avaient transportés. Tant mieux pour eux si les lieux étaient déserts.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit ni trace de Phasma ou Ren. Soit il était le premier, soit ils étaient exceptionnellement bien cachés. Etant donné la taille et l'habituelle discrétion de ses coéquipiers, il penchait pour la première solution.

Alors il s'accroupit derrière un arbuste et attendit patiemment. Il songea à les prévenir par comlink mais il ne voulait pas risquer le moindre bruit. Se faire trahir par une sonnerie serait vraiment idiot. Et Hux avait bien des défauts mais il était loin d'être idiot. Il espérait que Phasma et Ren ne le soient pas non plus et qu'ils se plient à la même discipline.

_ On dirait que tu es en train de faire la grosse commission ! l'interpela Phasma qui arrivait dans son dos.

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

_ Je n'allais quand même pas rester debout, chuchota-t-il.

Il fut rassuré de voir qu'au moins elle avait l'intelligence de plier sa grande silhouette quand elle avançait. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, l'œil malicieux. Par moment, elle était presque aussi insupportable que Ren.

_ Si on se fait surprendre, les gens vont croire qu'on était en train de faire des cochonneries dans les buissons, gloussa-t-elle.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Ridicule, commenta-t-il

_ Je sais, fit-elle. Mais tu sais, les gens…

_ Oh oui, je sais. Les gens…

Par défaut, Hux détestait tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'en faisant leurs preuves qu'ils parvenaient à gagner parfois son respect, rarement son affection.

_ Des nouvelles de Ren ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'est même pas venu déposer ses trouvailles. Il ne doit pas avoir grand-chose, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue pensive.

Malheureusement, Hux ne put qu'approuver.

_ Et toi tu as été plus chanceux ?

Il lui raconta succintement ses recherches, sans toutefois lui mentionner qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires pour le bien collectif. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, il avait besoin qu'elle reste concentrée. Elle ne lui demanda d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il avait utilisé comme monnaie d'échange, mais la connaissant, elle devait s'imaginer que Hux avait passé l'après-midi avec un doigt d'Ewok dans le derrière.

Une fois son résumé terminé, Hux consulta l'heure. Mais où était passé Ren ? Le soleil avait presque disparu et la gazeuse géante qui éclairait si bien la nuit ne se lèverait pas avant une bonne heure. C'était le moment idéal pour opérer.

Hux espérait que cet idiot, vexé de n'avoir rien trouvé, n'était pas parti seul à la chasse au borra. Ou qu'il s'était rendu sur la tombe de son grand-père et s'y était endormi, épuisé par la courte nuit de la veille. Hux lui-même commençait à ressentir comme une vague léthargie mais il se força à l'ignorer. Ils avaient encore bien trop de travail.

_ J'ai failli vous rater !

Hux sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Ren. Il allait l'accueillir comme il le fallait pour son retard, à grands coups de remarques sarcastiques et de piques bien placées. Mais quand il se retourna, il se retrouva bouche bée. Phasma éclata de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ! parvint-il finalement à articuler, ne trouvant rien de drôle à la situation.

Ren s'accroupit près d'eux et il souriait comme un dément.

_ Pas mal hein ? C'est mon costume d'espion ! A partir maintenant vous pouvez m'appeler Matt. Phasma ton nom de code sera…

_ C'est grotesque ! s'exclama Hux, élevant la voix bien plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. On n'est pas au cirque ici !

Ren avait couvert son abondante chevelure noire d'une perruque blonde à l'esthétisme et à la propreté douteuses. Il portait aussi de larges lunette et le costume d'un des ouvriers œuvrant sur les gradins.

_ Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Phasma, hilare.

_ Dans le casier d'un des gars de la prod. J'ai aussi ça pour toi, dit-il en lui donnant une veste verte assortie à la sienne qu'il avait sortie de son sac. Ca couvrira les paillettes. Et pour toi… poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Hux.

Ce dernier l'interrompit avant que Ren ne lui tende quoique ce soit. Il avait encore sa dignité !

_ Il est hors de question que je mette… ce que tu as prévu ! gronda-t-il. Tu es risible ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Enfin, Ren parut se vexer des remarques négatives à répétition de Hux.

_ C'est toi qui as dit et redit qu'on devait être discrets ! Excuse-moi mais un déguisement me parait être ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Même si on nous aperçoit, personne ne sera capable de nous reconnaître.

Hux leva les yeux au ciel. C'était sûr qu'une perruque en poils d'aisselles de Wookie, c'était tellement passe-partout !

_ Parce que tu t'imagines, cracha-t-il, que même avec ça ils ne vont pas reconnaître ta tête de con !

Ren eut brièvement l'air peiné avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus.

_ Oh parce que tu es tellement plus discret, toi, avec tes cheveux orange !

_ Mes cheveux ne sont pas orange ! se défendit Hux.

Phasma éclata de rire. Ren l'imita. Ce n'était pas des rires joyeux, seulement des rires moqueurs qui vexèrent Hux jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

_ Ils ont juste des reflets, ajouta-t-il avec aigreur, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de ses coéquipiers.

Hux regretta de ne pas être un vrai général. Ils les auraient fait mettre tous les deux au trou pour insubordination ! Ca leur aurait fait une bonne leçon !

_ Oh et puis merde, aboya-t-il. Faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'y vais.

Plié en deux, il longea la ligne des arbres en direction de la hutte que la Petite Résistance avait terminée dans l'après-midi. Il ne se retourna pas mais il fut rassuré d'entendre des craquements de brindilles dans son dos. Au moins son équipe était-elle toujours derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt, il réalisa que la veste que Ren avait donnée à Phasma cachait effectivement le brillant de sa tenue et n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée que cela. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à admettre devant qui que ce soit. Surtout pas cet idiot de Ren ! Avec son idiote de perruque et ses idiotes de lunettes !

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles à observer les lieux. Un flambeau planté dans le sol brûlait près de l'entrée du restaurant improvisé. Un rideau brun faisait office de porte mais laissait filtrer de la lumière. Hux saisit même des bruits de voix lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille. Apparemment, toute la brigade était à l'intérieur.

_ Merde ! grogna-t-il.

Il n'était pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire dans des conditions pareilles, à part se lamenter en observant la façade joliment décorée de peintures de fleurs multicolores.

_ La Petite Hutte, grogna Ren avec mépris en déchiffrant le panneau accroché au-dessus de la porte.

_ La Petite Résistance ? La Petite Hutte ? commenta Phasma. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces gens avec tout ce qui est petit ?

Hux haussa les épaules. Ces naïfs qui pensaient que la taille ne comptait pas… Surtout que tout ça manquait clairement d'imagination. Skywalker allait sûrement trouver ça charmant.

_ C'est vrai, c'est stupide, ajouta Ren. On n'a pas appelé notre restaurant le Gros Bunker.

_ Le Gros Machin Gris, proposa Phasma.

_ Le Gros Bloc de Béton, contra Ren.

_ Le Gros…

_ Ca suffit ! les interrompit Hux.

Mine de rien, ils venaient de lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nom pour le restaurant. C'était un souci dont il allait devoir s'occuper au plus vite.

_ Au fait Chef, fit Phasma en se penchant vers lui. Comment comptes-tu appeler notre établissement ?

A son sourire, il savait qu'elle ne posait la question que pour le faire rager. Et il était furieux que ça marche aussi bien. Il n'avait aucune idée en tête.

_ Puisque la mode semble être aux évidences, poursuivit-elle, pourquoi n'appelle-t-on pas ça La Déesse et les Deux Crétins ?

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait être un peu productifs ? demanda Hux mais Phasma et Ren ne l'écoutèrent absolument pas.

_ Le Descendant de Vader et la Plèbe, proposa ce dernier.

_ Une Pâtissière Modèle et Deux Cuisiniers Moyens ?

_ Le Digne Héritier de Son Grand-Père, la Pâtissière Eclopée et le Gars qui Crie Quand Il Ouvre Un Four ?

Phasma pouffa et Hux hésita à les planter sur place et à entrer dans la Petite Hutte. Au moins il n'aurait plus à entendre ces inepties et peut-être que Dameron lui préparerait du pain perdu. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

_ Attends ! Attends ! J'en ai un ! s'enthousiasma Phasma.

Hux se pinça l'arête du nez, s'attendant au pire. Individuellement il appréciait Phasma et tolérait Ren mais quand ils se liguaient ainsi contre lui, ils étaient insupportables. Il n'aurait jamais dû laissé ceci arriver.

_ Ecoute ça, poursuivit-elle avant de se racler la gorge. L'Inter Espèces C'est Toute Ma Vie : échange une heure de mon corps contre des ingrédients.

Ren fronça le nez.

_ Je ne veux certainement pas être associé à ça, grogna-t-il.

_ Et c'est surtout ridicule, intervint enfin Hux. C'est bien trop long pour un nom de restaurant.

Phasma haussa les épaules mais la mine pincée de Hux avait l'air d'être pour elle un plaisir sans fin.

_ Bon, on peut revenir un peu à notre mission ! s'agaça-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, se plaignit Phasma. Ils sont à l'intérieur !

_ D'un autre côté, la torche n'est pas loin de la cabane, fit remarquer Ren. Un bon coup de vent, pam elle tombe et hop, départ de feu tragique.

_ Non, répéta Hux. On ne brûle pas le restaurant ! Ou les gens dedans !

Sauf peut-être le Traître. Il ne méritait que ça. Et Dameron. Juste parce qu'il était gonflant à toujours sourire. Et la Fille, qui l'avait agacé le matin même avec ses insinuations sur Ren et lui. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, le plan de Ren n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça.

_ Attends ! s'exclama celui-ci. J'ai une super idée !

Avant que Hux ou Phasma n'aient pu le retenir, il glissa sa longue silhouette voûtée jusqu'au mur le plus proche contre lequel il se plaqua. Puis il fit quelques pas de côté et attrapa un seau posé à terre que Hux n'avait pas remarqué avant. A première vue, il contenait la peinture qui avait servi à décorer la façade.

Ren vérifia que personne n'arrivait ni à gauche, ni à droite et se planta face à l'entrée, juste sous le panneau. Avec ses longs bras, il n'eut aucun mal à l'atteindre.

Hux et Phasma le regardèrent bidouiller quelques trentaines de secondes sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, sa main obstruant leur champ de vision.

Puis il se tourna vers eux et leva le pouce, satisfait. Il jeta la peinture au loin et revint en courant se cacher dans les buissons.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Hux plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Ren avait barré le E et le restaurant se nommait désormais « La Petite Hutt ». Juste à côté, il avait dessiné une espèce de limace affublée des trois chignons caractéristiques de la Fille.

_ Tu es horrible ! lui fit Phasma en riant et en lui frappant l'épaule avec enthousiasme.

_ Quoi ? l'encouragea Ren. C'est vachement drôle !

_ J'adore ! approuva-t-elle.

_ J'admets, dit Hux, que c'est assez amusant.

C'était potache et pas très raffiné, mais le jeu de mots n'était pas si mauvais que ça à défaut d'être réaliste, et Hux ne reculait généralement pas devant une occasion d'humilier un adversaire. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne ferait le lien avec eux.

_ C'était surtout sacrément couillu de t'avancer comme ça jusqu'en pleine lumière, fit Phasma et Ren bomba le torse tel un jeune coq.

Hux leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup…

_ Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ferait ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé sur Hux.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas tomber aussi facilement dans un piège aussi grossier. Il n'avait rien à prouver à personne, surtout pas à Phasma. Ils avaient eu leurs cinq minutes de rire, ils pouvaient maintenant rejoindre leur restaurant. Ils avaient encore bien du travail.

_ C'est vrai, approuva Ren. C'est toi le… Chef, ajouta-t-il avec une emphase évidente sur le titre. Tu devrais nous montrer l'exemple.

_ C'est en cuisine que je montrerai l'exemple, répliqua-t-il.

_ Tu te dégonfles ? insista Ren.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de céder à ce genre de pressions.

_ Laisse-le tranquille, intervint Phasma et l'espace d'un instant Hux crut qu'elle venait à son secours. Tu sais bien qu'il préfère compter sur ses amis Ewoks pour lui fournir ses matières premières, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Hux soupira.

_ Ca suffit, cracha-t-il. Je vais vous montrer ce que je peux faire !

C'était idiot et complètement irrationnel mais le sourire sur le visage de Ren était une récompense suffisante pour le risque encouru. Sans compter qu'il était fatigué et affamé et que son cerveau ne devait plus penser très clairement. En tout cas, c'est sans y réfléchir à deux fois qu'il s'avança à son tour vers la Petite Hutt, évitant soigneusement la lumière de la torche.

A l'instar de Ren, il se plaqua dans l'ombre du mur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Alors, il fit le tour du restaurant jusqu'à tomber sur un petite fenêtre. Enfin fenêtre était un bien grand mot. C'était plus un grosse ouverture carrée, sans vitre ni rideau et qui devait servir à laisser entrer un peu de lumière dans la journée.

Il s'en approcha et fut satisfait de n'entendre que des voix très lointaines. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui confirma que la hutte était divisée en deux parties et que la brigade de la Petite Résistance était de l'autre côté, derrière un rideau de perles en bois. C'était sa chance.

Il passa la tête à l'intérieur et découvrit juste sous lui une table en bois où était étalé du matériel. C'était donc dans cette pièce qu'ils comptaient cuisiner. Hux repéra un poêle un peu similaire à celui qu'ils avaient dans leur cabane en hauteur, un gros mortier en bois et un panier de légumes, trop éloignés pour qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit sans entrer entièrement. Ce qui était hors de question !

Par contre, il y avait un genre de sac en toile, posé contre le mur, dans un des coins de la table. S'il se penchait, il pourrait sûrement l'attraper. Et peu importait ce qu'il contenait, il faisait cela pour le challenge, et aussi, il devait bien se l'admettre, impressionner un peu Ren.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa par la fenêtre jusqu'à la taille. Il serra les dents, espérant ne pas faire grincer les planches du mur. Puis il tendit le bras et ses doigts effleurèrent le sac.

Etendant un peu plus son long corps, il parvint à saisir le bord du sac et tira avec précaution. C'était bien plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais au moins, ça ne faisait pas de bruit. Hux se serait senti bien bête si le sac avait contenu un poulet vivant ou quelque chose du style. Après tout, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des coutumes d'emballage dans ces contrées.

Après quelques secondes d'efforts supplémentaires, où ses yeux ne cessaient de retourner sur le rideau de perles, nerveux à l'idée qu'on le trouve dans cette situation embarrassante, il saisit le sac à pleine main et bondit hors du restaurant.

_ Par-là ! fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se pétrifia à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait repéré.

_ Dépêche-toi ! ajouta Phasma.

Il souffla. Ce n'était que les deux autres qui l'avaient suivi.

Il se retourna et les aperçut dans les buissons, agitant frénétiquement leurs mains pour attirer son attention.

Sans plus perdre une seconde, il courut vers eux et ne fut rassuré qu'une fois les épaisses broussailles refermées derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ! s'écria-t-il en sentant enfin les battements de son cœur se calmer un peu.

_ On voulait voir ce que tu allais faire, admit Ren.

_ Et ça aurait été dommage de louper une telle vue sur ton popotin, ajouta Phasma.

Hux secoua la tête et lui jeta pour la peine le sac qu'il venait de voler.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en le rattrapant au vol.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Elle l'ouvrit et sourit en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_ Des oignons ! annonça-t-elle.

Ca, c'était une bonne nouvelle. C'était un ingrédient de base qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver et maintenant, Hux allait pouvoir faire une garniture aromatique digne de ce nom. Sans compter que c'était le genre d'ingrédients qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir ramassé dans la nature. A priori rien d'incriminant.

_ Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, déclara-t-il. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire.

Phasma approuva mais Ren leva la main.

_ J'ai laissé un panier près des gradins. Je vais le chercher et je vous rejoins.

Il partit en courant à travers les arbres.

Hux soupira. La perspective d'une nouvelle traversée nocturne ne l'enchantait pas.

_ Tu sais par où aller ? demanda-t-il à Phasma.

Elle approuva, apparemment très sure d'elle. Hux lui emboîta le pas, se sentant terriblement lent dans cet environnement sombre. Il ne reconnaissait rien et devait faire confiance à la pâtissière pour le guider.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il entendit un tapage sur sa gauche et se figea, se demandant quelle nouvelle bestiole antipathique et potentiellement dangereuse allait débarquer. Il s'agissait de Ren qui globalement collait assez bien à cette description.

Même s'il portait toujours son uniforme d'ouvrier, il avait retiré lunettes et perruque au grand soulagement de Hux. Il avait dans une main un panier recouvert d'un tissu. Et surtout, de l'autre, il tenait un flambeau allumé.

_ J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile, fit-il à Hux en le lui tendant.

Il était un peu essoufflé. Pour réaliser aussi vite l'aller-retour jusqu'aux gradins, il avait probablement couru tout du long.

_ Merci, grommela Hux en saisissant la torche, hésitant entre la gratitude et la vexation d'être le seul à être incapable de se repérer de nuit dans la forêt.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses, répondit Ren comme si de rien n'était.

Mais son sourire démontrait qu'il était spécialement fier de son initiative.

_ Vous ne voulez pas une petite tasse de thé pour compléter votre atelier papotage ? cria Phasma qui avait avancé sans eux. Je croyais qu'on avait encore beaucoup de travail !

_ On arrive, répondit Ren en reprenant sa route, son pas plus lent qu'habituellement, probablement pour rester au niveau de Hux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton panier ? tenta ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était instauré entre eux.

A marcher ainsi côte-à-côte, Hux ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête leur excursion de la veille et la façon dont les mains de Ren s'étaient posées sur lui pour le « guider ». Il se demanda si le grand cuisinier était dans le même état d'esprit.

_ Quelques racines, des baies, des noix et surtout un machin super cool que tu vas adorer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista Hux.

S'il se faisait une idée de ce que rapportait Ren, il pourrait commencer à concocter mentalement quelques recettes. Mais Ren ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

_ Tu verras, répondit-il de cet air mystérieux et un peu dramatique qu'il aimait se donner.

Hux soupira. Il détestait les chichis. Pour la peine, il décida de ne plus parler à Ren pour le moment. Il pressa le pas, se sentant capable d'accélérer l'allure maintenant qu'il avait une torche pour le guider.

Ren ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Mais Hux l'entendait à quelques mètres derrière lui. Phasma, quant à elle, commençait à ralentir. Elle avait avancé jusqu'à présent à vive allure mais la distance et la fatigue commençaient à la rattraper.

Hux ressentit une pointe de fierté lui ordonnant de prendre la tête de l'expédition. Après tout, c'était lui le chef ! Et il prouverait ainsi à Ren qu'il était bien plus à l'aise dans la nature qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord !

_ Tu veux que je récupère les oignons ? Ils sont trop lourds ? la nargua-t-il lorsqu'il la doubla.

Elle leva son majeur mais ne répondit pas. Son souffle était trop court.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il essaie de faire ? fit Ren dans son dos.

Hux n'imaginait que trop bien ces deux là échanger des sourires narquois face à son initiative. Peu importait, Hux avait un petit plaisir puéril à être en tête et comptait bien le rester.

A cette allure, il atteignit rapidement la petite clairière dans laquelle était construit ce qu'il désignait désormais comme le bunker. Ah ! Il avait gagné !

Il se retourna pour découvrir Ren et Phasma une bonne cinquantaine de mètres derrière lui. Ren soutenait celle-ci qui visiblement avait besoin de ses antidouleurs. Il hésita à redescendre la butte sur laquelle il se tenait pour leur prêter main forte. Puis il serra son poing libre. Ils avaient passé la soirée à se foutre de lui, qu'ils se débrouillent ! Comparativement aux autres gens, Hux les appréciait mais il n'allait pas laisser un outrage impuni. Ils étaient des adultes, qu'ils assument leurs responsabilités !

Il fit demi-tour et s'avança vers le bunker. La gazeuse géante brillait désormais avec force au-dessus de lui.

A mi-chemin de la porte, il entendit un grognement et se figea. C'était le bruit exact que Ren et lui avaient entendu la veille. En plus violent. En plus strident. Et surtout en bien plus proche.

Il tourna la tête au moment où le borra perçait l'orée de la forêt pour foncer vers lui. C'était une vision d'horreur, tout en groin, en défenses et en tonnes de muscles.

Les jambes chancelantes et la tête vide, Hux lança sa torche au loin mais le cochon géant l'avait déjà repéré. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer la douzaine de lances plantées dans les chairs de la bête et le petit Ewok qui le chevauchait, tentant désespérément de lui asséner le coup fatal.

Hux se jeta à terre dans le vain espoir d'éviter l'animal.

_ LOGRAY ! cria-t-il à direction de l'Ewok, comme une supplique de le sauver.

S'il se faisait piétiner, c'était certain qu'il y laisserait sa peau.

Le temps se ralentit pour Hux. Les bruits disparurent, si ce n'était le claquement entêtant des sabots du borra et l'âpreté de son souffle.

Il eut le temps d'analyser toutes les expressions faciales de l'Ewok qui passa de la surprise à la détermination. Il vit avec une clarté étonnante le moment où il porta la main à sa ceinture pour lui jeter un couteau blanc. Et sans qu'il n'ait l'impression de la contrôler, il vit sa propre main saisir ce même couteau qui était tombé dans l'herbe à quelques centimètres de ses doigts.

De l'os, eut-il le temps de se dire.

Puis la bête fut sur lui.

Hux se recroquevilla pour éviter sa gueule et ses pattes massives. Il les sentit qui le frôlaient et, étonné d'être toujours en vie, leva le couteau au-dessus de sa tête. Il le planta dans le ventre du borra lancé en pleine course, qui hurla quand la lame trancha sa chair.

Hux eut conscience qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait sur son poignet, puis ce furent tous les intestins de l'animal qui se déversèrent sur son crâne.

Il se protégea du choc comme il le put, se dissimulant sous ses bras, les yeux clos, les dents serrées. L'odeur était infecte.

Une patte arrière le toucha mais sans force et dans un dernier cri aigu qui lui vrilla les oreilles, le monstre s'écroula au sol quelques mètres derrière lui. Il agonisa de longues secondes puis il n'y eut plus que le silence.

Hux rouvrit les yeux et se dégagea du tas puant qui l'entourait. Sa main ensanglantée tenait toujours le couteau. Il la regarda longuement sans comprendre. Puis il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux pour les sentir gluants, à l'instar de tout le reste de sa personne. Il baignait littéralement dans le sang.

Malgré ses jambes instables, il se remit debout. Un dernier coup d'œil lui assura que la bête était bien morte, son abdomen percé d'où s'échappaient encore quelques viscères.

_ J'ai tué un borra, murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Ses yeux retournèrent au couteau et à sa main rouge.

Puis la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de se passer le frappa avec une force qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Il en oublia brièvement comment respirer.

_ J'AI TUE UN BORRA ! hurla-t-il. JE SUIS UN GUERRIER ! JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE GUERRIER !

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, levant le visage vers la gazeuse géante qui luisait sereinement au-dessus de lui.

Un piaillement à sa droite lui fit finalement baisser les yeux. Logray était debout, près du cadavre du borra, et le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

_ Toi mon ami poilu ! lança Hux à l'encontre de l'Ewok.

Il le rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées et le souleva par la taille pour le porter à son niveau. Puis il posa sa bouche sur la truffe poilue de l'Ewok et y déposa un baiser sonore.

_ Tu l'as bien mérité ! ajouta-t-il en le reposant à terre.

Logray resta juste à l'observer, clignant de ses grands yeux noirs.

Hux ne put se retenir de tendre la main et de caresser le corps encore chaud du borra. Il avait fait ça. Il avait vraiment fait ça. Il éclata d'un nouveau rire de dément.

Ce n'est que là qu'il repéra Ren et Phasma, tétanisés à l'orée de la forêt.

_ VOUS AVEZ VU ! leur cria-t-il. VOUS AVEZ VU LA FACON DONT J'AI EVICERE CETTE SALOPERIE DE COCHON ! MAINTENANT JE SUIS VRAIMENT LE GENERAL ! VOUS NE M'APPELLEREZ PLUS QUE COMME CA ! GENERAL ! AHAHAHAH !

Il s'était avancé vers eux, le couteau toujours brandi. Il crut entendre Phasma glisser à Ren que cette fois, ils l'avaient définitivement perdu, puis ce dernier le rejoignit, livide. Hux s'attendait à des félicitations. Ou à un peu de jalousie de la part de Ren. Hux se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour l'embrasser de la même façon qu'il avait embrassé Logray, par surprise.

Mais Ren ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Il lui saisit brusquement le poignet, le forçant à lâcher le couteau, et stoppant net son rire.

_ Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! lui cria-t-il.

Hux lui jeta un regard plein de défi.

_ C'était lui ou moi, répondit-il. Et je l'ai eu.

_ Arrête ! C'était complètement stupide ! A quoi tu pensais !

A rien. Hux devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pensé à rien. Sauf au fait qu'il allait probablement perdre la vie.

Cela finit de saper ses dernières forces et ses jambes lâchèrent. Il se retrouva assis au sol. Soudain, il avait mal à la gorge d'avoir hurlé, il avait froid et le sang qui séchait sur son corps lui donnait envie de se gratter furieusement.

Ren s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

_ N'empêche que je l'ai eu, répéta Hux dans un dernier geste de défiance.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça ! le tança le grand cuisinier.

Il y avait dans son regard une gravité et un sérieux que Hux ne lui avait encore jamais vus.

_ Je ne l'espère pas, admit ce dernier dans un souffle.

Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire du sang et des bouts d'entrailles, Ren lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le serra brièvement contre sa poitrine.

_ Tu devrais penser à te laver, grogna-t-il alors, le nez froncé.

Hux ne put qu'approuver. L'odeur était intolérable.

Le tenant par la taille, Ren l'aida à se remettre debout puis le soutint pour le ramener jusqu'au bunker. Hux ne s'était jamais senti aussi vidé de toute son existence.

Mais lorsqu'il passa à côté du cadavre du borra, il sourit de nouveau. Maintenant et grâce à lui, ils l'avaient leur cochon géant pour leur menu et plus rien désormais ne se dressait entre eux et la victoire.

(à suivre…)


	8. Chapter 8

_Je reçois plein de gentils messages pour cette fic et ça me touche vraiment beaucoup! J'espère que ce "petit" chapitre vous plaira aussi! Encore merci et bonne lecture!_

"***"

L'inox dans son dos était froid mais Hux s'en fichait pas mal. L'eau dans laquelle il trempait était encore tiède et aidait ses muscles endoloris à se détendre.

Après l'avoir ramené à l'intérieur, Ren avait allumé le four à bois et chauffé de grandes gamelles qu'il avait remplies au robinet. Pendant ce temps, Hux s'était déshabillé et installé à l'intérieur du large bac à plonge où il s'était débarrassé du plus gros du sang qui le recouvrait. Plus tôt, Phasma avait trouvé dans son placard à produits ménagers un vieux savon qu'elle avait laissé à côté du mitigeur. Hux n'aurait jamais cru être un jour tellement heureux de mettre un produit aussi basique en contact avec sa peau.

Avec l'eau restante et un bouchon improvisé par Ren, il avait transformé l'évier en baignoire où il se tenait assis, les bras autour des jambes et le menton reposant sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ainsi mais il avait eu conscience de Ren qui allait et venait.

Pas une seule fois le grand cuisinier n'avait regardé dans sa direction. Et même lorsqu'il s'était approché, lui rapportant litre après litre de l'eau claire, il avait détourné les yeux, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents et ses joues rosies.

Hux était admiratif d'un tel respect. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il ne se serait pas gêné pour mater comme un sagouin.

Il étouffa un bâillement et se redressa brusquement. Il commençait à piquer du nez sous le cumul de fatigue et d'émotions de la journée. Et ça n'était pas bon du tout. Il avait encore un porc géant à dépecer !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, balaya la pièce du regard et constata qu'il était absolument seul. Ren avait disparu depuis un bon moment déjà. Il hésita à appeler. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce avec lequel il puisse s'essuyer et ses vêtements avaient disparu.

Quant à Phasma, il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir vue depuis qu'il était rentré dans le bunker.

Il observa ses doigts qui commençaient à plisser. Il n'allait pas rester éternellement là-dedans non plus.

La perspective d'errer le cul nu dans le restaurant ne l'enchantait pas mais pour le moment, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il n'avait pas envie de finir comme un vieux pruneau.

Il tâta le fond de l'évier et tira sur le morceau de tissu entouré de film alimentaire d'un autre âge qui en bouchait le tuyau. L'eau s'évacua lentement, découvrant centimètre après centimètre le corps de Hux. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour profiter des dernières sensations de chaleur.

Alors qu'il se redressait pour sortir, Ren pénétra dans la pièce. Hux se rassit précipitamment et le grand cuisinier se détourna de la même façon. Il portait dans les bras un gros paquet qu'il posa sur une des tables en inox, marchant en crabe pour éviter de regarder dans la direction de Hux qui secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Ils s'étaient déjà vus partiellement dénudés !

_ Je t'ai ramené des vêtements propres, annonça Ren d'une voix rauque. Et des torchons. Pour t'essuyer. J'ai euh aussi…

Il leva la main, tenant à l'intérieur le couteau avec lequel Hux avait tué le borra. Il avait été nettoyé et brillait maintenant d'un blanc étincelant.

_ Ton petit copain m'a demandé de te le donner, poursuivit Ren. Apparemment tu as mérité de le garder ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, répliqua Hux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il allait regretter cette histoire de baiser avec un Ewok.

_ Tu l'as embrassé, pointa Ren.

A le voir de dos, Hux ne pouvait dire s'il était gêné, jaloux ou amusé. Et c'était extrêmement frustrant car habituellement, il lisait assez facilement en Ren.

_ J'ai respecté ma part du contrat, c'est tout, grogna-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as promis d'autre mais lui et ses rabatteurs ont ramené le borra dans une pièce à l'arrière et sont en train de le découper pour nous.

_ Je ne lui ai rien promis d'autre !

_ Alors attends-toi à une nouvelle facture bientôt, fit Ren.

Et Hux fut soulagé de découvrir une pointe d'ironie dans son ton.

Apparemment, il ne prenait pas tout cela trop au sérieux. Avec Ren et ses émotions, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

_ Oh oui, et j'oubliais…

Le grand cuisinier fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un petit pot que Hux connaissait bien.

_ J'ai aussi pris ça dans ton sac, expliqua-t-il. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de l'avoir.

Hux fut ravi de reconnaître son gel à cheveux. Il sentait déjà des mèches lui chatouiller le front et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ren avait eu là une brillante idée. Une de plus aujourd'hui. C'était un taux inhabituellement élevé.

_ Ren ? appela-t-il.

Enfin celui-ci releva la tête pour le regarder.

_ Oui ?

Soudain, Hux se trouva embarrassé. Il était à poil dans un évier après avoir tué un borra, et Ren avait pris soin de lui. Alors que quelques minutes auparavant il s'était senti invincible, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. C'était une situation complètement grotesque. Et maintenant, il avait le besoin irrépressible de faire preuve de gentillesse.

_ Merci, lâcha-t-il, les mâchoires crispées. Pour les vêtements. Et l'eau chaude. Et…

Ren eut pour lui un sourire tendre et Hux baissa les yeux. Il détestait baisser les yeux. Il serra les poings.

_ … le gel, articula-t-il difficilement.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel Hux songea à quitter l'abri de l'évier pour serrer Ren contre lui. Ce n'était pas le moment ! lui rappela son cerveau.

_ Au fait, fit Ren, changeant de sujet comme si la situation l'embarrassait aussi, j'ai brûlé tes vieux vêtements.

Hux opina. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Même si ça avait été sa veste préférée, il voyait mal comment il aurait pu la remettre en état.

_ Tu as bien fait.

_ J'ai aussi brûlé mon déguisement et le sac des oignons, ajouta-t-il, cherchant comme toujours une approbation pour ses prises d'initiative.

En l'occurrence, Hux ne pouvait que la lui apporter. Faire disparaître toutes les traces de leurs méfaits était l'unique solution.

_ Bien, fit-il, très bien.

La silhouette de Ren se détendit.

_ Je vais te laisser t'habiller, dit-il alors. Je t'attendrai à côté.

Hux retint le nouveau « merci » qui lui piquait les lèvres. Ca aurait été le mot de trop à son sens. Il hocha juste la tête. Ren quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois seul, Hux sortit de l'évier et se sécha comme il le pouvait à l'aide des torchons que Ren avait apporté. Puis il se vêtit. Il avait toujours une tenue de rechange dans son sac car en cuisine, les accidents étaient vite arrivés. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point avant aujourd'hui.

La dernière étape fut de se coiffer. Il n'avait ni miroir, ni peigne et façonna ses cheveux du bout des doigts. C'était sommaire mais suffisant étant donné les circonstances.

Enfin il se sentait de nouveau humain !

Il regarda ses mains. Elles ne tremblaient pas. Et il était plus confiant que jamais. Il avait une bonne équipe, il avait une bonne cuisine et il avait les bons ingrédients. Il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail ! Il était temps de retrouver Ren et Phasma pour la création du menu et de s'assurer que les Ewoks n'étaient pas en train de faire n'importe quoi avec son borra.

« *** »

Aussi sûr de lui qu'il ait été quelques secondes auparavant, il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ce qui l'attendait dans la pièce principale. Lorsqu'il l'avait traversée à l'aller, soutenu par Ren et ses longs bras, il avait fait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue quoique ce soit. Et de toute façon à cet instant là, son cerveau n'avait pas été focalisé sur son environnement, juste sur l'énormité de ce qu'il avait accompli, sur l'odeur de sang et de bête qui le tapissait, et sur la chaleur du grand cuisinier dont les gestes avaient été aussi étrangement doux que brusques.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits et que des torches avaient été allumées, il réalisait pleinement ce qu'avait fait Phasma. Alors oui, le sol était rutilant et les tables avaient été nettoyées et disposées harmonieusement dans la salle. Oui, les toiles d'araignées avaient disparu et des bancs de bois étaient apparus pour compléter le mobilier. Mais surtout, Phasma avait dégoté de gros morceaux de miroirs et de verre et avait commencé à les coller un peu n'importe comment sur les murs. Heureusement qu'il lui avait interdit de transformer leur restaurant en boule à facettes !

Il serra les poings. Et dire qu'il avait eu l'impression de se ramollir, voire même de se détendre. Sa vraie nature était en train de revenir au galop.

Il aurait bien crié pour appeler Phasma et la remettre à sa place mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver. Seul Ren était présent dans la pièce, assis sur un banc, son long nez plongé dans un des cahiers de son grand-père.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria Hux en s'avançant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Ren sourit en le voyant s'approcher, apparemment ravi de retrouver le Général qu'il avait toujours connu.

_ C'est le premier cahier de mon grand-père, répondit Ren en lui présentant l'ouvrage. Il traite principalement de Tatooine et…

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça, le coupa Hux, grinçant. Je parlais de ça !

Il leva les mains en direction des murs.

_ Oh. Ca.

La réponse laconique et la mine gênée de Ren lui apprirent facilement que Phasma et le grand cuisinier avaient déjà discuté du sujet. Et que cet idiot avait perdu.

_ Je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas te plaire.

_ Et elle ne t'a pas écouté ?

Ren haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers les miroirs déjà en place.

_ A ton avis ?

Hux soupira et s'assit à côté de Ren. Il eut envie de s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Ca n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, le concours serait terminé et il avait énormément de problèmes à régler. A commencer par la décoration.

_ Elle a dit, poursuivit Ren, qu'elle avait une idée en tête mais qu'on ne pouvait pas réaliser le rendu avant que ce soit terminé. Mais qu'on allait adorer.

Hux leva un sourcil sceptique.

_ Et où est-elle maintenant ?

_ Elle surveille les Ewoks à l'arrière.

_ Tu m'emmènes ? demanda Hux.

Il avait besoin de voir son borra et s'il pouvait passer un savon à Phasma par la même occasion, cela le remettrait d'autant plus dans l'ambiance du concours.

_ Suis-moi, fit Ren en se levant.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment par les portes principales. De la lutte contre le borra, il ne restait plus une trace si ce n'était l'odeur de mort qui flottait toujours dans l'air. Hux supposait qu'en plein jour, on pourrait voir le sol imbibé de sang, mais sous la seule lueur de la géante gazeuse, tout était trop sombre.

Une torche à la main, Ren le guida de l'autre côté du bunker où se trouvaient deux portes similaires à celles qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Une forte lumière en filtrait. Lorsqu'il y passa la tête, Hux découvrit une pièce carrelée de blanc du sol au plafond. Elle aussi venait d'être nettoyée à en juger par le brillant de l'ensemble. Même les litres de sang répandus au sol n'étaient pas parvenus à en ternir l'éclat.

Sur les murs, on avait fixé de nombreuses torches qui éclairaient le moindre recoin, révélant un morbide spectacle de corps démembré, de tête tranchée, de cage thoracique exposée et d'oursons trottinant au milieu de tout ce fatras. Quant à Phasma, elle était assise dans un coin de la pièce et somnolait plus qu'elle ne contrôlait quoique ce soit.

Foutus médicaments, pensa Hux.

Ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher de lui secouer les puces !

Logray fut le premier à le voir quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Le petit Ewok l'appela d'un grognement et d'un geste. Puis il accourut vers lui, ses yeux noirs brillant de plaisir.

_ Hum… salut… fit Hux, un peu décontenancé par un accueil aussi chaleureux.

Derrière lui, Ren pouffa. Hux recula d'un pas, juste de quoi lui écraser les orteils du bout de son talon.

Logray piailla longuement, les mains… ou les pattes ? … derrière le dos, comme s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose. Hux espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas cueilli des fleurs ou une bêtise du genre.

Mais ce que Logray lui tendit lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé son discours, c'était une défense de borra. Enorme et parfaitement nettoyée.

_ Apparemment tes qualités de chasseur l'ont fortement impressionné, commenta Phasma qui, évidement, ne dormait pas si profondément que cela quand il s'agissait de lui lancer une vacherie. Il a passé une plombe à polir ce truc.

_ Tu crois qu'il y a une métaphore derrière ça ? ajouta Ren.

Phasma gloussa. Hux soupira.

_ Vu son attitude globale, je dirais qu'il a aussi été fortement impressionné par ta langue dans sa gueule, lui balança-t-elle ensuite.

_ Je n'ai pas mis la langue, répliqua Hux en se penchant pour récupérer son présent.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait fiche d'un truc pareil mais il supposait que pour une tribu primitive comme les Ewoks, c'était un cadeau extrêmement précieux. Au pire, ça pourrait toujours servir de preuve quand il raconterait la mise à mort du borra lors d'évènements mondains. Ou alors, en guise de vengeance, il le ferait tailler en forme de godemichet géant pour l'offrir à Phasma lors de son prochain anniversaire en compagnie de toute sa famille !

Il était un homme créatif et les possibilités étaient multiples.

_ Merci, fit-il tout de même à Logray en récupérant la défense.

Tout compte fait, maintenant qu'il l'avait en main, il pouvait aussi directement la planter dans le derrière du prochain qui se ficherait de sa poire. Il ne doutait pas de pouvoir l'utiliser efficacement dans les minutes à venir.

Logray eut un rictus bizarre qui devait être l'équivalent d'un large sourire chez les Ewoks mais qui évoquait plus pour Hux un chien enragé.

Puis il le prit par la main et le mena à travers les restes du borra en piaillant tout du long.

_ Alors là, tu as la tête, là, les entrailles, les deux cuisses pendent du plafond et…

Hux se tourna, la défense brandie vers Phasma qui se tut immédiatement. Elle s'était remise debout et semblait soudain plus en forme que jamais.

_ Tu parles Ewok toi maintenant ?

_ Non mais je les ai vus faire donc je suppose que c'est ce qu'il te raconte. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. A moins qu'il ne t'expose le banquet de votre futur mariage.

Hux leva les yeux au plafond et se dégagea des doigts de Logray.

_ Merci beaucoup, mon ami Ewok, lui fit-il, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Donc je vais te laisser en finir avec le cochon et moi je vais voir mon équipe, ok ?

Logray n'avait pas dû comprendre un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais approuva tout de même. De ce qu'il avait vu, Hux avait réalisé que les Ewoks excellaient dans la découpe de la viande et qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'intervenir. Ils pouvaient continuer en paix.

Il pointa son index vers Phasma.

_ Toi, viens avec moi, lança-t-il. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il pour Ren qui était resté à l'entrée de la pièce.

Ils repartirent tous trois vers la salle principale.

A peine à l'intérieur, Hux se fixa sur Phasma, la bouche déjà ouverte par le flot de réprimandes à venir.

_ TU… eut-il à peine le temps de dire que déjà elle levait la main pour l'arrêter.

Elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde désolée, ni même embarrassée. Pourtant Hux avait l'habitude que ses subordonnés baissent le regard dès qu'il élevait la voix.

_ Pas la peine de te fatiguer, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Pas de boule à facettes, etc… Je t'assure que ça ne ressemblera pas à une boule à facettes. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à l'épreuve précédente ?

_ Non, mais je suppose que ça n'incluait pas de faire attention à tes doigts.

_ Celui-là va très bien, merci, grogna-t-elle en lui levant son majeur sous le nez. Tu m'as dit de me faire plus confiance. Certes, ce n'est pas de la cuisine mais j'ai une idée et je sais qu'elle est bonne. Donc, s'il te plait, toi, fais-moi confiance.

Hux se frotta le menton. Il était vrai qu'il avait poussé Phasma à sortir des sentiers battus sur l'épreuve des volailles. Bon, ça lui avait coûté l'usage de sa main mais son plat aurait pu être un grand plat si elle avait pu le mener jusqu'au bout. Et il savait qu'elle devait être frustrée de n'être cantonnée qu'à ce rôle de décoratrice.

_ Tu es certaine que ton idée est bonne ? insista-t-il tout de même, pour le principe.

_ Oui, répondit-elle sans une hésitation.

Il soupira comme s'il lui faisait là une fleur.

_ Bon d'accord. Mais ne me déçois pas !

_ Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu me remplaces par Dameron ?

Il fronça le nez à cette idée.

_ Sinon nous allons perdre le concours et tous finir chômeurs et humiliés, répliqua-t-il.

Cela la fit rire. Et même Ren pouffa. Hux secoua la tête. Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'air de prendre cela aussi bien ces deux là. Lui n'avait aucune envie de tomber dans le piège de Snoke.

_ Bon, puisque nous nous en remettons aveuglément à Phasma pour la décoration, passons au menu. Nous avons littéralement trois tonnes de viande, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Il s'avança vers une table et y prit place. Aussitôt, sa mallette de couteaux apparut face à lui.

_ J'ai aussi ramené ça du village, lui expliqua Ren. Et le panier que tu avais abandonné dans la hutte.

_ Ah oui, fit Phasma, les fruits de son… troc, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hux lui jeta un regard noir. Phasma n'avait apparemment pas conscience du pouvoir des blagues les plus courtes.

L'ignorant, Hux sortit son datapad et fit l'inventaire des ingrédients à leur disposition. Ren s'installa près de lui et lui détailla le contenu de sa cueillette de l'après-midi. Ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention de Hux fut une céréale dont Ren lui assurait qu'elle pouvait facilement se transformer en farine.

_ Je me souviens bien de la procédure, lui assura le grand cuisinier. Mon oncle Luke me la faisait toujours piler au mortier. Il disait que ça me ferait les bras.

Tout compte fait, pensa Hux en laissant ses yeux traîner sur les biceps de Ren qui tendaient le tissu de ses manches alors qu'il mimait le geste, Skywalker n'avait pas fait que des conneries dans sa vie de cuisinier.

_ Avoir de la farine me paraît intéressant, tu t'en occuperas.

Ren opina avec enthousiasme. Il était vraiment fier d'avoir fait cette découverte dans une clairière.

_ Sinon, pour la viande, reprit Hux, nous allons pouvoir utiliser tout un échantillon de techniques. Des idées ?

_ On pourrait rendre hommage aux Ewoks et organiser un grand barbecue devant le restaurant, proposa Ren. C'est le genre de choses qui plairait à mon oncle.

_ C'est rudimentaire mais envisageable pour le geste, approuva Hux.

_ On devrait aussi fumer de la poitrine ! ajouta Phasma. Si on fait des tranches fines, ça peut marcher, même en aussi peu de temps. Et gustativement, ça apporte un vrai plus.

Hux hocha la tête. C'était également le genre de goût qu'il appréciait et il savait pouvoir l'utiliser de multiples façons. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

_ Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. En guise d'entrée, avec la farine, les œufs, le lait et la poitrine fumée, on pourrait faire un genre de quiche lorrai…

_ Non, le coupa Ren d'un ton sans appel.

_ Mais…

_ Non, répéta le grand cuisinier. Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir après tes bouchées à la Ren et tes cailles lorraines fourrées. Hors de question qu'on ait une Kyshlo Ren au menu !

Hux ne put contenir une petite moue mais il n'insista pas. Contrairement à Phasma, il avait conscience de quand s'arrêter.

_ Alors quoi d'autre en entrée ? demanda-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi on aurait besoin d'une entrée ? fit Ren.

_ Parce que c'est ainsi qu'un menu est organisé. Entrée, plat et dessert, lui rappela Hux avec impatience.

_ Chez les humains oui, approuva Ren. Mais dans beaucoup d'autres cultures les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. On a trois tonnes de viande, on peut servir une dizaine ou une quinzaine de plats principaux. Usons de cet avantage. En plus, Skywalker adorerait cette prise de risques. Phasma parlait de banquet tout à l'heure. Ca me paraît une bonne idée. Un banquet géant sur une déclinaison de borra.

Hux resta longuement silencieux. Les idées tournaient vite dans son cerveau. D'un côté, il aimait le côté structuré des repas traditionnels. De l'autre, mettre son borra en avant de toutes les façons et étaler à la face du monde le florilège de techniques qu'il maîtrisait était hautement tentant. Et avec quelques accompagnements bien travaillés, il pouvait même ramener énormément de finesse à l'ensemble. C'était un pari osé mais au combien stimulant.

_ Alors ? l'encouragea Ren.

_ Alors va pour le banquet, se résigna Hux.

Mais ils avaient intérêt à exceller sur tous les plats. Et ils devaient se mettre au travail au plus vite. Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. D'ailleurs, face à lui, Phasma avait du mal à retenir ses bâillements. Ren aussi commençait à pâlir, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Malgré cela, Hux reprit sa liste et nota, en plus du barbecue et de la poitrine fumée, toutes les autres idées qui lui passaient par la tête, depuis le tartare jusqu'à la cuisson lente en passant par la croûte de sel. Les fourneaux allaient tourner à plein régime.

Phasma et Ren apportèrent leur lot de suggestions et petit à petit les choses se mirent en place. Ils envisagèrent également des coulis de fruits en accompagnement, des purées ou des légumes croquants aux épices. Ren songea même à faire des pickles qu'il dresserait dans des bols posés au centre des tables pour renforcer le côté convivial. L'idée de Ren donnant des leçons de convivialité amusa beaucoup Hux mais il ne pouvait nier que le concept était attrayant.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas confectionner des petits pains avec la farine de Ren ? fit Phasma.

Hux réfléchit quelques secondes puis grimaça.

_ J'ai peur que le pain soit un peu lourd. Le repas promet déjà d'être copieux.

_ Mais il faudra du pain pour saucer le jus, pointa Phasma.

C'était une remarque pertinente et Hux se laissa convaincre.

_ D'accord, mais juste un tout petit peu de pain, indiqua-t-il. Et seulement lorsqu'on apportera des plats avec une sauce. Tu auras assez de farine pour faire combien de petits pains ?

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant la mine perplexe de Ren.

_ J'aurai assez de farine pour faire une multitude de petits pains... Mais dois-je vous rappeler que je n'ai pas de levure ? Donc à la limite je peux faire des naan ou des crêpes mais ne vous attendez pas à une belle mie moelleuse.

_ Merde, grogna Hux en se frottant les yeux.

Ils le piquaient et le texte sur son datapad devenait de plus en plus flou. La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui. Oublier la levure était une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas commise en temps normal.

_ Sinon, tu pourrais faire quelque chose comme des pâtes ? demanda-t-il.

Mélangé au jus, c'était très bon aussi. Et pour cela, ils n'avaient besoin que d'eau et d'œufs, ce qu'ils avaient en quantité. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que valaient les œufs fournis par les Ewoks. C'était peut-être bien des œufs de reptiles !

_ Je pourrais, admit Ren. Mais sans laminoir, ce sera des pâtes paysannes. Ou alors…

Il se pencha vers Hux pour lire la liste sur le data pad. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent et Hux eut très envie de poser sa tête sur celle de Ren et de juste fermer les yeux quelques instants. Mais il devait rester concentré ! Il savait qu'il aurait besoin bientôt de dormir quelques heures mais pas tout de suite. Pas avant qu'ils n'aient lancé le plus gros du travail.

Phasma dissimula très mal un nouveau bâillement derrière sa main intacte et Hux serra la mâchoire pour ne pas l'imiter. Elle ne l'aidait vraiment pas !

_ Va te coucher ! aboya-t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

_ Ca va aller, ça va aller, maintint-elle en se frottant énergiquement les yeux.

_ Non, ça ne va pas aller. On sait tous l'effet que te font tes médicaments. Repose-toi. Tu as toute une salle à… décorer… demain.

_ Mais… protesta-t-elle.

_ Mais rien du tout. C'est un ordre. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus que quelques détails à régler. Ren et moi pouvons nous débrouiller.

_ Si c'est un ordre.

Elle se leva et salua avec emphase.

_ Mon Général. Ren.

Ce dernier eut une moue vexée.

_ Ren ça fait vraiment minable après le Général. Tu ne peux pas me donner un titre cool aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle parut amusée par sa remarque.

_ Lord Ren ? proposa-t-elle.

Ren eut un sourire éclatant.

_ Parfait. C'est parfait.

_ Mon Général, répéta-t-elle. Lord Ren. Bonne nuit.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne compte pas rentrer seule jusqu'au village, s'inquiéta Hux, qui n'avait pourtant aucune envie de la raccompagner.

Il supposait que de son côté, il dormirait juste roulé en boule dans un coin de la cuisine. A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle.

_ Non, le rassura Ren. Pendant que tu te nettoyais, j'ai dégagé le placard à balais et j'y ai installé des peaux que j'avais ramenées de notre hutte. C'est petit mais relativement confortable.

Entre les vêtements, les peaux, le panier, les mallettes et probablement un tas d'autres choses dont il n'avait pas encore conscience, Hux se demanda combien d'aller-retour Ren avait effectué. Certes, il avait passé un long moment le derrière dans l'évier mais ce qu'avait eu le temps de faire le grand cuisinier relevait de l'exploit.

Hux supposa que ça avait été sa façon de ne pas partager le même espace pendant qu'il était nu. Il trouva cela presque touchant. Et sacrément utile. Après s'être imaginé sur le carrelage, l'idée de retrouver un lit douillet sonnait bien dans son esprit.

Il réalisa alors qu'ils étaient désormais entièrement seuls tous les deux, que Ren était penché vers lui et que son cerveau était si épuisé qu'il n'avait qu'un contrôle très relatif sur sa personne. C'était une situation des plus dangereuses.

Ren tourna la tête pour le regarder et Hux avala bruyamment sa propre salive.

_ Des gnocchis, fit le grand cuisinier d'un ton quasi tragique.

Hux cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il, se sentant soudain complètement à côté de la plaque.

Ren tendit un doigt vers son datapad.

_ Avec la farine et les pommes de terre, je pourrais faire des gnocchis. C'est bon, c'est techniquement intéressant, esthétiquement plaisant et ça se marie bien avec n'importe quelle sauce. Donc plutôt que des pâtes mal dégrossies, je pourrais faire des gnocchis.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Hux qui venait d'être brutalement ramené à la réalité.

Le concours bon sang ! se sermonna-t-il.

Heureusement que Ren était resté plus concentré que lui.

Ensemble ils firent le point sur les accompagnements, avec quels plats les servir, le temps qu'ils prendraient et comment organiser leurs cuissons. Puis ils firent de même avec la viande. S'ils voulaient sortir autant de choses avec seulement quatre mains, leur planning devait être impeccable. Et ça, c'était le domaine de Hux.

Il se sentit soudain revigoré par la rigueur de la tâche. Il classait et triait les préparatifs par importance et temps nécessaire, attribuant tour à tour à lui et à Ren une liste de responsabilités. Ce dernier hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers pour bien lui signifier qu'il suivait toujours malgré l'enthousiasme un peu nerveux du général.

Bien vite, il devint évident qu'ils allaient devoir lancer des choses dès maintenant. Il était des techniques comme la cuisson lente ou le fumage qui ne pouvaient attendre le lendemain matin.

Hux calcula avec précision qu'ils auraient tous deux droit à trois heures de sommeil. Quatre auraient été possibles sur le papier mais Hux savait qu'en cuisine des imprévus surgissaient toujours et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ren ne se formalisa pas de la brièveté de la nuit, bien décidé lui aussi à servir le meilleur repas possible.

Hux termina avec un plan court de ce qu'ils devaient encore mettre en œuvre avant de pouvoir se coucher. Ca allait encore leur prendre deux bonnes heures et il savait que seuls la force de sa volonté, son envie de gagner, sa haine de Snoke et son besoin d'impressionner Ren allaient le maintenir debout. De toute façon, le sommeil, c'était pour les faibles ! Et il n'était pas faible ! Il avait tué un putain de borra ! Qui pouvait en dire autant hein ? Sûrement pas son père et encore moins Snoke !

_ Tu… Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ren d'un ton inquiet.

Hux réalisa qu'il avait crispé tout son visage et devait tirer sa tête des mauvais jours. Sa tête par défaut quoi. Ce qui contrastait avec l'ambiance plaisante qui s'était instaurée entre eux depuis quelques temps.

_ Ca va, ça va, le rassura-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Une mèche lui tomba sur le front et il roula des yeux.

_ Merde, cracha-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il avait fait de son mieux mais le gel sans le peigne ou le miroir, ce n'était pas suffisant.

D'un geste agacé, il remit la mèche en place. Il réalisa alors que Ren le regardait, coude sur la table, tête dans la main et sourire aux lèvres.

_ Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

_ Je ne comprendrai jamais ton besoin de contrôler chacun de tes cheveux, s'amusa-t-il.

_ Et moi je ne comprendrai jamais ton besoin d'en avoir… partout ! répliqua-t-il en désignant du bout des ongles les mèches folles du grand cuisinier.

Et même s'il avait chaque jour plus envie encore de glisser ses doigts dans les boucles noires, Hux savait que cette coupe ridicule était un affront à toutes les règles d'hygiène culinaire.

Ren attrapa alors sa propre mallette restée au sol et en ouvrit un petit compartiment sur le côté. Il en sortit le peigne que Hux lui avait lancé le matin de la seconde épreuve.

_ Tu as peut-être besoin de ça ? demanda-t-il en le lui tendant.

Hux resta quelques instants perplexe en observant l'objet.

_ Je pensais que tu l'avais jeté, avoua-t-il.

_ Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? se braqua Ren.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'en servir.

Ren répliqua de sa moue boudeuse.

_ Je le garde pour les grandes occasions. Genre les épreuves.

Hux sourit malgré lui. Ainsi donc Ren s'en était bien servi avant la deuxième manche, comme il l'avait suspecté. Il récupéra le peigne.

_ Merci, fit-il en recoiffant ses mèches d'un geste expert.

Ren ne le quitta pas du regard. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux.

_ C'est comment ? fit Hux lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Il savait que le mur était plein d'éclats de miroirs mais c'était l'opinion de Ren qui lui importait.

_ C'est… Tu es… hésita ce dernier. Attends. Donne-moi ça.

Il reprit le peigne de la main de Hux.

_ Tu permets ?

Hux opina. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait leur échange. Du moins son cerveau ne l'aimait pas. Son cœur, lui, battait à tout rompre. Il se raidit, anxieux à l'idée que Ren le touche.

Très lentement, Ren plongea le peigne dans sa chevelure et le coiffa avec une douceur étonnante pour son large gabarit. Hux avait envie de fermer les paupières. Mais il voulait aussi voir le visage de Ren, si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il en avait l'air de bouder

Le moment ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Hux pour sentir une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne.

_ Voilà, conclut Ren. Comme ça tu es parfait.

Il marqua une pause et se mordit brièvement les lèvres.

_ Enfin… je voulais dire… c'est parfait, bafouilla-t-il. Enfin… c'est comme tu es habituellement.

Et sans proposer à Hux de le récupérer, il rangea de nouveau le peigne dans sa mallette. Hux n'allait pas le lui réclamer puisque visiblement Ren avait décidé qu'il était désormais à lui. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la voix nécessaire pour le faire.

Il se racla la gorge.

_ J'avais presque peur que tu en profites pour faire n'importe quoi avec mes cheveux, grogna-t-il finalement.

Il avait pris son ton le plus bougon pour éloigner ses pensées au plus vite de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, admit Ren avec un rictus goguenard. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ?

Hux se leva brusquement. Il supposait qu'il l'aurait senti si Ren lui avait fait des épis. Mais le grand cuisinier pouvait être tellement sournois parfois qu'il préférait s'en assurer par lui-même. Il s'avança jusqu'au miroir le plus proche. Ses cheveux étaient à la mèche près dans leur état normal.

Derrière lui, Ren gloussa.

_ Ton manque de confiance me brise le cœur, lui cria-t-il à travers la pièce.

Hux décida de l'ignorer et récupéra son datapad.

_ Quand tu auras terminé de faire l'enfant, nous pourrons peut-être nous mettre au travail ? le sermonna-t-il.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il rejoignit la cuisine.

« *** »

Ren avait ramené les morceaux de viande nécessaires aux prémices des préparatifs et Hux s'était immédiatement attelé à la construction d'un fumoir improvisé à l'aide du conduit d'évacuation du four à bois.

Apparemment, les Ewoks en avaient terminé avec le dépeçage et nettoyaient la pièce du fond. Hux espérait juste que Logray ne viendrait pas lui réclamer autre chose pour le travail accompli.

Ren se pencha vers lui pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour quelqu'un de manuel, commenta-t-il.

_ C'est vrai, dans mon métier je n'utilise que mes pieds, répliqua sèchement Hux en accrochant un grand seau métallique percé au tuyau.

Il placerait la viande à l'intérieur sur un genre de grillage à poule dont il avait trouvé un rouleau dans un coin, probablement pour délimiter un potager à l'époque de Vader, et fermerait le tout avec un large couvercle de casserole. Avec juste un peu de bois brûlant doucement toute la nuit, leur viande prendrait un bon goût fumé.

_ Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Ren en taillant une garniture aromatique pour leur gigot cuisson lente, c'est que je ne te voyais pas du genre bricoleur.

_ Je suis habile de mes mains et créatif, appuya Hux. Ce ne sont pas des talents que j'ai envie de gâcher.

Ren resta silencieux mais le coin de ses lèvres était légèrement remonté.

_ Et il m'est arrivé de devoir improviser plus d'une fois niveau matériel, poursuivit-il.

Hux pensait notamment à ses voyages de jeunesse où il avait souvent du composer avec des ustensiles rudimentaires ou complètement inadaptés à une main humaine. A côté de ça, construire un fumoir, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Après cela, ils travaillèrent en silence, Hux désireux d'en avoir terminé au plus vite. Malgré l'assurance dans sa voix, le bout de ses doigts étaient engourdis et il avait du mal à rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne bâillerait pas !

Ren, lui, ne se gêna pas pour se décrocher la mâchoire en chargeant le four de bois et en affinant le réglage du débit à l'aide des entrées d'air. Il avait déjà pas mal expérimenté les capacités du poêle lorsqu'il avait fait chauffer l'eau du bain de Hux et celui-ci préférait pour le moment lui laisser les commandes du four.

Quand Hux se fut assuré que son fumoir fonctionnait correctement, il passa à la suite, surveillant du coin de l'œil Ren, qui venait d'enfourner son propre plat. Le gigot resterait au moins les sept prochaines heures au chaud, se gorgeant du goût et des odeurs des herbes qu'ils avaient ajouté.

Avec application mais une certaine impatience, Hux parcourut la liste préparatoire sur son datapad et cocha les étapes déjà réalisées. Il dirigea Ren sur un certain nombre de tâches, avançant sur d'autres découpes de son côté.

Petit à petit, il en voyait le bout et il savait que déjà son corps se ramollissait à l'idée maintenant toute proche de quelques heures de sommeil.

Il trancha ses dernières lamelles de chair et les glissa dans la marinade que Ren venait de lui apporter. A l'aide d'une cuillère, il la goûta et hocha la tête. C'était très bon, plein de fraîcheur grâce aux fruits que le grand cuisinier avait ajoutés.

_ Alors ? demanda ce dernier.

_ Parfait ! approuva Hux.

Ren parut soulagé comme s'il avait craint le jugement de Hux avec qui il avait pourtant mis au point la recette.

_ Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le Général en saisissant un torchon propre.

Ren secoua la tête.

_ Ca veut dire, reprit Hux en couvrant la viande du morceau de tissu, que nous allons pouvoir aller nous coucher.

_ Enfin, soupira Ren.

Il avait jusqu'à présent fait bonne figure, ne s'étant étonnamment pas plaint une seule fois. Mais maintenant que Hux y prêtait un peu plus attention, il réalisait que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus marqués.

Mais peut-être avait-il cette impression à cause de la lumière des torches qui baissait de plus en plus. Ou alors était-ce le fait que Ren ait les cheveux attachés, dégageant son étrange visage. Hux avait été tellement absorbé par la construction de son fumoir qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu faire. Mais il ne doutait pas que Ren ait utilisé son peigne. Ses mèches paraissaient bien plus dociles qu'habituellement. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir manqué cela. Bizarrement, l'idée que Ren utilise ses affaires lui était plaisante. Alors qu'habituellement, il n'était pas vraiment homme à partager.

Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois la combustion du four et Hux ne put retenir un ultime coup d'œil sur son datapad pour être certain qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Puis il le programma pour qu'il les réveille dans exactement trois heures. Satisfait, il regarda Ren qui se frottait les yeux d'un geste quasi enfantin. Ils étaient aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

_ Montre-moi donc où est ce fameux placard à balais, déclara-t-il, certain qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol de fatigue si jamais il n'allait pas se coucher dans les minutes à venir.

C'était fou comme cette journée avait été longue. Il lui semblait avoir tué le borra dans une autre vie.

Ren opina et bâilla une fois de plus. Puis il posa une main dans le dos de Hux et le guida jusqu'à un petit conduit, après un couloir perpendiculaire à leur salle principale. La dernière torche qui y brûlait leur accordait le peu de lumière dont ils avaient besoin pour avancer sans se cogner.

Hux saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible. Derrière, Phasma dormait paisiblement. Elle avait collé sa large silhouette au mur de droite et son nez touchait quasiment le béton. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire car malgré ses précautions, il ne restait que peu d'espace pour Hux et Ren.

Hux n'en avait rien à faire. Il se savait suffisamment mince pour se glisser n'importe où. Et puis les peaux qui couvraient le sol paraissaient douces et moelleuses. Il s'y laissa tomber et ferma les yeux, rabattant un pan au-dessus de ses épaules pour se couvrir du mieux possible.

Ren s'allongea à ses côtés, tout contre le mur de gauche et Hux se demanda s'il allait passer un bras autour de sa taille. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimerait probablement. Mais il n'y réfléchit pas davantage car il s'endormit dans l'instant.

« *** »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au son du datapad qui bipait furieusement, Hux était seul dans le placard à balais. Il se passa une main sur le visage, certain d'avoir dormi trop longtemps. Comment était-il possible que Ren et Phasma aient été réveillés avant lui ? Mais un coup d'œil sur l'écran lui confirma que trois heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait plongé dans un sommeil profond et immédiat.

Il s'étira et grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait encore mal partout. La nuit courte, le sol dur, la lutte contre le borra, rien de tout cela n'avait amélioré son état physique. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de se plaindre. Ils avaient encore tant à faire !

Il se leva et sortit du placard. Toutes les torches étaient éteintes mais les portes du restaurant étaient grandes ouvertes pour laisser filtrer un peu d'air frais et les premières lueurs de l'aube coloraient l'intérieur de la salle de teintes pastels.

Mais pas une seule trace de Ren ou Phasma.

Jusqu'à ce que Hux perçoive des bruits métalliques venant de la cuisine. Il remarqua également l'odeur de viande. Elle lui avait titillé les narines dès qu'il s'était levé mais il avait mis cela sur le compte du gigot qui avait passé la nuit au four. Il réalisait désormais qu'il s'agissait d'une senteur plus agressive, comme quelque chose qu'on fait griller.

Se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans sa cuisine sans sa supervision, il pressa le pas. Pour découvrir Ren, en simple t-shirt, son tablier autour de la taille, en train de faire cuire des œufs au plat et des tranches de poitrine.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui, se retenant de lui arracher la poêle de la main.

_ Oh, tu es réveillé ? fit Ren en l'accueillant avec un sourire qui figea brièvement son cœur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hux dut prendre sur lui pour se remettre en colère.

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de gâcher nos œufs et notre poitrine fumée pour te préparer un petit déjeuner ! cracha-t-il de son ton le plus acide.

Il intima aussi à son estomac l'ordre de se taire car l'odeur délicieuse lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus rien mangé depuis un moment.

_ En fait, avoua Ren, c'est ton petit-déjeuner que je prépare. Et le mien… avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Hux fronça le nez. Comme si cela allait aider la pilule à passer !

_ Je te signale, reprit-il en s'avançant vers Ren les poings serrés et la mine renfrognée, que nous avons besoin de cette viande et de ces œufs pour le repas de ce soir !

Un bon conflit dès le matin était ce dont Hux avait besoin pour retrouver toute son énergie. Mais Ren ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il garda son calme et semblait même terriblement amusé par l'agressivité de Hux.

_ Je sais, je sais, le rassura-t-il. Mais tu as besoin de manger, j'ai besoin de manger, sinon, nous n'allons pas tenir. En plus, je n'ai pris qu'un tout petit peu de viande. Quatre tranches sur les trois tonnes ne devraient pas manquer à qui que ce soit.

_ Et les œufs ! lui rappela Hux, décontenancé par l'inhabituelle attitude sereine du grand cuisinier.

_ Je me suis arrangé. Figure-toi que Logray a un cousin qui a des bases de Wookie. Je suspecte mon oncle Chewie de les lui avoir données. Enfin bref, j'ai pu échanger quelques mots avec lui et figure-toi qu'il possède une petite ferme. Et il m'a assuré pouvoir me fournir en œufs et produits laitiers. On devrait avoir ça courant de la matinée.

Hux ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il ne trouvait rien à rétorquer à cela. C'était extrêmement frustrant. Son cerveau lui donna alors l'ordre d'arrêter d'agir comme un connard et de profiter d'un petit-déjeuner nécessaire et bien mérité. C'était quelque chose contre nature pour Hux mais pour une fois, il voulait bien faire un effort.

_ Il y a des genres d'écuelles dans le placard du fond. Tu veux bien mettre le couvert ?

Hux grogna, pas vraiment ravi de recevoir des directives mais Ren était occupé à parfaitement griller la poitrine, il ne pouvait donc pas non plus gérer la logistique.

Hux posa les écuelles sur le plan de travail puis il dégota deux paires de couverts et s'installa dans la grande salle, à une table près des portes, où un vent léger lui apportait les senteurs matinales de la forêt. C'était paisible. Seuls quelques oiseaux donnaient déjà de la voix.

Ren arriva quelques instants plus tard avec les deux assiettes. Malgré ses réticences à utiliser à usage personnel une partie de leur stock, Hux entama son petit-déjeuner de bon cœur. Il aimait un plat salé en se levant et l'action conjuguée de l'odeur alléchante et de son estomac vide mit fin à ses dernières protestations.

_ Mais tu es debout depuis quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à Ren, curieux de savoir à quel moment il avait eu le temps de converser avec un Ewok fermier.

Installé face à lui, le grand cuisinier prit une grosse bouchée qu'il mâcha à peine avant de lui répondre. Hux songea qu'il n'allait pas tarder à finir couvert de postillons aromatisés au porc si Ren communiquait toujours la bouche aussi pleine.

_ Je me suis levé il y a environ une heure. Je ne dors jamais très longtemps, ajouta-t-il face à l'expression étonnée de Hux.

Ce dernier savait qu'il était plein d'aprioris sur Kylo Ren et son attitude d'adolescent. Mais avec le recul, il était vrai que ces derniers temps, il l'avait croisé soit tôt le matin, comme dans les douches de la Petite Résistance ou près de l'abreuvoir du village Ewok, soit tard le soir, comme cette fois où il avait cuisiné pour lui son canard retourné. Il ne devait donc pas, malgré les apparences, être du genre à traîner au lit. Sans compter que malgré son caractère de cochon, c'était un bosseur et un bon technicien. Et qu'il pouvait, parfois, de temps en temps, éventuellement, si on n'était pas trop regardant, être amusant. Tout un paquet de qualificatifs que Hux n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui appliquer avant le concours, à une époque où pour lui Ren n'était qu'un élément de désordre dans sa cuisine et que le seul attribut positif qu'il lui avait jamais donné était « baisable » après l'avoir vu sans veste dans les vestiaires. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Et Hux devait reconnaître que le désir initial s'était mué en quelque chose d'un peu plus profond. Sûrement à cause de la frustration, se dit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de poitrine croustillante.

_ Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ren.

Hux releva la tête.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu paraissais perdu dans tes pensées.

_ Je me demandais seulement quand tu avais eu le temps de négocier avec un Ewok fermier, esquiva Hux.

_ Je n'ai rien eu à négocier, précisa Ren. Il a offert son aide de lui-même.

Hux leva un sourcil perplexe. Cela devait cacher quelque chose. Les gens ne faisaient jamais rien par gentillesse. A part la Fille qui avait rendu le couteau de Vader à Ren. Mais elle était un cas à part. Sinon les gens ne faisaient jamais rien par gentillesse ! Il en était certain.

Il serra les poings, soudain bien moins en appétit. Il espérait que l'Ewok n'allait pas demander un baiser à Ren en retour. S'il était le cousin de Logray, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

_ Figure-toi que quand je me suis levé, reprit Ren, je suis sorti pisser et là, sur quoi je tombe ? Toute une ribambelle d'oursons ! Apparemment le fait que tu aies tué un borra a fait le tour du village et ils se sont tous pointés pour admirer le crâne de la bestiole que Logray a mis en exposition derrière. Je crois que tu es devenu un genre d'idole pour eux, fit-il en riant.

Hux secoua la tête. Adulé par des peluches ? Tout cela était complètement stupide.

_ Tu as de la chance, poursuivit le grand cuisinier, que les Ewoks ne portent pas de sous-vêtements sinon je suis sûr que tu aurais fini couvert de petites culottes lors de ton prochain passage au village !

Il ricana bêtement. Hux roula des yeux et continua son petit-déjeuner. La viande croustilla sous ses dents. Elle était cuite à la perfection. Et le fumage était vraiment réussi. Un bon point pour eux.

_ Du coup, conclut Ren, ils ont tous voulu nous filer un coup de main. Phasma était levée avant moi et ils l'ont embarquée pour lui donner des trucs pour notre déco. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

Hux avala sa dernière bouchée. Il n'était pas un fanatique de la culture Ewok mais dans leur situation le moindre avantage était bon à prendre. Après tout, il avait risqué sa vie face au borra, alors s'il pouvait en tirer quelques privilèges, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

_ J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas la retenir trop longtemps, grogna-t-il en observant le mur couvert de miroirs. Il y a encore pas mal de boulot. Et d'ailleurs à ce sujet…

Il se leva de table et saisit son assiette vide.

_ Il est temps de nous y mettre !

Ren, qui avait plus conversé que mangé, se dépêcha d'avaler le reste de son petit-déjeuner, puis il suivit Hux dans les cuisines.

« *** »

La matinée était presque terminée et le travail avançait à un bon rythme. Ren était plus motivé que jamais et Hux était satisfait de pouvoir cocher les unes après les autres les différentes tâches sur son datapad.

Les seules interruptions auxquelles ils avaient eu le droit avaient été Phasma, de retour du village des Ewoks plus extatique que jamais et le cousin de Logray qui était arrivé avec deux amis, chacun chargé de deux gros paniers.

Phasma leur avait tenu la jambe de longues minutes, leur expliquant à quel point elle avait été gâtée, que leur restaurant allait être magnifique, qu'elle croulait sous les idées et les propositions d'aide et qu'elle avait hâte de leur montrer le résultat final. A tel point que Hux avait dû mettre un terme un peu brutal à son laïus.

_ Le travail ! lui avait-il rappelé. Concentre-toi sur le travail !

Elle avait opiné et était retournée dans la salle principale d'un pas enthousiaste.

Quant au trio d'Ewoks, il s'était avancé vers lui avec révérence et lui avait tendu les paniers, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Hux les avait récupérés et posés sur la table, pressé de découvrir ce qu'ils contenaient. S'il y avait de nouvelles choses à intégrer au menu, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait le faire ! Et lorsqu'il leur avait serré les mains en guise de remerciement, les Ewoks avaient frétillé d'excitation et échangé des regards comblés. Dans leur dos, Ren avait été hilare tout au long de la rencontre.

_ Heureusement que tu ne les as pas embrassés ceux-là ! Ils auraient fait une crise cardiaque ! s'était-il moqué après leur départ.

Hux avait eu envie de l'embrasser, lui, pour voir s'il allait aussi faire une crise cardiaque. A la place, il souleva les tissus couvrant les paniers et commença son inventaire.

Il trouva de nouveaux légumes, des fruits, des œufs, davantage de lait, une pâte dure évoquant du fromage et un pot contenant un genre de crème. Il trempa le doigt dedans et le porta à ses lèvres. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand la saveur se déposa sur sa langue.

_ Un problème ? demanda Ren en abandonnant la viande qu'il était en train de braiser.

_ Essaie ça, lui fit Hux, tu vas adorer.

Ren fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Il commençait à connaître Hux et suspectait un coup bas. De l'index, il prit un peu de crème et la goûta. Il émit un son étrange entre un gloussement et un grognement.

_ C'est du putain de petit suisse ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Ou l'équivalent local, pointa Hux qui ne pouvait plus retenir son sourire.

La version Ewok était plus onctueuse mais la saveur était presque en tout point similaire aux pots que Ren avait utilisés lors de la seconde épreuve. Tous deux pouffèrent en chœur.

_ Oh merde, gémit Ren en dissimulant son visage derrière sa large main. De tout ce qu'ils pouvaient nous rapporter il fallait que ce soit du petit suisse.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à faire des tuiles, conclut Hux.

_ Ou alors, on s'en sert pour le dessert.

Hux opina. Le dessert qu'ils avaient prévu contenait essentiellement des fruits. Un laitage en plus serait une bonne addition. Satisfait, il remit le pot dans le panier. S'ils gagnaient avec un dessert à base de petit suisse Ewok, il voulait bien se faire moine ! Ou pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ren. Ok, certainement pas.

Il entama le tri des légumes pour les pickles suggérés la veille par le grand cuisinier.

« *** »

La troisième interruption donna des sueurs froides à Hux. Wedge Antilles débarqua dans la cuisine, la Fille sur ses talons. Elle était rouge et avait le regard baissé.

Hux était installé à sa table sous la lucarne à réorganiser sa liste d'accompagnements pour y intégrer les nouveautés apportées par les Ewoks et Ren à la sienne en train de former ses premiers gnocchis.

Ils se retournèrent de concert à leur arrivée et échangèrent des regards inquiets. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon et une pointe d'anxiété s'installa au creux de l'estomac de Hux. Il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas apprendre leur disqualification pour ce qui n'avait été qu'une simple blague. Pas après tout le travail fourni !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour les saluer, voulant attirer leur attention sur lui. Il était bien meilleur que Ren à masquer ses pensées et ses émotions. Mais Wedge Antilles fut plus rapide.

_ Je suis désolé de vous interrompre en plein travail les garçons mais je venais voir si tout allait bien pour vous.

Hux fit sa meilleure imitation d'un visage perplexe. Bon, apparemment, Antilles n'était pas en colère contre eux. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir.

_ Aussi bien que possible dans les conditions de l'épreuve… fit Hux d'une voix traînante pour laisser à Antilles l'occasion de mener la conversation.

Il posa son datapad sur la table. De son côté, Ren paraissait soulagé que Hux prenne les choses en main. Ce dernier le vit baisser la tête pour se dissimuler derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Ils étaient attachés. Hux dut se retenir de lever les yeux au plafond et de lui lancer une remarque moqueuse. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas devant Antilles et la Fille.

Ren détourna le regard et recula, comme s'il cherchait à disparaitre dans un coin. Intérieurement, Hux approuva. Il pensait aussi qu'il était mieux qu'il se fasse discret. Enfin aussi discret qu'il était possible avec sa grande carcasse.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hux pour couvrir le comportement suspect de Ren.

Antilles s'approcha de lui et Hux comprit que même s'il cachait sa colère, il était très contrarié par ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce ne fut pas pour le rassurer.

_ On nous a signalé des actes de vandalisme sur le restaurant de la Petite Résistance.

_ Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Hux espérait qu'il était crédible. Jouer la surprise n'avait jamais été son fort. Il était rarement pris au dépourvu.

_ Un homme a dénaturé le panneau d'accueil avec une blague de très mauvais goût, répondit Antilles, visiblement outré. Vous n'avez rien remarqué de votre côté ?

Hux secoua la tête. A part les litres de sang de borra qui teintaient la clairière, il n'y avait rien de suspect chez eux. Hormis Ren, complètement tassé dans son coin.

_ A priori nous n'avons rien vu. Mais je ferai un tour pour m'en assurer.

Antilles opina.

_ On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je ne comprends pas le plaisir qu'il a pu retirer à faire ça. C'est tellement bas ! Mesquin !

Derrière eux, Ren était livide. Hux ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'anxiété ou de colère. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que Ren se vexe face à la critique de son trait d'humour.

_ Certaines personnes sont vraiment tordues, approuva Hux de son air le plus sérieux.

Celui-là, il savait qu'il le maîtrisait à la perfection.

_ Vous avez la chance d'être excentrés, poursuivit Antilles. C'est peut-être ce qui l'a découragé.

_ Probablement.

Hux marqua un temps de pause. Il ne savait pas si sa question allait paraître suspicieuse ou non mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure.

_ Et, reprit-il, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui a fait le coup ?

Antilles se posa les mains sur les hanches en secouant la tête.

_ Une de nos caméras installée près du restaurant a filmé un homme blond en uniforme d'ouvriers mais personne ne l'a encore identifié. On cherche du côté des techniciens mais ils sont nombreux à avoir travaillé sur le montage des gradins et des caméras.

_ C'est vraiment minable, fit Hux de sa meilleure voix indignée. Et… rien d'autre ?

_ Absolument rien, confirma Antilles.

Intérieurement, Hux souffla. Il n'avait pas suivi la même trajectoire que Ren lorsqu'il s'était à son tour approché de la Petite Hutte et avait bien fait. Apparemment, il était passé hors champ. Mais ça n'avait pas dû se jouer à grand-chose.

_ En tout cas, ouvrez bien l'œil et si jamais vous voyez un grand blond traîner dans le coin, prévenez-moi immédiatement, lui intima Antilles.

_ Je serai vigilant, répliqua Hux. Et je vais mettre Phasma au courant au plus vite. Elle sera plus à même de surveiller depuis la salle principale.

Antilles opina. Les yeux de Hux revinrent sur la Fille qui se tenait près de lui. Sa mâchoire était crispée mais elle avait levé une main pour saisir la manche d'Antilles et lui rappeler sa présence.

_ Ah oui, fit-il avec un sourire compatissant. Rey a quelque chose à vous dire.

Hux baissa la tête vers elle, se nourrissant de son expression gênée. Il connaissait bien ce regard. Elle avait un service à lui demander. A priori, il ne discernait aucune trace de rancœur. Elle non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui avait fait le coup. C'était jouissif d'avoir ainsi la main sur la situation.

_ Oui ? fit poliment Hux à son égard.

La Fille hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

_ Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça dans votre restaurant, dit-elle d'un ton un peu précipité qui contrastait avec la mine enjouée qu'il lui avait connu depuis le premier jour des épreuves. J'espère que vous n'allez pas croire à un acte d'espionnage ou quelque chose du genre.

Hux secoua la tête. De toute façon, elle pouvait venir espionner autant qu'elle le désirait, ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'ils allaient écraser la Petite Résistance.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, intervint gentiment Antilles. J'ai bien pu constater que ta démarche était honnête.

Hux eut du mal à ne pas grimacer. Mais que ces gens pouvaient être mièvres !

_ En quoi puis-je être utile ? la pressa Hux.

Parce que ce n'était pas tout ça mais pendant qu'ils étaient tous en train de papoter en cuisine, son menu n'avançait pas et la pâte à gnocchis de Ren était en train de sécher sur son plan de travail !

_ Je… J'avais prévu une garniture à base d'oignons pour un de mes plats mais ils ont disparu pendant la nuit, avoua-t-elle.

Ses poings serrés indiquaient bien qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'ils avaient disparu. Juste qu'ils avaient été volés, et probablement par le même homme que celui sur les caméras.

_ Je voulais donc savoir, reprit-elle, si vous aviez un ou deux oignons supplémentaires à me donner. Je sais qu'on est dans le cadre d'un concours et que vous n'avez pas à…

Il leva la main pour la faire taire. A peine une heure auparavant, il avait épluché et coupé les oignons de la Petite Résistance pour en faire des pickles. Ceux-là même qui avaient disparu la veille flottaient dans le vinaigre à quelques mètres seulement de la Fille.

Mais Hux savait que le cousin de Logray leur avait également fourni des oignons dans un de ses paniers de légumes. Pour le moment, il les avait mis de côté car ils étaient moins appétissants que ceux de la Petite Résistance mais il en avait suffisamment pour faire un beau geste. Il ne doutait pas que cela se saurait et ça ne pouvait être qu'un plus pour sa réputation et celle de leur restaurant éphémère.

_ Attends-là.

Il fourragea dans le panier en question et en sortit les trois plus gros oignons qu'il puisse trouver. Le visage de la Fille s'illumina. Celui d'Antilles également. Derrière eux, Ren roulait des yeux avec emphase et faisait des grands gestes que Hux ne prit pas le temps d'analyser. Connaissant Ren, il viendrait de toute façon lui donner son avis après leur départ, que Hux le veuille ou non.

_ Et voilà, dit-il en les déposant dans les mains tendues de la Fille. J'espère que ça suffira.

_ C'est parfait, répliqua-t-elle, les joues rougies et son sourire de retour. Merci. Vraiment merci. Malgré ce que raconte Finn, vous êtes un chic type.

Elle serrait les oignons contre sa poitrine comme si elle craignait qu'un homme blond ne débarque pour les lui voler de nouveau.

Hux haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

_ Quel est l'intérêt de gagner si ce n'est grâce à ses propres capacités ? s'entendit-il répondre.

_ C'est très honnête ce que vous avez fait là, Chef, intervint à son tour Antilles. Merci aussi à toi, Ben, fit-il en se tournant vers Ren qui sursauta.

Apparemment, il aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie définitivement.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, grommela-t-il.

_ Tu aurais pu protester, lui pointa Antilles.

_ Oui, fit Hux d'un ton narquois. Je ne t'ai pas consulté mais j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Ben ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce prénom, il avait presque fini étranglé. Il doutait que Ren passe à l'attaque devant Antilles et la Fille. Cependant, le grand cuisinier ne manqua pas de lui jeter un regard noir. Puis, il les observa tour à tour, lui et la Fille, et un sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage.

_ Entre gens de petite taille, je peux concevoir qu'il y ait une certaine entraide, répliqua-t-il en dévisageant Hux.

Ce dernier se retint difficilement de protester. Ca c'était vraiment un coup bas ! Et complètement faux ! Il était à peine plus petit que Ren et avait au moins une tête et demie de plus que la Fille !

Cette dernière prit la parole avant même que Hux ne puisse se défendre.

_ Il n'y a que les hommes pour croire que la valeur se mesure en centimètres, répliqua-t-elle en passant près de lui avec un haussement d'épaules.

Antilles pouffa et lui emboîta le pas. Ren en resta comme un imbécile, la bouche grande ouverte. Quant à Hux, il était partagé entre l'amusement et la volonté de rétablir la vérité. Elle était encore très jeune mais lui pouvait lui confirmer d'expérience que souvent la valeur se mesurait en centimètres. Il préféra se taire.

Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna vers lui.

_ Encore merci pour les oignons, insista-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Que le meilleur gagne. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bien du courage, répondit-il.

_ A vous de même, Général, répliqua-t-elle en mimant un salut militaire.

Antilles lui posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule et tous deux ressortirent de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ren était à ses côtés. Très à ses côtés.

_ Quel est l'intérêt de gagner si ce n'est grâce à ses propres capacités ? mima-t-il. Franchement, tu n'as honte de rien !

_ De rien, confirma Hux.

_ Antilles va probablement raconter ça à mon oncle, poursuivit Ren. Ca va donner une bonne image de nous.

Hux hocha la tête.

_ C'est complètement ce sur quoi je comptais quand je lui ai donné les oignons, répondit-il.

Ren lui sourit.

_ Tu es machiavélique.

Hux saisit son datapad et déduisit trois oignons de sa liste d'ingrédients.

_ Disons que je suis calculateur et pragmatique.

_ Et suicidaire.

Hux leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Tu m'as appelé Ben, lui rappela Ren.

_ Lapsus, expliqua Hux.

_ Tu ne fais jamais de lapsus…

Hux décida de l'ignorer. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail et la présence toute proche de Ren ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se concentrer.

_ N'empêche que j'avais raison, reprit ce dernier sans s'éloigner.

Hux soupira le plus fort possible. Apparemment pour le grand cuisinier, la conversation n'était pas terminée.

_ Et en quoi avais-tu raison ? demanda Hux.

Plus vite il lui donnerait satisfaction, plus vite il en finirait avec ça, plus vite ils pourraient se remettre à cuisiner. Ren lui sourit. Un vrai sourire amusé.

_ Pour le déguisement. Ca nous a sauvés.

Hux secoua la tête en repensant à la perruque blonde ridicule et aux grosses lunettes que Ren avait arborées la veille.

_ Ce qui nous aurait surtout sauvés, ça aurait été que tu n'ailles pas gribouiller chez les adversaires !

_ Tu as ri ! lui rappela Ren. Et puis c'est toi qui as volé ces oignons. Pas moi !

_ Peut-être mais moi je n'ai pas été filmé !

_ J'ai peut-être été filmé, se braqua Ren, mais moi au moins j'avais eu l'intelligence de mettre un costume !

_ Tu as surtout eu de la chance de ne pas être reconnu malgré…

_ Malgré quoi ? le coupa Ren, les yeux brillants. Malgré ma tête de con ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! protesta Hux.

_ C'est exactement ce que tu as dit hier, lui rappela Ren.

Et il se détourna, les poings serrés. Ses épaules tremblaient.

Hux resta quelques secondes interdit. Soudain, il était à court de mots. Il n'y avait que Ren pour provoquer chez lui une réaction pareille.

_ Je t'ai vexé… souffla-t-il.

_ Tu m'as blessé, grogna Ren qui ne lui présentait toujours que son dos. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de se lever le matin et de voir ma tête face au miroir ?

Hux se pinça l'arête du nez. Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Qu'est-ce que Ren voulait qu'il réponde à cela ? C'était idiot ! C'était ridicule ! Et ce n'était certainement pas le moment !

_ Non, fit-il. Mais je sais ce que ça fait de me lever le matin et de voir ta tête dans mes cuisines !

C'était sorti un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Tant pis. Ren était un homme adulte, il pouvait bien supporter une petite pique.

_ T'es vraiment un sale con, fit Ren en retournant à son plan de travail.

_ Tu le sais depuis le premier jour, lui rappela Hux.

Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Une sensation de malaise général l'avait envahi et c'était quelque chose auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Les mains de Ren étaient crispées sur sa table. Et il respirait fort. Hux espérait qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il préfèrerait encore que Ren dévaste leur restaurant.

_ J'espérais… commença Ren. J'espérais que tu avais au moins un peu de respect pour moi.

_ J'ai du respect pour toi, plaida Hux. Plus que pour tout un tas d'autres gens !

Ren renifla de mépris. Il leva une main pour retirer l'élastique de sa chevelure et se dissimuler derrière ses mèches. Hux fit taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonna de vérifier que pas un cheveu n'était tombé dans les gnocchis. Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

_ Ce n'est pas difficile, répliqua finalement Ren. Tu détestes tout le monde.

_ Pas tout le monde, se défendit Hux.

_ Tout le monde, répéta Ren.

Hux s'approcha de lui. La situation était en train de complètement lui échapper et il fallait qu'il rétablisse ça au plus vite.

_ Ren, appela-t-il doucement.

Ren resta silencieux.

_ Ren, insista Hux en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Parle-moi.

_ A quoi bon ? grogna-t-il. Tu n'as pas envie de voir ma tête de con.

_ C'est ridicule, s'agaça Hux. Tu es ridicule !

_ Je sais.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça.

_ C'est comme ça que tu l'as dit.

Hux se passa la main sur le visage. Il s'était rarement senti aussi impuissant. Oui, il avait fait une erreur en insultant Ren de la sorte. Et oui, il s'en voulait. Mais non, il n'allait pas s'excuser. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être en dernier recours. Il se détesta d'être aussi borné.

_ Ren, répéta-t-il.

Le grand cuisinier se tourna enfin vers lui, se dégageant brusquement de la main que Hux avait laissée sur son épaule.

_ Fiche-moi la paix, aboya-t-il. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

_ Je ne peux pas comprendre quoi ! répondit Hux sur le même ton.

_ A quel point tu m'as blessé ! Tu…

Ren garda la bouche ouverte mais se trouva sans voix. Il leva juste la main en direction du visage de Hux.

_ Je quoi ? insista ce dernier.

S'il parvenait à faire sortir tout ce que Ren avait en lui de colère et de frustration, peut-être arriverait-il à inverser la tendance et à lui faire regagner son calme. Et là, ils pourraient se remettre au travail.

_ Tu es magnifique, souffla Ren.

Le cœur de Hux manqua un battement. Et une pellicule moite couvrit instantanément la paume de ses mains.

_ Je suis roux, lui rappela Hux, la mâchoire crispée. Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas valu des remarques ?

_ Des remarques ? Des remarques ! s'énerva plus encore Ren. Tu as vu mon nez ! Mes oreilles ! Mes grains de beauté ! Mon visage en général ! Et je me retrouve en plus entouré de gars comme toi ! Comme Poe ! Je sais que j'ai une tête de con. Je n'ai pas besoin que toi, tu me le rappelles.

Le cerveau de Hux fit brusquement une connexion.

_ Attends… C'est pour ça que tu as fait fuir Poe du Finalizer lorsque j'ai voulu le recruter ? Parce que tu le trouvais plus beau que toi ? C'est la chose la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais entendu.

La mine déconfite, Ren se détourna de nouveau de lui. Hux crispa les poings. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait se frapper avec force et violence, frapper Ren avec force et violence ou s'il voulait juste le serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait décidément pas empêcher sa bouche de balancer des vacheries. C'était souvent assez pratique, actuellement un terrible désavantage.

_ Arrête ça immédiatement, ordonna-t-il du ton qu'il utilisait toujours pour faire bosser ses commis. Tu es un homme très attirant.

Ren grogna.

_ Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux que je me remette au travail.

Hux leva les yeux au plafond. C'était la discussion la plus pénible qu'il ait jamais eu de sa vie.

_ Non, je dis ça parce que je le pense. Plutôt toi que Poe dans mon lit. Et largement.

Ren ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Mais tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ? fit Hux en haussant le ton. Tu n'as jamais remarqué la façon dont je te mate dans les vestiaires ! Ni la manière dont je me suis presque jeté dans tes bras l'autre soir avant l'arrivée du borra !

Il eut envie de lui hurler au visage à quel point il avait envie de lui et comme ça le rendait presque fou, toujours là, au fond de son cerveau, mais il referma la bouche au dernier moment. Il s'était déjà beaucoup trop découvert.

Ren lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait toujours sa moue boudeuse mais au moins toute colère paraissait l'avoir déserté.

_ Je n'étais pas sûr, murmura-t-il. Je pensais… je croyais… Tu es sûr que tu ne me dis pas ça juste pour être gentil ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Oh oui, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. Parce qu'être gentil, c'est tellement moi, saint homme que je suis.

Cela arracha presque un sourire à Ren. Hux se détendit légèrement. Il était sur la bonne voie.

_ Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais… commença Ren avant d'une fois de plus perdre ses mots.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses propres doigts toujours solidement accrochés à la table.

_ Parce que nous avons un concours à gagner et que nous devons rester concentrés, avoua très honnêtement Hux. Ren, s'il te plaît ?

Il lui posa une fois de plus une main sur l'épaule.

_ S'il te plaît ? insista-t-il.

Ren soupira et attrapa un peu de pâte à gnocchis du bout de ses longs doigts.

_ Ok, admit-il en se remettant au travail, visiblement à contrecœur.

Hux serra brièvement la main en guise de remerciement et retourna à son datapad, le temps de désigner sa prochaine recette. Il avait des purées à lancer. Il sélectionna quelques beaux navets et les lava à l'évier. Derrière lui, il entendit Ren qui mettait une casserole d'eau sur le feu pour tester la tenue de ses gnocchis.

Hux savait qu'ils allaient devoir discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais pas tout de suite. Ren avait bien compris à son instar que le concours était pour le moment le plus important. Cela rassurait Hux. Il n'aurait pas été capable de supporter une nouvelle altercation de ce type.

Il pelait ses légumes lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud, mou et humide se poser dans sa nuque. Il se figea. Soit Ren venait de lui jeter un gnocchi dans le cou, soit il était en train de l'embrasser.

Deux grands bras se passant autour de sa taille balayèrent complètement la théorie du gnocchi. Hux sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Il attrapa les mains de Ren et les éloigna de son corps.

_ Tu te fous de moi ! cria-t-il sans se retourner.

Il savait que s'il regardait Ren, il le trouverait tout contre lui. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de volonté nécessaire.

_ Des mois… ajouta-t-il, que je fantasme sur toi à chaque fois que je te croise dans les vestiaires ! Des semaines que je lutte contre mon propre corps pour ne pas te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion ! Et c'est maintenant ! Maintenant ! A quelques heures du jugement ! Que tu te décides à faire quelque chose !

Il sentit Ren qui reculait légèrement, pris au dépourvu.

_ Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était réel, balbutia-t-il.

Hux se tourna enfin vers lui et lui posa un index rageur sur la poitrine.

_ Ecoute-moi bien, Kylo Ren Ben Solo ! Si nous gagnons ce concours, et je dis bien, si nous GAGNONS, je te sucerai autant que tu le voudras ! Mais pour le moment, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner à ta table et de me finir ces putains de gnocchis !

Ren ne bougea pas. Il semblait comme paralysé. Et écarlate. Et il fixait Hux les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

_ Quoi ? s'énerva de nouveau celui-ci.

Ren se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

_ Je euh… J'avais très envie d'un baiser mais ça, ça me va aussi, avoua-t-il. Ca me va très bien !

Hux roula des yeux de manière théâtrale. Un baiser ! Ren le prenait pour une collégienne ou quoi ! Oui, il y aurait des baisers. Mais Hux attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'il y ait beaucoup plus que cela !

_ Bien, conclut-il. Puisque les choses sont claires, nous pouvons nous y remettre.

Mais Ren ne bougea pas. Et il était toujours très rouge. Et adorablement mal à l'aise. Et ses lèvres étaient luisantes.

Hux soupira. Oh et puis merde, ils n'étaient plus à trente secondes près.

_ Viens-là, fit-il en attrapant la main de Ren pour l'attirer contre lui.

Le grand cuisinier sortit de sa torpeur lorsque leurs corps s'alignèrent. Il cligna des yeux et ses mains se posèrent gauchement autour de la taille de Hux. Il ne fit rien de plus.

Putain d'empoté ! songea Hux en plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Ren. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire depuis tellement longtemps. Les boucles étaient douces entre ses mains. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il était impatient et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il guida la bouche de Ren contre la sienne.

Ce dernier soupira d'aise lors du contact et son emprise sur le corps de Hux s'affermit. Peu après, celui-ci sentit des mains immenses aller et venir sur son dos au rythme des caresses de leurs lèvres. Sans hésiter, il glissa sa langue entre celles de Ren.

Cela parut débloquer le grand cuisinier qui soudain ne fut plus que bouche, dents et salive. Son long nez ne cessait de s'écraser contre la joue de Hux. Le baiser était un peu trop humide et brouillon au goût de celui-ci mais pour une fois, il n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit de se plaindre. Il corrigerait cela plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait un peu de temps pour enseigner à Ren ce qu'il préférait. Pour le moment, il se donnait encore dix secondes avant de mettre fin au baiser. C'était raisonnable dix secondes.

Puis dix secondes de plus. Qu'étaient dix secondes après tout ?

Il ne sut à quel moment il perdit le fil du décompte.

Les mains de Ren descendirent sur ses cuisses pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur sa table. Hux sentit un navet lui rentrer dans une fesse. Cela lui rappela le concours. Et le fait qu'il devait se remettre à cuisiner. Et que pour cela, il devait se séparer de Ren.

A la place, il resserra son emprise autour de son cou et écarta les jambes pour qu'il se cale entre ses cuisses. Il souffla de bien-être et sa langue glissa une fois de plus contre celle de Ren. Une de ses mains caressa le cou pâle du grand cuisinier pour saisir le premier bouton de sa veste. Ren avait un torse, des épaules et des bras sublimes. Et Hux avait besoin de les toucher maintenant.

Les doigts de Ren s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Son cerveau lui rappela que cela aurait dû l'agacer. Hux voulait juste que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

_ Le travail ! Concentre-toi sur le travail !

Hux repoussa brusquement Ren et tourna un regard furieux sur Phasma qui, les bras croisés et le sourire narquois, les regardait, appuyée au chambranle de l'entrée.

_ C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

Hux descendit brusquement de sa table. Il avait conscience d'être écarlate et décoiffé. Il s'essuya les lèvres et le menton.

_ Nous prenions quelques secondes de pause, se justifia-t-il pauvrement.

Elle gloussa.

_ Tu plaisantes ? s'écria-t-elle. Ca fait facilement cinq minutes que je vous regarde !

Hux ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait raison. Il avait laissé les choses prendre une ampleur inattendue à un moment inadéquat. Il ne parvenait pas à le regretter.

_ Ren, les gnocchis ! ordonna-t-il pour se redonner une contenance.

Ren opina, apparemment incapable de parler. Les joues rouges et le visage légèrement luisant, il se remit au travail, soulagé de ne plus avoir à subir le jugement de Phasma.

_ Tu as terminé ta déco ? demanda ensuite Hux en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer du mieux possible.

_ Presque, confirma-t-elle. Tu veux venir voir ?

Il approuva. S'éloigner de l'atmosphère confinée des cuisines et de la trop grande proximité de Ren l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits et sa concentration. Mais il avait tout de même hâte que le concours se termine.

(à suivre…)


	9. Chapter 9

_Nous voilà presque à la fin car ceci est probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira et encore merci à tous pour les adorables commentaires que je reçois sur cette histoire. Bonne lecture!_

"***"

_ Tu veux goûter ?

La voix de Ren le sortit de sa concentration. Hux regarda les plateaux de pickles qu'il était en train de dresser, une pince à épiler dans la main. Convivial mais élégant. Après tout, on ne se refaisait pas et il avait toujours été un perfectionniste.

_ Tu en as fait combien de versions ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon attaché à son tablier.

_ Trois, fit Ren. Une épicée, une sucrée et une acide.

Hux s'approcha des bols qui se noyaient dans le bordel de la table de Ren. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le réprimander pour le manque de discipline mais les clients et les juges arriveraient bientôt et ils avaient encore pas mal de petits détails à régler, le dessert en tête. Et puis Ren n'avait jamais paru d'aussi bonne humeur que depuis leur baiser. Il avait travaillé le sourire aux lèvres et dans un enthousiasme débordant qui lui avait fait enchaîner les préparations à un rythme effréné. Hux lui-même se sentait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours, son cerveau tout à la cuisine et non plus obsédé par ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre lui et Ren.

Ce dernier lui posa une main au creux du dos et son pouce caressa doucement sa colonne. Hux ne trouva pas cela très professionnel. Mais agréable. Et si ça maintenait Ren dans son état d'esprit actuel, il n'allait pas le rejeter.

Il trouva cependant que les choses allaient peut-être un peu trop loin quand Ren refusa de lui donner la cuillère et voulut le nourrir lui-même de ses préparations à base de petit suisse.

_ Arrête ça ! ordonna Hux en tentant de reprendre la cuillère. C'est grotesque !

_ Chut ! Tais-toi et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! insista Ren en lui collant une première bouchée entre les lèvres.

Hux se débattit, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, pour arracher la cuillère des mains de Ren. Le grand cuisinier ne se laissa pas faire et un jet de laitage termina sur son tablier à hauteur de sa cuisse.

Ren roula des yeux et Hux capitula. Ils étaient en train de perdre du temps bêtement. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, ils allaient tous deux finir couverts de la tête aux pieds de petit suisse et ça, Hux ne pouvait se le permettre. Ren pouvait bien être sale, ce n'était pas important. Après tout, la galaxie était habituée à son style brouillon. Mais lui devait accueillir l'équipe de tournage dans quelques minutes et présenter en direct le concept de leur restaurant. Aucune fausse note n'était possible.

_ Alors ? insista Ren en lui faisant goûter de nouveau sa préparation épicée.

Hux fronça le nez. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais un peu fort. Il craignait le déséquilibre avec le goût du fruit.

_ Mon opinion aussi, lui répondit Ren lorsqu'il lui expliqua son point de vue. Essaie plutôt celle-là.

Hux se sentit stupide à ouvrir ainsi la bouche mais Ren avait vraiment l'air ravi de sa coopération. Il aurait dû s'en douter que le grand cuisinier était un de ces insupportables romantiques. Après tout, il lui avait déjà préparé un dîner et un petit déjeuner. Et quoi ensuite ? Ils se donneraient des petits surnoms tendres ? Hux en était malade rien que d'y penser. Ou alors ils resteraient des heures au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Quelle perte de temps ! Peut-être même que Ren le traînerait dehors la nuit pour regarder les étoiles. Activité on ne pouvait plus idiote car Hux avait passé des années de son existence sur des vaisseaux et des étoiles il en avait franchement vues assez ! Ohlala… et peut-être même que Ren était du genre à songer au mariage…

Hux fit taire brusquement son cerveau. Il s'emballait dangereusement là. Ils n'avaient eu qu'un baiser, très agréable, ça Hux ne pouvait le nier, mais ils n'avaient même pas encore passé une nuit ensemble et mine de rien, c'était important pour Hux dans l'optique d'une relation à venir.

Il réalisa alors que Ren le fixait, impatient.

_ Tu en penses quoi ? fit le grand cuisinier.

Hux se mordit les lèvres. Emporté par ses pensées, il avait avalé sans goûter.

Un vieux réflexe, remarqua son esprit avec la voix de Phasma.

Il la maudit même si là, elle n'y était pour rien.

_ Encore une fois, répondit-il pour dissimuler son embarras.

Ren opina et plongea de nouveau la cuillère dans le petit suisse.

_ Ouvre la bouche ! fit-il avec enthousiasme.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait pour ça que j'ouvrirais la bouche pour toi la première fois, soupira-t-il avant d'obtempérer.

Ren rougit brusquement jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles mais ne commenta pas. Hux se doutait qu'il songeait à ce qu'il lui avait promis s'ils gagnaient. Et c'était bien son intention. Il allait appuyer sur tous les boutons à sa disposition pour conserver la motivation et la concentration de Ren.

_ Trop sucré, annonça-t-il après quelques secondes. Ca va être redondant avec le sucre naturel des fruits.

La version acide était plus à son goût mais encore imparfaite. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à chiper la cuillère de Ren et récupéra un peu de préparation à base d'épices qu'il mélangea avec le reste de celle acide. Puis il goûta. C'était mieux. Bien mieux. Le juste équilibre entre le parfum des épices et le piquant originel sublimerait les fruits.

_ Et comme ça ? demanda-t-il en glissant à son tour la cuillère entre les lèvres épaisses de Ren.

Ce dernier sourit de la situation et laissa Hux retirer très lentement l'ustensile de sa bouche.

_ C'est parfait, admit-il.

_ Tu peux le refaire en grande quantité ? insista Hux.

_ Sans problème.

La main de Ren qui n'avait pas quitté son dos depuis le début de l'échange passa autour de sa taille. C'était inutile, inapproprié et vraiment plaisant.

_ Alors je compte sur toi, murmura Hux, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Ren.

_ Je ne vous décevrai pas Général.

_ Non mais vous n'êtes pas croyables tous les deux ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez seuls cinq minutes !

Phasma venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine et la première chose que remarqua Hux était qu'elle était éblouissante. Elle était en charge d'accueillir et de servir les clients ce soir et avait troqué ses habituels t-shirts à paillettes contre une robe dorée qui mettait en valeur ses épaules parfaitement dessinées et son sourire peint en rouge. Elle portait aussi une paire de talons qui allait le faire passer pour un nabot à chaque fois qu'ils seraient côte à côte. Seul le gros bandage blanc autour de sa main dénotait avec l'harmonie de la tenue mais Hux ne doutait pas que le jury passerait outre.

_ Tu es sublime, commenta-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux.

_ N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, le sermonna-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vus.

Il secoua la tête. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait que se foutre d'eux. Elle avait passé la tête assez souvent dans la cuisine pour savoir que c'était la première fois depuis des heures que Ren et lui s'étaient un peu laissés aller. Mais c'était la faute de ce grand idiot aussi ! A être aussi tactile !

_ Si vous recommencez, prévint Phasma, je vous attache chacun à une table.

Et Hux ne doutait pas qu'elle en soit capable. Mais il se savait aussi capable de se contrôler. En grande partie.

_ Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera plus, déclara-t-il.

Elle pouffa, puis son expression se mua en dégoût. Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur la trace blanche sur le tablier de Ren.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu, fit-elle. Vous n'avez quand même pas fait ça !

_ C'est du petit suisse ! se défendit Ren à qui des joues écarlates et un front en sueur donnaient un sérieux air coupable.

_ Du petit suisse, répéta-t-elle d'un ton dubitatif. Du petit suisse…

Elle fronça le nez et sa bouche forma une moue écœurée.

_ C'est donc le nom de code que vous utilisez pour… ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh ! Toutes ces fois où vous évoquiez des histoires de petit suisse, c'est de ça dont vous parliez ! Vous êtes vraiment ignobles !

Hux afficha son air le plus détaché lorsqu'il rejoignit sa table pour reprendre le montage de ses assiettes de pickles.

_ Arrête de faire l'imbécile, la sermonna-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit que de petite suisse, cette fois-ci comme toutes les autres fois.

Elle éclata de rire et pointa Ren.

_ Je sais ! Mais tu as vu sa tête ?

Ren paraissait sur le point d'éclater tellement il était rouge, gauche et embarrassé, tentant une fois de plus de se cacher derrière ses cheveux attachés et retournant son tablier pour en dissimuler la tache. Hux se retint à grand peine de ne pas sourire. C'était aussi gênant qu'attendrissant.

_ Laisse-le tranquille. Il travaille sur les desserts.

_ Oh vraiment ? Je peux donner mon opinion ?

_ Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. Après tout, c'est toi la pâtissière.

Elle se pencha à son tour sur les préparations de Ren.

_ Au fait, fit-elle alors que Hux posait son dernier pétale d'oignon au vinaigre dans l'assiette dont il s'occupait, l'équipe de tournage est là. Ils installent quelques caméras autour du restaurant puis ils auront besoin de toi pour l'interview.

Il soupira.

Il savait que la partie médiatique du concours était importante mais il avait vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Enfin, autant y aller maintenant plutôt que d'être interrompu en pleins préparatifs.

« *** »

Hux fut soulagé de constater que c'est Antilles qui mènerait l'entretien. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à un étranger.

Il le retrouva dehors, devant les grandes portes restées ouvertes. Tout autour de lui, des techniciens s'affairaient dans la nuit, braquant des caméras vers l'entrée ou bien le barbecue géant que les Ewoks avaient allumé dans la clairière.

Les oursons s'étaient révélés d'une aide précieuse tout au long de la journée et Logray avait organisé leur travail de manière formidable.

_ Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a pas de grand blond suspect dans le coin ? plaisanta Hux en rejoignant Antilles.

Des hommes dans des tenues identiques à celle de Ren la veille passèrent en trottinant à côté de lui, des bobines de fil électrique sur l'épaule.

_ Je surveille, lui confirma Antilles, les yeux plissés. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai rien vu. Rien non plus de votre côté ?

_ Non, chez nous tout a été calme.

Si on occultait le fait qu'à un moment la langue de Ren s'était retrouvée au fin fond de sa bouche. Mais ça Antilles n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Et comment ça se passe du côté de la Petite Résistance ? poursuivit-il.

Dans l'absolu, il s'en fichait pas mal mais autant rester sur la bonne impression qu'il avait donnée à Antilles plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Ils ont pu rattraper les dégâts, confirma ce dernier. En décoration comme en cuisine. Le geste que vous avez fait en leur faveur a été grandement apprécié. Par l'ensemble de l'équipe du concours.

Hux retint un sourire triomphant. Cela signifiait qu'Antilles avait tout raconté aux juges, comme il l'avait prévu. Un bon point pour eux.

_ Je n'ai fait que ce qui était juste, répondit-il.

Il avait hâte de raconter cette conversation à Ren et Phasma. Ils allaient mourir de rire.

_ Je les ai interviewés juste avant de venir ici, reprit Antilles. Ils ont un beau projet. Dès que j'en aurai terminé avec vous, les juges se rendront à la Petite Hutte. Puis chez vous. L'ordre a été tiré au sort. Ils seront accompagnés d'une vingtaine de clients témoins.

Hux opina. C'était ce qu'on leur avait expliqué. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de passer en second. Les juges resteraient ainsi sur une dernière bonne opinion et puis son banquet allait certainement être plus long que le combo entrée-plat-dessert de la Petite Hutte.

_ Et quand voulez-vous commencer l'interview ? demanda Hux.

_ Dès que j'ai un signe positif de mes équipes. Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes en direct. Tout ce que vous direz sera retransmis dans toute la galaxie.

_ Donc pas de jurons ?

_ A priori non. Beaucoup d'enfants aiment notre programme.

_ Dans ce cas-là nous resterons éloignés de Ren.

Cela suffit à faire sourire Antilles. C'était un peu bas de prendre Ren pour cible mais Hux devait définitivement se mettre le commentateur dans la poche avant le début de l'entretien. Au loin, un type leva le pouce.

_ Nous allons pouvoir commencer, lui dit Antilles.

Hux tenta d'ignorer l'énorme caméra qui venait d'apparaître face à son nez.

_ Je suis prêt, confirma-t-il.

_ Retransmission dans trois… deux…

Le type à la caméra fit un petit geste et Antilles se tourna, tout sourire, vers Hux.

_ Après notre passage à la Petite Hutte, le restaurant de la brigade de la Petite Résistance, je suis à présent en compagnie du Chef Hux qui va nous faire découvrir l'établissement que lui et son équipe ont mis en place pour la soirée. Et de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, je peux déjà vous promettre bien des surprises. Chef Hux, bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir Wedge.

Maintenant qu'il se savait en direct sur le holonet, Hux admettait qu'il aurait bien aimé répéter un peu en compagnie d'Antilles. Parce que pour le moment, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui demander. Il se savait bon dans l'improvisation et à l'aise dans son discours mais avec les journées pleines de tension qu'il avait vécues, il aurait apprécié être un peu mieux préparé. Mais bon, il connaissait le concept de leur restaurant et s'il séchait sur quelque chose, il pourrait toujours appeler Phasma à l'aide. Il la devinait cachée derrière l'un des murs de l'entrée à épier ce qu'il disait.

_ Alors Chef Hux, la brigade de la Petite Résistance nous a raconté qu'ils ont connu bien des déboires dans l'organisation de leur restaurant. Rien de tel chez vous ?

Si on excluait qu'un de leurs cuisiniers avait une main en moins et qu'il avait dû tuer lui-même un cochon géant, non, ils n'avaient pas vraiment connu de déboires. Après, il se doutait que le sarcasme ne passerait pas très bien à l'écran et décida donc de modérer ses propos.

_ Dans notre métier, nous rencontrons toujours des imprévus, bien évidemment. Mais dans l'ensemble, je suis fier du projet que moi, mes coéquipiers et nos amis Ewoks avons mené à bien.

Antilles parut satisfait de sa réponse.

_ Alors ce restaurant, reprit-il, comment l'avez-vous appelé ?

Hux leva la main sur le panneau qui s'affichait au-dessus des portes. C'était l'une des questions qu'il redoutait car il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Phasma était arrivée avec son idée et sa pancarte peinte par un artiste Ewok… tout un programme déjà… et lui et Ren n'avaient eu le droit que de fermer leurs bouches. N'empêche que Hux, lui, trouvait cela stupide.

_ En r… grmbl.. n… répondit-il.

_ Pardon ? insista Antilles.

Il fut douloureux pour Hux de ne pas lever les yeux vers les étoiles.

_ En Roux et Noir, répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

_ J'ai voulu rendre hommage à nos deux cuisiniers ! s'exclama Phasma en passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Hux et en désignant de l'index sa chevelure.

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait y passer la main et il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

_ Je vois ça, s'amusa Antilles. « En Roux et Noir, cuisine barbare ». C'est accrocheur.

_ Merci, répondit Phasma, heureuse de rencontrer pour la première fois de la journée un peu d'enthousiasme.

_ Et alors, ce cuisine barbare, reprit Antilles en se tournant vers Hux, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

_ Ce que nous entendons par là Wedge, c'est le fait que nous n'allons pas servir ce soir un repas traditionnel du type entrée, plat, dessert. Nous avons décidé d'organiser un vaste banquet aux multiples plats.

Antilles hocha la tête. Pour le moment, Hux était satisfait. L'interview se passait bien. Il était calme, ses réponses étaient construites et l'écueil que constituait le nom idiot que Phasma avait donné au restaurant était passé.

_ Je vois effectivement que vous avez déjà allumé un énorme barbecue. C'est pour le moins atypique à ce niveau d'un concours de cuisine.

Hux força sur son visage son sourire le plus charmeur. Il savait que maintenant était le moment de gagner les faveurs d'une partie du public.

_ En fait, le barbecue ne fait pas partie de la compétition. Mais l'élément principal de notre menu est le borra et vu la taille de l'animal, nous n'en avons pas utilisé toutes les découpes. Nous avons donc décidé d'organiser ce barbecue dans le double but de rendre hommage aux Ewoks qui nous ont été d'une aide précieuse et d'inclure dans la fête les spectateurs qui ce soir ne seront pas conviés à l'intérieur des restaurants.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Le barbecue est ouvert à tous. Il sera géré par les Ewoks et ils serviront tous ceux qui se présenteront.

_ Donc si je comprends bien ce que vous me dites, tous nos spectateurs présents actuellement dans les gradins peuvent venir à votre restaurant et il leur sera servi une part de viande ?

_ C'est exactement cela Wegde.

L'air impressionné d'Antilles combla Hux. Il n'était pas un philanthrope mais il savait s'adapter à toutes les situations et là, visiblement, il avait tapé fort.

_ C'est une bien belle initiative, commenta le présentateur.

_ La cuisine c'est avant tout le partage, Wedge.

Il imaginait déjà Ren pouffer s'il l'entendait débiter des idioties pareilles. Lui-même avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas ricaner. Qu'il continue comme ça et il pourrait bientôt postuler à la Petite Résistance !

_ A ce sujet, fit Antilles, et pour nos téléspectateurs qui ne sont pas familiers avec la faune locale, le borra est un mélange entre le porc et le loup et il mesure dans les trois mètres au garrot. Il est considéré comme extrêmement dangereux.

Hux approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas mesuré la taille de la bête qu'il avait tuée mais il était sûr que lorsqu'elle s'était ruée sur lui, elle lui avait paru énorme.

_ Et dites-moi Chef Hux, dit Antilles avec un petit sourire, une rumeur circule comme quoi vous avez abattu vous-même le borra ?

Hux hésita une demie seconde sur la posture à adopter. Jusqu'à présent il jouait les modérés et les modestes. Mais merde ! Il l'avait tué ce borra ! Et il avait reçu ses intestins sur le haut du crâne ! Il n'allait pas non plus en laisser tout le crédit aux Ewoks.

_ La rumeur est vraie, répondit-il, le regard fixé droit sur la caméra. La bête nous a attaqués et j'ai réussi à l'avoir avant qu'elle ne blesse qui que ce soit.

Antilles eut l'air vraiment conquis.

_ Bel homme, altruiste, cuisinier talentueux et chasseur chevronné ! Permettez-moi de vous dire, Chef Hux, que vous êtes impressionnant.

Hux se retint au dernier instant de bomber le torse comme un jeune coq. Il n'était pas Kylo Ren et ne se repaissait pas de compliments. N'empêche qu'il était quand même rudement fier de lui ! Même si la façon qu'avait eue Antilles de tourner les choses l'avait mis légèrement mal à l'aise. Lui faisait-il du rentre dedans ? En avait-il marre de se taper un vieux machin comme Skywalker ? C'était peu probable mais on ne savait jamais. Après les avances de Logray, Hux ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Il était juste soulagé que Ren ne soit pas dans les parages. Ce grand crétin aurait été capable de se jeter au cou de son oncle dans une crise de jalousie mal placée. Y songer lui fit presque plaisir.

_ Disons que j'aime exploiter au maximum mes capacités, répondit-il finalement sans trop s'étendre.

_ Et si nous passions à l'intérieur ? proposa alors Antilles qui avait sûrement un timing à tenir.

_ Bien évidemment. Suivez-moi.

Hux le guida dans la salle à présent entièrement décorée. Et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais Phasma avait fait un excellent travail. Le résultat final était à l'opposé de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il espérait juste que les choses rendraient aussi bien à l'antenne.

Phasma avait savamment ajusté des torches sur les murs de façon à ce qu'elles se reflètent dans les pans de miroirs qui constellaient le restaurant. L'effet ne faisait nullement boule à facettes, mais enrobait les tables d'une lueur chaude et orangée qui contrastait joliment avec les parties plongées dans le noir. Non seulement le restaurant paraissait plus grand mais l'ambiance était un véritable hommage au thème du roux et du noir.

Les tables, quant à elle, étaient soigneusement alignées, décorées de fleurs fraiches et d'objets artisanaux fournis par les Ewoks, comme des coupes en bois ou des assiettes en glaise. Les nappes en cuir qui les couvraient et les fougères géantes servant de sets de table renforçaient le côté sauvage de leur établissement.

Mais la pièce maîtresse était la tête et la cage thoracique du borra, que Logray avait soigneusement nettoyées et blanchie,s et qui trônaient sur leur propre table au milieu de la salle. Sur le moment, Hux avait trouvé cela un peu morbide mais désormais, il considérait que ça donnait tout son cachet au restaurant et immergerait véritablement les clients dans l'ambiance primitive qu'ils avaient tenté de recréer.

Wedge Antilles ouvrit d'ailleurs de grands yeux en découvrant la salle.

_ On peut dire que c'est original, concéda-t-il, son visage doré par la lueur des torches.

_ Nous avons vraiment voulu plonger le jury et les clients dans un univers auquel les amateurs de grande cuisine ne sont pas habitués.

_ C'est une réussite, fit Antilles, puis il se tourna vers Hux avec un sourire malicieux. Mais dites-moi, c'est bien de la grande cuisine que vous comptez leur servir ce soir ?

Hux leva un sourcil.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de servir du poisson pané et des brocolis vapeur à mes invités, répondit-il un peu sèchement avant de se mordre les joues.

Chassez le naturel… songea-t-il brièvement avant de retrouver son sourire de façade.

Antilles ne parut pas mal le prendre et rit.

_ Je suis certain, Chef Hux, que vous et votre équipe allez encore faire des merveilles ce soir.

Ils firent le tour des lieux, Hux relatant l'historique du bunker, ses origines et la façon dont ils avaient décidé de remettre l'endroit en état. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas durer encore des heures car il était nerveux à l'idée d'avoir laissé Ren seul en cuisine. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il savait qu'une asperge mal cuite pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles sur le mental du grand cuisinier.

Finalement, Antilles lui tendit la main.

_ Chef Hux, merci de votre accueil et de votre visite guidée. J'aurais aimé dévoiler aussi l'intérieur de votre cuisine mais nous commençons à manquer de temps et je sais les juges en chemin pour la Petite Hutte.

Puis il se tourna vers la grosse caméra qui n'avait cessé de les suivre depuis le début de l'entretien.

_ Et pour tous nos spectateurs qui voulaient voir Ben Solo derrière les fourneaux, ne vous en faites pas, nos caméras seront présentes en cuisine pour le service d'en Roux et Noir dans moins de deux heures. Je vous retrouve tous dans quelques minutes à la Petite Hutte pour la première étape décisive de cette grande finale !

La lumière sur la caméra s'éteignit et Hux en déduisit qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'antenne.

_ Pour ceux qui voulaient voir Ben Solo en cuisine ? demanda-t-il le nez froncé.

Antilles opina avec un sourire discret.

_ Les coups d'éclat de Ben font partis des séquences favorites de nos téléspectateurs. Il est très populaire, vous savez.

Non, Hux n'en savait rien et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information. Il ressentait un genre de désagrément au fond de son estomac. Il n'en avait rien à battre du fait que Ren soit probablement plus populaire que lui. Etre apprécié n'avait jamais fait partie de ses priorités, sauf si ça pouvait l'aider à atteindre un objectif. Non, ce qui le contrariait, c'était que d'autres gens s'intéressaient à Ren. A son Ren, ajouta son cerveau sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Hux n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il n'aurait pourtant pas cru qu'un jour sa nature possessive concernerait une autre personne.

_ Mais ne vous en faites pas, dit Antilles qui avait sans doute mal interprété son air pincé et qui lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, vous êtes populaire aussi. Surtout auprès des jeunes filles, ajouta-t-il.

Hux s'attendait presque à le voir faire un clin d'œil sordide à la Phasma mais Antilles était bien trop réservé pour cela. Hux ne répondit cependant pas à son sourire entendu. Pour ce qu'il en avait à secouer des jeunes filles… C'était la réplique qu'il avait envie de faire à sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle lui suggérait une nouvelle rencontre.

_ Bon, Chef Hux, reprit Antilles. On se revoit bientôt et bonne chance pour vos derniers préparatifs.

Phasma raccompagna l'ensemble des techniciens vers la sortie et Hux retourna d'un pas vif en cuisine. Il avait hâte de voir où en était Ren. En fait, il avait aussi juste hâte de voir Ren.

Populaire, mon cul, gronda-t-il intérieurement.

Qu'est-ce que ces gens pouvaient bien connaître de Ren ! Lui, Hux, était le seul à parvenir à le calmer lors d'une crise de colère ! Lui seul savait comment…

Il s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée de la cuisine. L'endroit était dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Pas de tables renversées, pas de vaisselle cassée, pas de nourriture jetée sur les murs. Non, à ce niveau là, tout allait très bien.

Quant à Ren, il était aux fourneaux à terminer de cuire la poitrine fumée, ses cheveux attachés et sa mine concentrée.

Non, il n'y avait qu'un changement majeur. C'était le holoscreen posé dans un coin et qui diffusait actuellement des publicités.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria Hux en entrant et en pointant l'objet du doigt.

Ren se retourna et lui sourit.

_ Ca y est ? Mon oncle t'a libéré ? demanda-t-il sans répondre le moins du monde à la question de Hux.

_ De toute évidence. Et je répète, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ren tourna la tête vers le holoscreen et haussa les épaules.

_ Un des techniciens m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il installe ça dans la cuisine pour suivre ton interview. Tu penses bien que j'ai dit oui…

Il leva un doigt pour faire taire Hux qui n'avait qu'à peine entrouvert la bouche.

_ … mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer le travail si c'est ce que tu crains…

C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. A part le torse de Ren, rien n'était plus distrayant qu'un écran. Et il allait le couper de ce pas !

_ … sauf quand tu m'as fait rire, ajouta Ren, les coins de bouche toujours relevés.

Hux stoppa net son avancée vers l'objet.

_ Je t'ai fait rire ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression d'être hilarant pendant l'entretien.

_ La cuisine, c'est avant tout le partage, Wedge ? répéta Ren en pouffant de nouveau. Sérieusement, tu les trouves à l'avance ou ça te vient naturellement ? Tu as pris des cours chez Dameron ?

Oh oui, ça…

_ Certaines inepties me viennent naturellement, admit-il. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu restes le maître en la matière.

Il continua sa route vers le holoscreen mais les bras de Ren l'attrapèrent par la taille.

Il tenta de se dégager mais le grand cuisiner était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

_ Rassure-moi, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, ils n'ont pas installé de caméras ici ?

_ Non. Et c'est bien dommage. Tu passes très bien à l'antenne, souffla Ren à son oreille.

_ Je sais, répondit Hux.

_ Tu sais ?

_ Je suis magnifique, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Ren devint écarlate sur le champ et Hux en profita pour se défaire de son emprise. C'était un coup bas mais ça avait fonctionné. Ren avait maintenant sa mine baissée et sa moue boudeuse. Il fixait les morceaux de poitrine qui rissolaient dans la poêle comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi passionnant.

Hux se sentit presque mal. Presque !

_ Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Ren, ses lèvres effleurant sa joue, je pensais aussi ce que je disais…

Comme Ren ne réagit pas et gardait ses yeux fixement collés à sa poêle, Hux poursuivit.

_ … tu es un homme très attirant, conclut-il en lui pinçant les fesses.

Il entendit l'inspiration surprise du grand cuisinier puis il reprit son chemin vers le holoscreen, luttant pour retenir un rictus satisfait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ren lorsqu'il se pencha pour éteindre l'écran.

Hux l'observa du coin de l'œil. Les joues de Ren étaient toujours rouges mais il n'avait plus sa mine d'enfant puni. Juste un sourire idiot. Hux y gagnait au change. Un peu.

_ Je coupe ce bidule, répondit Hux en tâtonnant à la recherche de la bonne commande.

_ Tu ne veux pas voir ce que va faire la Petite Résistance ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce qu'allaient présenter les adversaires ne l'intéressait pas. Ca n'allait rien changer à ce qu'ils allaient sortir et être tout juste bon à les déconcentrer.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses distraire, répondit-il.

_ La façon dont tu te tiens me distrait bien plus que n'importe quel dessert de Dameron, commenta Ren.

_ Personne ne te force à regarder, grommela Hux.

_ Je serais un idiot de me priver.

_ Tu es un idiot.

Alors que son doigt trouva enfin le bon bouton, la voix d'Antilles résonna dans l'oreille de Hux.

_ Chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs, nous voici en direct…

L'holoscreen s'éteignit.

_ Mais tu n'es pas au moins un peu curieux ? insista Ren.

_ Pas le moins du monde. Et sors-moi cette poitrine de là avant qu'elle ne soit cramée.

Ren retira vivement sa poêle du feu et alla éponger le gras des tranches croustillantes sur sa table. Hux en profita pour sortir du four leur gigot cuisson lente. A l'aide d'une fourchette, il en vérifia la texture. Parfaitement fondante. Et le jus était fantastique. Il allait se marier à merveille avec les gnocchis de Ren.

Peu après, Phasma fut de retour en cuisine.

_ Vous ne regardez pas ce que fait la Petite Résistance ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil perplexe.

_ Hux a décrété que ça ne l'intéressait pas, répondit Ren.

_ Ca ne m'intéresse pas, confirma celui-ci.

_ Ca ne me surprend pas de lui. Moi je suis curieuse. Je peux ?

Hux lui jeta un regard sombre.

_ Tu n'as pas une salle à dresser ?

_ C'est fait.

_ Une décoration à peaufiner ?

_ C'est fait.

_ Un service à prévoir ?

_ C'est fait.

_ Des serveurs à former ?

_ Ils se font la main sur les premiers spectateurs qui ont débarqué pour le barbecue.

_ Déjà ? s'étonna Hux.

_ Ne sous-estime pas la capacité des gens à courir dans les bois pour un peu de bidoche gratuite, répliqua-t-elle. Et sinon pour répondre à toutes tes autres questions à venir, oui tout est prêt, oui les Ewoks vont assurer, non ma main ne sera pas une entrave au service puisque j'aurai l'aide de petites pattes poilues et un chariot, et oui pour le moment je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner nos adversaires et éventuellement leur piquer quelques idées de dernière minute.

Hux finit par capituler. Eteindre l'holoscreen lui était apparu comme nécessaire lorsqu'il était seul avec Ren. Mais si Phasma estimait qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à avancer pour le moment, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour la croire et la laisser glaner quelques informations sur la Petite Hutte. La victoire pouvait parfois se jouer à pas grand-chose.

_ D'accord mais tu gardes le son au minimum. Je ne veux pas que Ren soit distrait.

_ La seule chose qui le distrait ici, c'est toi, fit Phasma en trouvant immédiatement le bon bouton.

_ Exactement ce que je lui ai dit, confirma Ren.

Hux haussa les épaules et décida de rectifier l'assaisonnement de sa purée de navet.

« *** »

_ On va les massacrer, lâcha Phasma après avoir coupé la retransmission.

Cela attira l'attention de Hux qui remaniait sur son holopad l'ordre de sortie des plats selon l'avancée des cuissons et les possibilités de chauffe. Jusqu'à présent, Phasma était restée parfaitement silencieuse, respectant sa part du contrat en coupant presque totalement le son et Hux l'avait simplement surprise à marmonner de temps à autre. Mais à présent que la Petite Hutte avait bouclé son service et que le jury allait se mettre en route pour leur restaurant, il avouait qu'il appréciait d'avoir un petit retour sur ce qu'avaient réalisé leurs adversaires. Surtout quand le retour était autant en leur faveur.

_ Ils se sont plantés ? demanda Ren.

Il terminait la découpe de petits cubes confits de côtes de borra.

_ Non, fit Phasma. Planté est un grand mot. Mais c'était… juste charmant.

_ Mon oncle aime ce qui est charmant, grogna Ren.

_ Ce qu'on a préparé a vraiment plus de gueule, persista-t-elle.

_ Raconte-nous un peu ça, la pressa Hux en regardant l'heure.

Si le jury venait de quitter la Petite Hutte, ils n'arriveraient pas ici avant une vingtaine de minutes. Pour eux, le trajet représentait un petit quart d'heure. Mais les juges n'étaient plus de la première jeunesse et pour être honnête, Hux se demandait même comment Palpatine allait arriver jusqu'ici. Allaient-ils le mettre dans un sac ou dans une brouette ? Parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas l'ancien empereur de la cuisine galactique parvenir au restaurant sur ses jambes maigrelettes.

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient le temps de faire le point. Il s'appuya contre sa table et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ren, quant à lui, poursuivit la découpe de sa viande avec minutie. Hux apprécia ce sérieux. La part moins consciencieuse de sa personne aurait plutôt aimé qu'il se joigne à lui le temps d'une pause et il n'imaginait que trop bien la chaleur de son épaule contre la sienne.

_ Ils ont fait un menu exclusivement végétarien, expliqua Phasma en se tenant face à lui.

Cette seule remarque suffit à provoquer un reniflement de mépris chez Hux et un ricanement hautain chez Ren. Au moins, eux, ils n'allaient pas se foutre de la gueule du jury niveau barbaque ! Ca n'allait pas être trois carottes se battant en duel avec deux tiges de minis poireaux !

_ En entrée, ils ont servi une soupe aux herbes d'Endor. Ca a été très apprécié par Skywalker. Calrissian paraissait moins emballé et j'ai rien capté au commentaire de Palpatine. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils l'ont sorti de la maison de retraite, le pauvre vieux.

_ Pour faire participer mon oncle Luke, répondit Ren en posant enfin son couteau.

_ Tu crois ? demanda Hux.

_ J'y ai réfléchi. Mon oncle Luke a toujours considéré Palpatine comme son pire ennemi. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a appris que Palpatine était de retour qu'il a accepté d'être juge. A mon avis, personne ne l'avait mis au courant de l'état du vieux.

_ Je pensais qu'il était là pour faire gagner le restaurant de ta mère et que le concours était plus ou moins truqué, musa Phasma en se tapotant le menton de ses doigts valides.

Ren secoua la tête.

_ Impossible. Skywalker ou même ma mère sont beaucoup trop honnêtes pour tremper dans des combines de ce genre. Tu peux me croire…

_ Toute cette honnêteté et cette morale, compatit Hux. Tu as dû avoir une enfance terriblement difficile.

Ren approuva d'un hochement de tête mais partagea un regard complice avec Hux.

_ Je vous vois en train de flirter tous les deux, les prévint Phasma. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte la suite ?

_ Vas-y, vas-y, grogna Hux.

Lui qui s'était senti enfin libéré d'une bonne partie des tensions provoquées par Ren après leur baiser les voyait revenir au galop. Avant, il supposait que les lèvres du grand cuisinier sur les siennes seraient délicieuses. A présent, il en était certain. Et si l'angoisse de la potentielle réaction de Ren avait disparu, l'envie, elle, était toujours bien là.

Plus que deux ou trois heures, se rappela-t-il. Ensuite, il pourrait donner libre cours à tous ses besoins.

Ou alors, il allait juste s'écrouler au sol terrassé par la fatigue et la retombée de l'adrénaline qui était son principal moteur depuis le début de l'épreuve. C'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger.

Ren retourna à sa découpe pendant que Hux n'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite les propos de Phasma. Son attention était principalement focalisée sur le dos de l'autre cuisinier et la façon dont il voyait ses muscles rouler sous le tissu noir. Et ce désir de le toucher qu'il ne retenait que difficilement. Malgré la quantité de travail à venir, la soirée s'annonçait longue.

Il retint cependant que le Traître avait été un serveur hors pair, plaisantant avec aisance en compagnie des chefs et des invités, que leur cascade de légumes de saison était aussi colorée que surprenante et que la fontaine à fruits de Dameron avait fait pousser aux clients des cris de plaisir. Bref, du fruit et du légume, décliné sous toutes leurs formes, toutes leurs textures et toutes leurs alliances.

Hux sentit ses doigts gratter nerveusement les paumes de ses mains. C'était un peu plus haut de gamme que les endives à l'eau qu'il s'imaginait quand on lui parlait de plats végétariens. Mais Phasma avait raison. Leur concept était bien plus puissant. Ils ne pouvaient pas se planter.

Il regarda de nouveau l'heure. Ca n'allait plus tarder à être à leur tour. Il se savait étrangement nerveux. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Leur menu était au top, leur restaurant magnifique et ils allaient offrir aux juges une soirée qu'ils n'allaient pas oublier. N'empêche que son cerveau n'était pas aussi clair qu'à son habitude. Beaucoup de pression, peu de sommeil, ça avait des effets même sur un homme aussi solide que lui.

Phasma lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Je vais rapatrier les Ewoks pour le service, annonça-t-elle.

Pendant la diffusion, elle avait profité d'une coupure publicitaire pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le barbecue. Les spectateurs étaient venus en masse et les Ewoks les avaient accueillis avec chaleur et entrain. Elle avait rapporté à Hux que les quelques invités avec qui elle avait échangé deux ou trois mots étaient ravis d'être ainsi inclus dans cette grande fête gastronomique. Au moins le premier but recherché avait été atteint et ils avaient le soutien des spectateurs. Ca ne comptait pas pour le jugement final mais offrir d'eux une bonne image était important.

_ Tenez-vous tous prêts, dit-il. Ils seront là dans très peu de temps.

Elle opina et sortit.

A sa table, Ren stockait sa viande coupée dans un grand plat qu'il couvrit. Sans plus hésiter, Hux s'avança vers lui.

Il lui posa une main sur le bras, le forçant à le regarder. Ren eut l'air perplexe et un peu inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Hux l'engueule d'une façon ou d'une autre pour une erreur qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir commise.

_ Embrasse-moi, ordonna Hux, du même ton qu'il utilisait toujours pendant le coup de feu dans ses cuisines du Finalizer.

Ren cligna des yeux mais ne fit rien de plus. Hux soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter !

_ Je n'ai pas été clair ? insista-t-il.

Ren se mordit les lèvres.

_ Si… Mais… Tu… balbutia-t-il.

Ses mains étaient figées en l'air, pleines d'hésitation. Il avait l'air de songer à un piège de la part de Hux.

_ Ils seront là dans moins de cinq minutes, lui cracha ce dernier, son souffle se perdant sur la bouche de Ren. Bientôt cet endroit va grouiller de caméras et de gens. Si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant, je ne vais penser qu'à ça pendant toute l'épreuve et…

Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva allongé, le dos sur la table et le poids de Ren sur lui. Il grimaça brièvement sous l'impact et le froid de l'inox. Puis la langue de Ren fut dans sa bouche. Hux retrouvait le côté brouillon mais enthousiaste de leur premier baiser. Il pensa furtivement que le chaos avait parfois du bon puis il laissa ses mains découvrir les contours du corps du grand cuisinier.

« *** »

Se détacher de Ren s'était révélé aussi difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos étaient fermes sous ses doigts et Hux avait maudit intérieurement le tissu qui les séparait de sa peau. Il devait aussi se concentrer tour à tour sur ces lèvres qui traçaient de longs segments humides sur son visage, sur ces dents qui raclaient expérimentalement sa mâchoire ou sur cette langues qui explorait avec avidité sa bouche, pour faire taire une petite voix qui lui disait de s'agenouiller de suite entre les cuisses du grand cuisinier pour lui donner la récompense promise en cas de victoire. C'était tentant…

Mais il était plus fort que ça ! Et il n'allait pas attendre que Phasma les sépare une fois de plus. Surtout qu'à sa prochaine venue, elle serait probablement accompagnée de caméras et Hux n'était pas prêt à ce que toute la galaxie le voit alangui sur une table telle une esclave Twi'lek écartant les cuisses pour son maître.

Il inspira profondément pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de l'odeur musquée de Ren puis suça sa langue quelques secondes avec avidité avant de rouvrir les yeux et de repousser brusquement le grand cuisinier. Il devait faire ça vite, comme pour un pansement. Sinon, il savait qu'il y reviendrait encore et encore. Comme le poison qu'il était, Ren avait quelque chose d'enivrant.

Ce dernier grogna quand Hux le poussa puis il le fixa, un peu surpris et hésitant. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais Hux la saisit au passage et la rejeta.

_ Tu vas finir par me décoiffer avec tes idioties, fit-il en vérifiant que ses mèches étaient bien en place.

A priori, les mains de Ren avaient été tellement occupées à aller et venir le long de son corps qu'il n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux. Tant mieux. Sinon il aurait mis fin au baiser bien plus rapidement.

Hux descendit de la table et vérifia que dans leur enthousiasme, ils n'avaient pas envoyé valdinguer les préparations de Ren. Non, ça allait, tout était encore à sa place.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à Ren en passant près de lui, le bout de ses doigts glissement brièvement sur son torse.

Ren inspira bruyamment et essuya les traces de sueur qui constellaient son front. Il était aussi rouge qu'il paraissait possible. Des mèches de cheveux échappées de son chignon collaient à ses tempes. Hux ne céda pas à son envie de les remettre en place.

_ Frustré, répliqua-t-il, bougon.

_ Bien, fit Hux. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Nous mener à la victoire.

_ Tu tiendras ta promesse ? s'assura tout de même Ren, les yeux plissés, craignant probablement que Hux ne soit en train de le mener en bateau.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! eut envie de répondre Hux. Il se contenta de lui jeter un sourire entendu.

_ Et toi ? lança Ren alors que Hux avait presque rejoint sa table.

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Hux trouva la question touchante. Ren paraissait réellement se soucier de lui. C'était adorable. Pour autant que cet idiot au caractère de borra puisse être adorable.

_ Mieux que jamais, confirma-t-il.

Et c'était vrai.

Partager un moment délicieux avec Ren avait permis de mettre momentanément en sourdine ses désirs. Il avait l'esprit clair et un but précis : ouvrir cette stupide veste à l'ourlet déchiré et passer sa langue sur chacun des abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés de Ren ! Enfin, il voulait dire : gagner le concours ! Et ensuite ouvrir cette stupide verste à l'ourlet déchiré et passer sa langue sur chacun des abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés de Ren. Et plus bas encore.

Et pour l'atteindre, il était prêt à tuer cent cochons géants s'il le fallait, foutre le feu à la Petite Hutte et enfoncer un entonnoir dans la gorge de Skywalker pour le nourrir de trois tonnes de borra jusqu'à ce que le juge admette que Hux était le meilleur cuisinier de la galaxie ! Ou alors, plus simplement, il allait suivre le plan et faire triompher l'équipe du Finalizer avec une cuisine de très haut niveau, une technicité hors paire et une créativité inégalée. Ca pouvait aussi marcher.

_ Ils arrivent ! s'exclama Phasma en passant la tête dans la pièce.

Elle fronça les sourcils et les toisa à tour de rôle, apparemment surprise de les retrouver chacun à leur table et non agglutinés l'un à l'autre comme deux sangsues.

_ Merci, fit Hux. Tout est en place ?

Phasma opina puis parut hésiter.

_ Il y a juste une chose… Si tu veux venir voir…

Les mâchoires de Hux se crispèrent. Il détestait les imprévus de dernière minute, surtout lorsqu'il avait dressé un planning aussi exact que celui-ci. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait que de broutilles qu'il pourrait balayer d'un revers de la main.

Il suivit Phasma dans la salle principale. Les torches y luisaient, les tables étaient impeccables et même les Ewoks étaient en rang pour le service. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher ?

_ Quel est le problème ? insista-t-il, impatient.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler devant Ren mais… Ses parents font partie des clients sélectionnés. On les a vus plusieurs fois à l'image pendant le repas de la Petite Hutte et comme je ne voulais pas le déconcentrer, j'ai préféré ne pas en parler tout de suite. Mais ce serait peut-être mieux qu'il ne quitte pas les cuisines.

Tout un tas de pensées se heurtèrent dans la tête de Hux. D'abord que Ren n'était pas le type le plus sociable de l'univers et qu'il était peu probable qu'il quitte de lui-même les cuisines. Ensuite, que pendant les épreuves, il avait été globalement tolérant à la présence de sa mère donc même s'ils se croisaient, Ren serait sûrement capable de se contrôler. Mais Phasma avait parlé de ses parents. Pas que de sa mère. Donc le père était là aussi. Et ça, à priori, c'était un plus gros écueil. Hux n'allait donc pas devoir quitter Ren de l'œil de la soirée. Ca tombait bien, ses yeux avaient tendance à revenir naturellement sur le grand crétin.

Au final, c'est tout autre chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

_ Mais attends, Organa est la propriétaire de la Petite Résistance. Elle n'est pas supposée pouvoir voter pour sa propre équipe ! Il y a clairement un conflit d'intérêt là !

Phasma secoua la tête, n'ayant visiblement même pas considéré cette question.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les Skywalker-Organa et compagnie sont un peu la mafia de la cuisine galactique. Ils sont partout et influencent tout. Il n'y a que le nôtre qui n'a aucune connexion et ne sert à rien au niveau relationnel… Enfin sauf pour ton niveau relationnel et connectique à toi, évidemment.

Hux grogna mais ne s'étendit pas dans une réponse inutile à ses réflexions absurdes. Par les portes ouvertes, il devinait un groupe qui s'avançait dans la clairière, se frayant un passage au milieu des amateurs de barbecue. Sûrement le jury. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir Palpatine. Sans succès.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Phasma, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre au juge. Tu sais, le petit copain de Skywalker.

Il soupira. Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire si ce n'était fournir la meilleure performance possible et compter sur l'équité du jury.

_ Bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder Ren en cuisine. Ce serait bien si pour une fois il ne fuyait pas avant la fin du jugement.

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui promettre une petite gâterie, ça l'aiderait à se discipliner.

Hux eut un discret sourire en coin.

_ C'est déjà fait, répondit-il. Et j'ai bon espoir que ça fonctionne.

Il l'entendit pouffer lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour retourner en cuisine.

_ Tout va bien ? lui demanda Ren lorsqu'il entra.

Hux se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'il était face à un vrai cas de conscience. C'était une expérience inédite pour lui. D'un côté, il lui semblait logique et raisonnable de ne pas confier à Ren la présence de ses parents. Ca ne serait bon qu'à le déconcentrer et à risquer une de ses homériques colères qui plaisaient tant au public. De l'autre, s'il ne disait rien et que d'un coup Ren se retrouvait face à face avec son père, ça ferait des étincelles aussi bien en cuisine que dans leur relation. Ce n'était pas un risque que Hux avait envie de prendre. Pas maintenant que Ren était à sa portée.

Ren eut une petite moue face à son étrange silence qui s'étendait.

_ Hux ? insista-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Hux sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais Ren n'avait prononcé son nom avec autant de douceur. D'ailleurs, rarement il l'appelait par son nom. Connard avait longtemps été celui de substitution. Cela le décida.

_ Tes parents seront présents ce soir, annonça-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à tergiverser et il estimait souvent que la voie directe était la meilleure. Mais à peine eut-il annoncé la nouvelle qu'il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû y mettre un peu plus les formes.

Ren soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Mais il n'y eut ni cri, ni envolée de casseroles. C'était déjà étonnamment positif du point de vue de Hux.

_ Je m'en doutais, grommela le grand cuisinier. Ma mère a assisté à toutes les épreuves. J'étais certain qu'elle s'incrusterait d'une façon ou d'une autre ce soir. Quant à mon père, quand il y a de la bouffe gratuite…

_ Et tu vas gérer ?

_ Je ne sortirai pas de la cuisine, confirma Ren en accord total avec le plan de Hux. Et puis, il va bien falloir… Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste du pouce qui vint frôler la bouche de Hux. Ce dernier eut une fois de plus envie de se jeter dans l'instant sur la braguette de Ren. Ils échangèrent un sourire chargé de promesses. Hux sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Mais qu'attendaient-ils tous pour arriver et lui permettre d'enfin envoyer ses plats !

_ Humilier le restaurant de ma mère sous ses propres yeux, gagner le respect de mon oncle, remporter le plus grand concours de cuisine intergalactique et être récompensé par le chef le plus séduisant de l'univers, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais passer une meilleure soirée, conclut Ren en retournant à sa table, une confiance inattendue se ressentant dans sa voix.

_ Dameron t'a promis une récompense ? plaisanta Hux en vérifiant le dressage de ses pickles.

Ce serait le premier plat à partir et il se devait d'être irréprochable.

_ Ah ah, très amusant, grogna Ren. Plutôt toi que Poe dans mon lit. Et largement, reprit-il en évoquant ce que Hux lui avait dit plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Cela fit sourire Hux jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'un type avec une caméra se tenait sous le chambranle de la porte.

_ Vous avez filmé ça ? aboya-t-il en retenant sa main de saisir un couteau.

Le type sortit la tête de derrière son objectif.

_ Malheureusement pas. Je faisais juste quelques réglages. Mais allez-y, continuez. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Un petit signal lumineux apparut sur l'objet et Hux savait que désormais, il allait devoir être attentif à tout ce qu'il allait dire. Et tout ce qu'il allait faire. Il espérait que Ren en serait aussi capable. Aussi motivé soit-il, le contrôle n'était pas son fort.

Phasma arriva à son tour.

_ Les chefs sont à l'entrée. Ils attendent Palpatine. Apparemment les Ewoks ont renversé sa chaise à porteurs dans la montée de la butte. Est-ce que je commence à mettre les pickles en place ?

Hux secoua la tête. Il espérait que le direct était focalisé sur Palpatine emmêlé dans sa robe les quatre fers en l'air. Il était presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir allumer le holonet pour regarder ça. Mais au moins avait-il sa réponse sur la façon dont celui-ci allait atteindre leur restaurant. Avec une chaise à porteurs. Et quelques bleus et bosses, apparemment. Et dire qu'au début du concours il avait cru avoir un allié en la personne de Palpatine. C'était avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de l'ombre de son ombre. Au moins. Ca avait dû être une flèche dans le cœur de son père, ça, lui qui admirait les méthodes de l'ancien empereur de la gastronomie plus que tout au monde. Bien fait ! Une craquelure dans l'armure de son père était un rayon de soleil dans le cœur de Hux.

_ Attends qu'ils soient tous attablés, répliqua-t-il après mure réflexion. Je ne veux pas que ça ait l'air d'avoir traîné sur les tables pendant des heures.

Phasma opina et retourna accueillir les invités.

Un second type armé d'une caméra pénétra dans la pièce et Hux retint un roulement d'yeux. C'était les règles du concours. Il les connaissait depuis le début. Ce n'était quand même pas agréable d'être ainsi épié. Il avait pu l'ignorer pendant les autres épreuves, les caméras étant soigneusement dissimulées pour plus de naturel mais il ne pouvait clairement pas effacer de son champ de vision un gros type avec un énorme engin sur l'épaule et qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour.

Le deuxième technicien s'installa à la table de Ren. Hux pouvait sentir de là où il se trouvait les ondes négatives du grand cuisinier.

_ Vous êtes obligé de me coller comme ça ? gronda celui-ci après quelques secondes.

_ Ren ! le rappela à l'ordre Hux avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Ren ne répondit pas mais continua à grommeler. Hux ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Lui-même trouvait cela difficilement supportable et pourtant, il n'avait pas les complexes évidents que Ren avait affichés plus tôt. Ce devait être vraiment pénible pour lui de savoir son visage affiché en gros plan sur tous les écrans de la galaxie. Et de ne même pas pouvoir se dissimuler derrière ses cheveux.

Hux se retourna pour vérifier quand même qu'il n'avait pas retiré son élastique, juste comme ça, au cas où.

_ Allez, l'encouragea le caméraman, tournez-vous vers moi juste quelques secondes. Pour vos fans !

Ren renifla.

_ Je n'ai pas de fans, grogna-t-il en tranchant avec fureur des feuilles de coriandre fraîche qui viendraient parfumer leur bouillon à la moelle.

_ Vous avez des millions de fans, insista le type.

_ Antilles m'a dit que tu étais très populaire, intervint Hux avant que Ren ne décide de planter le gars.

Ren stoppa net tout mouvement et reg arda Hux pour vérifier qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui.

_ Tu vois, reprit ce dernier, tu es beaucoup plus apprécié que tu ne le crois.

Hux avait espéré faire un sous-entendu légèrement tendancieux mais apparemment Ren le prit au premier degré car il sourit timidement et son expression se fit plus confiante.

A l'instar de Hux, il se replongea dans le travail pour oublier la présence des caméras. Au moins, il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir trucider qui que ce soit et Hux prenait cela comme une grande victoire.

Satisfait de l'aspect de ses assiettes de pickles, il jeta une nouvelle bûche dans le four à bois et y porta une pleine gamelle de bouillon de moelle. Celui-ci suivrait les pickles et il demandait tout un tas de petits détails, comme la coriandre que Ren travaillait ou les tuiles de fromage Ewok que Hux avait fait fondre un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Quand le liquide fuma, il ouvrit les aérations du réchaud pour réguler la chaleur et goûta. La saveur était riche et profonde. Un peu grasse mais les herbes et les cubes de racines confites qu'il comptait y intégrer rééquilibreraient ce problème.

_ Je rajouterais bien une pointe de piment, fit-il à Ren.

Ce dernier posa son couteau pour venir à son tour tester le bouillon. Il prit une grande cuillérée et secoua la tête.

_ Plutôt des noix de Jubba, suggéra-t-il. Ca ajoutera un parfum supplémentaire et une touche vraiment locale.

Hux se rappela les petites noix que Ren lui avait fait goûter. Il lui avait précisé que c'était un met très délicat pour les Ewoks et que le cousin de Logray lui avait fait là un précieux cadeau. Hux en avait déjà concassé une bonne partie pour confectionner le crumble de leur dessert mais il en restait quelques-unes qui apporteraient effectivement un goût plus corsé au bouillon.

_ Bonne idée, approuva-t-il et Ren lui sourit.

Ce simple échange, autour d'une marmite bouillante, lui avait presque fait oublier la présence de caméras et il manqua de sursauter quand l'une d'elles apparut juste sous son nez pour filmer de plus près sa soupe de moelle.

Cela suffit à briser le moment et Ren retourna au pas de course à sa table. Il fouilla dans les restes du panier et en tira deux noix.

_ Tu veux que je te les casse ? demanda-t-il.

_ Vas-y ! Tu as un tel talent naturel pour ça ! répliqua Hux en récupérant des bols en terre cuite fournis par les Ewoks et dans lesquels il comptait faire son dressage.

Phasma entra dans la cuisine avant que Ren n'ait pu répondre.

_ Les juges et les clients sont attablés, annonça-t-elle.

Elle poussait devant elle un chariot métallique qui l'aiderait à assurer le service. Deux Ewoks la suivaient, apparemment désireux de mener à bien leur mission.

_ Comment sont-ils ? s'empressa Hux. Ils ont l'air de bonne humeur ?

_ A part Palpatine qui a l'air sonné, les autres sont souriants.

Elle se pencha vers Hux.

_ Le père de Ren m'a même complimentée sur ma robe, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

_ Tu peux parler normalement, répondit-il en plaçant ses cubes de racine dans les bols. Il est au courant.

_ Tu lui as…

_ Bien sûr que je lui ai dit, s'agaça-t-il. Je lui fais confiance pour réagir comme l'adulte responsable qu'il est.

Phasma caqueta comme s'il venait de partager avec elle une excellente blague.

_ Vous savez que je vous entends ! leur cria Ren depuis sa table.

Phasma l'ignora. Elle venait de réaliser que Hux ne plaisantait nullement.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu, chuchota-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de te lancer dans une relation basée sur la confiance mutuelle et l'honnêteté.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait beau parler à voix basse, les caméras étaient quand même braquées sur eux. Et dire qu'il avait cru que Ren serait le premier à mettre d'une façon ou d'une autre les pieds dans le plat.

_ Ne me dis pas, reprit-elle d'un ton plus impliqué, que tu crois vraiment qu'il va réagir comme un adulte responsable.

_ Je n'en suis pas persuadé mais je croise les doigts, admit-il.

_ Vous êtes vraiment vexants tous les deux ! les interpela Ren.

Hux se tourna brusquement vers lui.

_ Au lieu de te mêler des conversations des autres, aboya-t-il, tu peux me dire où sont mes noix !

_ En morceaux sur ma table ! répondit Ren sur le même ton.

Phasma fit mine d'essuyer une petite larme au coin de son œil, sa main bandée posée sur l'épaule de Hux.

_ C'est la plus belle métaphore que j'ai entendu de ma vie, confirma-elle d'une voix émue.

Il repoussa son contact et s'approcha des assiettes de pickles qui encombraient la moitié de sa table.

_ Emporte plutôt ça, ordonna-t-il.

_ Général, répondit-elle. Que le service commence !

Elle fit signe aux deux Ewoks qui s'empressèrent d'aligner les assiettes sur le chariot. Hux frémissait intérieurement à l'idée de tous ces poils frôlant ses plats mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Phasma ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule. Et ni lui, ni Ren n'avaient le temps de l'aider. Et comme ils avaient des oursons à profusion sous la main… N'empêche que Hux les aurait bien emballés d'une capote géante juste par souci d'hygiène. Enfin, le jury n'avait pas été regardant sur les poils de Wookie dans la soupe de Ren lors de la première épreuve, ils leur passeraient sûrement ceux des Ewoks. Mais pourquoi l'univers était-il aussi plein de créatures velues et qu'avait-il fait pour que celles-ci terminent toujours dans sa cuisine ? Et ça valait aussi pour Ren et sa chevelure indisciplinée !

Hux observa Phasma partir en poussant le chariot. Son cœur battait fort et ses mains étaient moites. Bien qu'il soit sûr de son coup, tout était possible avec les clients. Et le jury. Il fallait que ça plaise !

Il entendit les premiers coups de tambour résonner dans la pièce adjacente. Phasma l'avait convaincu de faire jouer un petit orchestre Ewok. Rien de comparable en nombre et en bruit avec celui de la veille pendant la fête, juste une formation réduite qui apporterait une ambiance de fond renforçant leur concept. Ils avaient simplement pour consigne de ne pas jouer trop fort pour ne pas perturber les conversations. Hux allait surveiller cela de près car il n'était pas convaincu. Mais il savait que s'ils désiraient vraiment la victoire, il leur fallait assumer leurs idées jusqu'au bout.

Il sursauta quand la main de Ren se posa sur son bras.

_ J'ai goûté avec tes noix dans le bouillon. C'est bien meilleur. Viens essayer.

Hux hocha la tête et suivit le grand cuisinier devant les fourneaux. Il saisit sa cuillère et testa à son tour. Ren avait eu raison. Les noix de Jubba avaient transformé sa soupe à la moelle en un bouillon exceptionnel.

_ C'est parfait confirma-t-il. Merci Ren. Maintenant, viens m'aider sur le prochain dressage.

Travailler côte à côte avec Ren sur les bols était une expérience qui se révéla particulièrement plaisante. Bien plus que Hux ne l'aurait imaginé. Il l'avait proposé par souci d'optimisation du temps, mais craignant presque qu'ils ne se gênent plus qu'autre chose. Mais ils étaient étonnamment coordonnés. Hux déposa les cubes de racine, Ren remplit les bols de soupe puis ils placèrent de concert les tuiles et les herbes. Hux appréciait de sentir de temps à autre l'épaule ou le bras de Ren qui le frôlaient. Il était cependant si concentré sur sa tâche que ce contact n'avait pas ce côté frustrant qu'il l'avait tant submergé ces dernière semaines. Non, il était juste plaisant, rassurant et il renforçait sa motivation à atteindre la perfection.

_ Ils ont presque terminé l'apéritif, annonça Phasma en revenant d'un pas décidé. Et bonne nouvelle, les assiettes de pickles sont quasiment vides ! Je ne vais pas tarder à débarrasser. Vous êtes prêts pour la suite ?

Les Ewoks leur avaient fourni une boisson à base d'une grosse baie rouge en forme d'œuf dont Ren avait précisé qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser. Il n'avait donc été servi qu'un petit verre par personne. Hux n'avait aucune envie que les juges n'aient pas l'esprit clair lorsqu'ils goûteraient leurs plats. Juste qu'ils soient détendus comme il le fallait.

_ Parfait, commenta-t-il. Tu peux envoyer le reste quand tu veux.

Peu après, Phasma ramena les assiettes vides en cuisine et une nouvelle paire d'Ewoks, montés sur des rondins ramenés de l'extérieur, se mirent à la plonge. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un maximum de vaisselle avec tout ce qu'ils comptaient proposer et Hux était fort heureux d'avoir cette main d'œuvre gratuite et volontaire. Il allait peut-être suggérer d'embaucher des Ewoks à son retour sur le Finalizer. S'il retournait sur le Finalizer... Jamais son avenir n'était apparu aussi incertain. Même s'ils gagnaient, même si Snoke ne vendait pas le restaurant, Hux n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer à travailler pour cet homme. Et pourtant, depuis le temps qu'il y avait élu domicile, il considérait le grand vaisseau comme ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un foyer.

Il prit une longue inspiration pour empêcher le stress de le ronger. Et il s'imagina à quoi pouvait ressembler un Ewok entièrement rasé pour se remonter le moral. C'était peut-être une solution qu'il pouvait adopter si jamais il trouvait trop de fourrure sur ses plans de travail. Ou alors une bonne épilation à la cire…

Les doigts de Ren claquèrent devant ses yeux et Hux réalisa qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, au point d'être juste planté là, face à sa table, pendant que les Ewoks chargeaient les bols de bouillon à la moelle sur le chariot de Phasma.

_ Tu es toujours avec moi ? s'inquiéta Ren.

_ Toujours, confirma Hux en se passant une main sur le visage.

La phrase avait une sorte de finalité qui le fit frissonner. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre sa concentration !

_ Tu m'aides sur les plats de côtes rôtis ? demanda Ren en saisissant les larges travers sur une grande grille brûlante.

Hux attrapa le pinceau et la sauce piquante préparée à cet effet et en badigeonna la surface pour qu'elle soit caramélisée et croustillante. Il savait que Ren avait compris qu'il avait eu un moment d'absence et il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir su réagir aussi rapidement et de lui avoir remis la tête dans le concours. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie pour ça. Plus tard. Hors caméra.

Il retourna ensuite à sa table et récupéra les pommes de terre qu'ils avaient emballées d'aluminium un peu plus tôt. D'un geste sûr, il les plaça sous les braises du four à bois. D'ici vingt minutes, elles seraient cuites et il les parfumerait d'une huile infusée aux fleurs.

_ Tu veux utiliser quelles assiettes pour le gigot cuisson lente ? demanda Ren en consultant le déroulé des plats sur le datapad de Hux.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires mais voir Ren aussi motivé et professionnel l'empêcha de faire la moindre remarque. Il vint juste se placer près de lui pour vérifier les étapes à venir.

_ Je pensais aux grandes blanches, répondit-il.

_ Moi aussi, confirma Ren en allant récupérer les dites-assiettes et en les étalant sur la table de Hux qui visiblement allait servir de table de dressage pour le reste de la soirée.

A l'aide d'un torchon propre, Hux les essuya pour en effacer toute trace alors que Ren s'attaquait à la découpe du gigot.

Hux s'étonnait autant qu'il s'émerveillait de la façon dont ils travaillaient avec une parfaite harmonie. Quand Ren ne se comportait pas comme un enfant, quand ils prenaient le concours comme des alliés et non des adversaires, ils se complétaient formidablement bien. Cela faisait longtemps que Hux ne s'était pas senti en totale symbiose avec un membre de sa brigade. Ren aurait bien été le dernier des candidats sur sa liste s'il y avait réfléchi. Mais ça marchait. Aussi fou que ce soit, ça marchait ! Et Hux sut à ce moment là que rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin vers la victoire.

Jusqu'à ce que Phasma revienne en cuisine.

_ Les juges veulent parler aux chefs, annonça-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

_ A quel sujet ? s'alarma Hux en reposant la casserole de purée de navets qu'il avait en main.

_ Ils ne m'ont rien précisé. C'est juste Skywalker qui m'a dit qu'il voulait parler aux chefs.

Hux inspira profondément. Il espérait que ce n'était ni grave, ni long. Mais en général, ce n'était pas très bon signe.

_ J'y vais alors, répondit-il en vérifiant que son masque d'impassibilité était bien en place. Ren, fais juste un trait de navet sur le côté gauche des assiettes. Je me dépêche.

_ Hum… hésita Phasma. Je me suis mal fait comprendre. Je voulais dire, les juges veulent parler auXXX chefSSSS, répéta-t-elle en insistant bien sur le pluriel.

Hux serra les poings et échangea un regard inquiet avec Ren. Ce dernier laissa retomber le long de son corps la main qui s'apprêtait à saisir le manche de la casserole de purée.

Avaient-ils été découverts pour leur passage à la Petite Hutte la veille ? Skywalker avait-il trouvé un poil d'Ewok dans son bol de soupe ? Ca pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi !

Il eut envie de plaquer sa main sur l'objectif de la caméra pointé directement sur son visage. Mais il avait un meilleur contrôle de lui-même que cela.

Il attrapa le bras de Ren pour le forcer à se mettre en marche et c'est côte à côte qu'ils rejoignirent la salle principale.

(à suivre…)


	10. Chapter 10

_Yoho tout le monde! Ce chapitre est tellement long que j'ai bien cru ne pas réussir à le publier aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ça aurait été dommage d'être à la bourre pour poster la fin. Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

"***"

La première chose que vit Hux en posant le pied dans la salle principale fut la table des juges et de leurs invités. Car aux côtés de Skywalker se tenaient non seulement Antilles à sa droite mais aussi Leia Organa à sa gauche. Elle était face à son époux dont le rire portait jusqu'à eux alors qu'il était en pleine discussion animée avec Calrissian. La dernière place était occupée par Palpatine qui tanguait dangereusement.

Ren dut les voir en même temps que lui car il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_ Ca va aller ? lui chuchota Hux, inquiet à l'idée qu'une fois de plus Ren ne s'enfuit, le laissant seul en cuisine avec un menu géant à gérer.

_ Non.

Hux passa en revue tous les mots d'encouragement qu'il avait pu entendre au cours de sa vie mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les sortir avec le ton approprié. La compassion était une émotion qu'il maîtrisait vraiment très mal. Même s'il ressentait un désagrément évident à la détresse de Ren.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça, ajouta ce dernier en baissant la tête.

_ Tu veux que je te tienne la main ? proposa Hux sans masquer l'ironie de sa voix.

_ Tu ferais ça ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

Ren secoua la tête.

_ T'es vraiment un connard, commenta-t-il.

_ C'est Chef Connard pour toi, répliqua Hux.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un léger rictus à Ren qui prit une grande inspiration.

_ Allons-y ! déclara-t-il en reprenant son avancée.

Hux lui emboîta le pas avant de réaliser que tous les clients du restaurant avaient tourné la tête vers eux. Il se redressa, tendant le cou le plus haut possible et la colonne aussi droite qu'un manche à balai. C'était un vrai réflexe conditionné chez lui. A l'opposé, Ren baissa la tête le plus possible entre ses épaules, se déplaçant de sa démarche bestiale et effrontée.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hux pour comprendre que ce qu'il entendait n'était nullement le son des tambours Ewoks mais des applaudissements qui s'élevaient d'un peu partout dans la salle. Et les juges leur souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Sauf Palpatine. Mais lui, il n'avait peut-être même plus de dents.

C'était un développement inattendu pour Hux. Pour Ren aussi, de toute évidence, car il était écarlate et n'avait d'intérêt que pour le sol. Hux se demanda furtivement s'il n'allait pas se prendre un mur à baisser la tête de manière aussi obstinée.

_ Ah ! Mes cuisiniers ! s'enthousiasma Skywalker qui se leva à leur arrivée.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et sa mine enjouée et Hux se demanda si le chef n'avait pas sifflé les verres de ses compagnons pendant l'apéritif. Ou il était peut-être juste réellement heureux de les voir. Hux n'aurait pu dire. En général, les gens n'étaient pas heureux de le voir. De voir Ren non plus en fait. Et pourtant, la table entière posait sur eux des regards bienveillants. Hux aurait été un homme de moins fort caractère qu'il aurait trouvé tout cela très angoissant.

_ Messieurs les membres du jury, salua-t-il, Chef Organa, monsieur Solo.

Cela fit pouffer le père de Ren. Et lever les yeux au plafond à ce dernier.

_ Juste Han ! dit Solo en se retournant vers Hux. Ou… beau-papa, souffla-t-il d'un ton conspirateur, dissimulant de la main sa bouche au reste de la table.

_ La ferme ! cracha Ren tel un chat écarlate.

Il paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur son père pour le transpercer à l'aide du premier couteau venu. Hux espérait que la présence des caméras l'en dissuaderait. Mais il devait reconnaître une chose au père de Ren. Il était étonnamment perspicace. Sans doute plus que son fils… mais ce dernier ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'il avait autant de subtilité qu'un des murs du bunker… Ou même que le reste de la famille qui n'avait rien suivi de l'échange et les fixait avec sérénité. Solo, lui, avait décelé ce qui se tramait entre Ren et lui dès la seconde épreuve. A un moment où, d'après Hux, il n'y avait encore rien à voir. Il se demanda si le père de Ren soupçonnait tout ce qu'il s'était passé en cuisine aujourd'hui.

Il remarqua alors l'étincelle dans l'œil de Calrissian. Lui avait pu écouter la conversation et il arborait l'air amusé de celui qui sait. Hux s'attendait presque à le voir lever le pouce d'approbation en direction de Ren.

_ Chef Hux, reprit Skywalker toujours debout, Benny, si je vous ai demandé…

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, fit Hux sans parvenir à contrôler sa bouche.

Il savait qu'il n'était ni raisonnable, ni stratégique de s'opposer au principal juge du concours mais il n'était pas du genre a laissé passer ce qui l'agaçait. Et il était des choses chez les Skywalker-Organa-Solo qui commençaient vraiment à lui courir.

_ Oui Chef Hux ? répondit paisiblement Skywalker.

_ Il n'y a personne dans mon équipe du nom de Benny, déclara Hux en croisant les mains derrière son dos pour dissimuler les tics nerveux qui secouaient ses doigts.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas en train de torpiller leurs chances de succès. Mais sentir le regard incrédule de Ren posé sur lui en valait probablement la peine. Il remarqua aussi que le silence s'était fait autour de lui. A la table des chefs, plus personne ne parlait. Pas plus qu'aux autres tables. Même les Ewoks musiciens semblaient être entre deux morceaux.

Hux savait qu'à l'instar de tous les yeux, toutes les caméras étaient braquées sur lui et Skywalker. Il se força à rester impassible. Après des secondes de silence qui parurent interminables à Hux, le vieux chef éclata de rire. Un rire amusé ou dubitatif, Hux n'aurait su le dire. Il n'osa pas se détendre. Ce n'était peut-être là qu'une feinte avant de les disqualifier pour insolence ou Hux ne savait quelle autre bêtise.

_ Vous avez raison, Chef Hux, répliqua Skywalker. Vous avez raison. C'est juste que j'ai encore tendance à voir Ben comme le petit garçon qui piquait une crise quand il ratait la cuisson de ses asperges.

_ Oncle Luke ! protesta Ren.

Hux l'ignora et eut pour Skywalker un sourire en coin.

_ C'est une scène que je peux imaginer avec beaucoup de réalisme, concéda-t-il.

_ Hux ! s'offusqua à nouveau Ren.

Skywalker se rassit et croisa les mains devant lui. Sur la table, les bols de soupe de moelle fumants attendaient qu'on les déguste. Hux en remarqua un septième en bout de table et se demanda si un des invités s'était éclipsé ou s'il n'était tout simplement jamais venu. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une invitation à se joindre à la table. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en papotages inutiles.

_ Chef Hux, reprit Skywalker, Chef Solo…

Hux opina discrètement. Ren aurait probablement préféré que son oncle utilise son nouveau nom mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, un premier pas vers la reconnaissance par sa famille de ses talents de cuisinier.

_ …si je vous ai demandé de venir à notre table ce soir…

Les mains de Hux se crispèrent dans son dos. Il savait Ren aussi tendu que lui à ses côtés. Plus même car il était là sous les yeux de ses proches. Hux savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait le fier si à la place de Skywalker s'était trouvé son propre père.

_ … c'est tout d'abord pour vous encourager. J'ai tenu le même discours à la Petite Hutte et c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi que d'apporter mon soutien. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de monter un restaurant et vous aviez des contraintes de lieu, de temps et de produits que nous n'avons pas normalement. Je sais que vous devez être tendus et épuisés, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous sachiez que vos efforts sont reconnus et appréciés.

Hux opina. Platitudes et platitudes encore. Si Skywalker n'avait rien de plus passionnant à leur raconter, Hux préférait retourner dans sa cuisine et dresser son gigot cuisson lente.

_ Mais, poursuivit Skywalker, arrachant presque un soupir à Hux, il est une chose que je voulais ajouter spécialement pour vous. Ce sont mes félicitations. Je sais que nous n'en sommes encore qu'au tout début du repas, et croyez-moi, il me tarde de déguster ce bouillon qui sent délicieusement bon.

_ Nous aussi Luke alors s'il te plaît accélère un peu ! lança Han Solo qui avait déjà sa cuillère à la main.

Hux voyait sans mal de quel côté de la famille Ren tenait son insolence. Luke jeta un regard à Han qui était l'équivalent d'un doigt d'honneur et poursuivit.

_ Mais je dois avouer que je suis déjà grandement impressionné. Premièrement, par le fait que vous puissiez nous servir du borra, mets que je n'ai dégusté qu'en une unique occasion malgré mes nombreux passages ici. Et ensuite, par cette façon que vous avez eu d'inclure tout le monde dans ce grand repas, autant nous, membres du jury, que les clients sélectionnés et que les spectateurs anonymes qui ne sont venus ces derniers jours sur Endor que par passion de la gastronomie. C'est quelque chose qui me touche grandement et que je n'aurais pas imaginé venant de votre équipe. J'avais sur vous des préjugés et je tiens à m'en excuser.

Hux hocha la tête. Il était si secoué par les paroles de Skywalker qu'il luttait fort pour ne pas trembler. Non pas qu'il était ému, pas du tout ! Mais ce discours était un pas évident vers la victoire ! Hux pouvait presque la sentir entre ses doigts et un cri de triomphe lui brûlait la gorge. Mais il devait garder son calme. La soirée était encore longue et des erreurs toujours possibles.

_ En dernier lieu, je voulais aussi parler de la façon dont vous avez redonné vie à cette cuisine qu'il y a bien longtemps j'ai arpenté avec mon père et où je croyais ne jamais…

_ Luke ! s'exclama Leia Organa en roulant des yeux. Sérieusement ! Tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à nous raconter que ces vieilleries ! Tu ne vois pas que les garçons sont impatients de retourner en cuisine et que nos soupes refroidissent !

Luke se tourna vers sa sœur, un peu échaudé.

_ Mais…

_ Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, poursuivit-elle. A jouer à l'ermite la moitié du temps, tu te retrouves à jacasser comme une vieille pie dès que tu es en compagnie d'autres gens.

Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'une grande cuillérée de bouillon qu'elle avala goulument.

_ Hum… soupira-t-elle. C'est délicieux. On a le bon goût de la moelle et la douceur de la racine confite. Ca marche très bien ! Et ce petit arrière goût de…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

_ … C'est de la noix de Jubba ?

_ Oui, confirmèrent en chœur Ren et Hux.

Elle opina avec enthousiasme.

_ Excellente idée. Vraiment, excellente idée.

_ Qui a été donnée par Ren, grâce à sa connaissance étendue des produits locaux, précisa Hux.

Leia Organa eut pour son fils un sourire ravi.

_ Vraiment ? Bravo mon lapin. C'était vraiment une belle suggestion.

Ren baissa la tête une fois de plus et Hux se retrouva partagé entre l'envie de le voir affronter plus longuement encore sa famille de tordus et le désir de le ramener en cuisine où il était beaucoup plus dans son élément. Il voyait des points positifs aux deux situations.

_ Ta mère a raison, intervint Solo. C'est exquis.

Et il poursuivit avec enthousiasme la dégustation de son bouillon.

Lorsqu'il devint évident que plus personne ne l'écoutait et que tous mangeaient avec avidité, Skywalker saisit à son tour ses couverts.

_ Puisque tout le monde est dithyrambique sur cette soupe, je vais tester à mon tour. Merci Chef Hux, Chef Solo, de m'avoir écouté et bon courage à vous pour le reste du service.

_ Merci Chef, répondit Hux, surpris de ne pas entendre la voix de Ren à ses côtés.

Il fut plus surpris encore quand un cri agacé résonna juste après.

_ Mais arrête ! Chewie !

Hux se tourna pour découvrir un énorme Wookie qui serrait Ren entre ses pattes poilues. Lui qui habituellement était l'être le plus imposant de la cuisine paraissait frêle et minuscule à côté de l'immense bête qui l'enlaçait de ses bras sans fin et décoiffait sa tentative de chignon de ses gigantesques mains poilues.

Le visage écarlate et rageur de Ren qui se débattait pour s'en sortir était la chose la plus amusante que Hux ait vu depuis longtemps. De toute façon, il n'allait pas intervenir face à une créature qui faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que lui.

_ Tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais ! commenta Han Solo, aussi hilare que le reste de la tablée.

_ Dis-lui de me lâcher ! ordonna Ren à son père sans cesser de lutter. Je suis en plein travail !

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui dire toi-même, répliqua Solo en prenant une nouvelle cuillérée de soupe.

Ren soupira longuement et grogna quelque chose en Wookie. La bête lui répondit sur le même ton mais il ouvrit ses longs bras. Ren en bondit rapidement, lissant sa veste d'un geste furieux, puis rattachant ses cheveux du mieux possible.

_ Et va plutôt goûter ton bouillon ! aboya Ren en désignant la septième place, inoccupée en bout de table.

Hux supposait que le Wookie avait boudé l'apéritif pour se tourner vers le barbecue, le temps que quelque chose de plus consistant arrive à table. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que la bête se poste ensuite droit face à lui. Il retint sa respiration. Tout ce poil qui pouvait finir sur sa veste ! Toutes ces grandes pattes qui risquaient de le décoiffer ! Il espérait vraiment que le Wookie ne lui réservait pas le même traitement qu'à Ren. Il n'y avait pas de raison, ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Mais avec les autres espèces, Hux savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Il frissonna quand le Wookie leva vers lui sa large main. Mais il ne la posa que sur l'épaule de Hux. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Hux crut deviner que le Wookie souriait. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? L'oncle Chewie qui le jugeait ? Qui lui donnait son approbation ? Lui et Han Solo étaient proches. Il était possible qu'ils aient discuté ensemble suite à la seconde étape. Hux se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il se frottait à cette famille de dingues. Puis il songea aux biceps de Ren. Et à ses épaules. Et au fait que finalement, ça en valait sûrement la peine.

A priori satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, le Wookie prit place à table et saisit le bol à pleines pattes, boudant complètement la cuillère. Hux décida qu'il s'agissait là du bon moment pour retourner en cuisine.

_ Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, fit-il aux juges avec un petit salut.

Skywalker les congédia d'un geste de la main et tous deux repartirent vers leurs postes à grandes enjambées, impatients de se remettre au travail.

_ Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! le prévint Ren.

_ C'est à cause de la taille de tes oreilles que ta mère t'appelle lapin ? demanda tout de même Hux avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je te hais ! grogna Ren en accélérant encore pour être le premier à rentrer dans la cuisine.

_ Je sais, répliqua Hux sans se laisser distancer.

C'est en se bousculant qu'ils se remirent au dressage du gigot cuisson lente.

« *** »

Vers le second tiers du service, Hux réalisa qu'il avait peut-être sous-estimé la quantité de travail. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Ren et lui couraient dans tous les sens, cuisant, chauffant, dressant et même, de temps à autre, bousculant un caméraman pas assez rapide. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu une seconde pour souffler et il se savait en nage. Ren aussi empestait la sueur à plein nez à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Hux aimait cette odeur primale sur lui.

Même Phasma commençait à clopiner sur ses hauts talons lorsqu'elle apparaissait rapportant assiettes vides et ramenant en salle les pleines. Il n'y avait bien que les Ewoks qui conservaient leur fraîcheur et leur enthousiasme.

Mais les invités étaient ravis de leur soirée. Du moins, c'est ce que Phasma leur avait transmis. Cela aidait Hux à tenir le coup.

_ Les gnocchis ? cria ce dernier.

_ Encore trente secondes, confirma Ren, penché au-dessus de la gamelle en ébullition.

Hux essuya une dernière fois les saucières pleines d'où s'échappait un fumet délicat. Ce jus de viande était, à son sens, une des plus grandes réussites de leur banquet et il espérait réellement que les assiettes reviendraient vides. Il ne doutait pas que les plus faibles commençaient déjà à caller.

Ren apparut brusquement près de lui, les gnocchis égouttés à la main. Ensemble, ils dressèrent les assiettes que Phasma emporta dans la foulée.

Hux porta à sa bouche un des gnocchis supplémentaires que Ren avait confectionné au cas où et hocha la tête. La cuisson était parfaite, la texture fondante sans être caoutchouteuse et il alla même jusqu'à en tremper le bout dans un fond de sauce pour en apprécier la délicate alliance. Son estomac vide le remercia de cette maigre offrande.

Satisfait, Hux cocha une ligne supplémentaire sur son datapad. Il voyait la fin de la liste qui se rapprochait et en était silencieusement soulagé. Mais hors de question de montrer à Ren qu'il commençait à coincer.

_ La prochaine étape, c'est le tartare fraîcheur ! annonça-t-il de sa voix la plus ferme.

_ Il est déjà prêt, lui fit Ren en s'épongeant le front.

Le plat étant juste cuit au jus d'agrumes, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de retravailler beaucoup dessus et Ren avait profité du fait que Hux tranchait sa rouelle en croûte de sel pour élaborer de petites quenelles de viande.

Hux s'approcha des bols utilisés par son coéquipier et qu'il avait étalés sur sa table. Il saisit une fourchette et goûta ce qu'il restait au fond du cul-de-poule où le grand cuisinier avait fait son mélange de borra, de fruits et d'épices. Il espérait que cet idiot n'avait pas oublié de rectifier les assaisonnements. Ce n'était pas le cas. Les saveurs étaient parfaites. C'était le plat idéal pour reposer l'estomac après le gras du jus de viande.

Il plissa les yeux à la recherche de la moindre faute de dressage ou de la moindre amélioration possible. En cet instant, il avait un peu l'impression d'être son père.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait ajouter…

La grande silhouette de Ren apparaissant dans son champ de vision l'interrompit.

_ Arrête de pinailler, lui fit-il de sa voix grave. C'est très bien comme ça.

_ Je pensais juste…

_ Arrête de penser et prends-toi quelques minutes de pause.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de pause, s'offusqua Hux.

Comment Ren pouvait-il douter de ses capacités et de son mental d'acier ? Hux pouvait encore continuer jusqu'au bout de la nuit si c'était nécessaire ! Même s'il finissait les pieds en sang jusqu'aux chevilles et les mains aussi calleuses que celles d'un bucheron !

_ Moi si, admit Ren en soupirant théâtralement. On n'a pas arrêté depuis des heures. Je suis claqué.

Hux produisit juste un grognement méprisant.

_ Arrête d'être hautain et négatif, grommela Ren, et prends plutôt ça.

Hux resta interdit quelques secondes en réalisant que Ren lui tendait un verre d'eau. Bon… Certes… Une pause, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais un verre d'eau n'était pas de refus. Il eut soudain conscience de sa langue sèche collée à son palais.

Il saisit le verre mais retint un petit « merci » de passer ses lèvres. Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé à Ren. Mais il apprécia à sa juste valeur chaque goutte pleine de fraîcheur qui descendit le long de sa gorge.

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant, tous deux appuyés contre la table de Ren à siroter leur eau. Ce fut celui-ci qui parla le premier, son ton hésitant comme s'il n'était pas certain que le moment était bien choisi.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il.

_ De te laisser prendre une pause ? répliqua Hux. Comme si j'avais pu t'en empêcher. Et, malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser, je ne suis pas un tyran.

Il était juste parfois extrêmement ferme.

Ren secoua la tête.

_ Mais non crétin ! Pas ça !

Hux eut envie de lui rappeler qu'il était encore techniquement son supérieur hiérarchique et qu'appeler crétin son supérieur hiérarchique n'était pas conseillé, surtout devant des millions de témoins. Mais bon, Ren l'avait déjà appelé par bien pire… Puis il eut envie de le presser de continuer, parce que ce n'était pas tout ça mais le service n'était pas terminé et qu'il sentait l'angoisse de l'oisiveté le saisir. Enfin, il eut envie de l'embrasser, juste comme ça, pour le principe.

Au final, il le laissa s'empêtrer dans ses hésitations et ses rougissements car c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour les avoir forcés à s'arrêter ainsi et pour être globalement un idiot et qu'il était franchement adorable.

Hux barra cette dernière pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être mièvre.

_ Je voulais parler… commença Ren avant de s'arrêter, cherchant à formuler au mieux ses pensées. Quand mon oncle m'a appelé Benny. Et que tu l'as repris. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.

_ Effectivement, concéda Hux.

_ Mais tu l'as fait quand même.

_ Oui.

_ Merci. Pour ça.

Hux haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas été grand-chose. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu peur pendant quelques secondes d'être éliminé pour insolence.

_ Ils te traitaient tous comme un gamin, répondit Hux d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché. J'ai vu des choses qui m'ont convaincu que malgré ton caractère, tu étais loin d'être un gamin.

Ses yeux descendirent de façon suggestive le long du corps de Ren. Il savait qu'il flirtait dangereusement devant les caméras mais hors contexte, il espérait que personne ne ferait la connexion. Et de toute façon, la retransmission se focalisait sûrement sur le jury en pleine dégustation.

_ Donc ce n'était pas pour défendre mon honneur de cuisinier que tu l'as fait ? insista Ren.

Cela fit sourire légèrement Hux.

_ Ah, si, ça aussi… peut-être… admit-il en se redressant, son verre vide à la main.

D'un pas nonchalant, il traversa toute la cuisine et le tendit aux Ewoks chargés de la plonge.

« *** »

Hux ne pouvait y croire. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il parsemait de fruits secs la dernière assiette de leur dessert. Enfin, ils arrivaient au bout.

A ses côtés, Ren était livide de fatigue et de stress et il tendait d'un geste nerveux les plats aux Ewoks qui épaulaient Phasma. Hux se doutait qu'il n'avait pas meilleure mine.

Il s'essuya les mains sur le torchon à son tablier et se pencha au-dessus du chariot de service pour inspecter les assiettes.

Pas une trace, pas une tache, juste le blanc du petit suisse, le rouge du coulis de baies, la farandole de couleurs des fruits secs concassés et même un cube de guimauve à base de gelée de borra pour rester dans le thème. Ca avait été une suggestion bienvenue de Phasma à laquelle Hux avait pour une fois immédiatement adhéré. De toute façon, c'était le mieux qu'ils avaient pu faire sans un chef pâtissier vraiment opérationnel.

Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il hocha la tête et Phasma retourna en salle. Hux s'approcha de sa table et cocha la dernière ligne de sa très longue liste. Il se sentit soudain étrangement vide après toute cette exaltation. Et le silence qui pesait dans la cuisine à la place du claquement des casseroles et des grognements agacés de Ren était tonitruant à ses oreilles.

L'odeur de ce dernier lui chatouilla les narines avant qu'une large main ne se pose sur son épaule.

_ Alors, tu es fier de toi ? demanda Ren.

Hux se tourna vers lui. Ren était toujours aussi palot mais il souriait. Hux ne put se retenir de lui répondre de la même façon.

_ Oui. Assez, admit-il. Nous pouvons être fiers de nous, tous les deux.

Ils étaient parvenus à sortir exactement ce qu'ils avaient imaginé et Hux savait que tout y était, le goût comme le visuel. Quant à la masse de travail, elle avait été inimaginable. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pouvaient perdre. Mais il préférait attendre le résultat officiel avant de se réjouir.

_ Ca a été un plaisir… inattendu… de travailler avec toi ces dernières semaines, avoua Ren.

_ J'ai aussi pris plaisir à l'inattendu, répondit Hux.

Ren eut un de ses sourires embarrassés et détourna les yeux. Sa large main attrapa quelques restes qui traînaient sur la table et les porta à sa bouche.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un vrai repas, confortablement assis à table, commenta-t-il en mâchant.

_ Honnêtement, je zapperais volontiers le repas en faveur d'une bonne douche, fit Hux qui devinait la sueur qui séchait sur son dos et sous ses aisselles. Mais à défaut…

Il chassa de la main les Ewoks qui avaient lavé la vaisselle toute la soirée et fit couler l'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il lui était impensable de se présenter devant le jury encrouté dans sa crasse.

_ Et je te conseille de faire de même, lança-t-il à Ren.

_ A ce point ?

_ Pire encore.

Ren fronça le nez de dépit mais vint se placer aux côtés de Hux. Il prit un peu d'eau au creux de ses mains et se frotta énergiquement le visage, redonnant des couleurs à ses pommettes.

_ Tu devrais retirer ta veste, lui suggéra Hux qui avait entrouvert la sienne pour se frotter le dessous des bras.

Il était hors de question qu'il dévoile davantage sa silhouette fluette au reste de la galaxie.

_ Tu sais que les caméras sont encore là ? lui répliqua Ren.

_ Justement. Ca ferait plaisir à tes fans.

Et surtout à lui, en guise de récompense pour les deux jours harassants qu'il avait eu. Mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le rajouter. De toute façon Ren devait s'en douter désormais.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_ Arrête avec ça. Je n'ai pas de fans.

_ Antilles m'a assuré que tu étais populaire.

_ N'importe quoi, grogna Ren d'un ton un peu aigri. En général, les gens ne m'aiment pas. Tu as vu ma tête ?

Hux leva les yeux au plafond. Et voilà que c'était reparti !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que ta tête était très bien. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que les gens ne t'aiment pas. C'est juste parce que tu es un sale con.

_ Tu es un sale con aussi et pourtant les gens t'apprécient.

_ Ils ne m'apprécient pas. Ils me respectent. Ou ils ont peur de moi. C'est très différent.

_ Je n'ai même pas le droit à ça, grommela Ren.

_ Ce n'est pas en jetant des casseroles à travers les pièces qu'on gagne le respect des autres, répliqua Hux en saisissant un torchon propre pour s'essuyer.

Ren parut méditer quelques instants sa réponse et haussa les épaules.

_ De toute façon, je m'en fous. Je ne les aime pas non plus, les gens.

C'était le genre de réaction qui avait pour effet de faire sourire Hux. Il pouvait s'imaginer très facilement passer des heures en compagnie de Ren à cracher sur ceux qui les entouraient. Cela pourrait être des moments d'intense satisfaction.

_ Si j'enlevais ma chemise, ce serait seulement pour toi, souffla Ren en se penchant à son oreille. Pas pour des millions d'inconnus.

Cela ravit l'âme possessive de Hux. Certes, il aurait aimé se repaître de la vision du torse de Ren mais il n'était plus à quelques minutes près et avoir cette merveille rien que pour lui avait quelque chose de particulièrement gratifiant. Les soi-disant fans de Ren pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Il était à lui.

Imitant Hux, Ren ne fit qu'entrouvrir sa veste pour se nettoyer succinctement.

Reboutonnant sa propre chemise, Hux fit un pas de côté pour bloquer l'objectif d'une des caméras qui s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'eux.

Une fois un peu plus propre et beaucoup moins odorant, Ren retira son élastique et laissa de nouveau ses longs cheveux tomber autour de son visage. Il passa les doigts dedans pour les discipliner un peu.

_ Ca va comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Hux.

_ Tu es aussi bien décoiffé que d'habitude, lui répondit ce dernier.

Ren grogna mais Hux savait désormais reconnaître la lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

Phasma passa la tête par la porte et les interpela.

_ Les chefs ont terminé et ils s'en vont. Ils veulent vous saluer.

Ren leva les yeux au plafond, son agacement visible sur son visage. Hux, lui, rajusta sa veste et ses cheveux et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la salle principale. C'était la toute dernière étape et ils se devaient d'être impeccables jusqu'au bout.

Au final, la rencontre ne dura que brièvement. Hux ne manqua pas de remarquer que Wedge Antilles pressait un peu tout le monde. Le repas avait duré bien plus longtemps que planifié sur le holonet et il paraissait important de tout boucler rapidement.

Skywalker leur serra la main à tous les trois, les félicitant pour le travail accompli et leur donnant rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard aux gradins pour l'annonce des résultats. Calrissian les remercia pour la soirée la plus carnée de son existence pendant que Palpatine contemplait avec horreur la nouvelle chaise à porteurs que les Ewoks lui ramenaient.

Leia Organa secoua longtemps la main de Hux avec un sourire bienveillant et une lumière vive dans les yeux. Hux se demanda si son époux lui avait exposé ses suspicions. Puis elle tapota la joue de son fils qui se détourna en rugissant et rougissant. Hux avait espéré un retour du « mon lapin » qui malheureusement n'arriva pas, à son grand désarroi.

Quant à Han Solo, il leur frappa à tous deux les épaules avec vigueur, et en leur offrant un sourire entendu. Il gratifia ensuite Phasma d'un baisemain.

Le reste fut bien plus flou pour Hux. Petit à petit, tous les clients quittèrent l'établissement et il se souvenait juste avoir serré beaucoup de mains. Les muscles de son visage lui faisaient mal à force de sourire alors qu'il avait juste envie de bailler.

Puis ils les regardèrent s'éloigner dans la forêt à la lueur des torches. Dans la clairière s'attardaient quelques spectateurs qui rongeaient les derniers os du barbecue et s'initiaient à l'art délicat du tambour ou de la corne en compagnie des Ewoks.

_ Je ne pense pas être capable de rejoindre les gradins, admit Hux, à qui la perspective d'une nouvelle marche de nuit dans la forêt semblait une plus terrible épreuve encore que le banquet qu'il venait de préparer.

_ Et moi donc, confirma Phasma.

Elle jeta ses jambes en avant l'une après l'autre et ses talons volèrent dans l'herbe.

_ Plus jamais je ne porterai ces horreurs, grommela-t-elle, enfin presque à la même taille que Hux.

_ Vous n'êtes pas impatients d'avoir les résultats ? demanda Ren.

Sa main s'était posée en bas du dos de Hux. Il ne se dégagea pas, la chaleur de la paume du grand cuisinier agréable sur son corps endolori.

_ On les a massacrés, fit Hux, reprenant l'expression utilisée par Phasma après qu'elle ait suivi la performance de la Petite Hutte.

_ On les a massacrés, confirma-t-elle.

Ren sourit et son étreinte autour de Hux se fit plus pressante.

_ On les a massacrés, approuva-t-il.

Hux avait beau retourner la soirée dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient perdre. Ou alors, c'était qu'il y avait eu complots et tricheries. Auquel cas, il n'hésiterait pas à lâcher sur le jury Ren, armé du couteau de son grand-père. Puis il se chargerait lui-même de foutre le feu aux gradins après y avoir enfermé tous les spectateurs. Et les Ewoks pourraient l'aider à contenir ceux qui tentaient de fuir. Ces boules de poils s'étaient révélées étonnamment dociles et utiles tout au long de l'épreuve. D'ailleurs, avec l'aide de Logray et de ses proches, il pourrait peut-être renverser le shaman actuel ou quelque soit l'entité qui dirigeait les Ewoks et devenir leur nouveau roi. Ou mieux, leur empereur. Empereur des Ewoks, ça sonnait définitivement pas mal. Et il ferait de Ren son garde du corps. Non. Logray serait son garde du corps. Ren, lui, serait son concubin. Et…

_ A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda celui-ci, face à son silence étendu.

_ Au massacre de masse et à la domination planétaire, répondit platement Hux comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient tous les jours.

Ren eut une moue impressionnée et opina. C'était visiblement un sujet qui l'interpelait. Il faudrait que Hux pense à l'aborder plus longuement, à l'occasion.

Phasma se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc le plus proche et se massa les pieds.

_ Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas juste annoncer les résultats ici ? se plaignit-elle. Comme ça on n'aurait plus eu qu'à ramper jusqu'au placard pour dormir.

Son regard passa alors de Ren à Hux.

_ Quoique… reprit-elle, je ne suis pas persuadée de vouloir partager un espace réduit avec vous deux.

Hux s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté debout mais son corps le suppliait de se poser.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis trop claqué pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit.

_ Quoi ! s'écria Ren.

Hux se passa une main sur le visage. Comment ce grand idiot pouvait-il avoir même l'énergie de s'insurger ?

_ Tu m'as promis ! lui rappela-t-il.

_ Seulement en cas de victoire, pointa Hux.

Il détailla Ren de la tête aux pieds. Oui il avait envie. Evidemment qu'il avait envie ! C'était presque tout ce à quoi il avait pensé ces derniers temps. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait. S'il s'endormait la main dans le pantalon de Ren, ça allait faire vraiment désordre. Et ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé leur première fois.

Ren avait son regard boudeur et il se mâchouillait la lèvre, hésitant. Puis il se décida.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller alors ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir…

Sans l'écouter, Ren saisit Hux par la taille et le souleva jusqu'à le placer sur son épaule tel un sac de pommes de terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! aboya Hux en se débattant.

_ Je t'emmène jusqu'aux gradins, annonça-t-il en serrant de son bras les jambes de Hux pour l'empêcher de lui filer un grand coup dans le nez.

_ Pose moi immédiatement !

_ Non.

Et il sortit du restaurant, tenant fermement Hux qui s'agita de plus bel. Ce dernier espérait vraiment que les caméras installées dans la clairière par l'équipe ne filmaient plus. Sinon il n'oserait plus jamais paraître face à son père. Face à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

_ Hé ! Ren ! Tu m'emmènes sur ton autre épaule ? demanda Phasma, en agitant ses pieds nus.

_ Je peux éventuellement faire deux voyages, répondit Ren, comme s'il réfléchissait réellement à la question.

Hux secoua la tête de dépit. Ren était vraiment un crétin ! Mais un crétin costaud. Hux avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il ne le relâchait pas. Et apparemment, marteler son dos à coups de poings ou lui pincer sournoisement les fesses n'y changeait rien.

_ Ca serait vraiment cool de… commença Phasma avant de s'interrompre avec un grand cri ravi.

Hux se cambra pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait, sans succès.

_ C'est génial ! ajouta Phasma, toute sa vigueur retrouvée. Merci ! Vraiment merci ! Ren, tu sais dire merci en Ewok ?

_ Teeha je crois, répondit Ren qui n'avait pas l'air de partager l'enthousiasme de Phasma.

_ Teeha ! Teeha ! piailla celle-ci.

_ Ren ! cracha Hux. Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus, Ren le reposa à terre. Il avait sa moue boudeuse. Hux eut envie d'attraper ses grosses lèvres du bout de ses doigts et de tirer dessus pour le punir. A la place, il se recoiffa brièvement et prit une grande inspiration, espérant faire ainsi disparaître la rougeur de ses joues.

Puis il se retourna vers Phasma pour enfin découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Logray et sa petite bande venaient de leur amener trois nouvelles chaises à porteurs. Hux fut tellement soulagé qu'il eut envie de soulever le petit ours du sol et de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Il n'aurait à traverser les bois ni à pieds, ni perché sur l'épaule de Ren. S'il devait avoir les fesses en l'air ce soir, il aimait autant que ce soit sous lui que sur lui.

_ Ne me dis pas, fit-il à ce dernier, que tu tires la tronche parce que tu voulais me porter à travers bois tel le primitif que tu es ?

_ J'en étais tout à fait capable, grommela Ren.

_ Je sais, répliqua Hux. Mais crois-moi, ça ne m'aurait pas impressionné le moins du monde. Tes épaules ont beau être larges, pour le moment je préfère mon derrière confortablement installé sur une chaise.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant Logray qui piailla quelques instants. Lui offrant sa mine la plus solennelle, Hux lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Teeha, déclara-t-il.

Logray eut pour lui son sourire bizarre qui faisait se retrousser son museau.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans leurs chaises à porteurs. Même Ren s'était laissé convaincre après que Hux lui ait souligné qu'il ferait mieux que garder son énergie pour des choses plus agréables qu'une balade dans les bois. Puis la procession d'Ewoks s'enfonça au milieu des arbres.

Hux ne sut en combien de temps ils firent la traversée. Bercé par le roulement de la chaise, il s'était endormi au bout de quelques mètres. C'est quand on le déposa au sol qu'il ouvrit les paupières.

Un instant il eut peur qu'on l'ait emmené ronflant jusque devant le jury. Il se redressa brusquement et cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision. Il souffla quand il réalisa que les Ewoks les avaient laissés derrière les gradins. Phasma était en train de s'étirer bruyamment et Hux supposa qu'elle aussi avait dormi. Quant à Ren, il était déjà debout et il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Engourdi, Hux la saisit et décolla du sol tellement Ren tira fort. Il manqua de finir dans ses bras et recula vivement. Le sourire de Ren lui prouva qu'il avait agi à dessein.

Hux secoua la tête, la mine agacée, puis il se tourna vers Logray et le remercia une fois de plus. Le petit Ewok le salua d'un geste de la main et puis toute la troupe s'éparpilla en direction des gradins. Hux supposa qu'ils voulaient eux aussi suivre la fin du show.

Cela lui rappela pourquoi ils étaient là et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Dans quelques minutes, ils auraient le verdict et une vague d'angoisse submergea son cerveau. Ils avaient tellement travaillé pour ce moment !

Il serra les poings et crispa les mâchoires. Il se sentait tellement tendu qu'il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de marcher jusque devant les juges. Ren devrait peut-être le porter telle une statue pour le déposer face au jury.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir ? lui demanda le grand cuisinier.

_ Bien sûr que non ! aboya Hux en lui jetant son regard le plus dédaigneux.

_ Tu es tout pâle…

_ Je suis toujours pâle.

_ Mais là tu es vert. Et tu as une goutte de sueur…

Ren tendit le doigt vers sa tempe et Hux n'eut même pas le réflexe de reculer.

_ Hey ! Voilà les champions !

Hux roula des yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Poe Dameron mais ça ne lui avait nullement manqué. Il trouva même l'énergie de se retourner pour lui afficher son meilleur visage méprisant.

Comme il s'en doutait, la Fille et le Traître étaient là aussi, toujours collés à Dameron comme Ren était collé à lui en ce moment même. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire reculer de quelques centimètres.

Dameron ne parut pas réaliser l'expression de Hux tellement il était hilare et saisit sa main entre les siennes pour la secouer vigoureusement. Hux dut faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas se dégager de la poigne trop chaleureuse du pâtissier.

_ On a suivi tout votre service, poursuivit Dameron. C'était démentiel ! Juste démentiel ! Mais comment avez-vous réussi à sortir tout ça juste à vous deux !

Du coin de l'oreille, Hux entendait la Fille qui félicitait Phasma sur sa robe et à quel point elle était magnifique.

_ Ordre, discipline, organisation et une volonté sans faille, répondit succinctement Hux.

_ Je sais qu'on n'a pas encore eu le résultat, poursuivit Dameron sans cesser de balancer dans tous les sens la main de Hux, mais nous nous inclinons de bon cœur. Il faudra juste nous accorder une revanche l'an prochain !

Et il éclata de rire.

_ L'idée du barbecue était géniale ! s'enthousiasma la Fille en bousculant Dameron pour prendre sa place, ses doigts fluets remplaçant ceux du pâtissier sur la main de Hux qui se sentait piégé par tout ce fairplay qu'il savait être sincère.

_ J'aurais adoré venir jusque chez vous pour goûter… avoua-t-elle. Mais ça aurait signifié manquer la retransmission et je m'en serais voulu de louper un de vos plats. Tout avait l'air tellement délicieux !

_ Merci, répondit-il laconiquement en tirant discrètement sur sa main pour la récupérer.

La Fille s'écarta pour laisser apparaître le Traître qui au moins avait le bon goût de sembler aussi embarrassé que Hux par ce moment de fraternisation. Ce dernier aurait d'ailleurs aimé observer Ren à qui Dameron tenait désormais la jambe, mais il refusa de détourner le regard face à celui qui avait déserté le Finalizer.

_ Bravo, grommela finalement le Traître du bout des lèvres.

_ Merci, fit Hux de la même manière.

Même leur poignée de main ne fut qu'une brève pression de leurs premières phalanges.

Mais face à un tel enthousiasme de la part de leurs adversaires, Hux eut soudain l'impression d'avoir déjà gagné. Il sentit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner aux coins de ses lèvres.

Wedge Antilles ne tarda pas à écraser cette courte illusion.

_ Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, annonça-t-il en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention, vous êtes tous présents ? Les juges sont arrivés à une décision, ils vous attendent. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Hux perçut l'angoisse qui le reprenait. Au moins ceux de la Petite Résistance avaient eu le mérite de lui distraire l'esprit pendant quelques minutes. A présent que résultats approchaient, le mépris que Hux leur portait ne suffisait plus à le détourner de ce qui arrivait. Même s'il était agacé de voir la Petite Résistance réagir avec autant de désinvolture. Ils se considéraient perdants et pourtant, ils souriaient, riaient, comme si l'enjeu n'avait aucune importance.

Losers, pensa Hux en y mettant autant de haine que possible.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour dissimuler la sensation désagréable qui s'était installée dans son estomac et qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Gerber sur les pieds de Skywalker n'était sûrement pas approprié.

_ Tu viens ? lui fit la voix grave de Ren.

Hux opina. Il réalisa qu'Antilles était déjà parti, la Petite Résistance le suivant comme des canetons. Quant à Phasma et Ren, ils attendaient évidemment qu'il bouge le premier.

Refusant de montrer plus de signes de faiblesse encore à Ren, il força son corps à se mettre en branle. Il savait sa démarche raide. Mais comme il n'était jamais de toute façon très fluide, il espérait que personne ne verrait la différence.

La traversée de la clairière menant à la table du jury lui parut sans fin. Autour d'eux, les gradins grondaient sous les applaudissements et les acclamations mais Hux n'entendait que son sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles et les battements de son cœur.

Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut sur les écrans géants et réalisa que Ren n'avait pas menti. Il était vert. L'impression était d'autant plus nette à cause de la flamboyance de ses cheveux et des cernes creusés sous ses yeux pâles. Des gouttelettes de sueur luisaient sur son front et d'autres, bien plus nombreuses, roulaient le long de sa colonne. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la peine de se nettoyer !

Ses ongles grattèrent l'intérieur de ses mains moites et il lutta pour ne pas les dissimuler comme à son habitude derrière son dos.

Enfin, il parvint face aux juges. La brigade de la Petite Résistance, sur la gauche, trépignait d'impatience. Malgré leurs belles paroles et leurs félicitations, ils paraissaient conserver un petit espoir de l'emporter et la nervosité brillait aussi dans leurs yeux. Dameron passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux comparses pour les serrer contre lui. Hux retint difficilement un reniflement méprisant. A la place, il fixa son regard sur Skywalker, comme s'il allait pouvoir lire le résultat dans son crâne chevelu.

Ren se plaça sur sa gauche et Phasma sur sa droite. C'était un soulagement d'avoir à ses côtés ses… collègues ? amis ? Hux n'avait pas réfléchi à la question mais il était sûr que le concours les avait rapprochés et il préférait les sentir tout contre ses épaules, à l'inverse de l'épreuve précédente dont il avait accueilli les résultats seul.

Le silence des juges s'étendait et Hux ne put retenir une grande inspiration destinée à calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Ses jambes faiblissaient dangereusement.

Il sentit la main de Phasma attraper la sienne. Elle tremblait. Presque autant que lui d'ailleurs. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il saisit celle de Ren. Le grand cuisinier lui écrasa presque les doigts de sa poigne vigoureuse. Hux trouva sa main bien frêle ainsi enfermée dans celle gigantesque de Ren. Mais c'était un contact rassurant.

Il se mordit la lèvre d'anxiété et de consternation. De quoi avaient-ils l'air, tous trois, main dans la main ! Ils devenaient aussi pathétiques que la Petite Résistance !

Enfin ! Enfin, Skywalker prit la parole. Il souriait. Hux ne voyait pas pourquoi. La situation n'était pas heureuse. Elle était juste déchirante.

_ Chers candidats, j'aurais aimé vous dire à quel point je suis fier de vous. J'aurais aimé vous dire à quel point vous m'avez surpris et à quel point le match fut beau. J'aurais pu aussi ajouter que j'ai aimé la fraîcheur de l'équipe de la Petite Résistance. Et que j'ai succombé à la perfection de celle du Finalizer. J'aurais pu faire remarquer à quel point je suis heureux de voir éclore le talent de celle qui fut mon élève…

La Fille sourit de plaisir.

_ … et d'avoir vu enfin s'épanouir celui d'un neveu trop longtemps renfermé.

Ren écrasa la main de Hux et ce dernier serra à son tour de toutes ses forces. Ren paraissait sur le point de pleurer et Hux n'avait aucune envie de voir ce grand idiot s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour cacher ses larmes. Le résultat à venir, ils l'entendraient tous les trois !

_ Finalement, poursuivit Skywalker, j'aurais pu m'extasier de la délicatesse des plats de la Petite Hutte, m'étonner du banquet barbare d'en Roux et Noir, véritable hymne à la culture d'Endor alors que vous étiez ceux que j'imaginais le plus mal travailler en compagnie d'Ewoks. Et j'aurais pu admettre que ce concours m'a forcé à remettre en question bien des choses que je croyais savoir. Oui. J'aurais pu dire tout ça. Mais on m'a fait remarquer que je jacassais comme une vieille pie…

Skywalker eut un regard appuyé vers ce que Hux pensait être sa sœur, mais il n'allait pas se retourner pour vérifier. Il était de toute façon incapable de bouger.

_ … et que notre temps d'antenne sur le holonet n'était pas illimité, conclut-il en fixant cette fois-ci Antilles. C'est pourquoi, je vais désormais annoncer les résultats.

Hux ferma les yeux. S'il ne se concentrait pas, il savait qu'il allait défaillir tellement il s'était raidi pour contenir ses tremblements et contrôler sa respiration. Les mains de Phasma et Ren étaient brûlantes dans les siennes.

_ Ouh ! s'exclama Calrissian, la tension monte comme des œufs en neige !

Hux eut envie de le tuer.

Le silence dura une éternité.

_ Pour être honnête, les deux autres juges et moi-même, fit Skywalker d'une voix grave, ainsi que nos clients témoins, n'avons eu aucun problème à désigner le vainqueur. Tout ce que nous avons goûté ce soir, dans les deux restaurants, était de la cuisine de très haut niveau. Et chaque plat un poème. Mais l'implication, l'audace, la masse de travail et le sens du partage d'un des établissements étaient bien au-delà de tout ce qui avait été déjà vu dans le cadre de ce concours. C'est pourquoi, nous avons choisi comme vainqueur cette année, la brigade…

Il marqua un temps de pause. Hux serrait si fort les paupières qu'il voyait des étoiles. Et si fort la main de Ren qu'il ne savait plus lesquels étaient ses doigts et lesquels étaient ceux du grand cuisinier.

_ … du Finalizer, conclut Skywalker.

Hux eut vaguement conscience du cri de joie que poussa Phasma à ses côtés. Il la devinait sautant sur place, ses pieds nus foulant la pelouse. Puis il la sentit passer ses grands bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle. Ren fit de même et bientôt Hux se retrouva pressé entre ses deux immenses collègues qui riaient de joie dans ses oreilles et le pressaient de toute part.

Hux profitait de leur chaleur. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps, où toute tension avait brusquement disparu, lui semblait fait de guimauve. Il ne souriait même pas. Il appréciait juste le fait d'enfin pouvoir respirer. Il était juste tellement, tellement, tellement soulagé. Même ses paupières paraissaient ne plus pouvoir se lever.

Jusqu'à ce que Ren presse ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses grandes mains enserrant son visage.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et ses mains trouvèrent les épaules de celui-ci pour le repousser.

_ Pas devant tout le monde ! cria-t-il mais cela ne parut pas entamer la joie du grand cuisinier.

_ Désolé, fit-il sans l'être le moins du monde. Je suis juste tellement heureux.

Hux soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux. Ils l'étaient tous les trois. Mais lui, au moins, savait se contrôler ! Enfin… Plus ou moins… « Pas devant tout le monde » n'avait probablement pas été la réponse la plus intelligente. « Pas devant tout le monde » signifiait « autant que tu veux en privé » et ça, les millions de téléspectateurs du holonet n'allaient pas manquer de le remarquer. Tant pis. Au moins comme ça il n'aurait plus à subir les assauts maritaux de sa mère.

Il attrapa le bras de Ren et le tira vers lui, le serrant quelques instants contre sa poitrine. Il espérait que le grand cuisinier comprendrait que c'était sa façon à lui de le remercier pour tout le travail accompli. Puis il fit de même avec Phasma.

_ Fais gaffe Hux, prévint-elle, tu es en train de sourire.

_ Je souris souvent, se défendit-il.

_ Non, je veux dire, pas ton rictus sardonique. Un vrai sourire ! Tu es mignon avec tes yeux plissés.

_ Et les fossettes ! ajouta Ren avec enthousiasme.

Hux secoua la tête. Ce grand crétin pouvait bien parler de fossettes. Lui, c'était des parenthèses entières qui lui creusaient les joues lorsqu'il souriait franchement. Hux réalisa qu'il aimait ça.

Puis, tout le monde vint leur serrer la main. Les juges, la Petite Résistance, tout un tas d'officiels et d'organisateurs et Hux se retrouva même à faire un discours dont son cerveau retourné ne conserva qu'un vague souvenir plein de remerciements pour tout le monde sauf Snoke.

On leur remit un genre de trophée, puis il y eut encore un peu de blablas et d'autres poignées de main avant que finalement la retransmission ne se termine. Hux ne put éviter le regard que lui jeta Ren à ce moment-là. L'impatience y brûlait.

C'était sans compter sur le fait que les Ewoks avaient organisé de leur côté une petite fête en célébration de la fin des épreuves. Et ils se retrouvèrent traînés autour du même feu de camp que deux jours auparavant, au bruit des tambours et des cornes, à boire des jus de baies en compagnie de la Petite Résistance. Ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi que Hux avait imaginé le reste de sa nuit. Ren non plus d'ailleurs, à voir la moue boudeuse qu'il arborait. Seule Phasma paraissait encore ravie d'être là. Sa fatigue effacée par l'euphorie de la victoire, elle soufflait avec enthousiasme dans une trompe, marquant de ses pieds le tempo décalé du tambour de la Fille.

Hux répondit aussi poliment que possible aux techniciens ou spectateurs qui vinrent lui adresser la parole. Puis, lorsqu'il estima qu'il était resté au minimum de ce qui était socialement acceptable, il prit la direction de la hutte. Il ne vérifia pas si Ren le suivait ou pas. Dans tous les cas, il était gagnant. Si Ren n'avait pas vu qu'il partait, il pourrait profiter du reste de la nuit pour dormir. Mais si Ren était derrière lui…

Il secoua la tête. Ren était sûrement derrière lui. Le grand cuisinier n'avait cessé de le dévorer des yeux depuis l'annonce de leur victoire. D'ailleurs, il entendait le bruit de ses pas qui trottinaient allègrement sur les planches de bois.

Il stoppa net. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à la démarche volontaire et généralement lourde de Ren ça ! Hux se retourna, perplexe.

Malgré la pénombre qui l'entourait depuis qu'il s'était éloigné du feu de camp, il n'eut pas de mal à distinguer la forme courtaude de Logray. Il fronça les sourcils. Plus encore quand au loin, il vit débouler la longue silhouette de Ren de derrière une cabane. Voilà qui promettait d'être hautement embarrassant.

_ Je… J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda Ren, un peu dépité, lorsqu'il trouva Logray et Hux face à face.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier. Je ne crois pas.

Il se demandait vraiment ce que voulait l'Ewok. Après tout, Hux avait honoré sa part du contrat. Et tout ce qu'avait fait Logray par la suite, il l'avait fait de sa propre volonté, sans qu'ils n'aient passé d'accord.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'Ewok quand celui-ci commença à piailler avec vigueur.

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, intervint Hux en roulant des yeux, espérant transmettre ainsi toute son exaspération.

Logray pointa Ren de son doigt poilu et s'agita de plus bel. Hux se demanda s'il était en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie ou s'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Toute cette situation était complètement idiote et il songeait à juste se relever, tourner le dos et aller se coucher en les ignorant tous les deux.

_ Oui. C'est Ren, confirma Hux sans cacher l'impatience dans sa voix. Quoi d'autre ? Je ne comprends rien, répéta-t-il.

Logray insista sur Ren puis pointa Hux.

_ Smack ! ajouta-t-il en faisant un cul-de-poule avec sa bouche.

Hux leva théâtralement les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Evidemment, à l'instar de tout le reste de la galaxie, Logray avait vu Ren l'embrasser. Après, Hux ne voyait pas en quoi il avait besoin de se justifier auprès d'une peluche.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu envoyer paître l'Ewok, celui-ci lui attrapa la main. Hux fronça le nez. Il en avait marre que tout le monde lui prenne la main sans lui demander son avis, Dameron, la Fille, Phasma, un tas de gars du concours qu'il ne connaissait pas et maintenant même Logray !

Il tenta de se dégager mais l'Ewok avait une sacrée poigne.

Puis ce dernier posa la main de Hux sur sa poitrine poilue et montra de nouveau Ren, qui était planté là, comme un imbécile, à regarder toute la scène, la bouche entrouverte et les mains à mi-hauteur comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir ou non.

_ Quoi ? fit Hux. Toi ? Ren ?

Logray secoua la tête. De nouveau il plaqua la main de Hux contre lui et celui-ci entendit les battements de cœur de l'ourson. Logray désigna une fois de plus Ren.

Hux secoua la tête. Il voyait bien que l'Ewok tentait de lui communiquer quelque chose mais il était complètement paumé. Peut-être qu'avec une heure ou deux de sommeil en plus, ça lui aurait paru plus clair mais là il ne ressentait qu'une désagréable frustration. Sentiment apparemment partagé par Logray dont la bouille était toute crispée.

Il lâcha la main de Hux et le pointa du doigt.

_ Moi ? fit Hux. Quoi moi ?

Puis l'Ewok montra Ren.

_ Oui, Ren ? Et quoi d'autre ?

A l'aide de ses petits doigts boudinés, il pointa le torse de Hux.

_ Boum boum ? essaya-t-il.

_ Ahhh ! ne put retenir Hux qui venait enfin d'associer les différents éléments. Si Ren fait battre mon cœur c'est ça ? Oui, oui, je l'aime bien.

Il se figea un instant puis baissa la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ! La fatigue, la joie de la victoire, l'impatience d'être seul avec Ren, et tout un tas d'autres facteurs qui pesaient sur son contrôle habituellement impeccable.

Mais sa réponse parut satisfaire Logray qui eut pour lui son habituel sourire bizarre. Il attrapa une fois de plus la main de Hux puis celle de Ren et les joignit l'une à l'autre. Il les garda quelques instants entre ses pattes poilues puis hocha la tête en direction de Hux. Ce dernier ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux. Mais pourquoi toutes les bestioles poilues avaient-elles besoin de lui donner leur approbation ! D'abord l'oncle Chewie et maintenant Logray ? En quoi sa vie affecti… sexuelle ! corrigea-t-il… les regardait ?

Avec la mine de celui qui a fait une bonne action, Logray les relâcha et s'éloigna de son pas trottinant en direction de la fête qui battait encore son plein au loin.

_ Formidable, grimaça-t-il en se redressant, on a l'approbation d'une peluche.

Il voulut dégager sa main de celle de Ren mais ce dernier avait une prise de fer. Hux releva les yeux vers Ren et réalisa que celui-ci le dévisageait, un sourire crétin sur son visage idiot.

_ Quoi ! s'énerva Hux en détournant le regard malgré lui.

La façon dont Ren le fixait était insupportable.

_ Tu m'aimes bien, fit-il en gloussant.

Hux secoua la tête. Il avait su au moment où il les avait prononcées qu'il allait regretter ses paroles.

_ C'était juste une façon rapide et facile de dire que je ne te déteste pas ! aboya-t-il.

_ Tu m'aimes bien ! répéta Ren, son long visage tout en incrédulité et en joie.

_ Non ! se défendit Hux.

_ Tu l'as dit !

_ Arrête avec ça ou j'annule ma promesse.

Il savait qu'il était écarlate. Il espérait la nuit d'Endor suffisamment sombre pour le dissimuler.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'offusqua Ren.

_ Je vais me gêner ! lança-t-il en essayant une fois de plus de récupérer sa main.

_ Hux ! le supplia Ren.

_ Et bien dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! le provoqua-t-il.

Hux savait que Ren était rapide. Il l'avait vu courir dans les bois ou en cuisine lorsqu'il était motivé. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Quand, sans lâcher ses doigts, il se lança au pas de course à travers le village Ewok jusqu'à leur hutte, Hux crut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le suivre. Mais il savait que s'il ne prenait pas sur lui, Ren était capable de le soulever de terre pour le porter jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Hux aimait être au moins un minimum en charge !

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cabane Hux se retrouva plaqué contre le chambranle, les lèvres de Ren sur les siennes. Enfin ils étaient seuls et ils avaient la nuit pour eux. Hux n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps, mais les baisers brouillons de Ren avaient l'étrange pouvoir de vaincre sa fatigue. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ce regain d'énergie durerait alors il n'allait pas laisser les choses traîner.

_ Le lit, souffla-t-il, ses mains perdues dans les cheveux de Ren alors que ce dernier couvrait de baisers son cou.

Hux se doutait qu'il aurait dû être plus précis. Par « le lit » il entendait son lit, celui loin de la porte et légèrement caché par le poêle qui luisait au centre de la pièce. Mais Ren le jeta sans ménagement sur son propre lit et quand Hux se retrouva coincé entre les peaux de bêtes et le corps brûlant de Ren, il réalisa qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'on les entende ou qu'on les voie. Il avait attendu trop longtemps ce moment pour laisser des détails aussi insignifiants le lui gâcher.

Ren l'embrassa longuement, ses grandes dents raclant ses lèvres et sa langue impatiente allant et venant le long de la sienne. Ses mains caressaient les bras de Hux qui lui profitait de ces instants pour satisfaire son besoin irrépressible de toucher les longues mèches noires de Ren. Puis ses épaules. Et son dos. Et il y avait encore bien trop de tissu entre eux.

Hux réalisa alors qu'ils étaient dans la pose exacte de leur baiser sur la table en inox de la cuisine. Et que Ren n'allait pas plus loin. Bien sûr, il embrassait son visage, ses lèvres épaisses passant sur ses joues, son nez, sa bouche et même ses cils. Parfois, il s'aventurait dans son cou, mordillant son menton ou sa pomme d'Adam. A part ça… Rien ! Ses mains restaient sur les épaules de Hux ou tentaient un petit mouvement dans ses cheveux. Mais la situation n'avançait pas. Ren ne fit pas un instant mine de le déshabiller.

Hux saisit une pleine poignée des cheveux de Ren et le força à se reculer légèrement.

_ Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? demanda-t-il, pris d'un doute face aux hésitations du grand cuisinier.

Celui-ci, déjà très rouge, atteignit une nouvelle teinte d'écarlate encore inédite.

_ Bien sûr ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Hux pencha la tête de côté. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans la voix de Ren.

_ Mais pas depuis longtemps, avoua ce dernier. Et pas… comme ça.

_ Pas comme ça quoi ? fit Hux qui commençait à se demander si une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui serait pas plus bénéfique.

_ Pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que toi, balbutia Ren sans croiser son regard. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris… Même un Mon Calamari…

Hux soupira. Et voilà ! Il s'en doutait ! Ren avait bien dû se tripoter un peu en compagnie d'autres commis quand il était chez Skywalker mais ça avait dû être des moments rares et isolés. Il lui posa une main sur la joue.

_ Je te déconseille le Mon Calamari, déclara-t-il. Ils crachent de l'encre à des moments inopportuns.

Cela fit au moins sourire Ren qui depuis sa confession arborait une mine désolée.

_ Bon, fit Hux, il est temps que je prenne les choses en main je crois. Au sens littéral, ajouta-t-il.

Il piqua les lèvres de Ren d'un baiser et le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Ren se laissa manipuler mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et la bouche boudeuse.

_ Quoi encore ? fit Hux.

_ Tu n'as pas à faire tout le boulot, se braqua Ren. Moi aussi je veux… faire des choses !

Hux secoua la tête. C'était sans doute la déclaration la plus stupide qu'il ait entendu lors d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Et pourtant, c'était souvent la situation idéale pour entendre tout un tas d'idioties.

_ Et bien, vas-y ! Prends l'ascendant si tu peux ! le provoqua Hux.

Il se rua sur la bouche de Ren et l'embrassa goulument, mordant ses lèvres, suçant sa langue. Ren gémit sous lui mais ses mains vinrent stratégiquement décoiffer Hux, espérant sans doute le déstabiliser.

Hux n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par une manœuvre aussi basse. A la place, il attrapa les pans de la veste de Ren et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Enfin il allait pouvoir toucher ce torse qu'il convoitait depuis tellement longtemps.

Ce fut au tour de Hux de soupirer de satisfaction lorsque ses mains tracèrent les courbes chaudes des épaules et du corps de Ren, ferme sous ses doigts. Il sentit à plusieurs reprises Ren se courber pour intensifier le contact mais Hux prenait un malin plaisir à ne lui donner qu'un minimum de sensations.

Avant que son cerveau ne lui rappelle qu'il risquait de s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre et qu'il ferait mieux d'accélérer un peu le rythme.

Bah, de toute façon, Ren était quasiment un puceau. Ca n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

A défaut d'être expérimenté, Ren était enthousiaste et il chercha de nouveau la bouche de Hux. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Hux caressant Ren jusqu'à descendre sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et Ren caressant la peau de son dos, ses mains ayant glissé sous le tissu de sa veste. Hux décida qu'il était temps de s'en débarrasser.

Il se redressa, à califourchon sur Ren. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du grand cuisinier, il dégrafa le premier bouton. Les pommettes de Ren étaient colorées par la braise du poêle et son regard luisait de désir. Hux réalisa qu'il aimait l'intensité avec laquelle Ren le fixait, avec une passion qu'il ressentit jusque dans son entrejambe.

_ Tu t'es déjà touché en pensant à moi ? demanda-t-il en approchant les doigts de son second bouton.

_ Tout le temps, admit Ren.

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure mais garda ses yeux droits dans ceux de Hux.

_ Moi aussi, avoua ce dernier avec un de ses rares sourires en coin.

_ Tu te touches en pensant à toi ? demanda Ren avec un rictus amusé.

Hux fronça les sourcils et referma sa veste jusqu'au cou d'un geste sec.

_ Attends ! Attends ! le supplia Ren en attrapant ses mains. Je plaisantais, c'est tout ! Continue !

Hux le transperça de son regard le plus sombre.

_ S'il te plaît, insista Ren d'une petite voix. Je veux te voir.

_ Tu m'as déjà vu, fit remarquer Hux.

Il trouvait délectable le fait de taquiner ainsi Ren. Comme s'il allait s'arrêter maintenant ! Alors qu'il sentait une bosse ferme contre ses fesses. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de voir ce que cachait le pantalon du grand cuisinier, il n'allait pas se retenir en si bon chemin.

_ Pas comme ça, pas sur moi.

Hux décida qu'il était temps de céder et, avec un sourire moqueur, il dégagea ses mains de celles de Ren. Puis il ouvrit sa veste aussi lentement que possible. Lorsqu'il la fit tomber de ses épaules, les doigts de Ren s'approchèrent de sa peau. Il traça avec presque timidité quelques courbes sur le torse et le ventre de Hux, n'osant pas le toucher franchement.

_ Tu sembles tellement fragile, souffla-t-il.

Hux roula des yeux et attrapa le visage de Ren entre ses deux mains, le forçant à le regarder.

_ Je t'assure que si j'entends encore une idiotie du genre sortir de ta bouche, je vais passer la nuit avec Logray.

La menace suffit à débloquer quelque chose en Ren et il attira Hux vers lui pour l'embrasser une fois de plus avec enthousiasme pendant qu'il explorait la sveltesse de son corps à coup de gestes enfin francs. Hux inspira brusquement lorsque les doigts de Ren s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos. Il roula alors des hanches, provoquant un gémissement incontrôlé de la part de Ren. En réponse, ce dernier glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de Hux pour lui saisir les fesses sans ménagement.

Hux sourit contre la bouche humide de Ren. Inexpérimenté et enthousiaste avaient du bon.

_ Je vois qu'on s'enhardit, murmura-t-il.

_ C'est toi qui m'as dit de prendre l'ascendant, répliqua Ren en saisissant la lèvre de Hux entre ses dents

Hux gloussa. Ren pensait vraiment le déstabiliser avec deux mains posées sur son derrière ? Il allait devoir faire mieux que ça. Hux, lui, avait encore bien des ressources.

Il lui embrassa le menton pendant que sa main descendait une fois de plus sans hésitation le long du corps du grand cuisinier.

_ Il va falloir me relâcher, souffla-t-il dans l'immense oreille de Ren avant d'en tracer le contour du bout de sa langue.

Ren recula brusquement la tête.

_ Pas l'oreille, grogna-t-il.

_ Quoi pas l'oreille ? demanda Hux en se redressant sur un coude.

_ Ne regarde pas mes oreilles, fit Ren d'un air bougon.

Hux soupira longuement et avec emphase. Même au lit, Ren trouvait le moyen de lui casser les noix !

_ Cette nuit, répliqua-t-il ton corps est à moi et si j'ai envie de m'occuper de tes oreilles, je m'occuperai de tes oreilles.

Et pour appuyer son propos, il attrapa entre ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille de Ren qui gémit mais ne se dégagea pas.

_ Et si j'ai envie, reprit Hux, d'embrasser chacun de ces fichus grains de beauté sur ton visage, j'embrasserai chacun de ces fichus grains de beauté sur ton visage.

Il joignit le geste à la parole.

_ Et si j'ai envie, poursuivit-il, de rendre hommage à ce nez magnifique, je rendrai hommage à ce nez magnifique.

Et il lécha le nez de Ren sur toute sa longueur. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante et ses mains étaient désormais immobiles sur le fessier de Hux.

_ Et si j'ai envie, continua ce dernier en ponctuant la mâchoire, le cou, puis les épaules de Ren de baisers, de découvrir ce que cache ce pantalon, je découvrirai ce que cache ce pantalon.

Il se fraya un passage à l'intérieur des sous-vêtements de Ren pour le saisir à pleine main. Celui-ci retint difficilement un soupir et Hux un cri de triomphe. De ce qu'il sentait, Ren tenait toutes ses promesses. Il était large entre ses doigts. Il le caressa pour évaluer sa longueur. Ren gémit et Hux se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'honorer sa promesse.

_ Relâche-moi, ordonna-t-il.

_ Non, se rebiffa Ren en rouvrant les yeux et en pétrissant le derrière de Hux de ses larges mains.

Hux laissa ses doigts jouer un peu entre les cuisses de Ren.

_ Si tu veux plus que cela, insista Hux, relâche-moi.

Ren hésita un instant. Mais sa volonté flancha face à son désir. Il retira ses mains du corps de Hux et se laissa retomber en arrière. Hux sourit face à la soumission passagère de Ren. Il aimait se sentir au contrôle. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Ren, embrassant du regard le corps semi dénudé qui s'offrait à lui.

Alors qu'il le caressait toujours du bout des doigts, ses lèvres descendirent le long du torse sculptural de Ren. Habituellement, Hux appréciait de passer sa langue le long des muscles ou sur les tétons de ses conquêtes. Et il avait fantasmé à de nombreuses reprises sur les bras et les épaules de Ren. Mais à présent qu'il y était, les choses étaient différentes et ses lèvres s'attardaient surtout sur les nombreux grains de beauté qui parsemaient autant le corps que le visage de Ren. C'était un tracé inédit et enivrant pour Hux.

Une des mains de Ren se leva pour plonger dans sa chevelure, l'encourageant à descendre plus vite. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux s'étalant sur les peaux de bêtes telle une couronne d'obscurité. Hux le trouva plus attirant que jamais.

Il suivit du bout des lèvres la ligne de poils sombres qui partait du nombril de Ren pour disparaître tout comme la main de Hux sous la ceinture du pantalon.

Hux décida que Ren était bien trop habillé pour les projets qu'il nourrissait. Il le relâcha et Ren poussa un gémissement qui s'apparentait à une plainte. Il attrapa le poignet de Hux pour le retenir.

_ Sois un peu patient ! le sermonna ce dernier.

L'emprise de Ren se desserra suffisamment pour qu'il se libère. A quatre pattes, Hux rampa jusqu'entre ses jambes puis défit consciencieusement chacun des boutons de la braguette du grand cuisinier et, sans qu'il n'ait à demander, Ren releva les hanches pour l'aider à le dévêtir. Hux décida de ne pas faire de chichis et tira d'un coup sur le pantalon comme les sous-vêtements. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en découvrant le sexe massif de Ren parfaitement raide. A la hauteur de ses espérances.

A coup de gestes brusques, il débarrassa Ren du reste de ses vêtements, depuis son boxer noir jusqu'à ses chaussettes élimées. Ils avaient tous deux abandonnés leurs chaussures quand Ren l'avait jeté sur le lit.

Ensuite, Hux s'agenouilla pour plier avec application le pantalon, puis les sous-vêtements par-dessus. Il se pencha pour récupérer sa veste qui traînait au sol et fit de même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient dans la passion du moment qu'il fallait laisser le chaos et le désordre régner en maîtres ! Il avait toujours des principes !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Ren en rouvrant les yeux.

Il soupira en découvrant Hux qui lissait du plat de la main sa pile de linge.

_ Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ! s'énerva-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux observer le manège de Hux.

Ce dernier leva vers lui un sourcil contrarié.

_ Si tu crois que ton pénis, aussi énorme soit-il, est plus important pour moi que la discipline, c'est que tu me connais bien mal.

Ren soupira de nouveau puis lui jeta sa propre chemise.

_ Occupe-toi donc aussi de ça, pendant que tu y es.

Hux eut une petite moue en récupérant la veste odorante aux ourlets déchirés mais prit tout son temps pour la plier consciencieusement. Il sentait les yeux impatients de Ren sur lui et l'agacer, même dans un moment pareil, était pour lui une source de joie sans fin.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Ren.

Hux aligna la pile de linge contre le mur, avec une minutie dont il savait qu'elle crisperait Ren.

_ Quoi donc ? fit-il d'un ton distrait.

_ Que mon pénis est énorme.

Hux roula des yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que Ren allait lui reparler de ce stupide « je l'aime bien » qu'il avait sorti à Logray. Mais visiblement, il était passé à autre chose et se souciait désormais de points bien plus terre à terre.

Hux tourna vers lui un regard exaspéré.

_ Tu le sais très bien qu'il est énorme.

Ren dissimula bien laborieusement un sourire satisfait. Et ce qui paraissait être une fierté mal placée. Mais bon, Hux avait découvert qu'il était tellement complexé par son visage qu'il pouvait bien le laisser s'enorgueillir de son entrejambe.

Il décida ensuite que tant qu'il y était, il pouvait bien finir le travail et retira à son tour le reste de ses vêtements. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement son corps trop fin mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de parader nu devant Ren. Ce dernier semblait goûter particulièrement au spectacle à en juger par ses yeux tellement exorbités qu'ils ne clignaient plus, sa langue qui ne cessait de passer sur ses lèvres brillantes, ses pommettes flamboyantes et la main qui allait et venait le long de son propre membre. Hux entendait depuis le bout du lit sa respiration hachée. Alors qu'il pliait son pantalon, Hux espérait vivement que Ren n'allait pas profiter de cette pause pour lui sortir des inepties sur sa supposée beauté ou fragilité. Il avait ça en horreur. De manière générale, il n'était pas un adepte des déclarations enflammées, ou pire, mielleuses, au lit. Et pas qu'au lit en fait…

Heureusement, pour une fois, Ren garda sa grande bouche close. Peut-être son cerveau était-il trop en manque de sang pour former des phrases cohérentes. Après tout, Ren devait en utiliser une bonne partie pour faire se dresser ce qu'il avait entre les cuisses.

Mais cette félicité silencieuse ne dura qu'un temps. A peine Hux eut-il déposé ses chaussettes sombres à côté de celles de Ren que ce dernier se remit à jacasser.

_ Je suis rassuré, déclara-t-il, se caressant toujours mais ses yeux posés entre les cuisses de Hux.

Ce dernier plissa le nez. A quelle discussion idiote cela allait-il encore mener ?

_ Par quoi ? demanda-t-il en baissant à son tour son regard sur sa propre érection.

Certes, il était moins massif que Ren mais il n'avait pas non plus à rougir de son anatomie.

_ Tu pensais que je cachais un tentacule ou quelque chose du genre entre mes jambes ? appuya-t-il ensuite.

Ren eut un sourire en coin et secoua la tête.

_ Non, pas ça. Mais savoir que tu es aussi…

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots.

_ … aussi… balbutia-t-il… prêt que moi ? tenta-t-il en levant un sourcil comme pour interroger Hux sur la clarté de ses propos. Ca me rassure.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire, s'agaça Hux en roulant des yeux.

Aussi prêt que lui ? C'était stupide ! Evidemment qu'il était aussi prêt que lui ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Hux, ils auraient passé l'après-midi à se rouler des pelles au lieu de cuisiner ! Hux ne pensait pas avoir été particulièrement subtile à ce niveau là.

Ren arrêta de se toucher et s'appuya sur les peaux de bêtes pour se rassoir de manière un peu plus droite. Le mouvement fit se crisper ses abdominaux et Hux sentit un afflux de salive dans sa bouche. Il n'aurait probablement ni le temps ni la force de faire à Ren tout ce qu'il avait envie ce soir mais il allait faire en sorte qu'il y ait d'autres fois car le corps magnifique de l'homme face à lui paraissait être une promesse sans fin.

_ J'avais peur, reprit Ren qui avait désormais sa moue boudeuse, qu'au dernier moment tu éclates de rire et que tu me sortes que ça n'avait été qu'une vaste blague. Que tu étais prêt à te taper la moitié de l'univers, toutes races confondues, mais que tu plaçais la limite à Kylo Ren.

Hux secoua la tête. Ren était décidément de plus en plus ridicule à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

_ Déjà, tu aurais dû remarquer que je ne fais presque jamais de blagues, répliqua-t-il, cinglant. Ensuite, que si ça avait été une blague, je n'aurais certainement pas poussé le jeu jusqu'au stade du « soyons à poil juste tous les deux dans une hutte ». J'aurais pris la peine de t'humilier devant tout le monde, sinon, je ne comprends même pas l'intérêt. Et troisièmement, tu me crois vraiment aussi cruel que ça ?

Ren haussa les épaules, hésitant. Hux soupira. Certes, il n'était pas un tendre mais il n'était pas non plus un monstre sans cœur. Mais bon, si Ren avait besoin d'être rassuré sur son désir, Hux allait le rassurer sur son désir !

Il se releva et lui tourna le dos, prenant la direction de son propre lit à côté duquel étaient posées ses affaires.

_ Mais où tu vas encore ! s'écria Ren derrière lui d'un ton exaspéré.

_ Je vais me coucher, répondit Hux en s'agenouillant sur son lit pour attraper son sac.

Il devait offrir à Ren une sacrée vue sur son derrière.

_ Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Hux l'entendit qui se redressait davantage, comme s'il était sur le point de se lever.

_ Evidemment que je plaisante.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Hux ouvrit une petite poche de sa trousse de toilette. Il en sortit un tube qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. Il était un homme qui aimait être prêt à toutes les éventualités et qui savait qu'une bonne occasion pouvait se présenter n'importe où. Et puis surtout, il avait espéré passer la nuit d'après le concours en compagnie de Ren. Et finalement, ils y étaient.

_ Tu sais, reprit Ren de sa voix d'enfant boudeur, que je peux me finir tout seul si tu ne te dépêches pas.

_ Et bien vas-y ! l'encouragea Hux d'un ton sarcastique. Je ne te retiens pas.

Ren grogna. Hux n'avait pas prévu de perdre plus de temps mais enquiquiner Ren était un tel plaisir qu'il prit la peine de réarranger brièvement l'intérieur de son sac et de le refermer avant de se relever.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il découvrit Ren avec sa moue caractéristique et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui lui donnaient une allure hautement contrariée. N'empêche qu'il avait toujours les jambes écartées et que son érection n'avait pas faibli.

Hux lui jeta le tube et Ren leva au dernier moment une main rapide pour le rattraper, une perplexité évidente se mêlant à son agacement.

_ Tu me remercieras tout à l'heure d'avoir récupéré ça maintenant et de ne pas avoir être nous interrompre une fois de plus, lança-t-il en se rapprochant de Ren.

Ce dernier étudia le tube et leva vers Hux un regard sceptique.

_ Tu avais prévu le coup ? demanda-t-il. Tu avais prévu depuis le début de finir dans mon lit ?

Hux haussa les épaules et vint s'agenouiller entre les cuisses de Ren. Il piqua ses lèvres d'un rapide baiser.

_ Pour être honnête, j'avais plutôt prévu de finir dans mon lit, avec toi, mais je ne suis pas contre un peu d'inattendu.

Il poussa Ren d'une main sur le torse et celui-ci s'étala le dos sur les peaux de bêtes. Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête, bandant délicieusement ses biceps pour mieux observer ce que Hux faisait.

_ Et dire que je m'inquiétais du fait que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, murmura Ren, incrédule.

Hux n'allait certainement pas admettre qu'il avait rencontré les mêmes craintes.

A la place, il appuya ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Ren, là où sa peau était blanche et douce, et les caressa. Ren écarta les jambes plus encore.

Hux sourit. Il était temps de passer au plat de résistance. L'excitation prenait pour le moment le pas sur la fatigue mais il ne savait pas si cela allait durer. Et puis il avait attendu cet instant depuis tellement longtemps qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait déjà que trop traîné.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la jambe de Ren et y déposa une pluie de baisers, remontant lentement, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que le sexe dressé de celui-ci ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son nez. Il sentait l'odeur musquée de Ren. Et sa respiration courte emplissait le silence de la hutte.

Hux leva les yeux, juste le temps de voir que Ren avait de nouveau la tête en arrière et les paupières closes. Il se mordait les lèvres d'anticipation.

Hux le prit en main. Même de là, il le trouva magnifique et n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de laisser sa langue remonter de la base de Ren jusqu'au bout qu'il saisit entre ses lèvres.

Ren gémit. Il dégagea un de ses bras de sous sa tête pour attraper les cheveux de Hux, impatient de le sentir l'engloutir plus profondément. Hux se fit un plaisir de l'obliger. Sa bouche alla et vint le long du membre de Ren avec retenue, ses jouées creusées et sa langue jouant sur la longueur. Sa main le caressait en rythme et en quelques minutes, Ren n'était plus que gémissements, soupirs et roulements de hanches. Hux décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter s'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies.

Quand sa bouche le relâcha, Ren protesta. Il rouvrit les yeux, pantelant.

_ Continue, supplia-t-il, ses doigts serrant les mèches de Hux à en être douloureux.

_ Oh non, répliqua Hux. J'ai bien d'autres plans pour cette merveille.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un dernier baiser au bout du membre de Ren.

Il se pencha alors pour récupérer le tube de lubrifiant que le grand cuisinier avait abandonné au bord du lit. Ren fut plus rapide que lui et le lui chipa du bout des doigts. Hux fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux. Il était curieux de voir ce que Ren avait en tête. Pendant de longues secondes, Ren hésita, de plus en plus rouge.

_ Je veux te toucher, finit-il par admettre sans regarder Hux.

Ce dernier rampa le long de son immense corps et lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à le fixer.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Et tu as déjà fait ça ?

_ Bien sûr ! répliqua Ren un peu sèchement.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça en général, précisa Hux. Je parle de préparer quelqu'un d'autre.

La moue boudeuse suffit à confirmer ses intuitions. Il récupéra le tube dans l'une des larges mains de Ren. Il n'avait rien contre être une source d'expérimentation pour le grand cuisinier. Ca pouvait être aussi amusant que touchant.

_ Je vais te guider, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

D'un habile doigté, il décapsula le tube. Puis il prit la main de Ren dans la sienne et y étala une solide dose de lubrifiant. Son corps collé à celui de Ren, il releva les hanches et y dirigea les doigts de celui-ci, le tenant par le poignet.

_ A toi de jouer, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, ses yeux clairs plongés dans ceux si sombres de Ren.

Ce dernier parut tenté de détourner le regard mais sous l'intensité de celui de Hux, il n'osa pas.

Hux sentit des doigts hésitants passer entre ses fesses.

_ Un peu plus bas, ordonna-t-il.

Ren obtempéra.

_ Et maintenant, poursuivit Hux quand Ren fut juste à l'entrée de son corps, mets le premier.

Sans difficulté, Ren glissa son premier doigt en Hux. Celui-ci soupira à son tour. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il laissa Ren le caresser lentement, sa deuxième main allant et venant au creux de son dos. Hux se savait plus dur et plus désireux que jamais. Ses propres doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans les mèches noires de Ren et leurs regards ne voulaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ren avait une mine concentrée, très appliquée sur le travail en cours et Hux retint un gloussement.

_ Tu te débrouilles très bien, l'encouragea-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Maintenant passe au second.

Il laissa Ren le préparer de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Les doigts de Ren étaient longs et larges mais il voulait plus. Et il se doutait que Ren aussi avait très envie de passer à la suite. Il le voyait dans son regard sombre aux pupilles dilatées qui fixait son visage comme s'il était la seule chose importante au monde.

_ Tu peux arrêter, lança Hux et, plus délicatement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, Ren se retira de son corps.

Hux se redressa et reprit le tube en main. Il fit couler une noisette de lubrifiant dans sa paume et, s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Ren, saisit son sexe pour y étaler le gel froid. Ren ferma les yeux, haletant.

_ Regarde-moi ! commanda Hux en resserrant son emprise.

Il n'aimait pas les mots doux ou les déclarations, mais il aimait la façon dont les yeux de Ren le dévoraient. Cela valait toutes les paroles de la galaxie.

Ren obéit. Il rouvrit les paupières et, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre les dents, il fixa Hux qui le préparait à son tour. Quand ce dernier fut satisfait, il se souleva au-dessus de lui.

_ N'arrête jamais de me regarder, ordonna-t-il.

Ren approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Hux positionna Ren à l'entrée de son corps et se laissa glisser lentement sur toute sa longueur. Il avait déjà eu des amants aussi larges que Ren, mais après tout ce temps, avoir le grand cuisinier en lui, était bien plus plaisant qu'un coup vite fait avec un quasi inconnu, même s'il était le meilleur amant du monde.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Ren garda ses yeux dans ceux de Hux. Et même quand celui-ci remonta à la force de ses cuisses, il ne se détourna pas.

Hux se pencha en avant, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Ren et roula des hanches. Les doigts de Ren saisirent ses fesses et il courba le corps pour s'enfoncer le plus loin possible en Hux. Au bout de quelques essais, ils ajustèrent leur rythme qui ne cessa de s'accélérer. Leurs souffles haletants se mêlaient, leurs mains étaient crispées sur la peau de l'autre, leurs corps ondulaient de concert, mais jamais leurs regards ne se détachaient.

Les soupirs se muèrent en cris entrecoupés et Hux se demanda brièvement comment son corps épuisé tenait ainsi le coup face aux assauts de Ren. Il allait probablement mourir d'épuisement mais peu importait. Ce serait une belle mort.

Les mains de Ren quittèrent son derrière et l'une d'elle caressa son visage. Hux laissa sa langue s'enrouler autour du pouce massif de Ren. Celui-ci passa sa seconde main entre les cuisses de Hux pour saisir son sexe et ce dernier n'eut bientôt plus aucune pensée cohérente. Seul Ren, ses yeux sombres emplis de passion, son membre raide profondément enfoncé en lui et la chaleur et l'odeur enivrante de son corps, comptaient.

Malgré ses exigences, Hux fut le premier à briser le contact visuel lorsqu'il ferma les paupières à l'instant où une vague de plaisir déferlait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il gémit sans retenue, se déversant sur le ventre de Ren, son corps entier saisi de spasmes.

Ren accéléra la cadence avec un râle guttural avant que Hux ne le sente se répandre en lui quelques instants plus tard.

Ils restèrent longuement immobiles, à reprendre leur souffle, la sueur séchant rapidement sur leurs peaux en feu. Puis, Hux utilisa ses dernières forces pour se séparer de Ren et se laissa tomber sans grâce aux côtés de ce dernier. Sans lui laisser un moment de répit, celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille avec la délicatesse d'un rathtar.

_ Ne me colle pas comme ça, grogna Hux, tu es dégoûtant.

_ Tu es dégoûtant aussi, pointa Ren. Je pense que dans ce genre de cas, ça s'annule.

Hux aurait roulé des yeux s'il ne les avait pas déjà fermés. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se relever pour se nettoyer. Il savait qu'il se détesterait le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se réveillerait couvert d'une croûte blanche entre les cuisses et les fesses. Et dans son dos aussi probablement, puisque Ren n'avait pas l'air de trouver gênant le fait de serrer son abdomen souillé contre lui. Se rendre à l'abreuvoir dans cet état serait probablement un des moments les plus embarrassants de son existence.

Mais il ne lui restait plus une once de volonté. S'envoyer en l'air avec Ren avait sapé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait après le concours et désormais, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était clore ses paupières et dormir pendant au moins les deux jours à venir. Et tant pis s'il loupait la navette de départ et qu'il puait la transpiration et le vieux sexe.

Evidemment, Ren ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_ Hux ? demanda-t-il, le bout de ses doigts allant et venant sur son ventre.

_ Quoi ? gronda celui-ci, déjà aux portes du sommeil.

_ Tu m'as bien promis que si on gagnait, on ferait ça autant que je le voudrais ?

Hux soupira le plus fort possible. Mais ce type n'était jamais épuisé ? Il avait dépensé au moins autant d'énergie que lui ! Si ce n'était plus vu la manière dont il faisait tout avec une intensité mal placée.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà recommencer, grogna-t-il.

Ren émit un petit gloussement dans sa nuque et Hux songea que s'il avait eu encore un peu de courage, il serait retourné dans son propre lit. Là au moins il aurait eu une chance de trouver enfin la paix.

_ Non, pas déjà, répondit Ren pour son plus grand soulagement, mais… ça marche pour les jours à venir ?

_ Evidemment, maugréa Hux en cherchant à tâtons un bout de fourrure dont il se couvrit le corps jusqu'au dessus de la tête.

Il espérait que le message serait clair pour Ren.

_ Les semaines à venir ? insista celui-ci, apparemment insensible à ses indices subtils.

_ Probablement, répondit Hux avec lassitude.

_ Les mois à venir ?

_ On verra…

_ Les années à venir ?

_ Ne t'avance pas trop.

Ren eut de nouveau un petit rire qui chatouilla le cou de Hux. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait enfin être tranquille quand Ren parla de nouveau.

_ Hux ?

_ Quoi encore ! aboya-t-il.

_ Je t'aime bien aussi, murmura Ren à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser à la base de ses cheveux.

Hux grogna mais sa main attrapa tout de même celle de Ren sur son ventre et il entremêla leurs doigts. Il n'avait pas envie de songer à tout cela maintenant. Enfin, il plongea dans le sommeil.

« *** »

 **Epilogue :**

_ OU EST MON COUTEAU ! cria Hux à travers la cuisine.

_ Dans ton cul ! répondit derrière lui la voix de Kylo Ren.

Hux fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ce dernier qui, à son plan de travail, terminait de dresser trois assiettes de son canard retourné.

_ Chef Ren, fit Hux de sa voix la plus professionnelle, je pensais que c'était un lieu que vous aviez exploré à suffisamment de reprises pour savoir désormais que ce n'est pas là que je range mon matériel.

_ On envoie ! lança Ren une fois ses assiettes terminées.

Un Ewok ganté jusqu'aux épaules récupéra les plats et les emmena en salle. Puis le grand cuisinier s'avança vers Hux et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait la première fois pendant le concours.

_ Je demande la permission d'explorer une fois de plus ce soir, juste pour être certain ? dit-il à l'oreille de Hux.

_ Nous verrons, répliqua celui-ci en se dégageant pour récupérer son couteau, bien évidemment sur la table de Ren.

Malgré tous les efforts de Hux, Ren était toujours resté aussi indiscipliné et bordélique. De retour à sa table, il remarqua que Mitaka, le commis qu'ils avaient embauché quelques jours auparavant, était écarlate. Tant pis, il finirait par se faire aux sous-entendus sans subtilité que Ren et Hux s'envoyaient à longueur de service.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'habitueras, confirma Phasma en posant une main sur l'épaule du gamin.

Celui-ci opina sans enthousiasme. Hux s'en détourna pour tailler une tranche de borra en croûte de sel pour sa prochaine assiette. Mitaka allait devoir se reprendre en main. Il aurait déjà dû être extatique de se trouver dans un restaurant aussi prestigieux que le leur, même si Ren avait fait de lui sa nouvelle cible favorite.

Finalement, après le concours, Hux n'était retourné sur le Finalizer que pour récupérer ses affaires. Après avoir vu son plan échouer, Snoke avait quand même vendu le vaisseau-restaurant, choisissant l'argent à sa réputation. Toute l'équipe avait été virée et remplacée par des amateurs à peine formés à l'art du fastfood.

C'est là que la vie de Hux avait pris un tournant inattendu. Il ne savait comment mais Phasma et Ren l'avaient convaincu de se joindre à eux pour racheter le bunker sur Endor. La bouche et les mains de Ren avaient dû jouer pour beaucoup dans l'histoire.

N'ayant jamais été un grand dépensier, Hux avait pas mal d'économies. Sans compter la prime qu'ils avaient tous trois touchée grâce à leur victoire. Hux avait été tellement focalisé sur la gloire qu'il n'avait pas un instant songé à l'aspect pécuniaire qui n'avait pas été négligeable. Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé une fois de plus sur Endor, à diriger les travaux pour remettre les lieux en état. Désormais, ils avaient l'électricité, toutes les salles étaient ouvertes, la décoration plus professionnelle et aboutie. Ils avaient aussi fait remettre en état et agrandir la plateforme d'atterrissage qui servait désormais autant aux clients qu'aux livraisons. Car il était hors de question qu'ils ne servent que de la nourriture locale. On leur avait réclamé à grands cris le canard retourné ou les bouchées à la Ren.

Hux soupira en déposant un trait de purée de navets dans son assiette.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il poserait ses valises sur une planète primitive, qu'il embaucherait des oursons en guise de serveurs et qu'il partagerait un petit appartement au bout du bunker avec un membre de la famille Skywalker-Organa-Solo, il aurait ri avec mépris. N'empêche qu'il y était désormais et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Diriger son propre restaurant sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit était grisant. Et gratifiant. Surtout lorsque l'établissement marchait aussi bien.

Grâce à la publicité générée par le concours, les clients avaient afflué en nombre dès le jour de l'ouverture du Premier Ordre, nom choisi par Hux qui refusait d'utiliser de nouveau en Roux et Noir. Phasma avait fini par se plier à ses exigences. Après tout, ayant apporté le plus gros du capital, c'était lui le vrai patron.

Il regarda la pâtissière, installée à une table à côté de la sienne. Elle était en charge de tous les desserts, à présent bien plus aboutis que celui que Ren et Hux avaient confectionné avec le petit suisse Ewok. Et sa main était de nouveau pleinement opérationnelle. Hux observa la cicatrice qui faisait comme un anneau autour de son doigt anciennement tranché.

Cela le fit penser à celui qu'il porterait aussi bientôt. Encore une idiotie dont Ren l'avait convaincu. Comme cette fois où ils avaient fait l'amour sous les étoiles sur la plateforme de livraison tout juste rénovée. Ou ce petit voyage qu'ils s'étaient payés, juste tous les deux, dans la campagne de Naboo. Mais Hux avait découvert qu'il avait désormais bien du mal à dire non au grand cuisinier. Ca avait pourtant été son mot fétiche pendant des années.

Il soupira encore. De toute façon, il ne porterait l'anneau à son doigt que le jour J. Après, il l'aurait autour du cou. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore dit à Ren parce que ça allait encore faire des histoires. Avec Ren, ça faisait toujours des histoires. Au moins cette partie de leur relation n'avait pas changée. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus dégoûtant dans une cuisine qu'une bague au doigt. A part des cheveux longs. Hux laissa son regard traîner sur Ren. Il était certain que ce dernier porterait le sien à l'annulaire, imbécile mièvre qu'il était, sans aucun respect pour l'hygiène basique.

_ Chef ?

La voix de Mitaka le coupa dans ses pensées et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas avancé son dressage. Le commis le fixait d'un air perplexe.

_ Un problème ? demanda Hux un peu brusquement.

Mitaka baissa les yeux.

_ Non. Rien.

Et il recommença à équeuter ses baies.

Hux finit rapidement son assiette et l'envoya en salle. Le service était presque bouclé pour ce soir et il ne restait qu'une poignée de clients. Mais la soirée n'était pas terminée pour lui. Dans la salle d'à côté, Logray attendait sa prochaine commande. Le petit Ewok s'était révélé un fournisseur particulièrement efficace et Hux travaillait avec lui avec plaisir, surtout maintenant qu'il maîtrisait quelques mots d'Ewok.

Ensuite, il allait devoir s'occuper de l'inscription pour le prochain concours qui commencerait deux mois plus tard. Il avait promis à Dameron une revanche en échange de la plus grande pièce-montée de l'univers. Phasma et Ren avaient une fois de plus convaincu Hux qu'il ne pouvait pas organiser lui-même son propre mariage et la Petite Résistance s'était proposée. Phasma ayant sympathisé avec la Fille, ils travaillaient désormais ensemble à l'occasion, notamment pour l'achat en gros de matière premières.

Hux se lava les mains et se demanda une fois de plus comment en une année sa vie avait autant évolué et ses objectifs autant changé.

_ Tu vois Logray ce soir ? demanda Ren en s'approchant de lui.

Hux confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_ Tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu te retrouves seul avec ton ex… lui chuchota Ren à l'oreille.

Mais Hux sentait le sourire dans sa voix. C'était une blague qui traînait entre eux depuis le concours et dont Ren paraissait ne pas se lasser.

_ Hum… répondit nonchalamment Hux. Surtout qu'il va falloir que je lui parle de mes problèmes de noix.

Les dernières que Logray lui avait fournies étaient de piètre qualité. Mais après tout, ce n'était que le début de la saison. Cela n'allait pas empêcher Hux de demander une ristourne.

_ Je peux venir ? insista Ren en lui faisant sa meilleure moue boudeuse, celle dont il savait qu'elle marchait de temps à autre.

Cette fois, Hux fut le plus fort et il secoua la tête.

_ Tu as la fin du service à superviser, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Phasma peut s'en occuper !

_ C'est ton travail. Alors fais-le. Et je te rejoindrai à l'appartement.

Ren finit par abdiquer et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Hux.

_ Tu me manques déjà, murmura-t-il.

_ Idiot ! répondit Hux.

Ren sourit et lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, Hux ne put s'empêcher de lui pincer les fesses. Ren ne se retourna pas mais leva son majeur et Hux songea qu'il était lui aussi impatient de retrouver leur lit.

FIN

"***"

 _Et voilà! C'est fini pour celle-ci. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire! Désolée pour la fin mièvre, j'aime bien les conclusions cucul et les happy end dégoulinants en matière de fics! Sinon dans les prochaines semaines je vais m'occuper un peu de mes fics dans les autres fandoms mais promis, je reviens bientôt avec plus de Kylux!_


End file.
